Una Segunda Vida
by Nuna141
Summary: Mi primera vida terminó a las 22.37 de una lluviosa noche de diciembre, en una calle desierta al lado de la antigua iglesia. Mi segunda vida empezó unas treinta y seis horas después…
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Septiembre de 2008. Mucho después de que cesaran los gritos, cuando el único sonido que se oía era el llanto apagado de mis amigos mientras esperaban a que llegara la ambulancia, me di cuenta de que todavía tenía agarrado con fuerza el penique de la suerte en la palma de la mano. Mis dedos se negaban a desprenderse del diminuto amuleto de cobre, como si yo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo por mera voluntad y deshacer la trágica escena que tenía a mi alrededor.

¿De verdad hacía solo media hora que Albert había recogido la centelleante moneda del asfalto del aparcamiento del restaurante? «¡Suerte!», había exclamado sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire y la cogía al vuelo hábilmente con una mano.

Le devolví la sonrisa y luego vi que un destello de irritación cruzaba sus pálidos ojos azules cuando oyó la siguiente ocurrencia de Terry:

—Albert, tío, si vas justo de pasta, dínoslo, ¡no hace falta que te vayas arrastrando por el suelo buscando calderilla!

Luego Terry se rió, me rodeó el hombro con el brazo y me acercó hacia él. Pensé que el rostro sombrío de Albert era una reacción natural al innecesario comentario de Terry, ya que ponía de manifiesto las diferencias entre la clase social de ambos. Y puede que se debiera en parte a aquello, pero no del todo. Había algo más... aunque a mí me llevaría mucho tiempo entenderlo, por supuesto.

Allí estábamos los tres, bajo la tenue luz del atardecer de un cálido día de septiembre, esperando a que se presentara el resto de nuestro grupo. Albert ya estaba en el aparcamiento cuando llegamos Terry y yo. Terry había dado un buen espectáculo circulando alrededor de las plazas vacías mientras buscaba el sitio perfecto para aparcar su nueva adquisición. Supongo que aún estaba en esa extraña fase de éxtasis que atraviesan los chicos cuando se enamoran de sus coches. Yo solo esperaba que tuviera el buen juicio de no presumir demasiado ante el resto del grupo.

Su coche nuevo era un deportivo deslumbrante y caro. Mi conocimiento sobre coches no va más allá. Se lo habían regalado sus padres tras haber aprobado los exámenes finales. Así era la familia de Terry... Era fácil entender por qué los comentarios sobre dinero a veces nos tocaban la moral a los demás. Normalmente él era bastante considerado y no nos lo refregaba demasiado por las narices, pero de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario sin mala intención, lo cual acababa provocando una discusión. Yo esperaba que no dijera nada que pudiese estropear la que seguramente iba a ser una de las últimas noches que pasaríamos todos juntos en bastante tiempo.

—Albert, ¿has ido a trabajar hoy? — le pregunté.

Sabía perfectamente que sí, pero quería llevar la conversación a un terreno menos conflictivo. Albert se dio la vuelta y me sonrió de una forma que juro que no había cambiado desde que tenía cuatro años.

—Sí, esta es la última semana que estaré ayudando a mi tío. Cuando acabe le devolveré con gusto la carretilla y la horca. La horticultura y yo estamos a punto de divorciarnos.

—Aun así, mira el lado positivo: este verano luces un moreno fantástico que no tendrías si hubieras estado reponiendo estantes en un súper.

Y era verdad: la piel de Albert, normalmente clara, había adquirido un ligero tono cobrizo y sus antebrazos estaban más musculados y definidos debido a meses de trabajo al aire libre. Terry y yo también lucíamos unos bronceados bastante decentes tras nuestras vacaciones en la villa que sus padres tenían en Francia. El viaje había sido otra recompensa, y en este caso para los dos.

En un principio, mi padre se había opuesto a que yo me fuera. Y eso que Terry le caía bastante bien; venía a casa a menudo y ya llevábamos saliendo casi dos años, pero, incluso así, no estaba segura de que me dejase ir quince días de viaje con su familia. En parte se debía a la cuestión del dinero, ya que los padres de Terry, obviamente, se habían negado a que pagáramos cualquier gasto del viaje. El otro motivo —y el principal— había sido la clásica relación entre padre, hija y novio. Supongo que es algo que les pasa a todos los padres, pero en nuestro caso resultaba aún más difícil sin una madre que intercediera en la situación. Al final, Terry y yo conseguimos convencerle, explicándole que nos comportaríamos de forma honesta, que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas y que nos pasaríamos todo el día con sus padres. Básicamente, le mentimos.

Esta sucesión de pensamientos me había llevado a preguntarme, y no era la primera vez, cómo se lo tomaría papá cuando a final de mes llegara el momento de irme a la universidad. Noté que empezaba a fruncir el ceño y me obligué a apartar esa idea de la mente. Llevaba casi todo el verano lidiando con aquel tema y no tenía la menor intención de estropear la última noche con mis amigos preocupándome por cosas que no podía cambiar.

Al aparcamiento del restaurante llegaron dos vehículos, ambos bastante más viejos que el de Terry pero no por ello menos queridos por sus dueños. La puerta trasera del pequeño coche azul que teníamos más cerca se abrió de golpe y Annie salió corriendo hacia nosotros. Los tacones que llevaba, de una altura vertiginosa, repiquetearon sin parar mientras ella se tambaleaba peligrosamente por aquel suelo irregular hasta que me alcanzó y me envolvió en un enorme abrazo.

—Candy, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Yo también la abracé y durante un instante se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de que pronto no podría verla cada día, sino solo durante las vacaciones de la universidad. Annie y yo éramos amigas desde siempre y, aunque había conocido antes a Albert y mi relación con él era más estrecha, hay ciertos temas de los que solo hablas con las chicas.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Annie.

Le sonreí con ironía; Annie siempre llegaba tarde. A pesar de que poseía una belleza natural, era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que necesitaba para arreglarse antes de salir: no se alejaba del espejo sin haberse cambiado antes de peinado y de ropa varias veces. Y, además, nunca parecía satisfecha con el resultado final, lo cual era absurdo porque con su cara en forma de corazón, sus brillantes cabellos largos y lacio y su complexión menuda siempre estaba absolutamente encantadora.

— ¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando? — preguntó mientras me cogía del brazo para alejarme de Terry y atravesábamos el aparcamiento en dirección a la entrada del restaurante.

Lo más probable es que se hubiera agarrado de mi brazo para asegurarse de llegar de una pieza al otro lado del asfalto con aquellos tacones de aguja tan ridículamente altos, aunque también podría haber sido para no tener que presenciar la reacción instintiva de Tom y de Albert al ver a Sussana bajarse de su coche.

—Lo justo para que Terry haya cabreado a Albert —contesté en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírme. Annie sonrió con complicidad.

— ¡Ah, entonces acabáis de llegar!

En aquel momento ya habíamos alcanzado el patio de entrada de la parte trasera del restaurante y estábamos esperando mientras los chicos, incluido Terry, fingían no estar mirando el canalillo de lo más sugerente que exhibía Sussana con su blusa escotada. Como también llevaba unos tejanos ajustados y unas sandalias de tacón alto —con las que al parecer andaba sin ninguna dificultad, para frustración de Annie —, parecía vestida para una sesión de fotos. Su larga melena rubia le caía por encima de los hombros y todo en ella encajaba tan perfectamente que enseguida me sentí como si me hubiera vestido a oscuras con la ropa que no quieren ni en la beneficencia.

Sussana se había unido a nuestro círculo de amigos relativamente tarde. Antes de que llegara a nuestro colegio en bachillerato, éramos un grupo cerrado y unido formado por Annie, los cuatro chicos y yo. Supongo que la proporción entre chicos y chicas era algo desigual, pero hacía tanto tiempo que éramos amigos que no suponía ningún problema. Dicho esto, casi todos los chicos habían recibido con mucho entusiasmo, por razones obvias, la incorporación gradual de Sussana a nuestro grupo. Y, dejando a un lado su belleza, era una chica muy divertida. Su familia se había trasladado a Great Bishopsford desde una gran ciudad y ella nos había parecido mucho más madura y espabilada que nosotros. Además, era muy simpática y extrovertida y tenía un sentido del humor socarrón, y cuando no estaba ligando descaradamente con todos los tíos que hubiera en un radio de diez kilómetros la verdad es que me caía muy bien.

Annie, en cambio, recelaba de ella, y en más de una ocasión, cuando Sussana la había sacado de quicio o se había metido en sus asuntos, yo la había oído murmurar en tono amenazante: «La última en llegar, la primera en largarse».

Mientras Albert atravesaba tranquilamente el aparcamiento para reunirse con nosotras, Annie dio un paso al lado y empezó a leer detenidamente la carta que había en el expositor de cristal junto a la entrada. Los demás habían ido a admirar el coche de Terry. O el escote de Sussana, pensé irritada mientras observaba cómo ella se inclinaba hacia delante exageradamente, para examinar las llantas de aleación. ¡Como si a ella le importaran las llantas!

—Tú estás mucho más guapa que ella —me susurró Albert al oído, leyéndome el pensamiento al instante.

—¿De verdad soy tan transparente? —le pregunté levantando la cabeza y sonriendo. Esbozó esa gran sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien, la que hacía que se le formaran arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y se le iluminara toda la cara.

—Como un libro abierto —confirmó él—. Pero de los buenos.

—Como una de esas antiguas y maltrechas ediciones de bolsillo, quieres decir, no como una revista de moda.

Como si quisiéramos confirmar esa analogía, miramos hacia el aparcamiento, donde Sussana escuchaba embelesada a Terry mientras él elogiaba un detalle u otro del coche.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte — me reconfortó Albert, y me dio un pequeño apretón cariñoso en el hombro —. Terry estaría loco si se fijara en ella teniéndote a ti.

La única respuesta que logré emitir fue un vago murmullo de asentimiento; me sorprendió notar que la calidez de sus palabras habían hecho que me ruborizara un poco. Me di la vuelta rápidamente.

Al ver mi reflejo en la ventana del restaurante pensé que mi viejo amigo no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Si lo decía de verdad, tenía que plantearse seriamente graduarse la vista. Estaba claro que yo jamás provocaría en los hombres la misma reacción que Sussana, con mi cabello más o menos largo y rubio y con esos chinos indomables, ojos grandes que apenas veían sin lentillas, labios un poco más carnosos de lo habitual y un rostro bastante agradable, pero no de una belleza deslumbrante. Era lo bastante sincera conmigo misma para saber que nunca sería una de esas chicas que hacen que todos los hombres se vuelvan en la calle para mirarlas. Y eso nunca me había preocupado, pero desde que salía con Terry — que era guapísimo, admitámoslo— era más consciente que nunca de mis imperfecciones.

—Y recuerda que para mí siempre serás aquella chica con pecas en la cara, un hueco entre los dientes y las orejas de soplillo.

— ¡Eso era cuando tenía diez años! — protesté yo—. Menos mal que existe la ortodoncia... ¿Hace falta que me recuerdes con tanto detalle lo horrorosa que era en mi infancia?

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió Albert.

Si los demás no hubieran llegado justo en aquel instante, habría intentado averiguar qué significaba ese extraño comentario.

—Vamos —nos instó Terry agarrándome la mano y estrechándomela con fuerza—. Entremos antes de que les den nuestra mesa a otros.

Cruzamos juntos las grandes puertas de doble hoja, todos cogidos del brazo o del hombro con toda naturalidad, sin sospechar en ningún momento que en la media hora siguiente nuestras vidas cambiarían irremediablemente.

Nos acompañaron directamente hasta nuestra mesa, que estaba situada al otro extremo del restaurante junto a una gran ventana de cristal laminado, desde donde se disfrutaba de una excelente vista de la calle principal y de la iglesia situada en lo más alto de la colina. Mientras nos abríamos paso esquivando mesas para alcanzar nuestros asientos, reparé en que Sussana atraía muchas miradas de los comensales masculinos; Terry tampoco había pasado inadvertido entre el género femenino. Intenté ahogar esa vocecita preocupada que llevaba varios meses susurrándome al oído.

Terry era un chico muy atractivo; las mujeres se fijaban en él de forma instintiva; una reacción natural, por otra parte. Y, aunque era feliz sabiendo que era yo, y no otra, la chica que le acompañaba y la que iba cogida de su mano mientras zigzagueábamos entre las mesas abarrotadas, sentía una inquietud a la que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme: ¿qué pasaría cuando estuviéramos separados y Terry se sintiese atraído por otra? ¿Seríamos una de esas parejas que sobreviven a la separación universitaria o nos convertiríamos en víctimas de la maldición de las relaciones a distancia?

Estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el camarero nos indicó, con un leve acento italiano, la mesa que teníamos reservada. El restaurante estaba atestado de gente y apenas había espacio, así que habían juntado dos mesas para que cupiéramos todos. Había quedado un hueco bastante estrecho junto a una columna de hormigón y uno de nosotros tendría que meterse forzosamente por ahí para alcanzar el asiento más próximo a la ventana.

Habría deseado que Annie hubiera ido delante —ella era más menuda que yo —, pero me las apañé para atravesar el hueco sin quedarme atascada. Terry se deslizó hasta llegar a mi lado mientras los demás elegían un sitio y tomaban asiento. Albert se sentó en la otra silla que daba a la ventana, justo enfrente de mí, y Annie optó por la que quedaba a su derecha. Me negué a mirar las maniobras lamentables que llevaron a cabo para decidir quién se sentaba junto a Sussana. Supongo que, en cualquier caso, el sitio clave era el que estaba frente a ella, ya que ofrecía unas vistas excelentes de su escote. Con las manos bajo el mantel para que nadie me viera, estiré mi camiseta para enseñar un poco más de canalillo, pero me sonrojé como una tonta al ver que Albert se daba cuenta.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Albert? —preguntó Terry.

De repente, debido a esas casualidades inoportunas, se hizo el silencio en la mesa y todos oyeron la pregunta; y por supuesto se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Albert. Sabía que mis ojos le ordenaban frenéticamente que no dijera nada, pero no tenía por qué preocuparme. Albert cogió la carta con calma y se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado.

—Nada, nada, me he acordado de algo que ha dicho antes mi tío. Mientras los demás seguían el ejemplo de Albert y empezaban a examinar la carta, yo le miré y articulé un «gracias» con los labios. Había tantísimo cariño y amistad en su sonrisa que, por alguna extraña razón, mi estómago dio un vuelco de improviso. Confundida, aparté la mirada y fingí un profundo interés en las ventajas que presentaba la lasagna frente a los canelones.

Terry me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me acercó hacia él mientras decidíamos qué pedir. Cuando volví a mirar a Albert unos minutos después, estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Annie y, aunque él también me miró y me sonrió, esta vez mi estómago permaneció en su sitio.

Era imposible pasar por alto la nostalgia presente en la mesa: la sensación de separación inminente era casi tan perceptible como el aroma a tomate y ajo que flotaba a nuestro alrededor. Aunque todavía quedaban algunas semanas para que yo me marchara a Brighton, Tom y Albert se irían después del fin de semana, y Annie unos pocos días más tarde. No sabía por qué, pero no conseguía imaginarme al resto de nuestro grupo —Sussana, Albert, Terry y yo— quedando durante las semanas restantes.

Esta reticencia repentina a marcharme me asaltó de forma inesperada e intensa. No era que no quisiera ir a la universidad; por supuesto que me apetecía. Estaba claro que me había esforzado lo suficiente para lograr las notas que me permitirían entrar en la carrera de Periodismo. Sin embargo, esa noche comprendía por primera vez que una etapa muy importante de mi vida concluía definitivamente.

De momento no era capaz de centrarme en mi nuevo comienzo porque solo podía pensar en que iba a dejar atrás a mi novio y a mis dos mejores amigos. Me sentí ridícula al notar que se me humedecían los ojos y me apresuré a apartar la mirada, pues prefería el brillo cegador de los rayos del sol poniente a la reacción de las personas que tenía alrededor si se daban cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Albert en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera oírle.

Terry estaba pidiendo las bebidas, así que podía contestar sin riesgo de que se enterara.

—Sí, bueno... Supongo que estoy un poco sensible por todos estos cambios, despedirse de todo el mundo, esas cosas...

Mi voz se fue apagando porque pensaba que se reiría de mí, pero me quedé sorprendida cuando, en cambio, alargó la mano y me rodeó los dedos, que no dejaban de juguetear con los cubiertos.

La forma en que me cogió la mano me pareció extrañamente distinta; no era el apretón familiar que conocía desde que íbamos a la guardería. Puede que tan solo fuera el tacto áspero de su piel tras un verano trabajando en el huerto... ¿O era más bien el hecho de que me notara la mano tan pequeña, tan perfectamente acoplada en la suya?

Aunque no miré a Terry, advertí que había reparado en el gesto de Albert, pero, en lugar de apartar la mano, Albert me dio un último apretón y se lo tomó con calma antes de retirarla. Terry respondió de forma instintiva y se acercó más a mí reclamando mi atención y lo que consideraba que era su territorio, y me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que antes de apartar la mano Albert había conseguido pasarme el penique de la suerte que se había encontrado fuera.

Sostuve la moneda con fuerza, imbuyendo al trocito de cobre más trascendencia de la que merecía. Era típico de Albert compartir conmigo incluso la buena suerte. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos compartido muchas cosas durante largos años. Para mí era más un hermano que un amigo; de hecho, me di cuenta de que tenía una relación más íntima con toda su familia que con muchos de mis parientes.

La madre de Albert y la mía eran buenas amigas desde mucho antes de que él y yo naciéramos, y cuando mi madre murió de repente siendo yo un bebé, la familia de Albert nos ayudó y nos acogió a papá y a mí en sus vidas y en sus corazones. Me conmovió el hecho de que mi padre no era la única familia a la que iba a dejar atrás cuando me marchara; sería casi igual de duro despedirse de los padres de Albert y de su hermano menor.

Cuando nos trajeron las dos botellas de vino que Terry había pedido, todos cogimos una copa para proponer un brindis.

— ¡Por irse fuera!

— ¡Por no abandonar!

— ¡Por nuestras nuevas vidas!

— ¡Y nuestros viejos amigos!

Repetimos todo este último brindis mientras las copas chocaban entre sí, reflejando la brillante luz del atardecer.

Mientras los demás bromeaban y charlaban alegremente, los observé durante un instante en un intento de sacar una foto mental del momento. Sabía que todos acabaríamos haciendo nuevos amigos en nuestras respectivas universidades y facultades, pero esa noche costaba creer que los nuevos lazos que forjaríamos llegaran a ser algún día tan fuertes como los que nos unían a los siete.

Cada vez que miraba a uno de mis amigos, un recuerdo o una emoción se despertaban en mi interior. Eran tantos que se mezclaban entre ellos, pero cada elemento evocado representaba un ladrillo más en el muro de nuestra amistad; y deseaba creer que seguiría siendo sólida independientemente de dónde acabáramos cada uno de nosotros.

Cuando miré a Annie tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. En cierto modo ya estaba celosa de los nuevos amigos que iba a hacer en su curso de Arte. Annie era guay, leal, divertida e increíblemente afectuosa, y su amistad era uno de mis tesoros más preciados. Fueran quienes fuesen, esos nuevos amigos aún no sabían lo afortunados que eran.

Y luego estaba Albert. Aquel verano me había pasado tanto tiempo estresándome al pensar cómo sería estar lejos de Terry que cada vez que recordaba que también tendría que despedirme de Albert, me apresuraba a arrinconar ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de mi mente. Sabía que resultaba extraño, pero el hecho de no ver a mi viejo amigo tan a menudo como antes me resultaba inconcebible, era tan difícil de asimilar que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en ello.

Comprendí con cierta decepción que ni de lejos estaba tan preparada como creía para separarme de cualquiera de ellos.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran la comida, yo iba echando vistazos por la ventana y contemplaba el camino que llevaba hasta la iglesia. El sol empezaba a descender lentamente y bañaba el cielo de tenues sombras rojas y doradas, transformando la calle principal, habitualmente gris, en una mágica y abstracta combinación de colores. Se veía poca gente fuera, pero las hileras de coches aparcados a ambos lados de la calle indicaban que los pubs y restaurantes estaban llenos esa noche. En algún lugar a lo lejos se oía el inconfundible ruido de una sirena.

—Candy, ¿me estás escuchando?

Desvié mi atención del exterior y me di cuenta de que Albert me estaba hablando.

—Perdona, tenía la mente en otra parte... ¿Qué decías?

Dirigió una breve mirada a Terry, que en aquel momento charlaba con Sussana, sentada a su lado. Albert parecía incómodo por tener que repetir lo que fuera que yo no había oído.

—Te preguntaba si mañana por la tarde podrías ir a mi casa, si no estás muy ocupada.

Aquella petición dubitativa no era nada propia de él y yo me quedé confundida tanto por su tono como por la formalidad de la invitación. Albert y yo solíamos presentarnos en casa del otro sin preguntar; no hacían falta invitaciones.

—Sí, claro. De todos modos tenía previsto pasarme para ver a tus padres una vez más antes de irme.

—En realidad, ellos no estarán mañana —dijo otra vez con aquel tono extraño e inseguro—. No habrá nadie, solo yo. Quería... Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo con calma. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Era el brillo rojizo del sol o se estaba ruborizando de verdad?

Parecía esperar mi respuesta con ansia, así que lo tranquilicé enseguida:

—Sí, no hay problema. ¿Quedamos sobre las dos?

Él asintió y suspiró, como si hubiera llevado a cabo una ardua tarea, lo que acentuó aún más mi curiosidad; pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para averiguar qué le preocupaba.

Los camareros llegaron con los platos llenos de comida y comenzaron a repartirlos. Terry se enderezó en el asiento y apartó el brazo derecho de mi cintura, no sin antes plantarme un beso firme e inesperado en los labios.

—Por favor... ¡algunos intentamos comer! —se quejó Annie.

Sonreí a Terry y me quedé muy quieta mientras él volvía a ponerme detrás de la oreja un rebelde riso. Fue un gesto insignificante, pero más adelante me pregunté qué nos habría pasado a todos si él no hubiera estado mirándome y no hubiera visto el coche.

— ¿¡Qué rayos...!? —gritó.

Me di la vuelta para ver qué miraba y me quedé boquiabierta al ver un coche rojo que bajaba la colina derrapando y a gran velocidad. Un momento después apareció un segundo coche que circulaba de forma casi igual de rápida y temeraria; sus destellantes luces azules y su sirena distorsionada alteraban la paz de aquella tarde veraniega. Vi, horrorizada, que una furgoneta emergía de una calle lateral, y su conductor tuvo que clavar los frenos para evitar que le destrozasen el parachoques cuando el coche rojo se le cruzó como un rayo. Este último rozó los laterales de varios vehículos aparcados lanzando una lluvia de chispas candentes hacia el coche de policía que lo perseguía.

El chirrido del caucho que se oyó tras el frenazo de la furgoneta alertó al resto del grupo sobre el peligro inminente, pero Terry se había anticipado y ya se había puesto en pie de un salto.

— ¡El coche no responde! ¡Ha perdido el control! ¡Se va a estrellar! ¡Apartaos de la ventana! ¡Ya!

Sentí que Terry me agarraba el hombro con fuerza al levantarse de la silla mientras nos avisaba de lo que sucedía. Cundió el pánico cuando la gente que nos rodeaba empezó a gritar. Me fijé en que al camarero se le caían al suelo dos de nuestros platos de comida antes de alejarse a toda prisa de la mesa.

«Menudo desastre», pensé estúpidamente.

Veía lo que estaba pasando y había oído el grito de advertencia de mi novio; sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que, de una forma extraña y repentina, todo sucedía a cámara lenta. No me parecía que fuese necesario echar a correr; teníamos tiempo de sobras para alejarnos de allí, y además era una pena desperdiciar aquella comida.

A mi alrededor todo se movía a gran velocidad. Vi que Albert y Annie se levantaban y corrían hacia donde estaba Albert, al tiempo que nos imploraban a gritos que nos moviéramos. Noté que la mano de Terry seguía apretándome el hombro porque me arrastró para levantarme de la silla. Con la otra mano empujó a Sussana, que estaba de pie a su lado, y la mandó lejos de la mesa.

El caos de sillas caídas y copas rotas debió de producirse en tan solo un segundo o dos, pero durante ese intervalo hice algo muy estúpido: me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventana cómo se acercaba el coche. Avanzaba por el medio de la calle e iba directo hacia la curva —y hacia la entrada del restaurante— sin la menor señal de aminorar la velocidad.

Aquel fue el momento en que Terry me soltó el hombro. Horrorizada, aparté la vista de la ventana y vi que Sussana y él ya se habían alejado un poco. Intenté seguirles, pero tropecé con la silla de Terry, que se había caído y ahora estaba encajonada firmemente contra la columna, bloqueándome la salida.

Forcejeé con la silla frenéticamente, pero lo único que conseguí fue atascarla más entre la mesa y la columna.

— ¡Candy, sal de ahí! —chilló Annie a pleno pulmón.

Empujé y pateé la silla con todas mis fuerzas; el miedo y la adrenalina se apoderaron de mí hasta que al final los sonidos del restaurante se apagaron y lo único que oía era el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos.

Miré desesperada a Terry y él empezó a acercarse a mí hasta que, por increíble que parezca, Sussana lo agarró del brazo y lo retuvo.

— ¡No, Terry, no! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Morirás!

Eso sí que lo oí perfectamente, y una parte de mi cerebro, la que no estaba concentrada intentando sobrevivir, procesó lo que Sussana acababa de hacer. Si creía que se lo iba a pasar por alto, estaba pero que muy equivocada.

Pero entonces se oyó otro ruido proveniente de la calle de atrás: el chirrido de unos frenos. Eché un último vistazo y vi que el coche estaba frenando, pero demasiado tarde. El vehículo fue aumentando de tamaño conforme se acercaba a la ventana a toda velocidad, y ahora estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir el rostro aterrorizado de su joven conductor, cuyos ojos llenos de pavor se anticipaban a lo inevitable.

Yo no le vi venir. Debió de moverse con una rapidez increíble para llegar hasta mí. Pasé de estar atrapada en el diminuto espacio entre la silla caída y la ventana a estar rodeada un segundo después por dos fuertes brazos que habían aparecido desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Nunca supe de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero Albert me levantó del sitio en el que estaba atrapada y me arrastró literalmente por encima de la mesa. Vi su expresión mientras tiraba de mí, sin preocuparse por cómo las botellas y los vasos salían disparados cuando yo pasaba por encima. Sus ojos transmitían un miedo indescriptible y los tendones de su cuello sobresalían como cables debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para atraerme hacia sí.

Me agarré a él e intenté ayudar empujando desesperadamente el mantel con los pies para darme impulso. Entonces oí detrás de nosotros un ruido sordo cuando el coche se salió de la calzada y se subió a la acera.

Albert me lanzó. Esa es la única manera de describir lo que hizo. En un momento dado estaba aún encima de la mesa y justo después me levantaban, me lanzaban como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y caía al suelo a unos pasos de distancia. Pero aquel acto imposible de fuerza y valentía consumió las últimas valiosas milésimas de segundo que transcurrieron entre que el coche se salió de la calzada y se estrelló contra el restaurante.

Albert aún permanecía en plena zona de peligro cuando la ventana estalló detrás de él.

Lo primero que sentí fue el calor. Tenía las piernas inmovilizadas, atrapadas bajo algo pesado que me causaba un dolor que quemaba como fuego. Y parecía haber agua por todas partes; un agua densa y salada que me caía copiosamente por la frente y las mejillas y se me metía en los ojos y la boca. Intenté gritar, pero no emití sonido alguno. Lo único que quedaba en mis pulmones era humo. Alguien gritaba detrás de mí; otra persona lloraba. Intenté volver la cabeza, pero no lograba distinguir con claridad debido a aquel líquido espeso que me cubría los ojos.

Vacilante, intenté frotármelos, pero mi mano quedó cubierta de una resbaladiza capa de sangre. A mi alrededor había una montaña de escombros tan gruesa y densa que no me dejaba ver más allá, donde estaba la gente que lloraba y gritaba. La mitad del coche se había empotrado dentro del restaurante y también me bloqueaba la visión; era imposible comprobar qué quedaba del vehículo destrozado, ya que había una densa niebla de humo proveniente del motor y de la mampostería desintegrada de la pared delantera. Noté que tenía fragmentos de cristal por todo el cuerpo y supe que yacía entre los restos de la ventana.

Oí detrás de mí unas voces desesperadas que gritaban mientras la mampostería y los escombros temblaban y se movían y comprendí que la gente intentaba llegar hasta nosotros. Nosotros. No solo hasta mí; por supuesto que no solo hasta mí. Albert estaba ahí cuando el coche había atravesado la ventana; Albert, que había abandonado su lugar seguro para acudir a salvarme.

Ignoré el hecho de que la sangre empezó a manar más abundantemente cuando moví la cabeza y me las apañé para erguirme unos centímetros y buscarle. La neblina de polvo y humo todavía era demasiado densa, pero me pareció divisar una forma un poco más allá. Había bloques de sillería rotos y una larga pieza de metal retorcida en un ángulo extrañamente sesgado, justo encima de un gran tablón blanco. A medida que mi visión se volvía más nítida, me di cuenta de que no era un tablón, sino lo que quedaba de nuestra mesa. Y la razón por la que no estaba pegada al suelo, sino ladeada en aquel ángulo extraño, era que había algo —o alguien— debajo.

Sin importarme nada más, extendí el brazo haciendo un arco desesperado intentando alcanzar la mesa destrozada y lo que sabía que había debajo. Primero no noté nada, pero luego, durante un instante, rocé con la punta de los dedos algo blando.

— ¡Albert! —Grité con voz ronca—. Albert, ¿eres tú? ¿Me oyes? —No obtuve respuesta—. Albert... —Empecé a llorar; las lágrimas creaban pequeños riachuelos entre la mugre y la sangre de mi cara—. No, Albert, no... Dime algo...

El polvo y los desechos habían empezado a asentarse un poco y podía ver lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que había tocado. El antebrazo de Albert sobresalía en un ángulo extraño por debajo de lo que quedaba de la mesa. Solo veía esa parte de él: el antebrazo y nada más. Parecía aún fuerte y bronceado, igual que un momento antes cuando, no sé cómo, había hallado la fuerza para apartarme del peligro. Pero ahora no se movía... Y, mucho antes de que llegaran las ambulancias, comprendí que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

 _Diciembre de 2013_

 _Cinco años después..._

La invitación de boda descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, prácticamente oculta bajo un montón de facturas y propaganda de comida rápida. Supongo que deseaba enterrarla. Quizá pensaba que si no la veía podría aducir que lo había olvidado y que se me había pasado la fecha. Como si eso pudiera ocurrir... Por supuesto, había confirmado mi asistencia mediante una tarjeta cuando recibí la invitación unos meses antes, pero aquello había sido fácil, cuando la idea de regresar a Great Bishopsford parecía tan distante que no hacía falta pensar en ello. Pero ahora, cuando solo faltaban dos días y me encontraba en mi diminuto apartamento ante una maleta de mano abierta, no entendía por qué en un momento dado pude pensar que algún día sería lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo. Para volver.

Dejé de lado mi equipaje y rescaté de la repisa la tarjetita labrada.

«El señor y la señora Britther tienen el placer de invitarle al enlace de su hija:

Annie Britther con Archival Cornwall»

Acaricié con el dedo aquellos nombres en relieve y supe, como siempre había sabido, que tenía la obligación de asistir, que no podía inventarme una excusa poco creíble y no estar presente en la boda de mi mejor amiga solo porque tendría lugar en mi pueblo natal. ¿Y acaso era el pueblo lo que temía, o más bien los recuerdos que sabía que me aguardaban allí? Unos recuerdos que había aprendido a enterrar en lo más profundo de mi ser y a los que no permitía que afloraran jamás.

Con la gruesa invitación de color crema aferrada aún en mis manos, levanté la cabeza para contemplar mi reflejo en el espejo de encima de la repisa. Vi la verdad grabada en mis ojos: regresar al pueblo solo era parte del problema. Mi mayor miedo era no saber cómo respondería al ver de nuevo a todo el mundo reunido al mismo tiempo y en el mismo sitio por primera vez en años. Bueno, a casi todo el mundo. Mi rostro adquirió una expresión sombría y no me sorprendió, pues sabía que no sería el reencuentro con los vivos lo que sería tan difícil de afrontar.

Hice la maleta mecánicamente, sin prestar atención alguna a lo que me llevaba. El viaje duraría solo tres días y después podría estar de vuelta en mi apartamento y perderme una vez más en el anonimato de una gran ciudad. Estoy segura de que a mucha gente puede resultarle extraño, pero había acabado disfrutando del hecho de vivir en un sitio donde no todo el mundo te conoce. Las únicas cosas que sí me preocupé de guardar fueron mi vestido para la despedida de soltera y el de terciopelo color borgoña que había comprado para lucir en la boda. Por suerte, Annie había acabado rindiéndose y había aceptado mi negativa a ser su dama de honor.

—Pero ¡tienes que ser tú! —me había rogado.

Por un instante, me recordó a la Annie del instituto que me imploraba que tomara parte en una de las chifladuras o travesuras que solía tramar. Solo que esta vez me mantuve firme en mi respuesta. Me había sentido mal al hacerlo, claro está. Pero sabía lo que iba a pedirme incluso antes de que sus labios pronunciaran las palabras.

No era habitual que viniera a verme a Londres, aunque hablábamos por teléfono cada pocas semanas. Su empleo en el norte del país la mantenía ocupada y, por supuesto, Archie, su novio —su prometido, me corregí mentalmente—, también vivía allí y ocupaba, obviamente, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Había sospechado lo que se avecinaba cuando Annie se había auto invitado a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa. Decir que no había sido más fácil de lo que creía tras haber dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para ensayarlo.

—Candy, por favor, piénsalo un poco más —me había implorado en un tono tan triste que me hizo incluso vacilar —. Quiero que tú seas mi dama de honor; por favor, dime que aceptas.

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sin atreverme a hablar por si ella detectaba un atisbo de duda en mi determinación, y entonces me preguntó, sin darse cuenta, lo único que me permitía justificarme:

—Pero ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo? Y en ese momento elegí la opción cobarde y le respondí apartándome de la cara la enorme crencha de pelo para dejar al descubierto la cicatriz plateada en forma de rayo que me bajaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla. Ella se mordió los labios y suspiró, y supe que admitía su derrota.

—Ya, así que la niña va a jugar otra vez la clásica carta de la cara desfigurada, ¿no?

Aquello me arrancó una sonrisa. El resto de las personas que conocía hablaban del tema con cautela, pero Annie era la única que tenía el valor de no maquillar las palabras y decir la verdad sin tapujos.

—Bueno, si funciona para que pueda quedarme sentada en un banco y no tener que llevar un modelito rosa junto al altar, sí.

Me miró un segundo con expresión terca y creí que se preparaba para intentarlo de nuevo, pero luego pareció replanteárselo y lo dejó correr.

—No te habría obligado a ir de rosa, que lo sepas —murmuró, derrotada.

Entonces la abracé; sabía que la había decepcionado muchísimo, y sin embargo había aceptado mi decisión, y por eso la quería aún más.

Antes de cerrar la maleta, cogí de la mesita de noche el botecito marrón de pastillas para ponerlo en mi neceser. Fruncí el ceño al notar lo poco que pesaba el bote y lo levanté para intentar ver su contenido con la débil luz que se filtraba por la ventana aquel nublado día de diciembre. Había menos pastillas de las que pensaba, apenas las suficientes para pasar los días siguientes. No podía ser. Comprobé la fecha en la etiqueta de la receta. Tenían diez días. Los dolores de cabeza habían ido empeorando, pero no me había dado cuenta de que hubiera consumido tantos analgésicos.

Un temblor frío me recorrió la columna; aquello no era bueno. Y aunque mentía a mi padre cuando me preguntaba cómo estaba, e incluso había intentado engañar —estúpidamente— a los médicos acerca de las jaquecas, sabía que pronto tendría que afrontar la verdad. Esa era la señal de aviso a la que debíamos estar atentos, según nos habían dicho años atrás. Ese era el motivo por el que todas las llamadas de mi padre en los tres años que hacía que no vivíamos juntos empezaban así:

«¿Cómo estás? ¿No te duele la cabeza ni nada?».

Durante los primeros dos años y medio me había alegrado poder afirmar que me encontraba bien, pero durante los últimos seis meses había estado mintiendo respecto a mi estado. Al final pedí cita con el especialista al que no había tenido que acudir desde que empecé a recuperarme del accidente. Pareció preocupado cuando le conté que tenía a menudo migrañas, lo que hizo que yo también me inquietara, ya que le había restado importancia a su gravedad. Además de las pastillas que me recetó, me urgió a que pidiera cita en el hospital para que me hicieran más pruebas. Acepté tomar la medicación, pero no seguí su consejo de someterme a un reconocimiento médico y lo pospuse aunque sabía que era ya inevitable.

Se lo había ocultado a mi padre; ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones con sus propios problemas de salud. Necesitaba tiempo para intentar recuperarse, y yo deseaba evitar que sufriera por mí. Ya había tenido más que suficiente. Por muy desalentadoras que fueran las noticias que le daban los oncólogos, siempre terminaba sus llamadas diciendo:

«Pero al menos tú ya estás bien, gracias a Dios». No tenía el coraje para arrebatarle eso.

A veces me preguntaba cuántos espejos habíamos roto o cuántos gitanos nos habían echado un mal de ojo para explicar la desafortunada historia de mi familia. Primero mamá, luego el accidente, después la enfermedad de papá y ahora las jaquecas. ¿Podía ser que hubiera por ahí una familia bendecida con veintitantos años de buena salud y buena suerte? Porque parecía que nos hubiera tocado su parte de mala suerte, además de la nuestra. Y daba igual que papá dijera que no podía culparse a nadie de su enfermedad porque yo sabía que había empezado a fumar otra vez tras mi accidente. Había sido su manera de lidiar con el estrés. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente ahora no estaría enfermo.

Había demasiadas cosas espantosas vinculadas a aquella horrible noche. Un pinchazo de dolor cegador, peor que mis migrañas más intensas, evitó que mis pensamientos se aventuraran por aquella vía prohibida.

Tenía intención de partir pronto por la mañana y había consultado los horarios del primer tren que salía de Londres.

Había pedido dos días libres en el trabajo, porque, aunque no habíamos quedado hasta el jueves por la noche para la despedida de soltera de Annie, no quería llegar tarde. En realidad sabía que necesitaría tiempo para serenarme antes de aquella visita de tres días, y no tenía forma de saber lo duro que sería hasta que no estuviera allí.

Había rechazado la invitación de Annie a que me alojara en casa de sus padres. Si bien apreciaba mucho a su familia, siempre habían sido más entusiastas y eufóricos que la mía, y creí que no sería lo bastante fuerte para aguantar esa clase de locura en las vísperas de la boda. Parecieron entenderlo y no sonaron ofendidos cuando decliné su invitación y reservé una habitación en uno de los dos hoteles del pueblo. Imaginé que muchos invitados harían lo mismo, aunque, por supuesto, buena parte de ellos probablemente siguieran viviendo en la zona.

Mientras el tren abandonaba lentamente la estación y emprendía su trayecto de dos horas, me permití pensar en las personas que vería otra vez aquella noche: mis amigos del pasado. Los lazos que debían unirnos para siempre no resultaron ser tan resistentes como creía. Y no había sido el paso de los años lo que había cortado los hilos de nuestra amistad. No; se vieron sesgados por un joven conductor temerario que había perdido el control de un vehículo robado.

Annie había andado con pies de plomo al darme noticias sobre nuestro antiguo grupo de amigos. A través de sus padres y de rumores varios se enteró de que, después de la universidad, Tom había regresado a Great Bishopsford, vivía con su novia —a la que Annie no conocía aún— y era el director de una sucursal de un banco. Me costaba imaginarme al guitarrista y roquero Trev de mi época adolescente llevando una vida tan tranquila y respetable.

Al parecer, Stear seguía siendo un nómada. Se había tomado un año sabático al terminar la universidad, y luego un año más holgazaneando por el mundo. Su estilo de vida errante lo había llevado a trabajar como fotógrafo freelance y, aunque su familia aún vivía en la zona, Stear pasaba poco tiempo allí, tan solo entre encargo y encargo, y a menudo elegía aquellos trabajos que le permitían pasar varios meses seguidos en el extranjero. Annie afirmó que, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, percibió en él una inquietud que parecía explicar su modus vivendi y su reticencia a asentarse en cualquier parte.

Y luego estaba Terry... y, por supuesto, Sussana, pues ahora sus vidas estaban unidas inextricablemente. Me daba cuenta de lo difícil que había sido para Annie contármelo, el cuidado con que había elegido sus palabras, explicándome lo que ella consideraba apropiado, sin saber cuánto daño podría estar infligiéndome. Hacía algo más de año y medio que me había anunciado que Sussana y mi ex novio Terry eran pareja. Cuando las palabras me llegaron a través de la línea telefónica, esperé una punzada de dolor, pero no sentí ninguna, solo sorpresa. Y no me sorprendió que dos personas increíblemente atractivas estuvieran juntas, sino que a Sussana le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo lograr su objetivo.

Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente, igual que había hecho cuando Annie me había contado por primera vez lo de su relación. Si me permitía pensar en Terry, entonces abriría la puerta a nuestra triste historia y ruptura, y eso me llevaría a las razones por las que... y aquello me conduciría a lo que nunca me permitía pensar.

A medida que la aglomeración de viviendas y urbanizaciones dejaban pasó gradualmente a campos y espacios abiertos, sentía que una tensión palpable comenzaba a crecer en mi interior. Me la tragué con la ayuda de un sorbo del asqueroso café amargo que había adquirido en el vagón restaurante e intenté concentrarme en el motivo del viaje. Era el fin de semana de Annie, su gran día: no podía estropeárselo haciendo que se preocupara por cómo iba a tomarme la vuelta a casa.

Aquel pensamiento me impactó con fuerza:

«La vuelta a casa».

¿De verdad era mi casa? ¿Aún la consideraba así? No vivía allí desde hacía cinco años, así que técnicamente no, no lo era. Pero no había ningún otro sitio que mereciera esa denominación. La dirección actual de papá en North Devon, donde se había trasladado durante los largos y lentos meses de mi recuperación, era su hogar, no el mío, por mucho que yo hubiera vivido allí casi dos años. Supongo que mi pisito en Londres era mi casa; sin embargo, siempre me había parecido un sitio temporal y pasajero, elegido por lo cerca que quedaba del metro y no por algún tipo de apego emocional al edificio. Además, era complicado establecer un vínculo emocional profundo con una vivienda de alquiler situada encima de una lavandería ruinosa en uno de los barrios más insalubres de Londres. Debí haberme mudado cuando me dieron mi primer aumento, no tendría que haberlo pensado cuando me dieron el segundo, pero ya me resultaba cómodo por lo familiar y conocido del lugar, aunque careciera por completo de encanto. Cuando estaba de mejor humor describía mi piso como un lugar de anticuada elegancia, pero sin la elegancia. Eso lo resumía bastante bien.

El tren empezó a aminorar y me di cuenta de que el viaje de dos horas había transcurrido mucho más deprisa de lo que habría deseado. Cuando la voz andrógina de megafonía anunció que la siguiente estación era Great Bishopsford, me alarmó descubrir que no estaba preparada para afrontar mi regreso, al igual que en cualquier otro momento de los últimos cinco años. Mientras el tren se detenía a trompicones, yo me puse en pie e hice ademán de bajar mi maleta del portaequipajes.

—Permítame —me ofreció una voz desde atrás.

La habitación de hotel era impersonal y estaba limpia. Me llevó solo tres minutos deshacer mi equipaje. Eché un vistazo al despertador de la mesita de noche. Casi era hora de almorzar y pensé en bajar al bar del hotel a buscar un sándwich, pero en el último momento no me atreví y llamé al servicio de habitaciones. «Pasito a pasito —me dije para darme ánimos—.Tú ve pasito a pasito y todo saldrá bien.» Mi reflejo me contemplaba sin mucha convicción desde el espejo del tocador. Si ni siquiera podía convencerme a mí misma, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar las próximas setenta y dos horas?

Cuando terminé de comer llamé a Annie para avisarla de que había llegado. Percibí el alivio en su voz y me dolió comprobar que mi amiga temía que yo no asistiese. Eso aumentó mi determinación a ser fuerte, aunque solo fuera por ella.

—Ven ahora, no quiero esperar hasta esta noche para verte.

Su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír, aunque es verdad que Annie siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa. Esperaba que Archie supiera lo afortunado que era de poder compartir su vida con una persona tan especial. —Quizá dentro de un ratito —le prometí—. Y me tienes a tu disposición mañana durante todo el día, así que tendremos tiempo de sobras para hablar antes de que te conviertas en toda una señora casada.

Ella refunfuñó por mi comentario y me contestó con una expresión muy poco apropiada para una dama.

—De hecho —proseguí—, creo que saldré a dar un paseo esta tarde. A ver si consigo hacer frente a todos esos recuerdos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Sonreí por su ofrecimiento. Seguro que tenía mil cosas que hacer, pero sabía que las dejaría todas en un santiamén si le decía que sí.

—No, tranquila —contesté—, creo que es mejor que haga esto yo sola; además, empieza a dolerme un poco la cabeza. —Levanté la mano para frotarme las sienes y me di cuenta de que esto último era cierto—. Un poco de aire fresco me irá bien.

—Bueno, pero no vayas demasiado lejos, que no quiero que llegues cansada a mi despedida esta noche.

— ¡Como si fueras a permitir que me la perdiera! ¿Te vas a disfrazar con la típica tiara?

—No —respondió ella al instante fingiendo indignación—. Ya te dije antes que no es la típica fiesta hortera de chicas. Se trata de una cena sofisticada para hombres y mujeres adultos, en la que celebraremos con todos mis viejos amigos el hecho de que no me convertiré en una vieja solterona. Por cierto, supongo que habrás llamado a un estríper, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —contesté yo, y seguía sonriendo cuando colgué el teléfono. En la calle el aire era mucho más frío de lo que esperaba, así que me alegré de llevar mi grueso abrigo de lana y mi bufanda de punto bien enrollada alrededor del cuello. Sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirme, mis piernas marcaron su propio ritmo y me condujeron por calles tortuosas hasta llegar a mi antiguo hogar. Yo no hice nada para evitarlo. Esta era la primera parada que necesitaba hacer y, en principio, la más fácil. Allí no había un pasado oscuro; solo recuerdos felices de mi infancia.

Alguien había renovado la vieja cerca de estacas con piezas de hierro forjado, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más elegante, y había pintado la puerta delantera de un verde chillón, pero aparte de eso todo seguía igual. Era reconfortante ver que la casa no había sufrido demasiados cambios, aunque me fijé en que el jardín estaba más cuidado; papá nunca había sido un gran jardinero. También había unas elegantes persianas de madera en lugar de las acogedoras cortinas que tanto nos gustaban a nosotros, pero básicamente seguía pareciendo nuestra casa.

Mientras permanecía en la acera dejé que me invadiera una oleada de recuerdos, un caleidoscopio de imágenes que abarcaban años, pero nada ensombreció mi mente. Hasta hacía cinco años este era el único hogar que había conocido, y aún representaba ese santuario seguro que no lograba encontrar en ninguna otra parte. Allí, en la acera, sentí que ese era el sitio donde debía estar, aunque sabía que en realidad no era así, y noté que la nostalgia me perforaba como un dardo. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba frente a la casa desde la noche del accidente.

La decisión de mudarnos y el proceso de traslado y venta se llevaron a cabo durante los largos e interminables meses que pasé ingresada. ¿Quién sabe si fue una decisión acertada o no? Mi pobre padre estaba tan desesperado que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para minimizar mi dolor. Medio enloquecido por la pena que sentía, me había aferrado a él desesperadamente desde mi cama de hospital y le había suplicado que nos fuéramos muy lejos, así que eso hicimos.

Súbitamente, mis recuerdos se volvieron amargos como el cianuro, así que le di la espalda a la casa y empecé a alejarme a paso rápido. Mis ojos se humedecieron furiosamente cuando el viento helado y cortante me azotó la cara.

Anduve a paso rápido y con la cabeza gacha para protegerme de las ráfagas de viento. Cuando llegué al final de la calle me detuve y dudé: estaba en una encrucijada. De no haber sido tan desgarradoramente triste, casi habría sido gracioso. Aunque los analgésicos habían reducido mi dolor de cabeza a una punzada persistente, podría ser una buena excusa para no hacer mi siguiente parada. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo escudándome tras falsos pretextos.

A diferencia de mi antigua casa, la de Albert estaba exactamente igual, tal como la recordaba. Casi parecía que la hubieran preservado como un monumento a su persona. Mi mano golpeaba con fuerza la aldaba de la puerta cuando me recorrió un fugaz atisbo de esperanza. A lo mejor también se habían mudado... Annie nunca lo había mencionado, pero tampoco habíamos hablado ni una sola vez de su familia en todos estos años; algunas heridas eran demasiado profundas.

Si a Pauna le sorprendió que me presentara en su casa tras cinco años de ausencia, supo disimularlo. Tampoco mostró ninguna reacción ante mi cara grabada, en la que debía de haber reparado con todo aquel viento revolviéndome el pelo al igual que largos on. Esperé haber ocultado mi propia sorpresa igual de bien que ella cuando vi cuánto había envejecido en esos años. Aunque sonrió y me dio un abrazo de bienvenida, la tristeza estaba tan profundamente grabada en sus facciones que comprendí que ninguna emoción nueva sería jamás lo bastante fuerte para borrarla. El remordimiento me atravesó como un cuchillo. Era por mi culpa que estaba así. Era por mi culpa que había perdido a su hijo.

—Adelante, Candy —dijo en voz baja—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

No había sido una tarde fácil y, para cuando estuve de vuelta en el hotel, las tensiones y emociones del día habían hecho que mi jaqueca se volviera muy intensa. Lo primero que hice cuando entré en la habitación fue hurgar como una loca en mi neceser en busca del bote de pastillas. No hice caso de la dosis recomendada en la etiqueta e inmediatamente me tragué a palo seco dos cápsulas en vez de una. Mientras esperaba a que la medicación surtiera efecto, preparé un baño de agua caliente en la pequeña tina de azulejos blancos.

Cuando me sumergí en el agua perfumada, el dolor de cabeza era intenso. Media hora después, tras salir de la bañera con la piel rosa y semiarrugada, se había atenuado. Y cuando me di cuenta de que ya era hora de arreglarse para salir, se había convertido en una molestia leve y soportable.

Intenté dejar a un lado la conversación con la madre de Albert, aunque me había dicho muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba reflexionar. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Ahora, mis antiguos amigos y yo teníamos toda una noche por delante, una noche de reencuentro y celebración, en la que intentaríamos ignorar el hecho de que, por primera vez, seríamos seis en vez de siete.

«Pasito a pasito», murmuré de nuevo cuando me situé frente al tocador y me dispuse a maquillarme.

Annie había elegido el sitio perfecto para cenar. Teníamos una reserva en un restaurante de lujo al otro lado del pueblo; un sitio caro y sofisticado, al que no habríamos podido ir en nuestros días de estudiantes. Llegué pronto, con unos treinta minutos de antelación, creyendo que eso me concedería alguna especie de ventaja mental. Tras dar el nombre de Annie al maître, rechacé su sugerencia de esperar en el bar y le pedí que me acompañara hasta la mesa.

Era una gran mesa redonda situada en el otro extremo del restaurante, en una esquina. Elegí una silla que estuviera situada frente a la entrada; así podría ver quién era el siguiente en llegar. Habría prescindido gustosamente del gran espejo que había justo delante de la mesa; ya había pasado demasiado tiempo examinando mi aspecto ante el espejo del hotel. No deseaba pasarme media hora más preguntándome si había acertado al elegir el vestido de noche azul con el escote pronunciado. Como no había llevado ningún otro vestido para aquella cena, era absurdo que siguiera preocupándome por esa cuestión. Continué inspeccionando nerviosa mi reflejo, tirándome continuamente el pelo hacia delante para asegurarme de que me tapaba bien la mejilla.

Stear fue el primero en llegar; estaba moreno y mucho más musculado y ancho de espaldas de lo que recordaba. Me dio un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que pensé que iba a romperme una costilla.

—Vale, pero ahora tendría que respirar.

Se rió y me liberó, tras lo cual tomó asiento junto a mí.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Candy — empezó, y prácticamente tuve que sentarme encima de mi mano para evitar levantarla de forma automática y comprobar si el pelo seguía ocultándome la cara. Si lo advirtió, fue demasiado educado para comentarlo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Aún vives en Devon?

Nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas, sin entrar en detalles, y su historia fue lo bastante variada para acaparar la mayor parte de la conversación hasta que llegaron los siguientes invitados: Tom y su novia, Dayana. No sabía que Annie había invitado a las parejas. Así pues, me presenté mientras Tom me levantaba del suelo de un abrazo. Pensé que Annie había sido inteligente al incluir a desconocidos en el reencuentro de nuestro grupo. Las caras nuevas le quitarían hierro al asunto.

Entonces conté cuántos asientos había en nuestra mesa y me pregunté para quién era el sitio extra. No tuve que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, ya que Annie irrumpió en el restaurante con una sonrisa contagiosa, un montón de globos de helio en la mano y Archie, detrás de ella.

— ¿A quién se le ocurre traer a su prometido a su despedida de soltera? — bromeó Stear, levantándose para darle un cálido apretón de bienvenida a Archie.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No soporta estar separado de mí.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa más cariñosa y luego señalé los globos con la cabeza.

—Cuánta clase.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, este sitio está muy bien — intervino Archie, retirando una silla para Annie antes de acomodarse a su lado—. Muy posh.

—Ajá —confirmó ella, tras lo cual me dijo con un susurro poco disimulado —: Mejor que llames para anular «el espectáculo», Candy.

Un camarero se acercó a Tom, y Annie aprovechó mientras le tomaban nota para inclinarse hacia mí y susurrarme al oído:

—¿Cómo lo llevas, cariño? De verdad, digo.

—Voy aguantando —respondí en voz baja, pero cuando vi que arrugaba la frente, preocupada, supe que tenía que reconfortarla—. Estoy bien, no sufras tanto por mí.

Me apretó la mano un segundo y se reclinó en su silla.

El primer momento violento se produjo poco después de que nos sirvieran las bebidas.

Todavía reíamos cuando vi que unos cuantos comensales de las otras mesas dirigían miradas de admiración hacia la entrada. Sin levantar la vista supe que ya habían llegado. Por separado, siempre habían atraído la atención; lo sabía demasiado bien después del tiempo que había salido con Terry. Pero juntos formaban una pareja deslumbrante: parecían rutilantes estrellas de cine sacadas de una foto de revista. Se complementaban a la perfección, y mientras se encaminaban hacia nosotros observé que ambos estaban aún más imponentes que cinco años antes, si eso era posible. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan poco atractiva. Y vacía, porque sabía que en otra vida, si los dados hubieran caído de forma distinta, ahora habría otra persona en la mesa asegurándome que aquello no era verdad.

Hubo la habitual ronda de saludos y agradecí la avalancha de abrazos, apretones y besos, ya que cuando Terry se agachó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, había conseguido controlar casi del todo esa reacción puramente instintiva que me produjo volver a verlo. También Sussana me saludó con un beso, y atisbé algo insondable en sus ojos cuando se fijó en mi cara. La cicatriz no provocaba sorpresa en ninguno de ellos; todos me habían visitado muchas veces en el hospital después del accidente. Hasta que los había alejado de mí, claro.

La velada fue a la vez un éxito y un fracaso. A simple vista cualquiera habría dicho que interpretábamos bien nuestros papeles. Allí estaban la feliz pareja de prometidos, rodeados por sus viejos amigos, que habían acudido desde los lugares más recónditos del mundo para desearles lo mejor. Pero, en realidad, éramos actores de segunda en una obra poco original. Todos dijimos las cosas apropiadas y propusimos numerosos brindis en los momentos oportunos; sin embargo, el esfuerzo que nos supuso no mencionar lo sucedido la última vez que nos habíamos sentado juntos a la misma mesa fue tan intenso que nos impidió disfrutar de verdad. Me pregunté cómo debían de sentirse Dayana y Archie y si también eran conscientes de ello.

Había dado por hecho —y me había equivocado— que la mayoría de mis amigos seguían viéndose en sus períodos de vacaciones, por lo que me sorprendí cuando me enteré de que, aunque habían quedado en grupitos de dos o tres, no había habido en todos esos años ni un solo acontecimiento que los hubiera reunido a todos. No sabía que la pérdida de Albert y mi propia desaparición hubieran disuelto con tanta eficacia el pegamento que nos unía.

Al menos no hubo silencios incómodos durante la cena. Había tantas cosas que contarse para ponerse al día que no hubo lugar para el aburrimiento. Nos enteramos de que Terry llevaba trabajando en el negocio familiar desde que había terminado la universidad y que Sussana ocupaba un puesto en una empresa de relaciones públicas o algo así; la verdad es que lo explicó, pero no presté demasiada atención. Me fascinaba muchísimo más su lenguaje corporal que sus palabras. Desde el momento en que se había sentado, cada una de sus acciones gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Terry le pertenecía. Mientras esperábamos a que nos sirvieran, estaba literalmente enroscada a él. De hecho, dado que todas sus extremidades parecían aprisionar el cuerpo de Terry, no pude evitar pensar si le quedaría un brazo libre para comer. Y lo curioso era que yo sabía que ese numerito era por mí. Pero ¿por qué? Habían pasado años desde que Terry y yo cortamos; desde que cortamos todo contacto, mejor dicho. Y tras varios intentos frustrados y terriblemente dolorosos, finalmente él había dejado de intentar hablar conmigo con la esperanza de que yo cambiara de opinión. Le había dejado muy claro que no quería que formara parte de mi vida. Y seguía siendo tan cierto ese día como lo había sido entonces; así que ¿a qué venía el sorprendente comportamiento de Sussana?

Cuando nos retiraron el último plato, el camarero se situó a mi lado para rellenarme la copa de vino, pero yo la tapé con la mano.

—No, gracias, no quiero más.

—No has venido en coche, ¿verdad? —inquirió Tom, quien no tenía ninguna intención de abstenerse de cualquier bebida alcohólica que le ofrecieran.

—No, he venido en taxi —repuse. Llevaba rato pensando que, en algún momento, alguien se fijaría en que no había dado más de dos sorbos de vino en toda la noche—. Pero mañana me conviene tener la cabeza despejada para aguantar a Annie. Si no, me pondrá de los nervios.

Annie se hizo la ofendida y todos rieron y parecieron aceptar la mentira. Sabía que no debería haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol después de la cantidad de analgésicos que había tomado ese día. Y, entonces, como si el hecho de pensar en ello lo provocara, mi dolor de cabeza volvió a exacerbarse de repente y me abrasó las sienes. Me puse en pie, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que había tenido que apoyar las manos en la mesa para no caerme.

—Disculpadme un segundo —dije sin dirigirme a nadie en particular y, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, caminé hacia el aseo en lo que confiaba que fuera una línea recta.

Una vez estuve a salvo en el interior de aquel baño bastante opulento, solté un largo y tembloroso suspiro de alivio y me acomodé con cuidado en un banquito forrado de terciopelo. Aún sentía un dolor abrasador detrás de los ojos, tan intenso que se me nublaba la vista por los lados. Hasta entonces solo había sido tan fuerte un par de veces, y en esas ocasiones había tenido muchas más señales de aviso. El dolor nunca había estallado antes de aquella forma. Sin duda, la tensión bajo la que había estado ese día no había ayudado en absoluto.

Me temblaban los dedos mientras buscaba las pastillas en el bolso. Casi grité de la frustración cuando la tapa a prueba de niños se me resistió y me rompí una uña con las prisas por abrir el bote. Otras dos pastillas y otra vez sin agua. Cerré los ojos para protegerme de la fuerte luz que iluminaba la sala y esperé hasta recuperar un poco el control.

Entonces supe que había pospuesto demasiado tiempo las pruebas en el hospital. Aquello no desaparecería así de pronto. Por muy terribles que pudieran ser los resultados, tenía un problema grave, y no saber qué era no mejoraba las cosas. Había algo de irónico en el hecho de darme cuenta de que aún tenía secuelas de mis heridas precisamente en el lugar donde sufrí el accidente, tras haber vuelto allí por primera vez después de lo sucedido.

Para entonces ya había sobrepasado el límite de tiempo que podía ausentarme de la mesa sin que Annie viniera a buscarme. No quería que creyera que el motivo por el que llevaba tanto rato en el baño tenía algo que ver con el espectáculo de Sussana, marcando su territorio. Y, por supuesto, no deseaba que entrara y descubriese que la verdadera razón era que me aterrorizaba la idea de padecer una enfermedad grave.

Me levanté y me sentí aliviada al comprobar que los temblores casi habían desaparecido y que ya no tenía la vista borrosa. Me enjuagué las manos con agua fría y luego empapé y escurrí con suavidad una de las toallitas que había en un cesto al lado del lavabo y me la apliqué en la frente. Estaba a punto de volver con los demás cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y entró Sussana.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dura? Sí, Sussana siempre había tenido un lado desabrido, pero aun así habíamos sido amigas. ¿Qué le había hecho yo que pudiera justificar esa actitud? En todo caso debería estarme agradecida. Era evidente que siempre había querido estar con Terry, así que cabría pensar que se alegraría de que yo me quitara de en medio voluntariamente. Y, además, hacía años de todo eso. Eran cosas de adolescentes... Deberíamos haberlo superado, ¿no?

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. He tenido una semana ajetreada en el Trabajo —mentí.

—Perdona, ¿en qué habías dicho que trabajabas? —Muy revelador comprobar la escasa atención que había prestado mientras yo hablaba de mi empleo.

—Soy secretaria.

—Ah, sí. ¿Nunca entraste en Periodismo entonces? Porque eso era lo que pensabas estudiar, ¿verdad?

«Zorra.» ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderada? Sabía perfectamente cómo y por qué mis planes de estudio se habían truncado y que nunca había conseguido ir a la universidad como tenía previsto.

—No —contesté deseando que mi voz sonara menos venenosa que en mi cabeza—. Obviamente todo cambió después de que...

—Espero que no te ofendas, Candy, pero ¿alguna vez has pensado si se puede hacer algo con tu cara? Antes eras una chica muy guapa.

Durante un segundo pensé en ser cruel y fingir que no sabía de qué me hablaba:

« ¿Con mi cara? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo?».

Pero no lo hice. Y daba igual; por muy descontenta que estuviera con mi aspecto, no tenía ninguna intención de ver al cirujano plástico de turno que fuera a recomendarme. Y era de locos esperar que la persona superficial e irreflexiva en la que, al parecer, se había convertido Sussana llegara a entender que el problema no residía tanto en el hecho de arreglar o no mi rostro desfigurado, sino que yo no sentía que me lo mereciese. Desde luego, tanto mi padre como Annie habían sacado el tema años antes —con muchísimo más tacto y discreción— y habían sido incapaces de comprender lo que ellos consideraban mi lógica de mártir.

Por suerte, en aquel momento la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y apareció Annie. La urgencia con la que entró resultó casi cómica. Con solo mirarnos a las dos supe que se había dado cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba. Vi que ponía la misma expresión que solía mostrar en muchas de nuestras disputas pasadas y negué con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. A regañadientes, el fuego de su mirada se extinguió. Sospeché que se había quedado con las ganas de decirle algo a Sussana, pero era mejor así.

— ¿Hemos trasladado aquí mi fiesta, chicas? —preguntó como si nada, uniéndose a nosotras frente al espejo y cogiéndome del brazo en un gesto de apoyo incondicional.

Sussana era insensible, pero se daba cuenta de las cosas.

—No, no. Candy y yo nos poníamos al día. Vamos. —Pero entonces Sussana no pudo resistirse a ser Sussana y lanzó un último dardo envenenado—. Seguro que Terry se estará preocupando por mí.

Si se había preocupado, lo disimuló bien.

Sin embargo, mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en mi sitio, cacé los retazos de la única conversación que llevaba temiendo toda la noche. Sentí que el corazón me golpeaba el pecho como una bola de demolición.

Estaba claro que Stear le estaba diciendo algo a Archie sobre Albert. —... fue una pérdida tan trágica y estúpida... Era la persona más genial que haya conocido...

Archie murmuró una evasiva y supuse que Annie ya le había advertido que intentara desviar la conversación si salía el tema.

—Todo cambió después de aquella noche... para todos nosotros —dijo Stear.

El silencio que a continuación reinó en la mesa dejó constancia de sus palabras. Noté, más que vi, que todas las miradas se posaban en mí. Supongo que tenían razón al pensar que yo era la más afectada, aunque las cicatrices de mi cara no eran nada comparadas con las que tenía en mi interior.

—Vamos, chicos, no hablemos de esto hoy —imploró Annie.

—No, claro —se sumó Stear.

A pesar de que yo había mantenido la vista fija en el mantel, sabía que me dirigían miradas significativas. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso y me dominó un súbito e irresistible deseo de estar a salvo en el anonimato de mi hotel.

—Odio tener que interrumpir la fiesta —empecé, y escuché un pequeño coro de «noes» culpables en la mesa—, y no es solo por... Albert. —Mi voz vaciló antes de poder pronunciar su nombre—. Me duele mucho la cabeza, de verdad, así que si no les importa prefiero marcharme. Annie se disponía a protestar, pero luego lo repensó.

—Claro, cariño. Todos hemos tenido un día muy largo. Cuando me di cuenta de que pretendía dar por concluida la velada, me sentí avergonzada.

—No, Annie, ustedes quédense a seguir disfrutando la plática, aún no han pedido ni el café. Llamaré un taxi. Por favor, no termines la fiesta por mi culpa. Por favor.

Me levanté. Parecía que Annie aún dudaba, pero entonces intervino Archie:

—Te acompaño fuera a llamar un taxi —se ofreció—. Tom, ¿por qué no pides los cafés y unos brandis?

Le sonreí agradecida. No me extrañaba que Annie estuviese tan enamorada de él; al fin y al cabo, era digno de ella.

El ofrecimiento inesperado de Terry me dejó de piedra, ya que, aparte de su saludo inicial, aquel era el primer comentario relacionado conmigo que hacía en toda la velada. Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar, besó tiernamente a Sussana en la frente.

—No tardaré —le aseguró. Después, se dio la vuelta y me dijo—: ¿Vamos?

Iba a protestar, a insistir que de verdad no hacía falta y que coger un taxi era de lejos la solución más sencilla, pero entonces vi la cara de Sussana, dominada a partes iguales por la rabia, la incredulidad y la indignación más absoluta. Es retorcido, lo sé, pero eso fue lo que me convenció. Le debía una por el incidente del baño. Me agaché, recogí mi bolso y sonreí a mis viejos amigos.

—Siento irme tan pronto, pero los veré a todos el sábado en la boda. Buenas noches.

Mientras me alejaba de la mesa, noté que Terry colocaba su mano en la parte inferior de mi espalda para esquivar a un camarero que se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja llena de cafés. Oí un coro de voces que nos decían adiós mientras nos íbamos. Extrañamente, la de Sussana no estaba entre ellas.

Afuera, bajo el vigorizante aire de diciembre, me aparté de él dando un paso adelante y rompí deliberadamente el contacto de su mano con mi cuerpo.

—Por aquí —me indicó, desbloqueando con la llave las puertas de un elegante vehículo bajo y oscuro aparcado bajo una lámpara de vapor de sodio.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me acarició el codo brevemente mientras me sentaba sobre la tapicería de cuero color crema y blanda como la mantequilla. Esperé a que también él entrara en el coche antes de comentar:

—Bueno, sin duda esto es más lujoso que un taxi. ¿Un nuevo juguete?

—Es un coche de empresa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero la empresa es tuya. Él repitió su gesto.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

Se volvió hacia mí y, aunque no había encendido el motor, había mucha luz iluminando el coche debido al alumbrado de seguridad del restaurante. Mientras lo miraba a la cara, consciente de la proximidad e intimidad que compartíamos en el suntuoso interior de aquel coche, olvidé adónde quería ir a parar. Dios, si seguía mirándome de aquella forma uno o dos segundos más probablemente me olvidaría de mi propio nombre. Cambié de tema.

—No parece que a Sussana le haya hecho mucha gracia que te ofrecieras a llevarme.

— Sussana lo superará.

Vale, tampoco se podía hablar de eso, aunque retomó el tema.

— Sussana y yo... Tú sabías lo nuestro, ¿no? Quiero decir antes de esta noche.

Hice un gesto con los hombros esperando mostrar indiferencia.

—Claro, Annie lo mencionó... de pasada... hace mucho tiempo.

El timbre de su voz disminuyó de improviso y sonó menos seguro de sí mismo que durante toda la velada. Me recordó un poco al chico que había conocido tan bien.

— ¿Y te pareció bien?

Puede que titubeara un segundo más de lo debido antes de contestar en un tono que procuré que fuese natural:

—Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a parecerme bien? De repente se enderezó en su asiento, encendió el motor y los faros y, tras pedirme que me abrochara el cinturón, dio marcha atrás y desaparcó bastante deprisa. Estaba claro que no era la respuesta que esperaba. Cuando salimos del aparcamiento, salió directamente en dirección a mi hotel.

—Me alojo en el...

—Ya sé dónde te alojas —me interrumpió.

Genial: ahora había hecho que se enfadara. En ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa para estar en el taxi más sarrapastroso y apestoso que se pueda imaginar. Traté de hallar un tema de conversación intrascendente, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Nuestra historia era demasiado accidentada para poder hablar de cosas superfluas. Además, los analgésicos que me había tomado aún no habían hecho efecto, así que si teníamos que pasarnos los quince minutos de trayecto en un silencio absoluto, mucho mejor.

No tuve tanta suerte.

En el primer semáforo, Terry me pilló frotándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos para intentar aliviar el dolor.

— ¿De verdad te duele la cabeza? ¿No era solo una excusa?

El que hubiera dudado de mí me irritó más de lo que habría querido.

—Pues sí, me duele de verdad.

—Hay una farmacia de guardia un poco más adelante, ¿quieres que paremos a comprar algo?

Su inesperada amabilidad me cogió por sorpresa.

—No, no es necesario. Tengo pastillas. «Aunque parece que ya no funcionan» —añadí mentalmente.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más y cuando ya pensaba que habíamos superado esa situación incómoda soltó una noticia bomba:

— Sussana y yo... No vamos en serio. Estamos juntos más bien por conveniencia... Solo quería que lo supieras.

Me quedé tan estupefacta que durante un momento no supe qué decir. Finalmente le respondí:

—Dudo muchísimo que Sussana lo vea así. No con la cara que ha puesto cuando nos hemos ido juntos. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesaba saberlo?

Él suspiró y vi que se esforzaba para dar con las palabras adecuadas.

—Ha sido duro verte otra vez esta noche. Vernos a todos juntos de nuevo.

«Con una excepción importante», pensé, pero lo dejé correr. Terry soltó una risa carente de humor.

—Es que durante toda la cena no he podido quitarme de encima la sensación de que estaba sentado junto a la persona equivocada.

No supe qué decirle. ¿Acaso debía sentirme halagada por el cumplido, o más bien ofendida porque estaba declarando sentimientos cuando era evidente que mantenía una relación seria con otra?

—Terry, creo que simplemente te has dejado llevar por la nostalgia del reencuentro o algo parecido. Confundes el pasado con el presente de una forma bastante drástica. Entonces éramos unos adolescentes. —Mi voz disminuyó de volumen y tembló ligeramente—. Pasó algo horrible y las cosas cambiaron. Nosotros cambiamos.

—Ya no somos adolescentes —dijo él y, de pronto, quitó una mano del volante y la puso encima de la mía, sobre mi regazo. Yo la aparté bruscamente, como si me hubiera quemado.

—No, Terry. Estás saliendo con otra, no estás libre... —Y al ver que iba a decir algo al respecto, enseguida añadí —: Y aunque lo estuvieras no cambiaría nada. Sigo pensando lo mismo que cuando rompimos.

Aquello le distrajo de la carretera y me miró fijamente, incrédulo.

— ¿Aún te culpas por lo que le pasó a Albert? Por el amor de Dios, dime que no. No después de todos estos años.

—El tiempo que haya pasado carece de importancia —repuse, preguntándome a cuántas personas más tendría que seguir justificándoselo—. Si no hubiera intentado salvarme, aún seguiría aquí.

—Pero tú no.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y así es como piensas pagarle la deuda que tienes con él? ¿Recluyéndote en casa el resto de tu vida como si fueras una vieja solterona? Maldicion, Candy, ¡solo tienes veintitrés años!

La velocidad del coche crecía al mismo ritmo que su ira.

— ¿Y crees que Albert habría querido que te resignaras a pasarte toda la vida sola?

—No estoy sola —refuté, sonando demasiado como una adolescente resentida.

—Ah, ¿has tenido algún novio?

Su ataque me hirió y reaccioné automáticamente con la intención de hacerle daño a él también.

—Ha sido un poco difícil.

Me eché el pelo hacia atrás para que mi cicatriz quedara a la vista bajo la luz de las farolas

— No pone muy cachondo que digamos, ¿verdad?

Terry renegó varias veces; mis palabras parecían haberlo cabreado más que todo lo que había dicho antes.

—No te hagas eso. No lo reduzcas todo a eso.

El coche entró a gran velocidad en un patio estrecho y me sorprendió ver que habíamos llegado a mi hotel. Frenó bruscamente levantando unos cuantos trocitos de grava. Su cólera pareció desvanecerse al apagar el motor y acorto el espacio que nos separaba para levantarme la barbilla y ladearme la cabeza hacia él.

—Esta cicatriz... —Su dedo recorrió el trazo relampagueante de forma casi reverencial—. No significa nada, no te define como persona.

Me eché hacia atrás, asustada por la intimidad. Pensé que estaba cansada y dolorida; de lo contrario jamás le habría permitido acercarse tanto.

—Tu novia no opina lo mismo. Cree que debería operarme.

— Sussana puede ser... un poco desconsiderada. Te ha dicho eso porque te tiene miedo. Y envidia.

—¿Cómo dices? Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque sabe que nunca me he olvidado de ti. Independientemente de lo que tengamos ella y yo, nunca será suficiente. No tenemos un futuro juntos.

Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Lo empujé para que se quedara en su sitio.

—Tampoco lo tenemos tú y yo, Terry —contesté con firmeza—. Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionarlo. No quiero hacerte daño y, piense lo que piense Sussana, tampoco quiero hacerle daño a ella. Si no eres feliz con ella, pues... déjala. No me utilices a mí como excusa. No soy la solución a tus problemas.

—No es eso...

Lo interrumpí; no deseaba escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

—Mira, Terry, no sé de dónde has sacado todo esto, y aunque desconozco lo que pensabas que podría pasar entre nosotros... bueno, pues no va a pasar. — Traté de suavizar el rechazo para que el resto del fin de semana fuera al menos soportable—. Una parte de mí siempre... —Dudé, deseando no decir «te querrá»—... sentirá algo por ti. Eres una parte importante de mi pasado, pero nada más. Lo que ocurrió fue terrible, y no solo para Albert, sino para todos nosotros. Y siento que no puedo estar con nadie... de momento, al menos... y así es como lo afronto.

— ¡Eso es esconderse, no afrontarlo!

Me quedé en silencio. Eso ya me lo habían dicho antes. Pero sus siguientes palabras no eran tan fáciles de ignorar.

— ¿Y de verdad piensas que eso es lo que Albert habría querido? ¿Verte sola? Maldición, Candy, ¡estaba tan enamorado de ti que sacrificó su vida para salvarte!

Solté un grito ahogado; me invadió un dolor tan intenso en el corazón que el dolor de cabeza se redujo a una simple molestia. Terry vio mi reacción y se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Es que no lo sabías? ¿No se lo veías reflejado en la cara siempre que te miraba?

Aquello era demasiado. Volver a oír lo mismo por segunda vez el mismo día era más de lo que podía soportar. Hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza y las lágrimas me enturbiaron la vista.

—Te equivocas y mucho. Éramos amigos... solo amigos —murmuré.

—Quizá para ti, pero no para él. Todos los demás lo veían. Era evidente.

Estaba tan confusa que mi afligido cerebro apenas funcionaba.

—No es verdad. Me habría dado cuenta. Y él nunca dijo nada... ni una sola vez en todos esos años...

Algo se despertó en lo más profundo de mi mente: un recuerdo vago que no conseguía alcanzar.

— ¿Por qué crees que me odiaba tanto?

—Él no te odiaba —repuse saliendo en defensa de mi amigo desaparecido, pero incluso mientras lo negaba tuve que admitir que siempre había habido un antagonismo evidente entre los dos.

Terry extendió los brazos una vez más y me sujetó la cara entre sus fuertes manos.

—Yo te tenía y él no. Seguro que a veces eso le resultaba insoportable.

Mi corazón se encogió por el dolor que había causado sin querer. Eso no mejoraba las cosas, sino que las hacía un millón de veces peor. Me aparté antes de que pudiera besarme, ya que estaba segura de que esa era su intención.

—No puedo, Terry. No me hagas esto. No es justo.

Mi mano había estado arañando la puerta en busca de la manilla y por fin la encontró. La abrí de golpe y el frío aire de diciembre inundó el coche. Me quité el cinturón y bajé antes de que él pudiera situarse junto a mí en el asiento del copiloto.

Quizá reparó en la angustia que me había causado o quizá la fuerte iluminación del hotel le permitió ver que realmente me encontraba tan mal como aseguraba, pues me dijo en tono conciliador:

—Lo siento si te he disgustado, Candy.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Vete, por favor. Vuelve al restaurante... vuelve con Sussana.

Él asintió, pero no se le veía feliz.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? —Sus ojos, llenos de inquietud, examinaron mi cara—. No tienes buen aspecto.

—Sí, estaré bien. Solo necesito dormir para que se me pase el dolor de cabeza. No te preocupes por mí.

Sabía que no quería dejarme sola, así que saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y lucí una sonrisa falsa prefabricada:

—Vete.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—No voy a rendirme, que lo sepas — prometió mientras volvía a meterse en el coche—. Me echaste una vez de tu vida, pero esta vez no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Vete —repetí yo, mi súplica marcada por la desesperación.

Y, al fin, me hizo caso; el coche abandonó la entrada del hotel y desapareció en la oscuridad con las luces de freno brillando mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

Al tiempo que ascendía agotada los tres escalones de piedra que llevaban al vestíbulo del hotel, no pude evitar pensar que su comentario de despedida había sonado más como una amenaza que como una promesa.

Cuando finalmente pasé la tarjeta por el lector de la puerta y entré en mi habitación del hotel, vi con sorpresa que no eran más de las diez. Parecía mucho más tarde. Me quité los zapatos con los pies y me dejé caer agradecida en la cama. Hice una pirámide de almohadas, apagué todas las luces excepto la lamparilla de noche y me tumbé con los ojos cerrados. Mi migraña aún era muy aguda y temía que durara toda la noche. También sabía que era demasiado pronto para tomar más analgésicos; a este ritmo, el bote estaría vacío mucho antes de la boda. Tenía que empezar a racionarlos.

Durante un cuarto de hora intenté despejar mi mente, pero esta se negaba a vaciarse. Los acontecimientos del día seguían dando vueltas a cámara lenta en mi torturada cabeza. Veía una y otra vez la expresión en los ojos de Pauna mientras hablaba de su hijo desaparecido y me decía lo muchísimo que yo había significado para él. Volví a escuchar mi propia negación, la cual había repetido inútilmente a Terry cuando había asegurado lo mismo. No podía creer que ambos tuvieran razón, que todo el mundo estuviera en lo cierto.

¿De verdad había estado tan ciega para no haberme dado cuenta de algo tan vital en nuestra relación? Era imposible responder a tales preguntas. Y la tragedia que suponía no llegar nunca a saberlo con certeza anulaba mi determinación de no pensar en Albert. Le necesitaba ahora, en ese momento, más que nunca; necesitaba oír su voz, ver la sonrisa que reflejaban siempre sus ojos cuando me miraba.

Sin detenerme a reflexionar, bajé de la cama y busqué a tientas mis zapatos. No me preocupaba lo tarde que era. Ahora tenía claro que solo había un lugar al que podía acudir para hacer aquellas preguntas, para expresar lo que necesitaba decir.

El frío nocturno era más intenso cuando pasé caminando junto al desconcertado portero que me había dado las buenas noches hacía solo veinte minutos. El viento helado me entumeció el rostro cuando empecé a bajar la calle a paso rápido. Si me preguntaban, siempre podía aducir que había salido a dar un paseo para aliviar mi dolor de cabeza, pero el tipo de consuelo que en realidad necesitaba era muy distinto. Y el lugar no me asustaba en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No hay nada que temer de un fantasma si es el de un ser querido.

Las calles sumidas en la oscuridad estaban prácticamente desiertas; hacía demasiado frío y era demasiado tarde para dar un paseo nocturno. Mis zapatos hacían crujir el suelo brillante y ligeramente escarchado. Cuando el viento me arañó la cara con sus zarpas heladas, hundí más la barbilla en mi bufanda y me adentré en sus fauces con una determinación de hierro.

Flaqueé un segundo cuando di la vuelta a la última esquina y la iglesia quedó a la vista. Se erguía solitaria en lo alto de una colina, sin tiendas ni casas alrededor. El edificio más cercano era la estación de tren del pueblo, y estaba a casi tres kilómetros de distancia. Incluso en un día sin nubes, los ladrillos rojos del edificio de la estación quedaban totalmente oscurecidos por el alto enrejado de hierro del cementerio. Su aislamiento quizá pretendía inspirar paz y tranquilidad, pero en aquella oscura noche de diciembre yo no experimentaba ninguna de esas sensaciones.

Mientras me acercaba a la gran puerta en forma de arco me pregunté qué haría si me la encontraba cerrada. ¿Trepar? Alcé la mirada e inspeccioné la altura de la reja... No, eso descartado. Volvería a la mañana siguiente. Aun así, la urgencia de establecer esa conexión real y física con Albert era tan fuerte que no pensaba que pudiera esperar al alba.

La puerta se abrió sin el menor ruido. Fue extraño; estaba segura de que iba a chirriar para completar el cliché.

En cuanto estuve dentro del cementerio noté que mi coraje vacilaba un poco. ¿Acaso no era una absoluta locura estar deambulando por un cementerio a esas horas de la noche? ¿No era ese el tipo de comportamiento heroico del que siempre me burlaba en las películas?

Me sobresalté por el ruido de un coche que se acercaba e instintivamente me escondí tras un gran roble para evitar que sus luces me enfocaran. En realidad, no estaba segura de sí estaba cometiendo un delito —allanamiento de lugar o algo así—, pero terminar en una comisaría tratando de justificar mis actos no entraba en mis planes para aquella noche. En cuanto el coche se perdió de vista, salí de detrás del árbol y me encaminé con renovada resolución hacia la parte trasera de la iglesia, donde estaba emplazado el pequeño cementerio.

No me hizo falta mirar muchas antes de dar con la que buscaba, pero tuve tiempo de leer media docena de epitafios conmovedores y desgarradores a la vez cuando pasé junto a las lápidas de granito:

ESPOSO QUERIDO,

ABUELA AMADA,

QUERIDÍSIMO PADRE.

Tanta pena, tantas lágrimas... El suelo helado estaba impregnado de tristeza. La tumba de Albert estaba un poco apartada, y se veía claramente que era más reciente que las de su alrededor. La lápida era de un centelleante mármol blanco que parecía brillar bajo la iridiscencia de la luna invernal. Me situé enfrente y me serené un momento antes de leer su inscripción:

ALBERT ARDLEY

PERDIDO A LA TEMPRANA EDAD DE 18 AÑOS.

HIJO ADORADO Y AMIGO LEAL.

NUESTRO AMOR POR TI VIVIRÁ PARA SIEMPRE.

Se me escapó un gemido cargado de un pesar tan profundo que parecía más el de un animal que el de un humano. Me cedieron las rodillas y me desplomé en la hierba fría, delante de su tumba. Había ido allí con la esperanza de expresar todos mis sentimientos, pero ninguno lograba salir a la superficie por culpa de aquel dolor que me abrasaba como lava fundida. Creía que con los años finalmente había aceptado la muerte de Albert, pero entonces me di cuenta de que lo único que había hecho era poner una simple bandita en una herida profunda. Era incapaz de articular palabra, solo lograba balancearme lentamente sobre las rodillas repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Aquello me dolía demasiado. No era lo bastante fuerte, ni física ni emocionalmente, para afrontar tanta tristeza en una sola noche. Ir hasta allí había sido una locura. Todavía presa de los sollozos y del hipo, empecé a ponerme en pie pero me tambaleé; evité caerme alargando el brazo contra el césped cubierto de hielo. De repente, tenía una sensación extraña en la cabeza: mi cuello no podía resistir tanto peso. Entonces, solté un gemido de impotencia al notar que mi brazo de apoyo cedía y caí de bruces al suelo frío y duro, junto a la tumba.

El dolor se me había extendido al cuello y a los hombros y me pregunté si me habría golpeado contra una piedra al caer. Pero bajo mi mejilla tan solo estaba la hierba fría. Con mucha lentitud, intentando reducir al mínimo los movimientos de cabeza, coloqué los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Traté de levantarme haciendo palanca, pero mis temblorosos antebrazos no me obedecían. Tras varios intentos fallidos, entendí que no conseguiría ponerme en pie de aquel modo.

De repente, fui terriblemente consciente de la gravedad de la situación: estaba tumbada, enferma y literalmente paralizada en un cementerio desierto. Nadie sabía que estaba allí; no me echarían de menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Podía morir. Aquella idea tan espantosa consiguió superar el dolor que me perforaba la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cuánto se tardaba en morir de congelación o de hipotermia. Lo que sí sabía es que no pensaba rendirme y esperar a la muerte tumbada en el suelo junto al chico que había dado su vida para salvar la mía.

Intentando ignorar el atroz dolor de cabeza, traté de rodar con cuidado hacia un lado. Mi progreso era lento y cada movimiento mandaba un espasmo paralizante cuello abajo. Me detuve varias veces para recobrar el aliento, y encontré las fuerzas no por mi deseo de vivir, sino al pensar en lo que supondría para mi padre el hecho de perderme.

Finalmente, cuando hube recuperado un poco el aliento, alcé las rodillas hacia mi pecho con cautela. Al menos esa parte de mi cuerpo no me dolía, aunque sí la notaba extrañamente adormecida, supongo que por haber estado tumbada en el suelo helado. Con las piernas en la posición correcta, comprendí que no podría realizar mi siguiente maniobra con tanta delicadeza. No me quedaban muchas fuerzas y sabía que me lo jugaba todo en ese intento. Contraje el brazo para darme apoyo, inspiré hondo, aguanté la respiración y me puse de rodillas con un esfuerzo extraordinario.

Unos puntitos de luz me daban vueltas detrás de los ojos. Noté el balanceo previo al desmayo y me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior para combatir la debilidad. Cuando se me pasó, abrí los ojos con cuidado. Todavía estaba a cuatro patas, y me sentía tan agradecida por no haber sucumbido a la inconsciencia que tardé un par de segundos en entender que tenía un problema en los ojos. Y uno grave. Un grito de terror involuntario se escapó de entre mis labios congelados. No veía nada del ojo derecho y en el izquierdo solo tenía visión de túnel y mi campo visual periférico iba desapareciendo y nublándose. Sabía que aquello nada tenía que ver con la congelación, la hipotermia o la tristeza. La pérdida de visión era el último eslabón nefasto en la cadena de síntomas sobre la que me había advertido mi especialista y que con tanta imprudencia había decidido ignorar.

Pero no podía dejar que me dominase el pánico. Busqué a tientas con la mano izquierda, encontré el borde de la ancha lápida de Albert y me impulsé hasta ponerme en pie sobre unas piernas que parecían de gelatina. Había sido una estúpida por dejarme el móvil en el hotel, así que mi única opción de conseguir ayuda era intentar alcanzar la carretera. Esperaba que me perdonaran por la falta de respeto que aquello suponía, pero tuve que utilizar las lápidas cercanas como asideros a medida que cruzaba el cementerio de forma lenta e inestable.

La visión en mi ojo izquierdo disminuía a un ritmo preocupante: parecía que estuviese mirando por un tubo estrecho. Traté de controlar el terror que me producía pensar que aquello pudiera ser permanente. No iba a permitir que ese pensamiento me abrumara o que el agotamiento se apoderase de mi cuerpo. Me iba a ser difícil, sobre todo porque tan solo deseaba tumbarme y cerrar los ojos ante aquella dolorosa pesadilla. Incluso caminar me suponía un esfuerzo enorme, y a medida que avanzaba con paso inseguro me parecía cada vez más a un zombi recién despertado.

Cuando dejé atrás la última lápida de apoyo creí oír vagamente un sonido distante. ¿Era un tren en la estación o quizá un coche que se acercaba? Seguramente no fueran ni las once... No era demasiado tarde para que hubiese alguien conduciendo, ¿verdad? Puede que aún pasara algún coche de vez en cuando por la carretera, a pesar de la hora. Pero desde donde estaba yo, a la sombra de la iglesia y de los árboles, sabía que nunca me verían. El ruido aumentó. ¡Sí que era un coche!

— ¡Socorro! —grité inútilmente—. ¡Deténgase, por favor, ayúdeme!

Me lancé hacia delante, intentando correr y haciendo señas para detener el vehículo. Fue la última y pésima idea que tuve en esa noche llena de despropósitos. Correr no es realmente viable cuando apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. O ver. Me estaba hundiendo en el olvido cuando los faros del coche iluminaron el cielo estrellado.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

 _Diciembre de 2013_

 _También cinco años después_

El hombre debía de llevar un buen rato mirándome cuando me fijé en él por primera vez. También es verdad que podría haber estado justo a mi lado en la abarrotada parada de metro y nunca habría reparado en su presencia, pues parecíamos un rebaño de reses en el habitual éxodo de Londres de los viernes por la tarde. Zigzagueando por los pasillos embaldosados para hacer transbordo, no era consciente de nada excepto de la irritación que me provocaba tener que arrastrar mi pequeña maleta en plena hora pico. Dejé de disculparme después de pasarla por encima del quinto pie, más o menos. Salir tan tarde había sido un error garrafal; habría sido mucho más lógico ir en coche con Terry por la mañana, tal como me había sugerido él, pero tenía que entregar sí o sí un artículo en el que estaba trabajando.

— ¿Quieres que te espere y así vamos juntos en coche cuando termines?

Lo pensé un segundo, pero rechacé la propuesta.

—No, no tiene sentido que los dos lleguemos tarde. Tú ve tirando; en cuanto acabe el trabajo cogeré el tren Express.

En aquel momento me había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora... no parecía ser muy buena idea, desde luego. Mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre la multitud con la maleta a rastras no dejaba de echar vistazos nerviosos al reloj, pues sabía que se me estaba acabando el tiempo para coger al tren interurbano que salía de Londres en dirección a Great Bishopsford. A ese paso tendría suerte si llegaba al restaurante antes de que sirvieran el postre. No quería decepcionar a Annie, así que aceleré el paso y me metí entre dos empresarios trajeados, granjeándome un comentario muy descortés de uno de ellos.

—Perdón —murmuré sin siquiera darme la vuelta para ver si había oído mi disculpa.

Solo Dios sabe cómo conseguí llegar al tren apenas unos segundos antes de que partiera, ya que la alarma de que las puertas se cerrarían estaban sonando, el corazón aún me latía desbocado mientras colocaba mi maleta en el portaequipajes superior. Me temblaban las piernas por aquel esfuerzo inusual. Me senté y me prometí a mí misma que ese año mi propósito de Año Nuevo sería ir al gimnasio que tanto dinero me costaba y que llevaba sin pisar más de tres meses. Al igual que en otros aspectos de mi vida, todas mis buenas intenciones habían quedado rápidamente enterradas bajo una avalancha de trabajo.

Tenía suerte de que Terry estuviera igual de ocupado que yo y entendiese perfectamente las exigencias de mi trabajo; de lo contrario, no habríamos aguantado juntos hasta ahora. Pasar interminables horas en la oficina, anular planes en el último momento, trabajar hasta las tantas e incluso los fines de semana... Este ritmo de vida era habitual en nosotros. Cuando pensaba en ello, es decir, cuando me quedaba un segundo de tiempo libre para pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el trabajo, me preguntaba cómo lograba la gente compaginar una carrera exitosa con una relación estable. Y aunque en el fondo de mi mente había una vocecita gruñona que me decía que nuestra relación no pasaba por su mejor momento, yo simplemente la ignoraba, convenciéndome de que era algo temporal y que todo se arreglaría durante el año siguiente cuando Terry y yo por fin encontrásemos un sitio donde vivir juntos. Eso suponiendo que alguna vez sacásemos tiempo suficiente de nuestras agendas para salir a ver apartamentos, claro.

A lo mejor podría relajarme más si no me siguiera sintiendo como la «chica nueva» en la oficina de la revista. Pero cada vez que me planteaba trabajar menos oía el eco de las dudas que habían surgido en mi entrevista mientras mis futuros jefes leían mi currículo y detallaban mis dos años de experiencia en provincias de un periódico local. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, me habían ofrecido el empleo, a pesar de que había otros aspirantes al puesto con mayor preparación y experiencia que yo. Habían transcurrido ya ocho meses, y aún intentaba demostrarles a ellos y sobre todo a mí misma que no se habían equivocado al contratarme. Y si eso implicaba ser la primera en llegar por la mañana y la última en marcharse por la noche, pues... bueno, tendría que hacerlo. De momento.

Aun con todo, últimamente, me había dado cuenta de que me relacionaba más con el personal de limpieza de la oficina que con mi prometido, lo que me hacía pensar que quizá necesitaba aflojar un poco mi régimen laboral. Y Terry no era el único a quien estaba descuidando. Hacía casi seis meses que no veía a mi padre, lo cual no decía mucho en mi favor porque sabía que tendría que regresar de todas formas a Great Bishopsford en diciembre para la boda de Annie.

El tren traqueteó al atravesar una estación; los viajeros que allí esperaban quedaron reducidos a un borrón multicolor mientras los dejábamos atrás a toda velocidad. Solo cuando volvimos a adentrarnos en la oscuridad pude ver el reflejo del hombre sentado frente a mí, en diagonal, al otro lado del pasillo. En la negrura perfecta de mi ventana vi a un hombre rechoncho y con calvicie incipiente recostado en el asiento y que, a diferencia de los demás pasajeros, no estaba leyendo el periódico, ni escuchando música ni nada parecido. No; parecía que ese hombre solo pensara en una cosa: en mí. Aunque no hice ningún movimiento para atraer su atención, seguro que se dio cuenta de que había advertido que me miraba fijamente. El muy descarado no apartó la mirada enseguida como dictaba la costumbre. De hecho, pareció examinarme más detenidamente y entonces me miró con lascivia revelando unos dientes feos y torcidos. Un escalofrío de alarma inexplicable me recorrió la columna.

Saqué una revista del bolso y me coloqué de forma instintiva en una posición defensiva de cara a la ventana. Hojeé diez o veinte páginas antes de darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba leyendo. Juro que notaba físicamente la intensidad de su mirada posada en mí y, tras echar algún vistazo subrepticio al reflejo de la ventana, confirmé que así era. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca debido a lo incómoda que me sentía. En una de mis inspecciones furtivas tuve la mala suerte de que él me pillara mirándole, y entonces me volvió a dedicar aquella sonrisa lenta y fea y se lamió los labios de forma casi imperceptible.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una mujer con más carácter habría levantado la vista y lo habría increpado, ya fuera verbalmente o con una mirada incriminatoria. Pero yo no era ese tipo de mujer. Sintiéndome como una tonta, pero guiada por mi instinto, cogí el abrigo del asiento contiguo y me dirigí hacia un sitio vacío al otro extremo del vagón, lo más lejos posible de él. Mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el estrecho pasillo que separaba las hileras de asientos creí oír una risita de sucia satisfacción en alguna parte detrás de mí.

Tomé asiento frente a una mujer de mediana edad que leía absorta un libro. Ahora estaba de espaldas al desconocido y su reflejo ya no era visible. Pero en lugar de tranquilizarme me arrepentí casi al instante de mi movimiento, ya que me sentía más vulnerable ahora que no veía por dónde andaba. Aquello era absurdo. ¿Por qué ese individuo me alteraba de ese modo? No sería la primera vez que me veía obligada a rechazar la atención indeseada de un hombre. Y aunque no estaba en la misma liga que mi vieja amiga del instituto, Annie, cualquier mujer joven medianamente atractiva podía manejar con facilidad las insinuaciones de un hombre. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que las intenciones que aquel desconocido eran de otro tipo.

Fue uno de los viajes en tren más desagradables que recuerdo, pero al menos el número de personas que había en el vagón ofrecía una seguridad tranquilizadora. Cuando el revisor pasó para pedir los billetes, me planteé comentarle lo de aquel tipo, pero finalmente deseché la idea. Por muy amenazante que hubiera sido la mirada del hombre, realmente no tenía ningún motivo para alertar al vigilante. Podía imaginarme la reacción inevitable ante una queja como la mía:

«... Dice que la estaba mirando "de un modo extraño", ¿no es así, señora?».

Y aunque me mordí la lengua, mis ojos debieron de traicionarme mostrando cierta ansiedad, ya que el revisor, mientras me devolvía el billete, se detuvo y me examinó atentamente antes de preguntarme:

« ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece un poco...».

Su voz se apagó y yo completé su frase mentalmente:

«Paranoica, maníaca, loca».

La mujer de enfrente bajó el libro y aguardó sin disimulo a que respondiera. Supongo que esperaba que yo le proporcionase una pequeña distracción de la monotonía habitual que suponía la vuelta del trabajo. Estuve encantada de decepcionarla.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Solo un poco preocupada porque llegaré tarde a una cena especial, nada más.

—Bueno, hoy no llevamos retraso, así que esta vez no podrá culpar a la compañía ferroviaria —bromeó.

Yo también solté una risa, pero incluso a mí me sonó exagerada y forzada.

Mientras el revisor proseguía hasta los cuatro asientos que quedaban justo detrás de mí, me arriesgué a mirar por encima del hombro y tuve el tiempo justo de entrever una figura voluminosa ataviada con una chaqueta marrón y raída que salía del vagón y entraba con cierta prisa en el de al lado. Solté un suspiro de alivio tan grande que la mujer de enfrente bajó de nuevo el libro y me interrogó con la mirada. Le sonreí brevemente y volví a centrar mi atención en la revista.

El ritmo del tren era adormecedor y al poco rato dejé la revista, me apoyé en el reposacabezas para estar más cómoda y cerré los ojos. Se me hacía raro volver a casa, y más raro aún reencontrarme con amigos que llevaba años sin ver. No pude evitar sentirme culpable cuando me di cuenta de que las promesas que habíamos hecho todos de no perder el contacto habían estado vacías de contenido, más llenas de buenas intenciones que de auténtico compromiso.

Había sido fácil mantener el contacto durante nuestros días en la universidad porque volvíamos a casa al terminar cada semestre. Ahora, en cambio, no era tan sencillo, con casi todos nosotros repartidos a lo largo y ancho del país. A la mayoría, nuestro pueblo natal se nos había quedado pequeño cuando el trabajo y las relaciones empezaron a arrastrarnos lejos de allí.

En mi caso, mi carrera de periodista me había obligado a trasladarme a Londres. También Terry residía en la capital debido a sus negocios desde que se había hecho cargo de la empresa después de que sus padres se marcharan a España para disfrutar de la jubilación. A Annie la veía siempre que podía, por supuesto; algunas amistades sobreviven a cualquier tipo de distancia, separación o abandono. Pero otras personas que siempre había creído que formarían parte de mi vida, personas importantes, habían ido desapareciendo.

Aquella velada me hacía mucha ilusión y me sentía decepcionada porque por culpa de mis compromisos laborales llegaría tarde al reencuentro. Sobre todo tenía curiosidad por ver si los hilos de nuestra amistad aún existían o bien se habrían desenredado sin remedio.

El hombre cuya atención indeseada tanto me había perturbado al principio del viaje no volvió a aparecer por el vagón. Y aunque eso debería haber sosegado mis miedos, era incapaz de dejar de mirar a los pasajeros que descendían del tren en cada estación; mis ojos escrutaban la oscuridad con la esperanza de divisar una chaqueta marrón y desgastada. No le vi. Saber que probablemente aún seguía en el tren no me ayudó a calmarme. En una de las estaciones principales el tren se había vaciado muchísimo y me había resultado imposible comprobar si el hombre se encontraba entre el gentío que llenaba el andén. Solo quedaban unas cuantas estaciones hasta Great Bishopsford, y unas pocas más hasta el final de línea. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se bajara en la misma parada que yo? Más que antes, supuse. Volví a sentir un escalofrío en la espalda.

Tenía intención de coger un taxi desde la estación para atravesar el pueblo e ir directamente al restaurante. Era una lástima que no tuviera tiempo de pasar primero por el hotel para cambiarme, pero ya llegaba tardísimo. Ahora lamentaba no haberle pedido a Terry que fuera a recogerme a la estación, pero pensé que era egoísta por mi parte interrumpirle a media velada. Coger un taxi me había parecido la mejor opción. Solo esperaba que hubiera uno listo esperando en la parada.

Cuando solo quedaban diez minutos para mi estación, hurgué en mi enorme bolso y extraje un espejito y un peine. Como entonces solo quedaban dos personas más en el vagón, no me pareció inapropiado arreglarme un poco en el tren. Y aunque la luz fluorescente del techo no era muy favorecedora —todo hay que decirlo—, al menos me permitió corregir algunos de los estragos del día. Me empolvé la cara, me retoqué la sombra de ojos y me puse una fina capa de brillo en los labios. Por desgracia, el tamaño del espejo me impedía ver el resultado global. Intenté orientarlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo para obtener una vista mejor —sin mucho éxito— y ya estaba a punto de cerrarlo de golpe cuando atisbé en una esquina del cristal un fugaz reflejo marrón.

Me di la vuelta en el asiento como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, imaginándome al extraño tipo de antes justo detrás de mí. No había nadie. En el vagón solo estábamos otros dos pasajeros y yo, y ambos parecían dormidos. Me alejé con cuidado de mi sitio, aterrorizada por si el hombre calvo estaba al acecho tras una banqueta. Mientras avanzaba indecisa por el pasillo, tenía localizada en todo momento la palanca de emergencia más cercana. Al carajo con la multa de doscientas cincuenta libras por uso indebido; si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho simplemente «boo» seguro que habría hecho frenar al tren.

Por supuesto, no había nadie. Y cuando estaba a medio vagón empecé a sentirme bastante ridícula. Me convencí de que lo que creía haber visto en el espejo era seguramente un destello de una de las luces de la calle. Era mi imaginación desbordada la que había llegado a una conclusión errónea. Nadie me acechaba y, a no ser que pretendiera inspeccionar hasta el último vagón del tren —lo cual no pensaba hacer ni de broma—, tendría que dejar de obsesionarme por ese acosador chiflado.

Oí con alivio que los altavoces anunciaban que la siguiente parada era Great Bishopsford, lo cual me dejaba solo un minuto o dos para recoger mi maleta del primer asiento que había ocupado y mis otras pertenencias del segundo. Esperé impaciente ante las puertas automáticas y fui de las primeras en bajar del tren cuando finalmente frenó hasta detenerse en la estación. Me alivió ver que otras tres personas descendían al andén un poco más adelante y caminé lo más rápido que me permitía mi maleta.

Subir el largo tramo de escaleras con la maleta a rastras hizo que bajara el ritmo. Había perdido de vista a los otros pasajeros cuando oí, o creí oír, a alguien en el andén, fuera del alcance del foco de la escalera; alguien que había bajado del tren después de mí.

Subí corriendo las escaleras restantes con la maleta rebotando en los escalones de hormigón. Cuando alcancé la pequeña taquilla eché un vistazo alrededor buscando a otros pasajeros o bien a un vigilante. No había nadie, pero oí un coche que arrancaba en la entrada de la estación. Solo cabía suponer que mis compañeros de viaje ya se habían marchado. Pero seguro que el vigilante aún seguía allí... Solo eran las diez de la noche. ¿Acaso dejaban la estación sin personal tan pronto?

— ¿Hola?

Dije con voz temblorosa, y mis palabras resonaron débilmente en el vestíbulo desierto

— ¿Hay alguien de servicio?

El silencio fue mi respuesta. Comprendí de pronto lo vulnerable de mi situación en lo más alto de las escaleras y enseguida me alejé de allí. Quienquiera que hubiera bajado del tren después de mí llegaría a la zona de taquillas en cuestión de segundos. Agucé el oído para escuchar sus pasos en las escaleras, pero no percibí ningún sonido.

Una de dos: o había imaginado oír a alguien en el andén o quien fuera que hubiese bajado del tren estaba aguardando en la oscuridad de las escaleras en lugar de dejarse ver en el vestíbulo. Prefería la primera posibilidad: mejor estar paranoica que ser víctima de un crimen. Quedarme allí para comprobar si me estaba volviendo loca no me beneficiaba en absoluto, así que me di la vuelta, dejé atrás la taquilla a toda prisa y salí a la noche invernal.

La parada de taxis se encontraba a un lado de la estación y agradecí las brillantes luces de seguridad que iluminaron mi camino mientras daba la vuelta al edificio. Estaba de suerte: había solo un taxi aparcado, con el motor parado y el indicador amarillo del techo brillando en aquella atmósfera helada. Levanté el brazo para llamar la atención del taxista en el preciso momento en que el motor subía de revoluciones y el vehículo arrancaba.

— ¡Espere! —Grité sin poder hacer nada—. Pare, ¡por favor!

Abandoné la maleta en medio de la calle y salí corriendo detrás del taxi, haciendo aspavientos como una loca en un intento de que el conductor me viera. Era imposible saber si en el oscuro interior del vehículo había ya otro pasajero o si el taxista simplemente se había cansado de esperar y había decidido irse a casa. Continué corriendo unos metros más, sabiendo que era inútil pero incapaz de parar, hasta que las luces traseras no fueron más que simples manchitas rojas en la distancia.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de pura frustración mientras volvía a paso lento para recuperar mi maleta. No había más taxis a la vista y, hasta donde yo sabía, no habría otro hasta el día siguiente. No me quedaba otro remedio que llamar a Terry y pedirle que viniera. Pero incluso mientras sacaba el móvil del bolso y empezaba a marcar su número, me daba cuenta de que al menos tardaría media hora en llegar. Y no fue la perspectiva de estar sola mientras esperaba lo que hizo que mis dedos temblaran al marcar el conocido número en el teclado; no, fue el hecho aterrador de comprender que quizá había alguien más allí.

—No me hagas esto —imploré al teléfono.

Pulsé el botón de rellamada, tamborileando el móvil con impaciencia; me pareció que tardaba una eternidad para acabar diciéndome exactamente lo mismo.

Sin preocuparme por si hacía el ridículo, levanté el brazo y mantuve el pequeño móvil plateado por encima de mi cabeza, trazando un arco en el aire lentamente para intentar obtener cobertura. Mientras pivotaba creí ver una sombra fugaz que atravesaba el haz de luz de la entrada de la estación. Me quedé paralizada. Como un conejo enfocado por los faros de un coche, me quedé mirando fijamente la luz. Hasta que no se me empezaron a humedecer los ojos por el esfuerzo no me di cuenta de que miraba con tanta intensidad que había olvidado pestañear. Aunque no vi nada en la entrada de la estación, sabía que había algo o alguien dentro del edificio y, por razones que muy probablemente estuvieran lejos de ser inocentes, aún merodeaba oculto entre las sombras.

Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero debía probarlo de todas formas, así que pulsé una vez más el botón de rellamada. Casi estampé el móvil contra el suelo por la frustración e indignación que sentía. Afortunadamente mantuve el buen juicio. Lo irónico es que había unos cuantos teléfonos públicos dentro de la estación. Los había tenido justo al lado tras subir las escaleras. Pero ahora volver a ese edificio habría sido como conseguir cobertura con tan solo mi fuerza de voluntad; no era capaz. Tenía que afrontar los hechos. Estaba sola en una zona remota durante una oscura noche de diciembre, sin ningún medio para comunicarme y sin manera de saber si el hombre que tanto me había aterrorizado antes me habría seguido al bajar del tren.

Traté de calmar mis agitados pensamientos, que empezaban a desbocarse como caballos en estampida. Me obligué a concentrarme en el problema más inmediato; un problema que era un hecho y no una pesadilla imaginaria. Tenía que llamar a alguien —a Terry, a la compañía de taxis o a la policía— y no había manera de hacerlo. Bueno, si lo simplificábamos tanto, la solución era obvia: encontrar otro teléfono. Aún quedaría alguna cabina en las calles, ¿no? Seguro que los móviles todavía no dominaban del todo nuestra civilización... Y aunque realmente no recordaba la última vez que había usado una cabina, sabía que debería poder encontrar una en alguna parte. Paseé la mirada por el aparcamiento y la parada de taxis. Claro, no habría ninguna por ahí cuando había un montón de teléfonos operativos a pocos cientos de metros, en el interior de la estación. Y me habrían venido como anillo al dedo de no ser por el maníaco homicida que acechaba justo al lado. Se me escapó una risita, más histérica que divertida, cuando mi imaginación hiperactiva elevó al acosador posiblemente inexistente a la categoría de asesino.

Y entonces me acordé. Había una cabina en la acera justo al lado de la antigua iglesia, o al menos ahí estaba antes. Calculé que la iglesia no quedaba demasiado lejos, a dos o tres kilómetros como máximo. Además, en el peor de los casos, si realmente habían quitado la cabina al menos ya estaría a medio camino del pueblo, donde a bien seguro encontraría otra o podría incluso coger un taxi. Tener un plan fue como tomar un antiácido contra el ardor de mi pánico.

Con lentitud exagerada, empecé a andar por la carretera que me llevaría hasta la iglesia. Aunque no estaba segura de cuánto se propagaba el sonido por la noche, quise ser lo más silenciosa posible mientras me alejaba de la estación. Así pues, no me arriesgué a arrastrar la maleta con sus ruedecitas, sino que la agarré por las asas. Llevarla así me haría ir un poco más lenta, pero el estruendo de las ruedas llevaría a cualquiera directo hasta mí con la misma eficacia que un dispositivo de rastreo. Y a pesar del engorro de cargar con tantas cosas encima, seguí manteniendo el móvil abierto en la mano intentando llamar cada veinte segundos más o menos, sin perder nunca la esperanza de que funcionara.

No recuerdo cuando supe con certeza que lo tenía detrás. Pensaba que había ido con el máximo sigilo. Hasta que no estuve a cierta distancia de la estación no dejé de colocar los pies con cuidado en el suelo, logrando amortiguar el ruido de mis pasos. Solo cuando estuve segura de que no me oiría empecé a andar a paso rápido. Me arriesgué a mirar atrás en varias ocasiones, pero no vi a nadie ni una sola vez. Había varias calles que partían de la estación. Si no me había visto cuando me marchaba, era imposible que supiera cuál había tomado yo. Justo empezaba a sentir que la tenaza del pánico aflojaba la presión en mi corazón cuando oí el ruido: un tintineo ligero seguido de un fuerte estrépito, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada a una botella por accidente.

Me puse rígida como una estatua y agucé el oído y la vista. En esa parte de la calle no había farolas; no aparecerían hasta que alcanzara la mismísima iglesia. Y la calle arbolada, flanqueada por gruesos troncos, ofrecía mil sitios donde ocultarse cuando la única luz presente era la de la luna y las estrellas.

No era momento de ser prudente. Corrí. Y cuando lo hice oí el sonido de otros pasos que hacían lo mismo. Era imposible estar segura, pero me alivió que el sonido no viniera de tan cerca como había creído al principio. Lancé una mirada atrás; aunque no veía a nadie, sí oía las fuertes pisadas en la acera. Me di impulso, exigiéndome más.

No estaba especialmente en forma — ya lo había demostrado con mi carrera para no perder el tren—, pero es increíble el efecto que tiene la pura adrenalina. No me movía tan deprisa desde hacía años, pero aun así seguía oyendo el eco de las pisadas de mi perseguidor. No le estaba sacando ventaja, solo mantenía la distancia. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más a ese ritmo. Mis zapatos, diseñados para ir a la moda y no para un sprint a vida o muerte, habían patinado varias veces en el suelo escarchado. En una zona particularmente helada perdí adherencia y noté que mis pies resbalaban. Moví los brazos en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio y mi maleta cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Conseguí no caerme, pero dejé la maleta donde estaba. Unos veinte segundos después oí el sonido de un choque y un fuerte grito. Al menos ahora tenía cierta idea de a cuánta distancia estaba. Sabía que era demasiado pedir que se hubiera roto el tobillo en la caída, pero la idea de que se hubiera hecho daño me dio un impulso extra para continuar.

No estaba lejos de la cima de la colina. Distinguía ya bajo la luz de la luna la aguja de la iglesia. Me hallaba muy cerca. En el fondo, no creía que encontraría una cabina cuando llegara. Aquella noche, todo parecía ir en mi contra, así que la euforia que sentí cuando vi una delante de mí a unos cien metros me hizo pensar al principio que era un hermoso espejismo. El corazón me retumbaba contra el pecho y el costado me dolía como si la carne se estuviera desgarrando, pero no aflojé la marcha. Ya no oía nada tras de mí, pero aún necesitaría cierto tiempo para alcanzar el teléfono y llamar a emergencias. ¿Cuánto tardarían en contestar? ¿Conseguiría pedir auxilio antes de que se me echara encima? ¿Me quedaría algo de aire en los pulmones para hablar? El único modo de responder a estas preguntas era correr más deprisa, cosa que hice, todavía apretando convulsivamente el botón de rellamada del móvil como llevaba haciendo desde que abandonara la estación.

Pero en cuanto me puse a cuatro patas me apresó el tobillo y volvió a derribarme. Instintivamente le solté una patada y supe por su aullido que le había dado allí donde más duele con el tacón. Me soltó y empecé a alejarme gateando, utilizando los codos y los brazos para avanzar al estilo comando. Solo había recorrido un metro cuando volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí y me puso la rodilla en la espalda a lo bestia. Le oía mascullar y renegar mientras hacía uso de todo su peso para inmovilizarme. Sentí que las fuerzas para luchar me abandonaban. Lo había intentado, pero sin éxito. No veía prácticamente nada debido al abundante chorro de sangre que manaba de mi cabeza y noté que empezaba a caer en la inconsciencia. Quería resistirme, pero no me quedaban energías. El hombre agarró bruscamente la manga de mi abrigo, cuya blanca tela estaba manchada de rojo, y me obligó a colocar el brazo en un ángulo antinatural. Pronunció una palabra, solo una —«zorra»—, cuando sus dedos gruesos encontraron mi mano y me arrancaron el anillo de compromiso. El peso sobre mi espalda desapareció de improviso, así como el hombre.

¿De verdad todo se debía al dichoso diamante? ¿Me había ocurrido aquello solo por llevar el anillo durante el viaje? Y tampoco podría identificar a mi asaltante porque no le había visto la cara... Era muy posible que no fuera el mismo hombre del tren.

Me pareció que la oscuridad que me rodeaba se volvía más densa y me sentí como si estuviera bamboleándome en el borde de un agujero negro. Oí un sonido débil y vibrante al lado de la oreja; creía que era mi torrente sanguíneo hasta que la verdad se hizo patente. Era un tono de llamada. Por increíble que parezca, había mantenido agarrado mi móvil durante todo ese calvario, y tras tanto pulsar el botón de remarcar por fin había funcionado.

—Candy, ¿me oyes?

La voz sonaba bajísima, leve y muy distante.

—Ayúdame... — imploré

Y después me envolvió la oscuridad.

Continuara..

Tiempo de platicar.

Se que muchas están pensando que como es que dice ser Albert fic, si no aparece. Todo cosa buena lleva su tiempo n_n

Respondiendo a sus preguntas:

Albert aparece, si, va a aparecer y muy pronto.

Es salto en el tiempo, no, esta no es una historia de saltos del tiempo.

Esta historia la lei hace tiempo y es muy bonita, yo misma pase lo mismo que ustedes, no entendía que pasaba, pero conforme leía la historia, me di cuenta de como se dio la segunda vida de la protagonista.

Sé que este capitulo pueda confundirlas, pero como dije, paciencia y sigan leyendo que verán que valdrá la pena, y si, si quedan juntos, pero de una manera distinta a la que estamos acostumbras a leer.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mi.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Lo primero de lo que fui consciente era que me dolía la cabeza, la cual notaba hinchada y pesada. La moví lentamente, solo un poquito, y oí el suave sonido de una venda elástica que rasgaba el algodón. Traté de levantar un brazo para investigar, pero me detuve cuando noté el tirón doloroso de algo que tenía clavado en el antebrazo. Al parecer estaba conectada a alguna especie de máquina. El bip-bip persistente proveniente de un aparato situado directamente detrás de mí confirmó que estaba conectada a un dispositivo de monitorización, así como al gotero. Era evidente que me encontraba en el hospital, pero ¿por qué no veía nada?

Pestañeé varias veces. Me notaba los párpados extrañamente insensibles, y no sirvió de nada: todo seguía a oscuras. ¿Por qué no podía ver? ¿Qué me había ocurrido? Me invadió una intensa oleada de pánico. ¿Por qué no me acordaba? ¿Qué me pasaba en la cabeza y en los ojos? Hice un esfuerzo por hablar. Veía pequeños fragmentos fugaces de algunas escenas del día anterior. Me acordaba de haber visitado mi antiguo hogar, de haber cenado en un restaurante. Después había regresado al hotel. ¿Había ido en taxi? No me acordaba. Luego había entrado en mi habitación y después... nada. Había una enorme laguna donde deberían estar el resto de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Me esforcé por moverme, tratando de incorporarme con todos esos cables y tubos enganchados. Mi intento más bien infructuoso alertó a alguien que había en la habitación.

—Vaya, hola. Bienvenida, Candy. Me alegra verte despierta. Voy a avisar a tu padre.

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría y unos pasos que se alejaban deprisa por un pasillo. Me quedé sola antes de lograr ordenarle a mis labios entumecidos que formularan alguna pregunta. ¿Iba a llamar a mi padre por teléfono? ¿Acaso ya le habían informado de que estaba en el hospital? El temor por cómo habría reaccionado ante aquella noticia se propagó en mi interior. Estaba demasiado enfermo; no le convenía tener más preocupaciones en su vida ahora mismo. Me pregunté si me traerían el teléfono a la cama. A lo mejor si escuchaba mi voz se convencería de que me encontraba bien. Pero ¿cómo podría calmarle y tranquilizarle acerca de mi estado si ni siquiera yo sabía cómo me encontraba? Enfadada, emití un gemido de impotencia y frustración.

—Eh, eh... No pasa nada. Todo irá bien.

Alguien se acercó a mi cama con paso ligero y seguro.

Empecé a incorporarme sin pensar en el dolor que eso podría provocarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas por la sorpresa.

— ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?

Una mano áspera y familiar agarró la mía, que descansaba sobre las rígidas sábanas del hospital.

—Pues claro que soy yo, cariño.

Sentí su cálido aliento en la cara cuando se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, rascándome con la barba.

—Ay, papá...

Empecé, pero entonces, aunque había mil cosas que podía decir, que debía decir, no me salieron las palabras y rompí a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Ya, tranquila, ya está...

Murmuró mi padre, dándome palmaditas en la mano, claramente incómodo.

Sabía qué cara estaría poniendo incluso sin verlo. Mis lágrimas siempre le habían afectado mucho, tanto cuando era pequeña como durante mi turbulenta adolescencia. Como sabía lo difícil que le resultaba verme llorar, traté con todas mis fuerzas de cerrar el grifo.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí, papi —dije, llamándole con ese apelativo infantil sin darme cuenta.

—Y yo de que te hayas despertado, cariño. No sabes lo muchísimo que me asusté cuando entré en esta habitación por primera vez y te vi así, con todos esos cables y demás. Me trajo tantos recuerdos horribles...

Noté su voz entrecortada. Evidentemente, le habría sido imposible no pensar en la noche del accidente.

Me figuraba la congoja que debía de haber experimentado entonces, cuando se había pasado días y días junto a una cama de hospital muy parecida a aquella. Tardó meses en confesarme el auténtico terror que había vivido mientras yo yacía inconsciente y sin dar señales de despertar. Y a pesar de que los médicos le habían asegurado que solo necesitaba tiempo, que había sufrido un paro respiratorio pero que los servicios de emergencias me habían reanimado antes de que hubiera riesgo de daño cerebral y que me recuperaría del todo, seguro que estuvo profundamente preocupado hasta el instante en que abrí los ojos.

Ese fue el instante en que su dolor cesó y el mío empezó, pues no le permití que pospusiera el momento de darme las horribles noticias. No había querido esperar hasta «estar más fuerte». ¿Acaso hay alguien lo bastante fuerte para enterarse de que su mejor amigo ha muerto salvándole la vida?

Era obvio que pensaba en el accidente de hacía cinco años tanto como yo.

—Recuerdos del accidente —dije con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Del accidente?

Respondió él, aparentemente desconcertado.

— No, cariño, recuerdos de tu pobre madre.

Su respuesta me dejó confusa; rara vez hablaba de ella... Supongo que la idea de perderme había vuelto a despertar en él muchos recuerdos dolorosos. No sabía muy bien qué responder, pero no fue necesario porque entonces se oyó el sonido de la puerta que se abría y varias personas entraron en la habitación.

—Hola, doctor —dijo mi padre.

Sonó como si conociera al hombre que acababa de entrar en mi habitación, y que lo conocía bastante bien, de hecho. Por primera vez se me ocurrió preguntarlo:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Algo más de **_treinta y seis horas_** , jovencita —contestó el médico, en un tono que supuse que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

Pero no estaba nada tranquila. Como si fuera a contrarreloj, mi mente intentó reconstruir frenéticamente las piezas del rompecabezas sobre lo que me había ocurrido. Como un arco de electricidad entre dos terminales, mis sinapsis empezaron a ponerse en marcha y de pronto me acordé: el cementerio, el dolor de cabeza incapacitante, mi repentina ceguera. Lo recordaba todo.

Levanté el brazo que no tenía lleno de artilugios médicos y me lo llevé a la cabeza vendada.

— ¿Acaso fue intervenida quirúrgicamente por las migrañas y la ceguera?

Al médico se le escapó una risa de profunda diversión. ¿Cómo podía hacerle gracia lo que acababa de preguntar?

—Por Dios, Candy, no estás ciega.

—Pero ¡si no veo nada! —protesté.

Volvió a reírse y esta vez hasta papá se unió a él.

—Eso es porque llevas los ojos vendados. Te hiciste algunos rasguños, seguramente con las esquirlas de la gravilla cuando te caíste boca abajo. En realidad te diste un golpe terrible en la cabeza.

Me di la vuelta en dirección a la voz de la enfermera. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? O no vio o decidió ignorar la cara que puse —que indicaba a las claras que pensaba que era idiota—, ya que prosiguió:

—Por eso está aquí el doctor Tulloch, para quitarte las vendas y comprobar los puntos.

—Pero si no me he golpeado la cabeza —insistí, dirigiéndome a cualquiera que quisiera escucharme.

Noté que mi padre me cogía la mano de nuevo.

—Relájate, Candy, no te pongas nerviosa. Es normal que lo tengas todo un poco borroso al principio.

—Creo que recordaría haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza —respondí yo con más aspereza de lo que quería—. Fue debido a la migraña —traté de explicar —. Era absolutamente insoportable.

— ¿Te duele ahora? —preguntó el médico con interés.

—Bueno, no —contesté, dándome cuenta por primera vez de que aunque la cabeza me molestaba, el dolor era distinto al de las atroces migrañas que había padecido—. Solo la siento un poco adolorida...

—Es normal. En un día o dos se te pasará. Como ha dicho la enfermera, fue una caída muy fea. —Sigo sin ver nada. ¡Aún estoy ciega!

—Espera a que retire la gasa antes de que vayas a comprarte un bastón, jovencita.

—La voz del médico tenía un deje de impaciencia. Seguro que ya me tenía encasillada como una drama Queen de cuidado—. Enfermera, baje las persianas, si es tan amable.

Aunque decidí que no me caía bien aquel hombre —por mucho que mi padre tuviera otra opinión—, volví la cabeza en dirección a su voz y le permití que retirara primero una y después la otra gasa circular que cubrían mis párpados. Pestañeé por primera vez, disfrutando de la libertad de poder moverlos sin restricciones. La habitación había quedado a oscuras tras bajar las persianas venecianas, pero las cortinas, entrecerradas, dejaban pasar suficiente luz natural para que pudiera distinguir las figuras difusas de cuatro personas a mi alrededor: el médico, un joven con bata blanca justo a su lado, la enfermera y, al otro lado de la cama, mi padre.

—Veo formas —declaré con una extraña mezcla de alegría e incredulidad —. Está borroso, pero...

—Dale un momento. Enfermera, creo que necesitamos un poco más de luz.

Me volví para mirar a mi padre y me quedé de piedra; mi enorme sonrisa había dado paso a una expresión indescifrable.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¡Doctor, doctor! ¿Qué le ocurre?

El residente se me acercó a toda prisa y me enfocó una linterna en los ojos para comprobar mis reacciones, pero me lo quité de encima y volví a mirar a mi padre.

—Candy, ¿puedes decirme qué te pasa? —Me urgió el médico—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes la visión distorsionada?

¿Distorsionada? Debería contestarle que sí, supuse. Pero no de la forma que él pensaba.

—No, está perfectamente. Ya lo veo todo claro.

—Entonces ¿qué problema hay?

—Mi padre.

— ¿Yo? —Mi padre parecía absolutamente confuso.

Bueno, pues ya éramos dos. Me obligué a examinarle detenidamente y con mayor concentración. Pero lo que veía no tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu padre? —El médico había adoptado un tono de voz que normalmente debía reservar para los enfermos mentales.

No me salían las palabras.

—Candy, cariño, me estás asustando. ¿Puedes decirnos qué problema hay?

—¿Le ocurre algo malo a tu padre, Candy?

Miré al médico para contestarle y después otra vez a mi único progenitor. Mi vista recientemente fortalecida asimiló sus mejillas regordetas, sus ojos brillantes —si bien ensombrecidos ahora por la preocupación—, la barriguita que planeaba eliminar apuntándose al gimnasio. No había ni rastro del hombre demacrado, envejecido prematuramente y debilitado por el cáncer que había visto por última vez hacía tres semanas.

— ¡No! Ese es el problema, ¡que no le pasa absolutamente nada malo!

Me sedaron. Supongo que no tuvieron más remedio, aunque parecía una locura esperar casi dos días a que me despertara y luego tener que volver a dormirme. Y cuanto más me resistía y le rogaba a mi padre que no les dejara hacerlo, más pánico y preocupación reflejaba su mirada. Mientras el residente le gritaba cuatro instrucciones a la enfermera para que preparara el sedante, yo seguía suplicándole a mi padre que me explicara cómo se había recuperado tan deprisa, y el hecho de que se negara a contestar y sacudiera la cabeza en señal de confusión solo consiguió inquietarme más. Fue un alivio cuando la droga que administraron en la válvula del suero, fluyó por mi organismo y se me cerraron los párpados.

Mis ojos se abrieron un rato después; aunque la habitación permanecía a oscuras, parecía estar llena de gente. Oía susurros apagados de voces que me resultaban agradablemente familiares. Mis plúmbeos párpados pesaban demasiado y solo logré abrirlos un poco. No pude distinguir quién había en la habitación, unas cuatro, o tal vez más, figuras altas, todas con ropas oscuras, pensé, o quizá estuvieran en la sombra. El sueño me reclamó.

Me desperté brevemente una segunda vez aquella noche. El grupo de personas, fueran quienes fuesen, ya no estaban. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero en la habitación reinaba una oscuridad absoluta, excepto por el pequeño haz de luz que iluminaba una silla junto a mi cama en la cual estaba durmiendo mi padre. Tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo y una bandeja de comida vacía al lado. Supuse que no me había dejado sola en todo el día. Su boca entreabierta emitía un ronquido suave cada vez que respiraba. Parecía cansado y desaliñado... pero aun así, por increíble e imposible que pareciera, se le veía completamente sano. Tenía que hablar con él; estaba ansiosa por averiguar qué pasaba, ya que nada tenía sentido, pero el esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta me venció. El sueño volvió a apoderarse de mí una vez más antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

El estrépito de un carrito de comida me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Pestañeé a modo de protesta ante la luz sorprendentemente intensa que entraba en mi habitación.

—Genial, te has despertado justo a tiempo para desayunar —anunció mi padre en un tono exageradamente jovial.

Lentamente, volví la cabeza para mirarle con la esperanza de haberme imaginado el extraño episodio del día anterior. Debió de percatarse de mi expresión cuando de nuevo comprobé que gozaba de buena salud, ya que su sonrisa se torció un poco. Sentí una puñalada mortificadora. ¿De verdad había deseado ver a mi padre inmerso aún en su lucha contra una enfermedad horrible? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Traté de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Buenas —balbucí. Me notaba la boca como si me la hubieran llenado de algodón por la noche.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Negué con la cabeza, ya que solo de pensar en comida se me revolvía el estómago.

—Té —dije con voz ronca. Tenía la garganta tan reseca como la lengua. Lo intenté de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo — Solo un poco de té, por favor, papá.

No me quitó los ojos de encima mientras me llevaba a los labios la taza blanca y no la bajé hasta haberla vaciado. Parecía satisfecho al ver que era capaz de realizar una función tan trivial sin incidentes o exabruptos. ¿Intentaba evaluar mi cordura? ¿Es que los locos no beben té o qué?

— ¿Quieres que le pregunte a las enfermeras si pueden traerte otra?

Asentí con la cabeza y agradecí que se marchara a buscar una segunda taza, ya que eso me concedió un par de minutos para organizar mis pensamientos. Estuvo ausente tan poco tiempo que no pude ni salir de mi estado de perplejidad. Bebí la segunda taza de té y sentí que me reanimaba un poco, al menos físicamente.

— ¿Qué tal la cabeza, cariño?

—Mejor, creo. Papá, ¿qué está pasando?

Pareció incómodo antes de contestarme con la misma pregunta:

— ¿Que qué está pasando? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya basta, papá. En serio. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado? ¿Te han dado un medicamento milagroso o algo así? ¿Estás convaleciente?

Tenía una expresión torturada; se notaba que buscaba y no encontraba la respuesta adecuada.

—Candy, cariño, me parece que aún estás algo confusa...

Yo le interrumpí, incorporándome más en la cama con dificultad y haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a los mil moratones que debía de tener. Intenté hablar despacio, articulando cada palabra en un tono calmado; lo último que quería era que volvieran a sedarme.

—Papá, no estoy confusa. Bueno, sí lo estoy, pero no por lo que tú crees. Hace tres semanas tenías un aspecto... francamente horrible. La quimio te había afectado y debilitado muchísimo, perdiste mucho peso... Bueno, todo eso. Y ahora... Ahora no tiene sentido, pareces totalmente recuperado.

Detecté la preocupación en su cara mientras me estudiaba y se le empezaban a empañar los ojos.

—Candy, estoy muy sano.

— ¿Cómo han podido curarte tan deprisa?

No lograba asimilar todo aquello. Mi padre hizo ademán de avisar a alguien mediante el botón de encima de mi cama.

—Tal vez estaría bien que el médico volviera a examinarte.

— ¡No! —grité.

Mi voz destilaba la misma frustración que la que expresaba mi cara. Mi padre meneó la cabeza con tristeza, apartó el brazo del botón de emergencia y me rodeó la mano con sus ásperos dedos, dándome palmaditas para tranquilizarme.

—Candy, no me han «curado» porque nunca he estado enfermo. No tengo cáncer y no me entra en la cabeza por qué crees algo así.

Al cabo de poco llegaron dos enfermeras, una para llevarse la bandeja del desayuno y la otra para ayudarme a ir al baño. En realidad me alegró que me sacaran de la cama. Por algún motivo, mi padre me estaba ocultando qué le había pasado. Mi mente confusa, todavía embotada debido al sedante, no conseguía pensar en ninguna razón para mantener en secreto algo así.

Agradecí la ayuda de la enfermera en el austero baño de azulejos blancos. Afortunadamente, me habían quitado la vía durante la noche. A pesar de no tener que arrastrar un trípode y estar libre de estorbos, aún no habría sido capaz de recorrer el corto tramo por el pasillo ni de quitarme la bata de hospital sin ayuda. Tras deshacer los nudos, la enfermera abrió la ducha y una vez se hubo asegurado de que me mantenía en pie por mí misma y que podía lavarme sola, se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

Bajo unos chorros de agua sorprendentemente potentes, intenté despejar mi mente de las infinitas preguntas que me asaltaban, pero no lo logré. Y hasta el simple hecho de lavarme trajo más preguntas sin respuesta. Cuando empecé a frotarme las manos lentamente con una pastilla de jabón no perfumado descubrí que estaban llenas de arañazos.

Aclaré la espuma y bajo el agua me examiné pensativamente el dorso y la palma de las manos. Tenía arañazos en ambas, como si hubiera intentado amortiguar una fuerte caída. Pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar cuándo o cómo me había hecho aquello. Sí que recordaba haberme desplomado al lado de la tumba de Albert, pero había aterrizado sobre la hierba, no sobre asfalto. La única posibilidad que se me ocurría era que debía de habérmelas arañado con una lápida cuando finalmente perdí el conocimiento. Eso me llevó a preguntarme quién me habría encontrado en el cementerio y traído al hospital. En vista de que había otras preguntas más importantes y desconcertantes, no me importó dejarlo pasar.

Deseé que hubiera un espejo en el cuartito de baño utilitario para comprobar si tenía señales de lesiones en la cabeza y en la cara, pues a medida que me frotaba y enjabonaba el resto del cuerpo fui descubriendo varios sitios más con arañazos y cardenales. También estos eran tan salvajes que parecía que solo pudiera explicarlos una caída considerable. Estaba llena de heridas cuando no debería tener ninguna, mientras que la enfermedad de mi padre simplemente había desaparecido. Me pregunté si Alicia se sintió tan confusa cuando cayó por la madriguera y apareció en el País de las Maravillas.

Tratando aún de resolver lo irresoluble, de repente se me ocurrió una idea mientras me secaba rápidamente con la áspera toalla del hospital. Quizá la razón por la que mi padre no admitía su enfermedad era que su tratamiento no había sido legal. Casi deseché la idea por lo absurda que era. Mi padre era tan honesto que diría que no le habían puesto ni una multa de aparcamiento en toda su vida. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía, por muy absurdo que pareciera. A lo mejor estaba comprando en privado algún medicamento o tratamiento sin licencia que estaba prohibido. Si ese era el caso, probablemente se vería obligado a mentir para proteger el ensayo clínico secreto y al médico que le hubiera ayudado.

Mientras esperaba a que la enfermera regresara con una bata limpia, me sentí más aliviada por haber encontrado una explicación razonable al misterio. Era muy probable que cuando estuviéramos fuera del hospital me lo confesase todo, una vez se sintiera seguro para revelarme su secreto. Y hablando de secretos, yo también le había ocultado uno bastante grande: las jaquecas recurrentes. Esperaba encontrar un momento para hablar en privado con el médico y describirle los síntomas que habían precipitado mi desmayo junto a la iglesia.

Mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la habitación cogiéndome del brazo, la enfermera me informó de algo también sorprendente.

—Te aviso que hay un agente de policía esperándote en la habitación para hablar contigo ahora que te has despertado.

Me detuve de golpe y miré consternada a la joven enfermera.

—¿Un policía? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué ha venido?

Me miró con curiosidad.

—Bueno, obviamente necesitan todos los detalles de lo que pasó junto a la iglesia la otra noche.

La seguí mirando con expresión estúpida. «Pero ¿qué había pasado junto a la iglesia?» ¿De verdad había una tasa tan baja de criminalidad en la zona para que la policía mandara a alguien a interrogarme por haber entrado en el cementerio de madrugada? ¿Era siquiera un delito? Ni que hubiera profanado las tumbas o algo así... Supongo que no iban a acusarme de alguna falta leve, ¿no? ¿Hasta qué punto podía volverse más extraño aquel día?

No lo habría imaginado ni en mis sueños más disparatados.

El agente estaba sentado detrás de la puerta de la habitación, fuera de mi vista. Era evidente que papá estaba hablando de mí, a juzgar por la forma en que cerró el pico en cuanto aparecí en el umbral de la puerta. En mi visión periférica detecté un uniforme oscuro cuando el policía se puso en pie.

—Candy, cariño, la policía necesita hacerte algunas preguntas, pero no te preocupes... Mira a quién han mandado —dijo en un tono tan triunfante como el de un mago que saca un conejo de la chistera, y me di la vuelta por primera vez para mirar al agente.

La habitación me dio vueltas. Sabía que mi cara había perdido todo en la puerta, sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Mientras me desplomaba al suelo en un desmayo digno de una dama victoriana, tuve tiempo de pronunciar una única palabra:

— ¡Albert!

Lo bueno de desmayarse en un hospital es que saben lo que tienen que hacer. Al cabo de un momento ya volvía a ser consciente de dónde estaba. Sentada en la silla en la que había dormido mi padre la noche anterior, con la cabeza asegurada firmemente entre las rodillas, noté que la reconfortante mano de la enfermera aplicaba un trapo húmedo sobre mi nuca. Traté de incorporarme.

—No tengas prisa por levantarte, Candy. Tómate un segundo. —Su siguiente comentario seguramente iba dirigido a mi padre—. Puede que se haya pasado un poquitín con el agua caliente, se encontrará bien enseguida.

Lo dudaba mucho... Me quité su mano de encima y me enderecé.

No chillé, ni me alteré, ni siquiera volví a desmayarme; me limité a clavar mi mirada, absolutamente fascinada, en la cara que llevaba ausente de mi vida cinco horribles años. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, pero mi intenso escrutinio hizo que desapareciese y su amable saludo se tornó en una expresión de profunda preocupación.

— ¿Candy? —titubeó.

Hice la única pregunta que me cruzó la mente.

— ¿Estoy en el Cielo?

—Bueno, ¡creo que nunca he oído a nadie llamar así a un hospital público!

—Claramente aquello divertía mucho a la enfermera.

Pasé de ella.

— ¿Esto es el Cielo? ¿Estamos todos muertos?

Eso hizo que la enfermera se callara. Capté la mirada que mi padre dirigió a Albert:

"¿Lo ves? "

Expresaba con la misma claridad que si hubiera pronunciado las palabras en voz alta —.Te dije que actuaba de forma extraña».

La enfermera había recuperado la compostura lo suficiente para retomar su enérgico rol profesional.

—Vamos, vuelve a la cama, Candy. Creo que te conviene reposar un poco.

— ¿Morí en el cementerio, al lado de la tumba?

Supongo que su formación policial explica que respondiera a una pregunta tan extraña con semejante calma.

—No, Candy, no moriste en el cementerio. ¿Y al lado de la tumba de quién?

Mi siguiente respuesta, como es natural, mandó al traste su actitud profesional.

—Pues de la tuya, claro.

Esa vez no sé quién le dio al botón de emergencia. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de los tres. Qué narices, incluso podría haber sido yo. Creo que en ese momento todo necesitábamos la presencia de un médico.

Un médico joven al que no había visto antes entró a toda prisa en la habitación. Intercambió unas frases rápidas con la enfermera y pude oír las palabras «delirios», «sedante» y «pruebas». No significaban nada para mí. Lo único que hice fue mirar a Albert mientras volvían a recostarme en la cama, me limpiaban el brazo con algodón y me pinchaban la vena con la aguja hipodérmica.

El sedante era mucho más suave que el del día anterior. Supongo que no podían arriesgarse a administrarle demasiados tranquilizantes a alguien con un traumatismo craneal. Aunque tenía los miembros relajados como si flotara en un lecho de plumas, el cerebro seguía funcionándome. Se me cerraron los ojos, pero permanecí despierta. Tenía una agradable sensación de embriaguez, sin esa molestia de cuando te da vueltas la habitación.

—¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad pensaba que estaba muerto?

—No lo sé, hijo, a saber. —Mi padre tenía la voz rota—. También creía que yo me estaba muriendo de cáncer.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Debe de haberse golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que creíamos — añadió mi padre—. Hoy no está en condiciones de responder a ninguna pregunta; nada de lo que os pueda decir ahora os ayudará a encontrar al cabrón que la atracó.

—Me hago cargo.

—No hace falta que te quedes. El médico ha pedido que le hagan un montón de pruebas más. Puedo llamarte cuando... esté más centrada.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte — repuso Albert.

Me llevaron en una silla de ruedas de departamento en departamento. Me hicieron una resonancia magnética, dos radiografías más y varias pruebas en las que me colocaron electrodos en la cabeza. Para entonces ya estaba lo bastante despierta y espabilada para hacer preguntas. Pero nadie me contestaba y, cuando me hablaban, era en un tono suave y apaciguador para evitar provocarme otro de mis «ataques». Cuando por fin volvieron a llevarme a mi habitación ya no había nadie. La enfermera de turno que me ayudó a meterme en la cama me informó de que mi padre y el resto de las visitas habían bajado a la cafetería a Tomar una taza de té. Cuando pregunté quiénes eran el «resto de las visitas» a las que se refería, dijo que no lo sabía.

Así pues, me quedé sentada en la cama mirando la puerta para ver cuántos muertos más venían a verme.

Entraron todos en fila india: mi padre, seguido de Albert, y detrás Terry, Sussana y Stear. Miré a cada uno de ellos conforme llegaban. Aún estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a los tres últimos cuando Terry se separó del resto, corrió hasta mi cama y me besó con ternura en los labios. Me estremecí al notar el roce de sus dulces labios en los míos y automáticamente miré por encima de su hombro para ver cómo reaccionaba Sussana. Para mi asombro, su cara no reflejó la ira que de buen seguro sentía.

—Terry. —Le lancé una advertencia dirigiendo la mirada hacia su novia.

De pronto recordé la promesa que había hecho antes de alejarse del hotel: que no dejaría que me escapase otra vez. ¿De verdad creía que ese era el lugar apropiado para llevar a cabo su misión?

Además, yo no podía concentrarme más que en la persona que había al pie de mi cama. Supuse que en algún momento del día había dejado de estar de servicio, pues en lugar de uniforme vestía unos tejanos y una camisa oscura. Pero lo más alucinante de todo era que el hecho de que estuviera allí no parecía sorprenderle a nadie más. Era algo tan descomunal, de un surrealismo tan absurdo y divertido que no lograba entender por qué los demás no reaccionaban como yo.

Y entonces di con la respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera costado tanto comprenderlo? Sobre todo cuando había visto El sexto sentido tantas veces que me sabía partes de memoria.

—¿Alguien más ve a Albert en la habitación?

No puedo describir la lástima que expresaban sus caras mientras intercambiaban miradas cargadas de elocuencia. Mi padre contestó en nombre de todos:

—Claro que le vemos, cariño.

—No, papá, no me sigas el rollo y sé sincero. Estoy viendo el fantasma de Albert justo ahí, a los pies de mi cama. ¿Alguien más lo ve o no?

Era obvio que mi padre sufría mientras pensaba en una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el «fantasma» de Albert, de aspecto increíblemente sólido, se situó a mi lado y se sentó en la cama, Tomando mi mano con cuidado. Sentí que el colchón se hundía cuando se sentó, así como el calor de sus dedos en mi piel arañada; la teoría del fantasma se desmoronaba a marchas forzadas.

—Candy, escúchame un momento y no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él me puso con delicadeza el dedo índice en los labios —. No me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

Madre mía, para ser un fantasma era muy mandón. Y ese dedo sobre mi boca parecía tan fuerte... tan real.

—Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. —Prosiguió como si yo fuera a contradecirle—. Volviste al pueblo por la boda de Aniñe.

Por fin algo con lo que podía estar de acuerdo.

—Sí, ¡lo sé!

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio general porque al menos era consciente de esa parte de la realidad.

—Bueno, pues te ocurrió algo. Creemos que lo más probable es que te atracaran cuando saliste de la estación. Y pensamos que mientras te atacaban te hiciste daño en la cabeza. Y que todos estos... extraños pensamientos e ideas que tienes ahora son secuelas del golpe.

No hacía falta que malgastara saliva para decirme eso...

—Entonces todo esto debe de ser un sueño —anuncié, recurriendo a la única otra opción que tenía sentido. Hubo alguien, no sé quién exactamente, que emitió un profundo suspiro de desesperación. Lo ignoré—. Simplemente es un sueño muy real y vívido, pero está todo en mi subconsciente. Me despertaré en cualquier momento.

Siguió un largo silencio que nadie parecía saber cómo llenar. Era como si mi determinación absoluta a mantenerme en mis trece hubiera contrarrestado toda protesta.

Sin decir nada, Terry se situó al otro lado de la cama y me puso la mano en la nuca. En los ojos de Albert apareció un destello e inmediatamente me soltó la mano y se levantó de la cama. Ese sueño sí que era peculiar... Era como si volviéramos a ser adolescentes. Aquel incómodo momento se vio interrumpido por un leve timbre proveniente del puesto de enfermeras.

—Parece que se ha acabado la hora de las visitas —declaró mi padre con alivio—. Ahora quizá deberíais marcharos; creo que a Candy le irá bien descansar.

En realidad, ahora que por fin entendía que todo eso no estaba pasando de verdad me sentía mucho más tranquila.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te vas tú también a casa y descansas, George? —sugirió Terry de improviso—. Pareces exhausto. Ya me quedo yo con Candy.

A papá no parecía convencerle demasiado la idea, pero el Terry del sueño insistió:

—Vamos, ve a dormir unas cuantas horas.

Mi padre seguía reticente a marcharse.

—No sé, creo que debería quedarme. Me sentiría mal yéndome a casa y dejándola aquí. Es mi hija, me necesita a su lado —añadió como justificación final.

La respuesta de Terry fue firme.

—Lo entiendo, pero no le sirves de mucho si no te aguantas en pie. Vete a casa. La cuidaré bien, George. Sé que es tu única hija, pero yo también quiero hacerme cargo de ella. Al fin y al cabo es mi única prometida.

Me sobresalté por la sorpresa e instintivamente miré a Sussana, quien estaba recogiendo el abrigo y el bolso, preparándose para irse. Parecía que las palabras de Terry no la hubieran afectado lo más mínimo.

—Aunque ahora mismo es una prometida sin anillo —observó Albert en un tono indescifrable.

Bajé la vista estúpidamente hacia mi mano izquierda como si quisiera confirmarlo. Estaba claro que no llevaba ninguna joya, aunque cuando miré más de cerca distinguí una leve marca blanca en el dedo del anillo. También era extraño que tuviera los nudillos enrojecidos e hinchados; no me había fijado antes entre tantos cortes y moratones. Parecía que me hubieran arrancado bruscamente lo que fuera que llevase en el dedo.

Alcé la mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro y me vi en medio de un intercambio de miradas muy hostil entre Terry y Albert, situados el uno enfrente del otro a ambos lados de mi cama. El fino hilo de amistad que los unía parecía haberse tensado hasta casi romperse.

—Con o sin anillo, sigue siendo mi prometida, amigo.

Vaya... Ese sueño se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Continuara...

Espero disfruten este capitulo. . Feliz fin de semana


	6. Chapter 6

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes las cosas dejaron de ser tan divertidas.

¿Cuándo se transforman los sueños en pesadillas? Siempre había pensado que era cuando de repente lo familiar se vuelve extraño y amenazante; o cuando te pierdes en un sitio que creías conocer bien; o incluso cuando te abruma la impotencia, cuando sabes que hablas claro pero nadie parece escucharte. Y es verdad: una pesadilla es todo eso. Pero la mía comenzó cuando me di cuenta de que no me despertaba, de que, por imposible e increíble que pareciera, todo eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Esto no lo comprendí de golpe, sino que la idea se me fue introduciendo lentamente en la conciencia mediante una voz inquisitiva que se negaba a callar. El primer indicio que me preocupó fue la continua y detallada viveza del sueño. No había extraños saltos en el tiempo o en el espacio; aquel sueño era ininterrumpido e incluso monótono. ¿Acaso alguna vez había tenido un sueño que incorporara todos los detalles de la vida cotidiana? En ese comía los platos poco apetitosos del hospital, dormía (¿quién duerme dentro de un sueño?) e incluso iba al lavabo. No eran cosas propias de los sueños «reales».

Por supuesto, cuando nos dejaron solos en la habitación a Terry y a mí, después de que los demás se fueran, aún disfrutaba de mi feliz ignorancia. Me limité a relajarme y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, como si asistiera a una obra de teatro. A fin de cuentas solo era un sueño; nada de lo que hiciese o dijera tendría consecuencias reales.

Así pues, no me quejé cuando Terry colocó una silla al lado de mi cama y entrelazó sus largos y bronceados dedos con los míos. Hice una pequeña mueca cuando me rozó los arañazos de la mano, sin detenerme a considerar lo raro que era sentir dolor en un sueño. Dejé que posara sus labios en mi boca cuando se inclinó para besarme con cariño, murmurando entre besos lo preocupadísimo que había estado por mí. Y cuando finalmente se apartó, noté mi corazón revoloteando locamente contra mis costillas como un canario frenético. Bueno, en realidad no era ninguna sorpresa; hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no me besaban así, ni en sueños ni despierta.

Lo que no me esperaba era que, tras semejante muestra de ternura, Terry se echara atrás y adoptara rápidamente un tono recriminatorio.

—Candy, tengo que preguntártelo. ¿Cómo puñetas se te ocurrió salir sola de la estación y echar a andar por esa carretera desierta? ¿No pensaste en los riesgos que corrías?

Me quedé mirándole y pestañeando lentamente, ya que su repentino cambio de humor me había cogido con la guardia baja.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera a buscarte, o cogiste un taxi, o simplemente te esperaste con los otros pasajeros?

Tenía la mirada clavada en mí y obviamente esperaba una respuesta coherente. No se me ocurría ninguna.

—Lo siento... —me disculpé sin demasiada convicción—. No recuerdo nada, excepto... «Excepto todo lo que pasó en realidad: la cena, el regreso a mi hotel y luego la desastrosa visita al cementerio.»

—¿Excepto...? —me dio pie esperanzado.

—Excepto haberme despertado aquí.

Incluso en mi sueño era lo bastante lista para saber que no era buena idea seguir insistiendo en que mi realidad parecía ser absolutamente distinta de la de los demás.

—Y no es solo porque perdieras el anillo, es lo de menos... Aunque menos mal que lo teníamos bien asegurado.

¿El anillo? ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? ¿Haber perdido el anillo de compromiso? Vaya, al Terry de mi sueño solo le importaba el dinero.

—Podrían haberte hecho daño de verdad, algo mucho peor que unos cortes y unos rasguños y un chichón en la cabeza. Cuando pienso en lo que podría haberte hecho ese tío...

Parecía esperar que yo dijera algo, así que asentí lentamente con la cabeza como si reflexionara sobre el peligro del que, según él, me había librado por poco.

—Cuando recibimos esa llamada pidiendo auxilio... Bueno, en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil. Suerte que Albert estaba ahí... ¡Y mira que pocas veces me oirás decir eso!

Respondí con una sonrisa tímida. Y entonces me pudo la curiosidad por saber más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

— Tomó el mando. Supongo que su formación policial le permite actuar así en una emergencia. Todos estábamos a punto de salir corriendo a buscarte Dios sabe dónde, pero él mantuvo la calma y llamó a su comisaría. Dedujo que seguramente estabas en la estación de tren o cerca de allí y mandó a varios coches a buscarte antes de que saliéramos del aparcamiento. Un coche patrulla te encontró **_junto a la iglesia_** unos diez o quince minutos después de que llamaras, y ya ibas en la ambulancia cuando nosotros estábamos aún a mitad de camino. Supongo que vale la pena tener a un poli cerca cuando hay una emergencia.

Así que Albert me había salvado una vez más. Entonces comprendí por qué en mi sueño le había elegido a él para el papel de héroe. Al fin y al cabo así había perdido la vida.

—Aunque después su comportamiento no fue muy profesional.

Presté más atención tras ese comentario.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, se puso desesperado cuando estábamos en el hospital esperando a que te examinaran; aún no sabíamos cuál era tu estado. Empezó a decirme a gritos que era un irresponsable, que jamás debería haberte dejado viajar sola de noche. Me gustó especialmente el comentario de que no te merecía si no era capaz de cuidar de ti. —Se acarició su hermosa barbilla en un gesto de arrepentimiento—. ¡Y luego intentó darme un puñetazo!

Me incorporé bruscamente.

— ¿En serio? Terry interpretó mi gesto de asombro absoluto como si fuera de preocupación y me dio una palmadita en el brazo para tranquilizarme.

—No te preocupes, no llegó a hacerme daño; Stear lo cogió del brazo antes de que me tocara. Pero no fue nada profesional por su parte, joder, aunque no estuviera de servicio. Podría presentar una queja formal... —Vio la cara que puse y enseguida añadió—: No voy a hacerlo, claro. Entiendo que estaba alterado. Tranquila, no tengo intención de causarle problemas a nuestro querido inspector Ardley. Y supongo que es comprensible teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por ti hace años.

Ya estábamos otra vez con lo mismo. Ni siquiera en mi sueño podía librarme de ello: la gente seguía intentando convencerme de que Albert había estado profundamente enamorado de mí.

Me habría gustado contestarle:

«No, para eso habría necesitado una güija».

Pero me conformé con algo menos controvertido:

—No, no... Nos distanciamos.

Me alegré mucho de que en aquel momento entrara la enfermera empujando un carrito cargado de fármacos. Le recordó a Terry con tacto que hacía mucho que se había terminado el horario de visitas y él entendió la indirecta, me besó dulcemente en la frente y se fue con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

Envuelta en las rígidas sábanas del hospital y esperando a que las pastillas que me había tragado surtieran efecto, medité acerca del escenario curiosamente complejo que había creado mi subconsciente. Estaban presentes todos los hechos y personajes, pero los detalles y acontecimientos habían cambiado, como en una extraña realidad paralela. Era mi vida, pero no como yo la recordaba, ya que allí todo era mucho mejor: Albert aún vivía, mi padre no estaba enfermo —y por lo visto yo tampoco— y Terry y yo estábamos prometidos. Casi me daba pena despertarme.

Y no lo hice. Bueno, digamos que me dormí y que cuando abrí los ojos era otro día, pero el sueño continuaba. Ahí surgió por primera vez la voz que me decía que algo iba realmente mal, teniendo en cuenta que ese sueño —o lo que fuera— continuaba estando despierta. A lo largo de toda una mañana sometiéndome a innumerables pruebas médicas, la agradable euforia de vivir en un sueño se fue disipando rápidamente al constatar que mi auténtica vida no regresaba. Incluso recurrí al viejo truco de pellizcarme con fuerza mientras esperaba fuera de la sala a que me hicieran una segunda resonancia. No ocurrió nada; solo me dejé una marca roja muy fea en el brazo. E incluso así, dejé de pellizcarme cuando reparé en la mirada de lástima de la enfermera que había empujado mi silla de ruedas. Era evidente que había corrido la voz sobre las alucinaciones que sufría la nueva paciente, ya que todos los comentarios que me dirigían eran en ese tono suave y cantarín que normalmente se reserva para los niños pequeños o personas en condiciones especiales.

Entre análisis de sangre, escáneres y radiografías empecé a asustarme de verdad. Me sentía como una prisionera en el país de Nunca Jamás: puede que fuera un lugar bonito para ir de visita, pero ahora realmente necesitaba «irme a casa», por muy mal que estuviesen las cosas allí. Uno de los peores momentos fue cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejito cuadrado del lavabo de mi habitación. Una enfermera acudió corriendo tras oír mi grito, y se notaba que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar cuando me vio tocándome frenéticamente con los dedos la piel suave y lisa de mi mejilla. Y no se la podía culpar... Qué podía decir la pobre señora cuando me volví hacia ella gritando:

« ¡Mi cicatriz! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi cicatriz?».

Conseguí calmarme a duras penas hasta que llegó la tarde, cuando tenía que ir a ver de nuevo al especialista. La enfermera que vino a buscarme con una silla de ruedas pareció decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta de que no había tocado el almuerzo. El miedo y la confusión me habían quitado el apetito; bueno, eso y la horrible oferta culinaria del hospital. Cuando empujaron mi silla hasta el interior de la consulta del médico, me sentí feliz al ver que mi padre ya estaba allí esperándome y en perfecto estado de salud.

—Buenas tardes, Candy. ¿Te encuentras un poco mejor hoy? —

La voz del médico era amable y solícita. Estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Sacudí la cabeza poco a poco, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y unas lágrimas calientes empezaron a resbalarme por las mejillas. Mi padre alargó la mano desde su asiento y Tomó la mía. El médico, en un gesto de gran delicadeza, simuló no darse cuenta de mi aflicción y prosiguió:

—Tengo buenas noticias, jovencita. Te hemos hecho todo tipo de pruebas y me alegra informarte de que tu pequeña aventura no ha ocasionado ningún daño grave o permanente.

Se giró en su silla para señalar una radiografía de un cráneo, me imagino que el mío, que había en un panel iluminado detrás de él

— Todo parece totalmente normal. No se ve ninguna lesión en el cerebro o en el cráneo.

— Gracias a Dios —dijo mi padre tras un suspiro de inmenso alivio.

— Pero ¡está mal! —exclamé yo, avergonzada de lo patético que sonaba aquello.

— No, Candy, te aseguro que todas las pruebas son concluyentes. Algunas las hemos repetido por si acaso. Estoy segurísimo de que los resultados son los correctos.

— Las pruebas no son concluyentes — le rebatí con la mayor calma que pude; no quería que me sedaran antes de que pudiera explicárselo—. Si dice que las pruebas están bien, supongo que debo creerle. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme sobre algo así? ¡Es todo lo demás lo que no está bien!

— Tranquila, Candy —intervino mi padre.

Por su tono supe que estaba de nuevo asustado. Dios, también yo estaba asustada, pero esa vez tenía que hacérselo comprender.

Inspiré hondo y traté de continuar en un tono menos histérico.

—Sé que esto le parece una locura, pero escúcheme, por favor. No sé qué está pasando, pero nada es real; al menos para mí no. En mi auténtica vida, mi padre está enfermo; muy, pero que muy enfermo, y creo que yo también.

El médico adoptó un tono afable y apaciguador.

—Crees que tú también tienes cáncer, ¿es eso?

Estaba empezando a exasperarme. Aquel hombre no me gustaba ni un pelo.

—No, cáncer no. Me pasa algo en el cerebro. —Cosa rara, pero nadie metió baza para desmentir esto último—. Es debido al accidente...

— ¿Cuándo te atracaron? —preguntó papá.

—No, del accidente de coche en el restaurante, en el que Albert murió y yo salí herida.

El médico miró confundido a mi padre, quien sacudía la cabeza como intentando divisar una solución entre la niebla.

— ¿Sabe de qué accidente habla Candy?

— Bueno, sí —contestó mi padre en tono indeciso, y casi solté un grito de alivio porque temía que dijese que eso también me lo había imaginado—. Es verdad que un coche se estrelló contra la ventana de un restaurante donde Candy y sus amigos estaban cenando. Fue, no sé, hace unos cinco años, justo antes de que se marcharan a la universidad.

— ¿Y hubo heridos graves? ¿Candy se hizo daño?

— Creo que el conductor resultó gravemente herido, pero Candy y sus amigos consiguieron apartarse de la ventana a tiempo. Candy fue de las que salió peor paradas: se cayó mientras se alejaba corriendo de la ventana y quedó inconsciente un par de minutos; y por supuesto también Albert, que se hizo un corte muy feo en la cabeza.

— ¿Y no murió nadie? —insistió el doctor.

— No murió nadie —confirmó papá.

— Pero Candy sí que se dio un golpe en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

— Así es. Tuvo una contusión leve.

— Y cinco años después es víctima de un atraco y sufre un segundo traumatismo en la cabeza...

El médico juntó las puntas de sus índices haciendo una pirámide mientras asimilaba todo aquello.

—Hum... las cosas empiezan a tener sentido.

¿En serio? A mí no me lo parecía.

El doctor Martin se inclinó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa benévola dibujada en la cara. De manera inconsciente, mi padre y yo también nos inclinamos hacia él para escuchar su conclusión.

—Candy, creo que sé por qué sufres esos problemas; yo diría que se trata de un caso de amnesia aguda.

Si esperaba que diera saltos de alegría al oír su diagnóstico, estaba tristemente equivocado.

¿Amnesia? No, para nada. Sabía que no era eso, porque ¿acaso la amnesia no consistía en olvidar cosas? Entonces era evidente que ese no era mi problema. Yo recordaba hechos que por lo visto no eran reales, ¡no los olvidaba! Sin embargo, cuando le desafié con esa reflexión, él ofreció una explicación médica:

—Hay muchísimos tipos de amnesia. Es bastante más complejo de lo que vemos en las películas; no se reduce a darse un golpe en la cabeza y luego no recordar quién es uno.

—Comprendo —intervino mi padre, y me volví bruscamente para mirarle.

¿Se lo estaba tragando? ¿De verdad esa respuesta le parecía lógica?

— ¿Y cuánto durará la amnesia, doctor?

—No tengo amnesia —repuse.

—Bueno, eso depende —respondió el médico—, puede variar considerablemente: un par de días, unas semanas... En algunos casos, recuperarse totalmente puede llevar muchos meses.

—Que no tengo amnesia —insistí.

Entonces mi padre formuló la pregunta que más miedo me daba oír en voz alta:

— ¿Su amnesia podría ser permanente?

Hubo un largo silencio. No me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración en espera de la respuesta del doctor Martin hasta que empecé a marearme por la falta de oxígeno.

—Existe esa posibilidad, aunque es demasiado pronto para estar seguros — repuso amablemente—. El especialista podrá aclarárselo mejor que yo.

Se levantó y le dio la mano a mi padre, señal de que nuestra consulta había llegado a su fin. Mientras me sacaban de la habitación en la silla de ruedas, volví la cabeza para mirar por última vez al médico de pelo canoso, quien ya estaba ordenando los resultados de mis pruebas y mi expediente en una pila. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Yo no tengo amnesia.

Por recomendación del médico iban a darme el alta a la mañana siguiente. Llevaría algún tiempo organizar la visita con el especialista y consideraron que me recuperaría más deprisa en casa. Me pareció que eso era muy poco probable, ya que, la última vez que había visto mi hogar en Great Bishopsford, otras personas vivían en él. Por otra parte, me moría de ganas de salir del hospital, aunque solo fuera para demostrarle a todo el mundo que no padecía una extraña enfermedad y que estaba diciendo la verdad. No podría probar nada desde la cama del hospital.

—Quién sabe —dijo papá esperanzado—, cuando estés de nuevo en casa quizá todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Parecía tan optimista que no me sentí con ánimos de volver a repetirle por enésima vez mi versión de los hechos.

—Puede ser —repuse—, aunque incluso en nuestro mundo ya no vivo contigo, ¿verdad? Así que no esperes que recupere la memoria tan deprisa, ¿eh?

Pareció angustiado, como si pensara que había intentado herirle deliberadamente con mis palabras.

—No existe «nuestro mundo» y «tu mundo», Candy. Hablas así a causa de tus lesiones. Ya te darás cuenta de ello cuando vuelvas a estar en casa.

Intenté sonreír y me alegró descubrir que era mejor actriz de lo que creía.

—Seguro que tienes razón, papá.

Obviamente habían informado a Terry acerca de mi reunión con el doctor Martin y de lo que allí se había dicho, ya que cuando pasó a verme durante las horas de visita, medio oculto tras el ramo de flores más grande que había visto jamás, se inclinó enseguida para besarme y habló en un tono conciliador y extrañamente irritante:

—Ay, Candy, amor mío, pobrecita... Amnesia. No me extraña que hayas estado tan rara desde que recobraste la conciencia. ¿Te acuerdas de algo? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—Sí, Terry, claro que sé quién eres, nos conocemos desde que éramos adolescentes. Lo único es que... bueno, he «olvidado» algunas cosas que han pasado recientemente.

Le pasó las flores a una enfermera que había venido para Tomarme la presión.

—¿Puede ponerlas en agua?

No le gustó demasiado que alguien que estaba de visita le distrajera de sus obligaciones, pero cogió el descomunal ramo mientras yo le pedía perdón con los labios por encima del hombro de Terry. Eso sí que no lo había olvidado: Terry estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y podía parecer arrogante si no lo conocías bien.

—Cuando dices que no recuerdas algunas cosas que han pasado recientemente, ¿a cuánto tiempo te refieres? ¿A los últimos días?

Sacudí la cabeza.

— ¿A la última semana?

Volví a hacer un gesto de negación.

— ¿Más atrás todavía?

Esta vez no podía limitarme a decir que no con la cabeza.

— Digamos que he «perdido» los últimos cinco años.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó él, dejándose caer en la silla.

Me quedé en silencio para darle tiempo de asimilar el impacto que le habían causado mis palabras.

— ¿O sea que no recuerdas nada sobre nosotros? ¿Nada más después de que acabáramos el instituto? ¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de que nos prometimos?

Me mordí el labio, consciente de que él estaba muy afectado, pero era incapaz de compartir su emoción. Al fin y al cabo, había roto con Terry hacía cinco años. Y el Terry que había dejado atrás era un chaval de dieciocho años, no el hombre perplejo y confuso que ahora me estaba mirando fijamente.

No dijo nada en un buen rato y, si bien no hacía mucho que conocía al nuevo Terry, me daba cuenta de que su mente bullía en busca de una solución. Seguramente por eso tenía tanto éxito en los negocios: si hay un problema, lo arreglas. Así de sencillo.

—Bueno, creo que es una buena idea que vuelvas a casa de tu padre durante un tiempo. Es evidente que de momento necesitarás a alguien que te cuide.

—No estoy enferma, Terry.

—Sí, ya lo sé, Candy. Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que estés sola en Londres... Ya sabes que tengo esa importante reunión en Hamburgo y que debo irme mañana.

—En realidad no lo sabía. Tengo amnesia, ¿recuerdas?

Vaya; igual había sido demasiado cruel, pero no pude resistirme. Él pareció confundido. ¿Cuándo había perdido el sentido del humor?

—Ah, claro, cómo ibas a saberlo. Bueno, se trata de una reunión que lleva meses planeada... Si fuese posible cambiar la fecha sabes que lo haría, pero tan a última hora...

Alargué el brazo y le di una palmadita.

—Tranquilo, Terry, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

Se marchó poco después, no sin antes abrazarme y besarme de una forma que me resultaba al mismo tiempo extrañamente familiar y totalmente nueva. Yo intenté refrenarme, pero él silenció mis protestas con su boca y acabé devolviéndole el beso con un entusiasmo que no me molesté en disimular. Tal vez no fuera realmente su prometida, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese disfrutar de algo agradable en medio de toda aquella locura antes de que las cosas volvieran a tener sentido.

Estábamos casi sin aliento cuando finalmente nos separamos.

—Bueno, al menos no hemos olvidado cómo se hace, ¿eh? —Ahora sus ojos y su voz transmitían confianza —. Y si has olvidado todo lo demás, pues... no tendré más remedio que hacer que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí.

Se fue con la promesa de llamarme a casa de mi padre desde Alemania y asegurándome que solo estaría ausente algo más de una semana. Perfecto, así tendría suficiente tiempo para intentar aclarar todo ese estúpido lío. Me daba igual que todos los demás aceptaran felizmente la teoría de la amnesia. Yo estaba segura de que no era verdad. Ahí fuera, en algún sitio, estaba mi vida real, así que cuanto antes saliera de ese hospital y se lo demostrase a todo el mundo, mejor.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

A la mañana siguiente una enfermera me trajo la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando me ingresaron. No la reconocí, pero cuando me vestí vi que me encajaba a la perfección. Y aunque me resultaba desagradable llevar la ropa de otra persona, no tenía otra salvo la de salir de allí con la bata del hospital.

Lo que me sorprendió de verdad fue el gran bolso de piel de aspecto caro que la enfermera depositó sobre mi cama.

—¿De quién es?

Ella respondió en tono compasivo:

—Es tuyo.

No entendía por qué le inspiraba lástima. Al parecer poseía un bolso de Gucci. Mientras abría con torpeza su extraño cierre, me pregunté si habría sido un regalo de Terry; era muy de su estilo. Puse el bolso boca abajo y vacié su contenido sobre las desgastadas sábanas. No había muchas cosas que me proporcionaran pistas: unas llaves, un monedero, un peine, un kit de maquillaje. Abrí el monedero; el bolsillo trasero contenía más dinero del que solía llevar encima y las ranuras estaban a rebosar de tarjetas de crédito y de cliente, todas a mi nombre. En mi monedero real había una única tarjeta de débito.

Había estado tan segura de que encontraría alguna pista en el minúsculo aparato... Repasé toda la lista de nombres: unos pocos me resultaban familiares, pero la mayoría no. Estaba a punto de cerrar el móvil cuando me fijé en la última entrada de la lista: doctor Lenard. Esas dos palabras, iluminadas por la pálida luz verde que emitía la pantalla, resplandecían como un faro en medio de una densa niebla. El doctor Lenard era el especialista que me había tratado después del accidente. Había sido él quien me había prescrito la medicación que me estaba Tomando para las jaquecas, y era a él a quien tenía intención de visitar en Londres para averiguar por qué de repente habían empeorado tanto.

Pulsé el botón de llamada con dedos temblorosos y esperé lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que se oyó el conocido tono de llamada. Acababan de responder cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y una enfermera entró a sus anchas con las flores que me había traído Terry la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, maja, pero aquí no puedes usar el móvil.

No le hice caso, le di la espalda y me tapé con un dedo el oído libre para poder oír mejor lo que decían al otro lado de la línea.

—En serio, voy a tener que pedirte que cuelgues. Tendrás que esperar hasta estar fuera.

Le eché una mirada que le dio a entender que era mejor dejarme en paz.

—Este es el despacho del doctor James Lenard —anunció una vocecita en mi oído—. En este momento no podemos atender su llamada. Nuestro horario de atención es... —Frustrada, arrojé el móvil contra el colchón.

La enfermera me observó con cautela mientras yo buscaba frenéticamente papel y bolígrafo entre los contenidos del bolso de la desconocida.

Le alargué el papelito y ella dudó un instante antes de cogerlo y metérselo en el bolsillo del uniforme.

—Se acordará, ¿verdad? Es importantísimo —insistí.

Su expresión enojada de cuando me había pillado usando el móvil había dado paso a una de triste compasión. Creo que prefería su cara de enfado.

—Dígale que me llame a casa de mi padre tan pronto haya hablado con el doctor Lenard. A la hora que sea, de día o de noche. No importa. Todo tendrá sentido entonces.

Aún parecía profundamente apenada por mí cuando depositó lentamente las flores de Terry sobre la cama, como si se tratara de una tumba, y salió de la habitación.

Mi padre pasó a recogerme poco después. Decidí no contarle que había encontrado el número del médico en el móvil. Todo adquiriría sentido muy pronto, cuando el hospital confirmara que lo que les decía era cierto. Ya no tendría que soportar otra explicación, que nadie había pedido, sobre cómo todo «formaba parte de la amnesia».

Sin embargo, el hecho de confirmar mi historial médico no explicaba el resto de las flagrantes anomalías que me rodeaban: nimiedades, como gente que volvía de entre los muertos o se curaba de graves enfermedades, sin olvidar la aparición inesperada de un prometido. Deseché todas esas dudas mentalmente como si fueran pedacitos de confeti. No podía permitir que mis agitados pensamientos se desviaran de su rumbo; lo primero era el doctor Lenard. Después todo volvería poco a poco a la normalidad.

Nuestra antigua casa estaba igual. Es decir, igual que hacía cinco años, lo cual significaba que estaba distinta de cuando la había visitado unos días antes. Las estacas de hierro y las persianas de madera habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La puerta principal y los marcos de las ventanas habían vuelto a adquirir un aspecto descuidado y necesitaban una mano de pintura. Del mismo modo, el estado del jardín había decaído notablemente. Era maravilloso.

Me llevé la primera sorpresa apenas unos segundos después de abrir la puerta. Crucé el umbral siguiendo de cerca de mi padre y di un brinco cuando una gran mancha negra cruzó el recibidor a toda velocidad y se metió en el salón.

—¿Qué narices era eso?

—Era Pouppe. La habremos asustado.

Pues no era la única.

—¿Y quién es Pouppe?

—Nuestra gata. Bueno, supongo que solo mía desde que te fuiste de casa.

Me Tomé un segundo para digerir esa sorprendente novedad. Durante mi infancia nunca tuve mascotas —aparte de los ocasionales peces— y resultaba curioso enterarse de que ahora mi padre había adoptado una.

—Me la regalaste tú cuando te marchaste a la universidad. Para que no me sintiera tan solo, dijiste.

Vaya, todo un detalle de mi parte.

Le seguí por el pasillo mientras asimilaba aquella nueva revelación. Así que realmente había ido a la universidad... Y cuando entré en el conocido y desordenado salón vi que ahí estaba la prueba de ello, expuesta orgullosamente en la pared: mi cara me sonreía desde una gran fotografía colocada en un marco dorado. Iba envuelta en una toga y lucía un birrete, y era imposible pasar por alto el orgullo que transmitía mi mirada mientras sostenía en las manos un elegante diploma grabado. Noté que empezaban a aflorarme unas lágrimas tontas. Me había graduado. Había ido a la universidad, sacado un título y hecho realidad mis sueños. Me acerqué un poquito para estudiar a la chica sonriente de la foto, y presté especial atención a la piel suave y lisa de su mejilla derecha. Me llevé los dedos a la cara, como había hecho en incontables ocasiones durante los últimos días, y recorrí el trazo familiar de mi cicatriz. No necesitaba un espejo para confirmar que no había nada debajo de las puntas de mis dedos; solo piel sin lacras. Por primera vez me cuestioné seriamente por qué estaba tan empeñada en destruir un mundo que quizá era bastante mejor que el que habitaba en realidad.

— ¿Quieres un té? —me preguntó papá, ya a medio camino de la cocina para poner en marcha la tetera.

Le respondí que sí con un grito y, en vez de sentarme a descansar en uno de los sillones de aspecto desgastado pero cómodo, empecé a pasearme inquieta por la sala, buscando... No estoy segura de qué buscaba: ¿quería una prueba definitiva de que todo ese mundo que me rodeaba era falso o más bien esperaba encontrar algo que me demostrara, por increíble que fuese, que era real?

Mi foto de graduación no era la única que había en la sala; sobre la repisa de la chimenea había varios marcos más. Me acerqué hasta allí para observarlos más de cerca. Las primeras dos fotos las reconocí. En una salían mis padres el día de su boda, y sus radiantes sonrisas hacían que uno no se fijase en sus ropas y peinados anticuados. Siempre me había encantado esa foto. La segunda era la única que conservábamos de los tres juntos. Nos la habían hecho un día que fuimos de excursión a la costa: yo estaba entre los dos en un muelle —no recuerdo exactamente dónde—, y cada uno me sostenía con fuerza de una mano. De pronto la foto se volvió borrosa y me embargó una oleada de tristeza, como hacía años que no me ocurría, debido a la pérdida de una madre que ni siquiera recordaba.

Aún quedaban dos fotos más. La primera me arrancó una carcajada, que era justo el antídoto que necesitaba. La habían hecho durante una jornada deportiva organizada en el cole cuando tenía unos siete años. En la imagen, Albert y yo sosteníamos una pequeña copa de plata tras haber ganado una carrera a tres pies, en la que además teníamos que aguantar un huevo en una cuchara. Creo que es la única carrera que gané en toda mi etapa escolar. Aunque, quién sabe... Quizá en la universidad había empezado a correr decatlones. En la foto nos brillaban los ojos e irradiaban una combinación de orgullo, amistad y la más pura y absoluta felicidad. Los dos sonreíamos de oreja a oreja, sin ser conscientes de que los enormes huecos que lucíamos en la parte frontal de nuestra dentadura, no nos favorecían mucho.

Miré la última fotografía; no la había visto antes. La cogí de la repisa y me la llevé cerca de la ventana para examinarla mejor. Estaba claro que era reciente: mi aspecto era idéntico al de aquella mañana cuando me había visto en el espejo; llevaba el mismo corte de pelo y mi rostro no había cambiado. El lugar parecía un hotel o restaurante de lujo; encima de la mesa había montones de regalos y en el centro de la fotografía estábamos los dos protagonistas: Terry y yo. Él me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, mientras que su otra mano sostenía la mía en alto para que la cámara pudiera captar el brillo deslumbrante del impresionante diamante que llevaba en el dedo. El resplandor de la piedra preciosa casi parecía demasiado intenso para su pequeña montura de cristal.

Me di la vuelta de golpe, sintiéndome algo culpable, cuando el repiqueteo de unas tazas anunció el regreso al salón de mi padre. Volví a colocar la foto en su sitio apresuradamente.

— ¿Te suena de algo? Sacudí la cabeza entristecida.

—Me acuerdo de esas —repuse indicando con un gesto de la mano las instantáneas más antiguas—. Pero esta no la había visto en mi vida.

Mi padre se acomodó en un sillón, con expresión triste.

—Aunque el anillo es bonito — observé, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa para que dejase de preocuparse tanto—. Apuesto a que no lo sacó de un mercadillo. —Ahí estaba la sonrisa que esperaba.

Tomamos el té en silencio; la infusión caliente no se prestaba a la conversación. Me fastidiaba estropear aquel momento de paz, pero debía prepararle para una cosa importante.

—Papá, estoy esperando a que el doctor Martin me llame dentro de un rato. Avísame cuando lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi padre alzó la vista, sorprendido.

— ¿Y por qué iba a llamar? ¿No nos ha reasignado al tipo de la amnesia?

Suspiré, intentando no mostrar que la palabra «amnesia» no me gustaba en absoluto.

—Ya, bueno, le dejé un mensaje pidiéndole que comprobara algo, y en cuanto lo haga estoy segura de que me llamará. No te preocupes. Entonces lo entenderás todo.

Mi padre parecía un poco desconcertado, pero accedió a avisarme cuando llamaran. Estaba en pleno proceso de convencerme de que quizá era mejor que fuera a tumbarme mientras él preparaba la comida cuando un repentino silbido airado nos asustó a los dos. La gata negra que había visto antes aterrizó sobre el sofá que tenía al lado, me echó una mirada y salió disparada hacia el extremo de la sala con los pelos de la espalda erizados como púas.

—Pero ¿qué...? —empezó mi padre, pero la gata, justo antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo clavando las garras en la alfombra, me miró y emitió un ronco gruñido de enfado.

— ¡Pouppe! —gritó mi padre en tono desaprobador—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento, pues no estaba segura de sí el enfurecido felino iba a saltarme encima. Siguió mirándome hostilmente desde la otra punta del salón, con las garras fuera y los ojos verdes llenos de desconfianza. Escupió una última vez en señal de enfado, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación en un arranque de furia felina. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándonos estupefactos. Fui la primera en hablar:

—¿Es normal que haga eso?

—No, para nada. Nunca antes la había visto comportarse así. Esa gata te adora.

—Pues menos mal, no me gustaría ver su reacción si no le gustara.

Mi padre soltó una risotada, pero mientras recogía las tazas usadas y se disponía a salir de la sala reparé en que seguía confuso por la inexplicable reacción que había tenido la gata conmigo. Un rato más tarde, mi padre llamó a la puerta de mi antigua habitación y entró con la enésima taza de té. En un principio había ido allí para ponerme algo que me abrigara más que el vestido de seda que llevaba al salir del hospital, pero me había distraído totalmente revolviendo los contenidos del armario y los cajones. En el suelo había montañas de revistas viejas, ropa y souvenirs.

Mi padre se abrió paso con dificultad entre los obstáculos y depositó la taza humeante sobre la mesita de noche.

—Supongo que no me apetecía demasiado tirar cosas cuando me fui de casa.

—Podría decirse así. De todas formas, ahora quizá te vengan bien para refrescarte un poco la memoria.

Abarqué con un gesto de la mano la amalgama de objetos en el suelo.

—La mayoría de las cosas pertenecen a la prehistoria. Ya las conocía.

Y aunque sabía que eso le dolería, tenía que decirle cómo me sentía.

—No he cambiado de opinión, papá. Sé que deseas con todas tus fuerzas que de repente tenga una gran revelación y empiece a recordar cosas, pero, la verdad, no creo que eso vaya a pasar. Es que no he olvidado nada. No tengo lagunas en la memoria; ni una. Puedo contarte con todo detalle estos últimos cinco años. Solo que son cinco años distintos.

La mezcla de lástima y de amor que había en su mirada me obligó a dejarlo ahí. Así no conseguiría convencerle ni que lo entendiera.

—Veamos qué dice el especialista, ¿de acuerdo, Candy?

Asentí lentamente. Tenía que dejar que se aferrase a eso un poquito más. Mi padre todavía creía en la omnipotencia de un «especialista» casi tanto como en los poderes curativos del té.

Antes de dejarme empaquetando los restos de mi juventud, se detuvo en la puerta.

—Por cierto, creo que ya sé por qué la gata se ha espantado antes.

Levanté la mirada de una enorme pila de revistas que irían derechas a la basura.

—Sí, llevo todo el día dándole vueltas porque ha sido muy extraño. Y entonces se me ha ocurrido que seguramente es debido a tu olor.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, papá.

—No, no me refiero a eso, es que debes de oler a hospital; ya me entiendes, un olor antiséptico o algo así. Seguro que se ha comportado de forma tan arisca por eso. Ya verás cómo a partir de ahora será más cariñosa contigo.

Quería creerle, de verdad que sí, pero a mí más bien me parecía que la gata simplemente había defendido su territorio de una perfecta desconocida.

Ya había anochecido y aún no tenía noticias del hospital. De hecho, el único que había llamado era Terry desde la habitación de su hotel en Alemania. Traté de ocultar la decepción en mi voz cuando me di cuenta de que no era el doctor Martin quien llamaba, sino mi flamante prometido. Por suerte, Terry no parecía tener demasiadas ganas de charlar y no hablamos más de diez minutos.

— ¿Cómo está Terry? —inquirió mi padre cuando colgué, y hubo algo en su tono que me llamó la atención e hizo que le mirase.

—Está bien. Bastante ocupado con el trabajo, supongo. —Por puro instinto, me lancé a la piscina con la siguiente pregunta—: No te cae muy bien, ¿verdad?

Dejó el periódico que estaba ojeando y me pareció que tardaba una fracción de segundo de más en responder.

—Claro que me cae bien, qué tonterías dices. ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé, hay algo en tu tono, en tus ojos...

Me respondió con excesiva vehemencia:

—Incluso si tuviera... dudas, jamás te diría nada al respecto cuando es evidente que quieres estar con él. Y ya lleváis juntos muchísimo tiempo.

—En mi mundo, no. Rompimos poco después del... bueno, después de terminar el instituto.

Mis palabras parecieron despertar una extraña curiosidad en él.

—Qué interesante que tu amnesia haya creado un mundo en el que Terry no es tu prometido. Da que pensar, ¿no crees?

Y, convencido de que llegaría a alguna parte por ese camino, prosiguió:

—Y dime, ¿Albert y tú sois pareja en tu «otra vida»?

Solté un suspiro. ¿Es que nadie me escuchaba cuando hablaba?

—No, papá, sería un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que está muerto.

Se hizo un silencio extraño y cargado de significado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y durante un buen rato permanecimos observándonos el uno al otro, hasta que ambos decidimos que era más sensato dejar el tema.

A la mañana siguiente entré en la cocina arrastrando los pies, con el cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha y ataviada con un albornoz viejo que era unas cuantas tallas más pequeño de la que necesitaba. Papá estaba atareado sirviendo en un plato una montañita amarillenta de huevos revueltos no muy apetecible. De pronto la comida del hospital me pareció bastante más apetitosa.

—Papá, no tendrías que haberte molestado. Normalmente solo como tostadas.

—Tonterías —repuso él con firmeza, y vi que se disponía a soltar un discurso —. No conseguirás recuperar las fuerzas comiéndote un mendrugo seco para desayunar.

Estaba a punto de explicarle que para solucionar mis problemas posiblemente haría falta algo más que un desayuno inglés, pero me salvó el timbre de la puerta.

—Abre tú mientras sirvo esto, por favor.

Me dirigí a la entrada con mi pelo húmedo salpicando todavía gotitas de agua. Detrás del cristal esmerilado de la puerta se perfilaba una figura alta y oscura. El corazón me dio un saltito en el pecho mientras descorría el cerrojo para dar la bienvenida al visitante. No hay nada como una visita de un amigo muerto para quitarte del todo el apetito. Albert me siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina llevando una enorme caja de cartón.

—Buenos días, muchacho. Llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar, ¿te apetece?

Albert miró el menjurje amarillo con el mismo entusiasmo que yo.

—Gracias, George, pero ya he comido. Solo he pasado un momento a saludar.

Sabía que mentía acerca del desayuno incluso antes de que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Siempre habíamos sido como un libro abierto el uno para el otro. O quizá no. Sentí que se me acaloraban las mejillas cuando me sonrojé al caer en la cuenta de lo poco apropiado que era mi corto albornoz para recibir invitados.

— ¿Y qué hay en la caja?

Afortunadamente intervino mi padre. Yo estaba tan ensimismada por lo extraño que era estar sentada en mi antigua cocina con un amigo que llevaba tanto tiempo muerto que probablemente no le habría preguntado nada aunque se hubiera presentado con un elefante.

—No es mía —explicó Albert—. Una furgoneta de repartos la estaba dejando fuera y me he ofrecido a entrarla. Es para Candy.

Levanté la mirada desde donde estaba sentada, mientras trataba, en un intento desesperado, de dar de sí los extremos del albornoz.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

Mi padre echó una ojeada y dijo:

—Ah, será tu ropa. Terry dijo que te la mandaría aquí. Supuso que no tendrías muchas cosas que ponerte.

—Y tenía razón —convine yo—. Qué atento ha sido al ir a recogerme algunas cosas y enviarlas.

Se oyó un ligero bufido proveniente de donde estaba Albert.

—Lo más seguro es que se lo haya encargado a su secretaria.

La pulla había sido un acto reflejo y yo salté en defensa de Terry igual de rápido:

—Está muy ocupado, ¿sabes? Ayer tuvo que irse a Hamburgo.

Una expresión especulativa se dibujó fugazmente en las familiares facciones de Albert, pero sabía muy bien que era mejor no seguir con las críticas. Mi padre, que parecía del todo ajeno a nuestro enfrentamiento verbal, añadió:

—Por cierto, Candy, se me había olvidado completamente. Terry me dijo que te comentara que el lunes llamó a la revista y que les contó lo que te había pasado.

Desconcertada, le di la vuelta a la silla de la cocina para mirar a mi padre.

— ¿La revista? ¿Qué revista?

— La revista en la que trabajas.

El estómago volvió a darme un vuelco al escuchar otra noticia bomba.

—No trabajo en ninguna revista.

Ya estábamos otra vez. La mirada que intercambiaron ambos era tan descarada que ya puestos podrían haber gritado lo que pensaban: «Pobre Candy, aún sigue con lo de la amnesia».

De repente me enfadé y me levanté tan deprisa que casi tiro al suelo la silla de madera.

—No, ¡no me miréis los dos así! Como diciendo «Oh, oh, Candy se ha vuelto loca otra vez, mejor tratémosla con delicadeza». ¿No creéis que sabría algo tan básico como el sitio donde trabajo?

—Llevas poco tiempo trabajando en esa revista; seguro que del periódico sí te acuerdas. Estuviste un buen tiempo allí.

— ¿Que yo trabajaba en un periódico? ¿Soy periodista? —Estaba asombrada: finalmente había logrado mis objetivos; pero entonces sacudí la cabeza con rabia para disipar aquella fantasía — No trabajo allí. Me acordaría si fuera así, ¿no crees?

—Según parece has olvidado muchas más cosas —murmuró mi padre, y noté por primera vez en su voz que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Albert, tan calmado y sereno como siempre, se acercó y me cogió la mano.

—Candy, siéntate, por favor.

No obedecí, así que él tiró de mi brazo con cuidado y me obligó a volver a sentarme a la mesa. Orientó su silla hacia mí y hablando sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo preguntó lenta y claramente:

— ¿Y dónde trabajas, Candy?

No rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento; me pregunté si sería una técnica que enseñaban a los policías para interrogar a los sospechosos.

—En Anderson's Engineering, al lado de la estación de Euston. Soy secretaria en el departamento de Ventas. Llevo allí más de tres años y medio. El número de teléfono es 020 7581 4387.

Si le sorprendió la velocidad y el desparpajo con que había respondido, supo disimularlo mejor que mi padre.

—Pero ¿cómo...?

Albert le hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia e inmediatamente después volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mí. Estaba claro que era un rollo policial.

— ¿Y a quién podemos llamar ahí para confirmar... mejor dicho, para comunicarles que no podrás ir durante un tiempo?

—A Jessica Scott, del departamento de Recursos Humanos. Su extensión es la 203.

Vi que sus ojos brillaban debido a la inmediatez de mi respuesta, pero habló con voz firme y tranquila cuando le pidió a mi padre:

—George, ¿te importa que use el teléfono para llamarles?

A modo de respuesta, mi padre sacó el teléfono inalámbrico del soporte y se lo pasó a Albert. Antes de marcar el número se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Prefieres hablar tú con ellos?

Negué con la cabeza; seguramente los dos pensarían que mentía. No, mejor que hablara él con Recursos Humanos y así todos comprobarían por fin que decía la verdad.

Le repetí el número y él lo marcó. Me pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que contestaron en la centralita y Albert les pidió la extensión. Se había levantado para hacer la llamada, por lo que yo no podía oír las respuestas al otro lado de la línea. Tuve que conformarme con descifrar la conversación a través de las palabras de Albert.

— ¿Me puede pasar con Jessica Scott?... Buenos días, señorita Scott. Me llamo Albert Ardley y soy un amigo de Candy White. Solo llamaba para informarla de que, desafortunadamente, Candy ha sufrido un pequeño accidente y no podrá ir a trabajar esta semana, y tal vez esté ausente más tiempo.

Hubo una pausa larguísima.

—En el departamento de Ventas... Sí... Ajá... Muy bien, de acuerdo. Comprendo... Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Adiós.

Puso fin a la llamada pulsando el botón rojo y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarnos a mi padre y a mí. Yo no paraba de moverme en la silla como una chiquilla inquieta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho?

Albert dudó, su expresión era inescrutable. Pensé que no iba a gustarme su respuesta. Y tenía razón.

—Candy, ha dicho que era la primera vez que oía tu nombre. No trabajas ahí.

Vaya, es posible que ponerme a llorar no fuera una reacción muy madura, pero no pude evitarlo. Cada vez que aparecía un pequeño rayo de esperanza me lo arrebataban de un plumazo. Me levanté de un salto con lágrimas de consternación en los ojos —tirando, esta vez sí, la silla al suelo— y con gran estruendo subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación, donde me lancé boca abajo sobre la cama.

Y tal como haría la adolescente enfadada en la que al parecer me había convertido, hice caso omiso de los ruegos de mi padre y de Albert para que les abriera la puerta y les grité a ambos que «se largaran» hasta que me quedé afónica y no pude chillar más.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando salí de la habitación. Debía de haberme quedado dormida llorando, ya que me desperté varias horas más tarde con el cojín empapado pegado a la mejilla. Mi padre estaba en el salón fingiendo ver el telediario.

Me acomodé en el asiento de al lado, ignoré a la gata —que soltó un bufido entre dientes y abandonó rápidamente el regazo de mi padre— y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Perdona, papá.

Él me respondió apretándome la mano.

—Es que es tan complicado... Nada tiene sentido. Está todo patas arriba. Puede que todos tengáis razón y me esté volviendo loca de verdad.

Entonces mi padre me miró con una furia inesperada en los ojos.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así. ¡Nadie ha dicho que estés loca! Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y has vivido una experiencia terrible. No es de extrañar que estés un poquito... confusa. Exacto, solo estás confusa. Todo se arreglará muy pronto, cariño, ya verás.

Esta vez estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

A pesar de sus palabras debía de estar muy preocupado por mí, ya que varias veces a lo largo de la noche, en el duermevela entre el sueño y la vigilia, percibí el característico aroma de su aftershave y supe que se había deslizado en mi habitación para comprobar cómo estaba. Él no comentó nada al respecto y yo tampoco le dije que le había visto.

Al día siguiente rebusqué a conciencia entre la caja de ropa que me había mandado Terry para encontrar algo que ponerme. Quería unos tejanos y una sudadera, pero al parecer mi nuevo estilo de vida no contemplaba las prendas de sport. Tuve que conformarme con unos elegantes pantalones negros y un jersey de un verde esmeralda. Me miré en el espejo y no pude negar que el conjunto me favorecía; aunque no era ropa de diseño, las marcas sí que eran de tiendas caras. O cobraba un sueldo increíble en mi nuevo trabajo o Terry me había regalado algo más que un bolso de Gucci. Siempre había sido generoso cuando éramos adolescentes; supuse que seguía siéndolo.

Colgué el resto de las prendas en el pequeño armario de madera y luego cogí un abrigo y una bufanda. Llevaba días sin salir de casa y necesitaba poner a prueba mi vigor si quería que papá accediera a mi nuevo plan. Sin embargo, mi intención de sacar el tema a colación sutilmente se esfumó de golpe cuando bajé las escaleras al mismo tiempo que él entraba por la puerta. Debía de volver de su paseo matutino para ir a comprar el periódico. Actuó con rapidez pero no la suficiente, y pude ver el paquetito rojo que intentó esconder en la chaqueta. Mis dedos se lanzaron como misiles hacia el fondo de su bolsillo y lo sacaron de allí.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

Mi padre parecía avergonzado y no abrió la boca; vi que intentaba dar con alguna explicación aceptable, pero no encontró ninguna.

— ¿Por qué narices estás fumando otra vez? ¿No sabes que los cigarrillos te matarán? ¿Que de hecho ya te estaban matando?

Si alguno de los dos se hubiera parado a analizar lo incongruente que resultaba esa inversión de papeles entre padre e hija seguramente nos habríamos partido de risa allí mismo. Pero yo estaba demasiado furiosa para darme cuenta y él demasiado avergonzado.

Estrujé el paquete que tenía en la mano para deshacerme al menos de aquel, y con el sonido de los cigarrillos aplastados mi ira empezó a remitir.

—Papá, sé lo que estás haciendo y por qué lo estás haciendo, pero tienes que prometerme que lo dejarás.

Él no se disculpó, pero al menos trató de justificarse.

—No, papá —dije; las lágrimas me resbalaban por las mejillas al oír a mi padre tan preocupado por mí. Me las sequé con el dorso de la mano. Madre mía, ¿desde cuándo era tan llorica?

Le cogí de ambas manos e intenté transmitir con mis palabras y mi mirada lo que sentí cuando le diagnosticaron por primera vez.

—Papá, si me quieres, si de verdad me quieres, prométeme que jamás volverás a tocar este veneno, por favor. —A él también se le empañaron los ojos. Había hecho llorar a mi padre, pero valía la pena si con ello podía evitar que volviera a enfermar—. Una vez casi te matas con esto por preocuparte tanto por mí; no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir.

Deambulé durante horas y, aunque no tenía ningún sitio concreto adonde ir, era agradable volver a salir a la calle tras una semana de inactividad. Le había dicho a papá que no sufriera y llamé a casa un par de horas más tarde para que supiese que estaba bien y se quedara tranquilo. Ya era media tarde y caí en la cuenta de que me había olvidado de comer. Como no estaba lejos del centro del pueblo me dirigí hacia la pequeña calle de tiendas, donde había algunos restaurantes y cafés.

Me quedé parada en la acera intentando decidir en cuál entrar, cuando una voz que tenía detrás me susurró dulcemente al oído:

—El del final de la calle tiene la mejor tarta de queso.

Me di la vuelta y se me aceleró el pulso. Me había cogido por sorpresa. Automáticamente agaché la cabeza para ocultar mi mejilla marcada y luego recordé que hasta que se resolviera todo ese misterio podía prescindir tranquilamente de aquel hábito. Le miré sonriente.

— ¿Y qué pasa si ya no me gusta la tarta de queso?

Se detuvo un momento como si considerara algo tan absurdo.

—No, imposible. Por mucho que hayas olvidado, eso no me lo creo. Hay cosas que calan demasiado hondo.

Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, ambos entramos en el pequeño local, donde Albert pidió dos cafés y dos raciones de tarta. Había una mesa para dos al fondo del café situada al lado de un fuego encendido, así que nos encaminamos hacia allí descartando de forma inconsciente varios sitios libres que había junto a las ventanas.

— ¿Y cómo es que no está trabajando hoy, agente Ardley? No me extraña que el crimen asole el pueblo; los policías nunca están de servicio.

—En realidad es «inspector» Ardley, y oficialmente tengo todo el día libre.

—Así que inspector, ¿eh? Suena importante. ¿Te gusta? Nunca comentaste que quisieras ser policía cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Llegó la camarera con nuestro pedido y Albert esperó a que depositara las tazas y los platos en la mesa y se marchara antes de contestar.

—Sí, me encanta el trabajo. Unirme al cuerpo es la mejor decisión que he Tomado nunca. Y en cuanto a no haber comentado nada al respecto... Bueno, en aquel entonces me guardaba muchas cosas para mí, cosas que quizá debería haber verbalizado.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Me pareció que iba a decirme algo importante. Pero una parte de mí se resistía porque no estaba lista para oírlo. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a aquello y tampoco si realmente deseaba hacerlo, así que opté por cambiar de tema.

—Albert, quería pedirte perdón por cómo me comporté ayer, por el arrebato que me dio.

Él desechó la disculpa con un gesto de la mano despreocupado, pero yo insistí:

—No, en serio. Sé que todo parece muy... no sé, incoherente, increíble, inverosímil...

—O sea cualquier palabra que empiece por «in», ¿no?

Me reí. Siempre conseguía hacerme reír.

—Es que todo aquello que sé que es absoluta e inequívocamente cierto cada vez se sostiene menos. Resulta muy inquietante.

Dio un largo sorbo al café antes de responder.

—Estoy seguro. Y también frustrante.

Había algo en su voz, algo que no había oído a nadie más, que hizo que soltase la cucharada de tarta que me estaba llevando a la boca.

— ¿Tú me crees?

Me di cuenta de que me había centrado exclusivamente en intentar convencer a alguien de mi verdad, pero no se me había ocurrido plantear esa pregunta a nadie. Sus ojos de color azul cielo me dedicaron una mirada en la que uno podría ahogarse si no se andaba con cuidado.

—Estoy convencido de que crees realmente en lo que dices y comprendo el desgaste que supone intentar convencer de ello a los demás. —Se quedó en silencio un instante y estuve a punto de hablar. Menos mal que no lo hice, porque si no jamás le habría oído susurrar—: Y verte así me parte el corazón.

No advertí que sus palabras me habían hecho llorar hasta que me levantó la cara con un dedo y me secó los ojos con la servilleta. Siguió hablando en una voz baja y dulce:

—Y además nunca te había visto llorar tanto, ni siquiera cuando te caías constantemente de la bici a los ocho años.

Me sorbí los mocos de forma poco femenina, pero sus palabras habían logrado hacerme sonreír. —Oh, te aseguro que he llorado como una magdalena en los últimos cinco años, más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

— ¿Y por qué?

Ahí estaba: el momento de echarse atrás o de lanzarse sin miramientos.

—Porque te había perdido. Me salvaste la vida y a cambio perdiste la tuya. No tienes idea de cuánto me afectó aquello y de cuánto te he echado de menos.

En ese instante él podría haber recurrido al dichoso golpe en la cabeza y a la amnesia y decir: «Pronto te pondrás bien». Pero no lo hizo. Se trataba de Albert, el chico que me quería cuando éramos niños y el hombre en que se había convertido. Se lo podía confiar todo, incluso la verdad.

—Cuéntamelo —me pidió.

Y así, bajo la menguante luz vespertina y junto a las titilantes llamas de la chimenea, empecé por el principio, por la noche del accidente, y no paré hasta llegar al final.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Fuimos los últimos clientes en abandonar el café. Nos dimos cuenta de que molestábamos cuando el dueño dejó de servir y empezó a barrer el suelo, luego puso las sillas sobre las mesas vacías y finalmente apagó casi todas las luces.

Me disculpé por haberles entretenido mientras Albert cogía mi abrigo del perchero y me ayudaba a ponérmelo. Me lo colocó sobre los hombros y me pareció natural que su brazo se quedara ahí mientras me conducía hacia la puerta.

—Tengo el coche aquí al lado, te llevaré a casa antes de que tu padre organice una partida de búsqueda.

Las frías ráfagas de viento de diciembre nos azotaban con violencia mientras caminábamos por las calles tranquilas, pero yo no era consciente del frío teniendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Sabía que me movía por un terreno peligroso. Aquella tarde se había abierto una puerta y yo la había cruzado despreocupadamente sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, antes de añadir más complicaciones a mi vida, debía resolver las innumerables preguntas sin respuesta que se interponían en mi camino. Resultaba tan agradable y natural caminar así junto a Albert, maldita sea... ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Solo tardamos cinco minutos en llegar a mi casa y, cuando aparcamos encima del bordillo, vi que las cortinas del salón se movían.

Solté una risita de incredulidad.

— ¿Puedes creerte que mi padre esté espiándome a través de las cortinas? Es como si volviera a ser una adolescente.

Albert agachó la cabeza y se inclinó por encima de mí para echar un vistazo a mi casa a través de la ventanilla del copiloto. Percibí la dulce fragancia de su aftershave y el olor a champú antes de que volviera a colocarse en su sitio. Inhalé profundamente la seductora combinación de aromas, como si quisiera grabarla en la memoria.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía derecho a tener esos pensamientos. Albert y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación romántica, ni una sola vez; habíamos sido solo los mejores amigos del mundo. Además, siempre había estado Terry. Y aún estaba, tuve que recordarme. No era libre de pensar de aquella forma.

—Supongo que debería entrar.

— ¿Antes de que salga tu padre con una escopeta?

Me reí un poquito imaginándome la escena.

—Exacto, sí. Y además pronto llamará Terry desde Alemania, así que...

Fue lo peor que podría haber dicho. La cálida atmósfera que nos envolvía se tornó gélida y la rabia que sintió Albert resultaba casi palpable.

—Claro. —Y con esa palabra se desvaneció de un plumazo el nuevo sentimiento que había surgido entre nosotros.

Le pregunté si quería cenar en casa, pero no me sorprendió cuando declinó la invitación. No obstante, sí que me acompañó hasta la puerta, sujetándome el brazo porque el suelo empezaba a helarse. Pero era la mano de un amigo, nada más. No entendía cómo alguien podía cambiar de estado de ánimo tan deprisa, lo que hizo que me cuestionase mi propia percepción de la tarde que habíamos pasado juntos. ¿De verdad había ocurrido algo nuevo entre nosotros o simplemente me había imaginado que había algo más que una larga y valiosa amistad?

Cogió la llave de la puerta que yo tenía entre los dedos y la introdujo en la cerradura, pero antes de que la girara le puse una mano en el brazo para detenerle.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana? Puedo ir yo sola, si no puedes acompañarme. No pasa nada.

Su mirada era inescrutable.

—Claro que sigue en pie. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así?

Pues porque yo había estropeado ese momento interponiendo entre nosotros el único obstáculo que siempre había habido en nuestro camino.

—Por nada. Es que... Bueno, no me parece la mejor manera de pasar tu día libre: escoltando por Londres a una amiga que se ha vuelto loca.

Entonces él me acercó hacia sí y me dio un breve abrazo, un simple gesto de amistad, tan solo eso.

—No te has vuelto loca —me contradijo, y luego no pudo resistirse y añadió—: ¡Siempre has sido así!

Entonces me soltó, giró la llave en la cerradura con un movimiento suave y me dio un empujoncito para que entrara en el cálido recibidor.

—Y como te he dicho antes, creo que es una muy buena idea. Seguro que servirá de algo. Ahora métete en casa, que te resfriaras. Nos vemos mañana.

Finalmente no tuve que convencer a mi padre de que era una buena idea que regresara a Londres al día siguiente en cuanto supo que me acompañaría Albert. Me pregunté si habría opinado lo mismo de haber elegido a otro compañero de viaje. Aun así, mientras esperaba que Albert pasara a recogerme a la mañana siguiente, mi padre todavía estaba dándome la lata como una madre sobreprotectora.

— ¿Has cogido la medicación?

Di un golpecito en el bolso de Gucci que llevaba colgado al hombro.

—Y me llamarás si te encuentras mal o pasa cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? ¿Llevas el móvil, y dinero, y...?

—Tranquilo, papá, solo voy a pasar una noche fuera. Mañana estaré de vuelta y con suerte traeré algunas respuestas.

Seguía sin parecer muy convencido, así que me acerqué y le abracé.

—No te preocupes tanto por mí.

— Entonces olí su aftershave y de pronto me acordé de algo—. Y deja de pasarte las noches en vela para ver cómo estoy; por las mañanas debes de estar exhausto. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que has entrado en mi habitación.

El coche de Albert se paró ante la puerta de casa y yo me había agachado para coger la bolsa que tenía a mis pies, así que no pude apreciar del todo la expresión confusa de mi padre.

—Candy, no he entrado nunca en tu habitación de noche para ver cómo estabas. Ni una sola vez. Debías de estar soñando.

El trayecto hacia Londres me confirmó que Albert también había tomado una decisión durante la noche anterior y aquella mañana. Había vuelto otra vez el amigo cariñoso, bromista y platónico que conocía de toda la vida; o al menos al que había conocido hasta mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. No quedaba ni rastro del hombre que me había sostenido la mano en el café mientras le contaba a trompicones en qué se había convertido mi vida desde entonces.

Y aunque me decepcionaba haber dejado que esa persona se me escurriera entre los dedos, al menos mi viejo amigo Albert volvía a formar parte de mi vida. Teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba la situación la semana anterior, la cosa había mejorado muchísimo.

— ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero? ¿Lo has pensado?

Saqué del bolso un trozo de papel doblado.

—Supongo que lo lógico es ir aquí primero. El resto de los lugares están al otro lado de la ciudad.

El papelito ondeó en mi mano por la ligera corriente de aire que entraba desde una ventanilla abierta.

—Tengo la dirección, pero no sé por dónde queda exactamente. Mi padre tuvo que apuntármelo.

Albert desvió la mirada de la carretera un instante y miró el trozo de papel.

— ¿Y qué sitio es?

Suspiré profundamente y leí las palabras escritas. No me decían nada en absoluto.

—Es donde vivo —hice una pausa, como si estuviera en un juicio—, presuntamente.

Traté de relajarme, pero conforme pasaban los kilómetros iba poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa. Ir a Londres, donde vivía y trabajaba, era mi última esperanza de recuperar mi vida real. Pero ahora empezaba a plantearme qué me encontraría exactamente cuando llegara. En el bolso había unas llaves que no reconocía. Lo más probable era que abrieran la puerta que correspondía a la dirección que me había dado mi padre esa misma mañana. Pero ¿qué pasaba con mi otro hogar, el piso de encima de la lavandería? ¿Qué dirían cuando se demostrase que también era mío, lleno de pertenencias y de toda la parafernalia de una vida totalmente distinta? ¿Podía ser que existieran los dos de forma paralela? ¿Cómo era posible?

En mi mente, como un susurro, surgió una palabra; una palabra mucho más aterradora y desconocida que «amnesia»: «esquizofrenia». Uno de sus síntomas era la personalidad múltiple, ¿no? Estaba convencida de haber leído hacía poco un artículo sobre ese tema precisamente. ¿Era eso lo que me pasaba? ¿Tenía una enfermedad mental?

Para acallar a esa voz susurrante y romper el silencio, se me ocurrió preguntar:

—Albert, no se me había ocurrido preguntártelo antes: ¿estás casado?

El coche viró ligeramente en el carril y el camión que teníamos detrás nos dio un bocinazo a modo de protesta.

— ¿Casado? Eh, no. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No crees que ya lo sabrías si lo estuviera?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No; tampoco sabía que yo misma estaba prometida.

—Touché.

Dejé que saltara otro kilómetro en la pantalla del salpicadero antes de seguir con el tema.

— ¿Y tienes a alguien en la cabeza?

Él rió por lo bajo pero no dijo nada, lo cual hizo que me picara más la curiosidad.

— ¿Novia? ¿Amante? ¿Novio?

— No, no y definitivamente no, gracias.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Qué me estás preguntando? ¿Que por qué no soy gay?

Le di un codazo flojito en el brazo.

—Ya sabes qué te estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué no estás con nadie? Eres un tío genial. Seguro que serías un novio estupendo. ¿Cómo es que estás solo?

Por primera vez pareció incómodo y me sorprendió haberme aventurado en terreno prohibido. En otra época nada habría estado fuera de lugar entre nosotros. Pero tal vez ahora era diferente.

—Para empezar, por el trabajo: muchas horas, turnos que cambian constantemente... No ayuda a mantener una relación. O a lo mejor prefiero estar así y ya está.

— ¿Así que nunca has querido ir en serio con nadie? ¿Ni una sola vez?

Guardó silencio largo rato fingiendo concentrarse mucho más de lo necesario mientras adelantaba un vehículo lento que teníamos delante. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con cierta reserva.

—Hubo alguien una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas... no salieron bien.

Me volví en mi asiento para observarle. No sabía quién era esa mujer, pero ya la odiaba por haberle rechazado. Me moría de ganas de averiguar más cosas, pero era consciente de estar entrometiéndome en un asunto del que él no quería hablar. Así pues, sorteé ese obstáculo conversacional y le pregunté algo que aún me molestaba más.

—Tú y yo ya no nos vemos mucho, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió irónicamente y deduje que «no mucho» era un eufemismo. Su respuesta me lo confirmó.

—Di que no nos vemos «en absoluto» y te acercarás más a la verdad.

—Pero ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. Siempre estuvimos muy unidos.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, luego se detuvo y pareció pensarlo mejor, tras lo cual volvió a cerrarla. Yo quería saber más que nada en el mundo lo que había estado a punto de decir, pues sospechaba que habría sido mucho más esclarecedor que «las personas cambiamos, maduramos y nos distanciamos; ocurre muy a menudo».

Él apartó la vista de la carretera y me miró, y supe que se había dado cuenta de que su respuesta me había decepcionado. Retiró una mano del volante un momento y me dio un pequeño apretón.

—Pero te he echado de menos.

Me acordé de las incontables noches que me había pasado llorando, destrozada por el dolor que me había ocasionado su pérdida.

—Yo a ti más.

Para entonces ya estábamos zigzagueando por entre las calles secundarias de Londres, y nos costó más de lo que pensábamos encontrar la dirección que buscábamos. Finalmente, tras equivocarnos en varios cruces, aparcamos enfrente del elegante pórtico de un edificio victoriano.

—Ya estamos —anunció Albert, mientras aparcaba el coche en un sitio libre que había en el interior del pequeño patio delantero—. Esta es tu casa.

—No lo creo —murmuré en tono lóbrego, pero de todas formas abrí la puerta y salí del coche. Me quedé un rato mirando ese edificio desconocido, respirando el frío aire matinal.

—Pues ya estamos acá, vamos a ver qué hay —propuso Albert.

Me ofreció una mano y con evidente reticencia permití que me condujera hacia los escalones de piedra del edificio.

Al acercarnos, vimos que la puerta de entrada tenía un código de seguridad, así que pensé que sería imposible acceder al interior. Me detuve a medio subir los tres escalones.

—Nada que hacer, pues —proclamé, sabiendo que el alivio en mi voz era obvio.

—No tan deprisa —insistió Albert mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta.

En ese preciso momento una enfermera con uniforme azul apareció tras el cristal de la entrada; estaba claro que tenía prisa por salir del edificio. Cuando abrió la puerta, Albert subió corriendo los escalones para aguantarla antes de que se cerrara. La enfermera le miró con suspicacia durante un instante, pero luego me vio a mí y decidió no impedirnos el paso.

—Gracias —dijo Albert cuando nos la cruzamos en el umbral.

Yo también expresé mi gratitud de forma automática:

—Sí, gracias.

La enfermera ya había cruzado la puerta y estaba bajando los escalones de piedra cuando gritó alegremente por encima del hombro:

—De nada, Candy.

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor nos quedamos en silencio. Seguíamos en tensión cuando se abrieron las puertas en la quinta planta. Un pasillo se extendía ante nosotros y llevaba tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Albert.

— ¡Y yo qué sé! —espeté.

Entonces se me acercó y me habló con más amabilidad y paciencia de la que seguramente merecía.

—Sé que es duro, Candy. De verdad. Pero ya sabíamos que tendrías que afrontar algo así. No tires la toalla aún.

Tenía razón; por supuesto que la tenía. Pero había deseado tantísimo que todo aquello no fuera verdad...

Mi llave abrió la puerta del piso, cómo no. Nos paseamos por las estancias sin saber muy bien adónde ir, como lo harían unos posibles compradores. Por suerte, cuando abrí la que pensaba que era la puerta del dormitorio y acabé entrando en un armario los dos recuperamos el sentido del humor. El armario... ¿Acaso no es siempre el último sitio donde buscas algo?

Me sentía un poco como una ladrona revolviendo cajones y armarios en busca de algo de valor. Reconocía muy pocas cosas, pero de vez en cuando encontraba una prenda de ropa o una joya y se me aceleraba el pulso al ver que eran mías. El pasaporte y las facturas ordenados cuidadosamente en una caja de metal solo sirvieron para añadir más clavos al ataúd. Estaba claro que vivía allí.

Y no habría sido ninguna tragedia aceptarlo en cualquier otra circunstancia, ya que la vivienda era muy bonita, estaba decorada con gusto y era unas cuatro veces más grande que mi apartamento de encima de la lavandería. Aun así, el hecho de residir en una casa mejor no me produjo placer alguno. Si de verdad ese era mi hogar —y no había forma de refutarlo con las sólidas pruebas que me rodeaban—, ¿qué otros argumentos me quedaban para seguir insistiendo que esa vida no me pertenecía?

Mientras yo registraba el dormitorio, Albert había ido a la cocina y había vuelto unos minutos después con dos humeantes tazas de café.

—Tendrá que ser solo —se disculpó al ofrecerme una de las tazas—. No tienes leche. De hecho, no te queda prácticamente nada: las despensas están vacías. Deduzco que sueles comer fuera.

Eso sonaba lógico y desde luego encajaba con el estilo de vida que imaginaba que llevaba Terry. Sosteniendo la taza con mucho cuidado, me senté en un sofá de piel color crema. Me acomodé poco a poco, procurando no derramar el líquido sobre una superficie que parecía tan cara. Estaba sumamente nerviosa en mi propia casa.

— ¿Cómo puedo permitirme todo esto? —Se me ocurrió preguntar de repente—. Conozco los precios de Londres. Este piso debe de costar un ojo de la cara; seguro que no me pagan tan bien en mi nuevo trabajo.

La mirada de Albert se ensombreció un instante y apartó la vista de mi expresión interrogativa antes de contestar.

—Creo que el piso es de la familia de Terry. Diría que tienen varios en este edificio, en realidad. Supongo que pagas un bajo alquiler al ser casi de la familia.

Sentí que me ponía roja de bochorno, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. No había hecho nada de lo que avergonzarme.

—Ah —dije yo por toda respuesta. Para ser periodista no era muy elocuente.

Terminamos de inspeccionar el piso juntos y, aunque yo seguía buscando pruebas de que aquella no era mi casa, todos los indicios que me rodeaban indicaban claramente lo contrario. Y por si el montón de facturas y correo basura dirigidos a mi nombre no fueran lo bastante concluyentes, en una mesita había una foto en un marco de plata que parecía bastante irrefutable.

Albert se me acercó por detrás y apoyó la barbilla encima de mi hombro para ver qué sostenía en mis manos. En la foto que me había quedado mirando fijamente aparecíamos Terry y yo junto a la torre Eiffel. Lo tenía detrás de mí de una forma muy parecida a cómo tenía a Albert en ese preciso momento. Los dos reíamos y, aunque debía de hacer frío, pues íbamos envueltos en abrigos y bufandas, la calidez que transmitían nuestras caras me causó una profunda sorpresa.

Ambos parecíamos tan felices y despreocupados, tan... enamorados. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que desde mi regreso a Great Bishopsford había estado tan ocupada intentando desenterrar el pasado que de algún modo había sepultado mis sentimientos por Terry.

—Me parece que fue allí donde te propuso matrimonio —dijo Albert sin dejar que su tono traicionara ninguna emoción.

No conseguía apartar la mirada de la foto; poco después noté que él se apartaba de mí con determinación.

—Siempre he querido ir a París... — afirmé pensativamente.

Albert permaneció callado. Se agachó para recoger las tazas vacías y las llevó de nuevo a la cocina, así que no sé si me oyó terminar la frase en tono categórico: «... pero nunca he estado».

No quedaba nada que nos retuviera en el piso. Albert me sugirió que me llevara unas cuantas cosas más a casa de mi padre, pero yo me negué. Me sentiría como una ladrona.

Una vez en el interior del coche, pensé que debía decir algo para mitigar el tremendo impacto que nos había causado estar allí.

—A pesar de todo lo que acabo de ver, nada me parece real. —Señalé el edificio victoriano con un gesto de la mano y añadí—: Por supuesto existen evidencias que no puedo negar, pero mi mente y mi corazón siguen diciéndome que nada de esto es cierto.

Albert también pareció hacer un esfuerzo deliberado por sacudirse de encima el opresivo velo que nos envolvía.

—No te preocupes. No puedes pretender acordarte de todo así de golpe. Comamos algo y después podemos ir a la revista donde trabajas. A lo mejor allí encontramos algo que nos dé más respuestas.

Albert no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sus palabras resultaron ser proféticas.

Por fortuna, Albert había sugerido llamar a la revista con antelación para avisarles de que iríamos, lo cual fue una buena idea, ya que el sitio era enorme y sin alguien que nos guiara jamás habríamos llegado al departamento donde yo trabajaba. Atravesamos la sala de recepción, cuyo suelo pulido recordaba a una pista de patinaje, y llegamos hasta una gran mesa curva tras la cual había varios recepcionistas. Todo el mundo iba muy bien vestido y arreglado, y si bien la ropa que llevaba no desencajaba en absoluto en aquel lugar, me parecía que yo sí, y mucho.

De pronto me sentí insegura al darme cuenta de que había olvidado el nombre de la persona con la que íbamos a reunirnos y tuve que abrir el bolso para buscar el papelito donde lo había apuntado.

—La señorita Candy White ha venido a ver a la señora Eliza Leagan —dijo Albert en un tono suave mientras yo seguía revolviendo el cavernoso bolso de Gucci en lo que era una evidente falta de consideración—. Nos espera.

Nos pidieron que nos sentásemos en un sofá de piel rojo tremendamente bajo que estaba situado justo enfrente de los ascensores. Mientras esperábamos, no dejé de moverme a causa del nerviosismo; me erguía cada vez que se abrían las puertas de un ascensor y salía una mujer. ¡Qué comportamiento tan absurdo! El edificio era gigantesco y había un torrente continuo de personas que se dirigían a la zona de recepción. Mi jefa podría haber sido cualquiera de ellas.

De hecho, transcurrieron quince minutos más antes de que se nos acercara a paso rápido una mujer que apenas me sacaría diez años; llevaba un traje de marca y unos tacones nada prácticos.

— ¡Candy! —exclamó cuando estaba a medio cruzar el vestíbulo.

Me alcé y le tendí la mano. Ella ignoró el gesto y se abalanzó sobre mí como un halcón y me lanzó un beso al aire, envolviéndome en una vaharada de perfume caro.

— ¿Cómo estás, pobrecilla mía? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Algo en su tono me hizo dudar de su supuesta inquietud. No perdió más tiempo intercambiando cortesías y enseguida se giró sobre sus tacones de aguja y se dirigió de vuelta a los ascensores. Dado que había ignorado a Albert hasta ese momento, me pareció que lo correcto era presentárselo.

—Señora Leagan, este es un viejo amigo mío, Albert Ardley. Me ha traído hoy a Londres a ver si consigo recordar algo.

Se dio la vuelta y le dedicó la más breve de las sonrisas al hombre que estaba a mi lado, pero tan solo su boca se movió; el gesto no se reflejó en sus ojos. Ya me había fijado en la miradita de suficiencia que le había echado cuando nos habíamos levantado a saludarla. Esperaba que Albert no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—«Señora Leagan», no; llámame Eliza —me corrigió ella mientras le daba al botón de llamada del ascensor con un dedo cuya uña mostraba una perfecta manicura—. Tu joven y encantador Terry llamó el lunes para contarnos lo del espantoso atraco. Debió de ser horrible. ¿Y se llevaron tu precioso anillo? —Bajó la vista hacia mi mano izquierda como si quisiera verificar que realmente no estaba—. Qué tragedia.

Mientras nos metíamos en el ascensor detrás de ella, no pude evitar pensar que perder el diamante resultaba para mi jefa mucho más trágico que cualquier peligro físico que pudiera haber corrido. Me recordaba en cierta manera a Sussana, o en cómo sería Sussana al cabo de unos diez años.

Salimos del ascensor en la novena planta e inmediatamente un becario cargado con un fajo de papeles abordó a Eliza. Ella se detuvo a resolver la crisis y Albert y yo dimos un paso atrás como muestra de educación e inspeccionamos los alrededores. Estábamos en una gran oficina sin paredes interiores y bien iluminada con luces fluorescentes. Había innumerables mesas a ambos lados del ascensor, subdivididas en cubículos mediante tabiques de fieltro azules. Parecía uno de esos sitios experimentales que hay en los laboratorios, esos en los que dan vueltas las ratas.

—Qué mujer tan agradable, tu jefa — me comentó Albert en un susurro para que nadie más le oyera—. Muy sincera.

—Shhh —le hice callar mientras me reía nerviosamente, pero me alegró ver que no era la única que la había juzgado así.

Tras solucionar la crisis, Eliza despachó al becario y se volvió hacia nosotros al tiempo que decía:

—No estoy muy segura de qué quieres hacer ahora. ¿Te apetece simplemente dar una vuelta por aquí y saludar a la gente o prefieres echar un vistazo a tu mesa?

—Humm, solo la mesa, gracias.

—Muy bien. Pues nada, buena suerte. Seguro que nos vemos antes de que te vayas —sentenció, y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Eliza.

Se dio la vuelta con una expresión irritada que disimuló demasiado tarde poniendo una sonrisa. Su cara expresaba claramente: «Soy una mujer ocupada y no puedo perder el tiempo con esto».

— ¿Cuál es mi mesa?

Se le llenó la cara de un asombro que casi parecía alegría.

—Madre mía, ¡sí que tienes amnesia de verdad! ¡Es increíble! Terry lo mencionó, pero es algo tan inusual...

Su fascinación por mi enfermedad le duró hasta que llegamos a mi mesa. Por el camino nos abrimos paso entre los cubículos de mis compañeros; algunos se limitaron a lanzarme una mirada fugaz, pero muchos otros levantaron la cabeza y me sonrieron. Yo les sonreí a todos, no fuera que tuviésemos una buena relación.

Finalmente se paró en un lugar en que había dos mesas colocadas una enfrente de la otra. Una mujer joven estaba sentada ante una de ellas aporreando furiosamente el teclado.

—Dee, ¿puedes dedicarle un poquito de tiempo a Candy y enseñarle algunas cosas? —Y luego, como si contara el más jugoso de los secretos, añadió con un susurro mal disimulado—: ¡Es verdad que tiene amnesia!

La joven esperó a que se fuera y entonces se levantó de la silla y me saludó tendiéndome la mano.

—Hola, soy Patricia O'brien y las dos entramos a trabajar aquí en la misma época.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí, ya que no se me ocurría qué decir.

—Y ninguna tragamos a Eliza.

Le estreché la mano cordialmente. No sabía quién narices era, pero me parecía que acababa de encontrar a una amiga.

Patricia me trató con mucha paciencia, pero por las miradas furtivas que iba echando al reloj de la pared y al ordenador me di cuenta de que le estábamos impidiendo trabajar.

—Oye, veo que estás ocupada. Por favor, no te sientas obligada a hacerme de canguro. Sonrió arrepentida. —Me sabe mal —dijo a modo de disculpa—. Tengo que entregar algo importante y es urgente. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

En realidad, no lo sabía.

—¿Candy podría echar un vistazo a sus cosas mientras estamos aquí? Tal vez haya algo en lo que estuviera trabajando la semana pasada que pueda ayudarle a recordar.

Patricia miró a Albert y vi que a ella le había caído bien enseguida, a diferencia de Eliza. La chica me gustó todavía más.

—Bueno, no tenía ningún proyecto a medias. —Frunció el ceño como si buscara una llave para abrir una puerta —. Trabajaste muy duro para dejarlo todo listo antes de la boda de tu amiga. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue?

—Me la perdí.

—Sería fantástico —le aseguré.

Tras mi respuesta, se esfumó murmurando algo sobre unos archivos, y mientras esperábamos me senté ante la mesa libre. No había objetos personales encima y tampoco hallé nada en ninguno de los dos cajones, a excepción del material de oficina. Cuando regresó Patricia cargada con un montón de revistas, cerré los cajones de golpe sintiéndome culpable, como si me hubieran pillado fisgando.

—Toma. En los índices podrás ver en cuáles trabajaste. Y acabo de mirar y la sala de conferencias está libre, así que si te apetece puedes hojearlas allí cómodamente.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio leyendo los números antiguos de la revista durante varias horas. En dos ocasiones, Albert se ausentó y volvió con un par de vasos de plástico llenos de algo caliente y marrón que compró en una máquina de bebidas. El único sonido que se oía en la sala era el que hacíamos pasando páginas.

—¿Sabes? He escrito algunas cosas bastante buenas —comenté mientras cerraba otra revista y la colocaba sobre el montón que formaban las otras.

—Y lo dice con toda modestia —se burló Albert.

Noté que me ponía roja.

—No quiero sonar engreída —repuse —, simplemente me sorprende que esto se me diera lo bastante bien para hacer realidad mi sueño.

Él me apretó cariñosamente la mano.

—No esperaba menos de ti. Tras dos revistas más mi percepción de la realidad me explotó en la cara. Al principio no había reparado en el título del artículo. Mi atención se había concentrado en la pequeña foto en color que ocupaba la esquina superior derecha de la página.

— ¡Dios mío! —dije con voz entrecortada, notando que me ponía pálida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué problema hay? —exclamó Albert, levantándose inmediatamente de la silla para situarse a mi lado.

Incapaz de articular palabra, señalé la fotografía con un dedo tembloroso. Albert se inclinó y leyó el pie de foto en voz alta:

—Doctor James Lenard, de la clínica Santa Juana. —Me miró confundido—. ¿Y?

—Es el doctor Lenard —respondí yo con mil pensamientos zumbándome en la cabeza como abejas furiosas—. El doctor Lenard es mi médico — proseguí, sabiendo que sonaba cada vez más irritada porque Albert no me entendía—. Es el especialista que llevó mi caso después del accidente. ¡Es la persona que me ha estado tratando por mis migrañas durante los últimos seis meses!

Ambos leímos el artículo entero dos veces. Luego nuestras miradas se encontraron y el silencio se rompió.

—No se menciona que trate casos de traumatismo craneal —se atrevió a decir Albert en voz baja.

—Lo sé.

—De hecho, por lo que he leído diría que ya no trata a ningún paciente.

—Lo sé.

—Parece que se dedique más a los ensayos clínicos y a la investigación.

Guardé silencio.

—Es un buen artículo —dijo Albert finalmente, como si aquello fuera un consuelo.

—Gracias.

Me acerqué la revista como si quisiera leer el título otra vez, pero no hacía falta; se me había quedado grabado en la memoria: «Trastorno de personalidad múltiple: ¿una realidad médica o una ficción?". Y debajo, en cursiva y fuente más pequeña, había la firma de la autora: Candy White.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

No recuerdo haber salido del edificio. Albert tomó el control: le devolvió las revistas a Patricia y luego me condujo tranquilamente hacia los ascensores. Entramos en uno y, mientras descendíamos hacia la planta baja, el resto de los ocupantes miraron hacia otra parte al fijarse en mi palidez cadavérica y en el brazo de Albert sujetándome por la cintura. Supongo que realmente tenía mal aspecto, pero seguro que no por lo que ellos podían imaginarse.

El aire frío del exterior me cortó la respiración y di una gran boqueada al inhalarlo, como cuando alguien que se está ahogando logra llegar a la superficie y respirar.

—Respira poco a poco —dijo Albert —. No hay prisa, tómatelo con calma.

Había adoptado automáticamente su rol profesional, ya que estaba preparado para tratar con alguien en estado de shock. Y supongo que «shock» era una descripción bastante acertada de mi estado.

De repente, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar, pero, en lugar de la explicación aclaratoria que esperaba hallar, el puzle había salido mal y la imagen que revelaba me llenaba de terror.

—Todo es cierto. ¿Cómo es posible que sea cierto?

No me di cuenta de que hablaba en voz muy alta hasta que reparé en las miradas recelosas que me lanzaban los transeúntes. Debía de parecer algo desquiciada.

—Vamos princesa, salgamos de aquí — propuso Albert, y yo, aún aturdida, le permití guiarme hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo donde habíamos dejado el coche.

Me acomodó en el asiento como si fuera una niña pequeña, tras lo cual cerró la puerta del copiloto y rodeó el coche para subirse al asiento del conductor. Lo observé a través del parabrisas, preguntándome cómo podía aparentar tanta tranquilidad. ¿No debería estar llamando al hospital más cercano para que me internaran? Pero no parecía preocupado. A lo mejor estaba tan chiflado como yo. Encendió el motor y nos adentramos en las transitadas calles de Londres. Durante un rato permanecimos en silencio.

—Bueno, nos hemos llevado una sorpresita —dijo finalmente él para romper el hielo.

—Ese es el mayor eufemismo del siglo.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Estoy dando vueltas en círculo.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —repuse yo sombríamente.

—No, Candy, estoy dando vueltas en círculo en sentido literal. Hemos pasado por este edificio cinco veces. ¿Adónde quieres ir ahora? ¿Todavía quieres visitar el otro piso y la empresa de ingeniería?

Me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventanilla con la esperanza de ocultar el abatimiento que reflejaban mis ojos.

— ¿Para qué? Los dos sabemos lo que encontraremos allí. No puedo estar viviendo en dos sitios a la vez ni compaginar dos trabajos. Creo que es hora de que deje de ser tan cabezota y empiece a escuchar lo que todos me están diciendo desde el principio.

Él apartó la vista de la carretera un segundo para echarle una ojeada al reloj.

—No es tan tarde. ¿Quieres que volvamos a Great Bishopsford esta noche?

Solté un suspiro de tristeza y barajé un momento las opciones que teníamos. Nuestro plan original era pasar la noche en Londres, ya que habíamos pensado que necesitaríamos bastante tiempo para explorar los dos lugares de la ciudad en los que al parecer residía y los dos sitios diferentes en los que supuestamente trabajaba. En mi estúpido optimismo, había imaginado que tras nuestra búsqueda terminaríamos pasando la noche en mi pisito, quizá compartiendo una botella de vino y comida para llevar, resolviendo al fin el misterio de mis recuerdos rotos. Pero era evidente que el día no acabaría así, y la idea de regresar y contarle a mi padre ese nuevo descubrimiento me resultaba demasiado dura.

—No quiero volver esta noche — afirmé con decisión—. Necesito tiempo para meditar sobre todo esto como es debido y para aclarar mis ideas antes de poder afrontar lo que venga después.

Albert asintió en señal de comprensión y me alegró que no insistiera en llevarme de vuelta a casa de mi padre.

—Me parece que esta noche es mejor que esté sola —aventuré yo.

Él siguió concentrado al volante mientras atravesábamos una calle estrecha antes de volverse hacia mí sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Siempre que entiendas que mi concepto de «sola» incluye que yo no me aparte de tu lado. No tengo la menor intención de dejarte a solas esta noche, Candy.

Al final llegamos a un acuerdo.

Sí, nos quedaríamos en Londres y no regresaríamos; había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Y no, no pasaríamos la noche en el único lugar de Londres que al parecer me pertenecía. Aún no me sentía lo bastante preparada para pensar en el piso victoriano como mi hogar, y creo que el hecho de que estuviera asociado con Terry hizo que Albert tampoco eligiera esa opción. Eso solo nos dejaba una alternativa: buscar un hotel.

Ya eran más de las seis de un viernes por la tarde en el centro de Londres, así que tuvimos suerte de poder alojarnos en el primer sitio que encontramos. Dejamos el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel y Albert llevó su maleta y la mía hasta recepción. Me quedé rezagada, con la mirada perdida en la tienda de regalos del hotel, mientras él preguntaba si tenían habitaciones libres.

Cuando regresó a mi lado unos minutos después, supe que había conseguido una reserva. Por primera vez, me vino a la cabeza una pregunta bastante obvia que había dejado totalmente de lado hasta ese momento: ¿habría pedido una habitación o dos? Mi duda se resolvió antes de que pudiera expresarla, ya que me puso en la mano una tarjeta de plástico y él se quedó con otra.

—Habitaciones contiguas —explicó él mientras yo examinaba mi tarjeta de acceso.

Le sonreí, pero no estaba segura de si sentía alivio o decepción.

Albert sugirió ir a comer algo en algún sitio tranquilo donde pudiéramos hablar sin interrupciones, y estuve de acuerdo. Comentó que cuando nos acercábamos al hotel había visto un pequeño restaurante italiano justo en la esquina, así que decidimos ir allí, pero me concedió quince minutos para refrescarme antes de volver a quedar en el pasillo.

Aproveché mi tiempo a solas para echarme agua fría en la cara y tratar de pasarme un peine por el pelo, que el viento me había dejado enmarañado. No había llevado mucho maquillaje; me retoqué lo mejor que pude y luego me senté en la cama a esperar que transcurrieran los minutos restantes. La habitación era bastante agradable, pero sosa como todas las de hotel, así que había poquísimas cosas que pudieran distraerme y evitar que mis incoherentes pensamientos se desbocaran.

El restaurante estaba a poca distancia a pie, situado en una calle secundaria a escasos minutos del hotel. Cuando pasamos por delante de la gran fachada acristalada en dirección a la entrada, miré hacia el interior y tuve la sensación de que ese lugar me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Me parecía haberlo visto antes. Mientras esperábamos a que el camarero nos confirmara si tenían mesas libres o no, supe por qué me era conocido.

— ¡La dama y el vagabundo!

Albert se miró los pantalones limpios y la camisa blanca que se había puesto y dijo:

— ¿Vagabundo? Debo decir que es todo un detalle. ¡No pensaba que tuviera tan mal aspecto!

—Tú no, tonto. El lugar.

Señalé con la cabeza la sala en la que estábamos, y era verdad: el dibujante muy bien podría haber hallado la inspiración para su diseño en ese restaurante. Habían colocado manteles a cuadros sobre íntimas mesas para dos, y encima de cada una de ellas reposaba una titilante vela roja cuya cera goteaba en el interior de una botella vacía de Chianti. Completaba la escena la melodía cantarina de un violín, la cual sonaba discretamente a través de unos altavoces disimulados.

Albert entendió a qué me refería y me brindó una amplia sonrisa, justo cuando el camarero se ofrecía a conducirnos hasta nuestra mesa.

—Si crees que voy a compartir mis espaguetis contigo, olvídalo. Y en cuanto a la última albóndiga... Me la comeré yo, seguro. ¡Tampoco te quiero tanto!

—Mientras no te pongas a cantar «Bella notte», no pasa nada —repliqué yo, acordándome de que era incapaz de afinar.

Y aunque los dos seguíamos sonriendo por nuestras bromas mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa, no pude evitar darle vueltas a ese último comentario que había hecho Albert en un tono despreocupado.

No obstante, esos intercambios frívolos pretendían enmascarar el auténtico propósito de la velada, y una vez hubimos pedido fue imposible ignorar por más rato la realidad sobre la que teníamos que hablar.

— ¿Lo tienes todo algo más claro ahora que has tenido tiempo para reflexionar?

Tomé un largo sorbo de vino antes de contestar con la mayor sinceridad posible.

—No creo que «claro» sea la palabra adecuada. Si me estás preguntando si de pronto recuerdo los últimos cinco años del modo que todos decís que han ocurrido, no. Para mí, la única realidad sigue siendo la que te conté el otro día. La única diferencia entre entonces y ahora es que ahora sé que es imposible que las cosas hayan ido como yo creía.

Albert estiró ambos brazos y me cogió las manos entre las suyas.

—Eso ya es un paso muy importante. Al menos cuando vayas a ver al especialista estarás más dispuesta a escuchar cómo puedes recuperar tus auténticos recuerdos.

—Supongo —dije yo, aunque mi voz aún sonaba llena de un escepticismo que no lograba disimular.

— ¿Cuándo tienes cita, por cierto?

—A finales de la semana que viene.

Me pregunté si iba a ofrecerse a acompañarme, pero entonces recordé que Terry ya estaría de vuelta y, teniendo en cuenta que era mi prometido, sería él quien tendría que ir conmigo, no Albert. Me sorprendió no estar segura de si quería que Terry me acompañase. Si la elección dependiera solo de mí, ¿a qué hombre desearía tener a mi lado?

Albert me soltó las manos cuando llegó el camarero con nuestros platos, y yo tuve la extraña sensación de que me faltaba algo.

— ¿Sabes? Muchas de las cosas que creías que te habían pasado empiezan a tener mucho sentido, si lo piensas bien.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto.

Estaba claro que había pensado mucho en la cuestión. O quizá su mente policial no había podido dejar de buscar lo lógico y lo racional en una situación que parecía desafiar ambos conceptos.

Mientras devorábamos la deliciosa y humeante pasta y la fresca ensalada verde y dábamos cuenta de una botella del vino de la casa, sorprendentemente bueno, Albert encontró numerosas pruebas para racionalizar y clarificar hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi realidad imaginada.

—Pero ¿qué me dices de los detalles explícitos que sabía? Por ejemplo, ¿cómo conocía el nombre y el número de esa mujer de Recursos Humanos en Anderson's Engineering?

—Muy simple. Quizá en el pasado solicitaste un empleo allí y todos esos detalles quedaron almacenados en alguna parte de tu cerebro. En una ocasión, oí decir que una vez sabes algo nunca lo olvidas del todo.

Supuse que era factible, aunque parecía muy improbable. Intenté otro enfoque.

— Esta bien, ¿Pero por qué iba a inventarme algo tan horrible como mi padre muriéndose de cáncer?

Se detuvo un momento a considerarlo hasta que se le ocurrió una solución.

—Bueno, pueda ser porque lo obligaste a dejar de fumar hace muchos, muchos años, cuando éramos críos. Te aterrorizaba la idea de que muriera tras haber visto por la tele una campaña de concientización o algo así. Quizá ese miedo no desapareció nunca y quedó enterrado en algún lugar de tu mente.

Tenía sentido. Siempre había experimentado un odio irracional hacia el tabaco.

—Y, además —prosiguió Albert, claramente entusiasmado con su teoría —, es posible que se te metiera en la cabeza la idea de tener una segunda identidad completamente ficticia tras entrevistar al doctor Lenard para tu artículo.

Reí sin ganas.

—Eso explica por qué tenía su número en mi móvil.

También explicaba por qué creía haber visto un artículo sobre ese tema. Normal que me resultara familiar... Al fin y al cabo, lo había escrito yo.

— ¿Lo ves? —Exclamó Albert—. Cuando empiezas a analizarlo por partes, detalle a detalle, puede explicarse prácticamente todo.

Me Tomé unos segundos para asimilar sus palabras; de momento, no encontraba ningún fallo en su teoría. Pero aún quedaba un interrogante.

—Pero ¿por qué todo lo que creé era tan horrible? ¿Tan tétrico y trágico? ¿Por qué mi mente ideó la enfermedad de mi padre? ¿Y también la mía, ya puestos? ¿Por qué estaba sola y abandonada por todos? ¿Por qué no me inventé una segunda vida feliz?

Me detuve, consciente de que había omitido la mayor de todas las tragedias que había creado en mi imaginado mundo de pesadilla.

— ¿Por qué pensaba que tú habías muerto? Albert permaneció en silencio largo tiempo; tanto que, de hecho, pensaba que ya no contestaría.

—Puede que tu auténtica vida fuera, o es, mejor dicho, tu realidad perfecta. Ya la estabas viviendo, así que creaste una que era completamente opuesta. Y en cuanto a que yo hubiera... —dudó antes de pronunciar la palabra— muerto, quizá se debe a que no he formado parte de tu vida durante mucho tiempo. —Su voz estaba llena de tristeza—. Nos distanciamos; llevábamos muchísimo sin vernos. ¿Quizá simbolizaba la muerte de nuestra amistad?

«O a lo mejor significa mucho más que eso», pensé. Quizá mi subconsciente había comprendido algo que el resto de mí ser se había negado a admitir: que la vida sin Albert era como una muerte en vida y que soportarlo era el peor de los infiernos que una podía imaginar.

Se habían llevado los platos, y el vino que habíamos Tomado había atenuado la ansiedad que amenazaba con superarme cuando salimos de las oficinas de la revista. También Albert había bajado la guardia. No sabía si era consciente de que estaba jugueteando distraídamente con mi mano mientras hablábamos, pero la electricidad que sentí cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos fue algo real y físico. Debíamos de habernos dado la mano miles de veces; ¿por qué ese contacto me excitaba tanto ahora? ¿Por qué me dominaban de repente esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué si estaba comprometida con otro hombre?

—Dime, Candy, puesto que al parecer hemos resuelto parte del misterio, ¿qué explicación tenías tú para tu doble pasado?

Cogí un panecillo de la cesta del pan y empecé a moverlo entre mis dedos como si fuera una batuta.

—La verdad es que ninguna. Nada que tuviera mucho sentido.

Yo hacía girar el trocito de pan mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él, pues sabía que Albert seguiría insistiendo.

—Vamos, dime qué se te había ocurrido.

Tenía el colín entre el pulgar y el índice y le daba vueltas tan deprisa que sentía el calor que generaba.

—Es una tontería, en realidad.

—Te prometo que no me reiré.

El trocito de pan empezó a girar aún más deprisa.

—Pensaba que la noche del accidente había sucedido «algo», algo relacionado con el tiempo. Pensaba que la realidad... —Dudé; aquello sonaba muy estúpido ahora que lo decía en voz alta—. Que la realidad se había dividido en dos.

Se oyó un chasquido cuando el frágil colín se partió en dos. No me atrevía a mirar a Albert por temor a ver su reacción. Se había pasado toda la noche señalando pacientemente que no estaba loca, y yo pensé que mi teoría sobre lo que había ocurrido haría que volviera a dudar de mí.

— ¿Dividida en dos?

Por su tono no sabía si se mostraba incrédulo u horrorizado ante la idea.

—Sí, como si de alguna forma mi vida, y todas nuestras vidas, se hubieran... «Fracturado» en el momento del accidente.

— ¿Fracturado?

—Ajá. En una vida todos estábamos bien y las cosas seguían el curso previsto. Pero en la otra... pasaba justo lo contrario. Yo quedé desfigurada y a partir de entonces todo se estropeó. Y tú, bueno, tú...

—Morí.

Aquella palabra fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Levanté la vista y vi cuánto le había costado reprimir la risa al escuchar mi teoría. Le tiré los trocitos de pan al tiempo que a él se le escapaba una carcajada tan estruendosa que la mitad de los comensales se nos quedaron mirando asombrados.

—Cállate —le dije yo siseando, profundamente avergonzada por cómo estaba llamando la atención—. Solo era una teoría.

Finalmente, cuando dejó de llorar de la risa, consiguió controlarse lo suficiente para decir muy serio:

— ¡Y eso es lo que ocurre cuando te pasas toda la adolescencia leyendo novelas de Stephen King!

Salimos del restaurante de buen humor, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el trauma emocional del día. Acababa de empezar a nevar cuando emprendimos el corto camino de vuelta hacia el hotel, y los esponjosos copos blancos que caían a nuestro alrededor, combinados con las brillantes luces de Navidad colgadas en la avenida arbolada, otorgaban al lugar un aspecto mágico.

El suelo ya se estaba helando y Albert me cogió del brazo sin decir nada después de que me resbalara por segunda vez.

—Es culpa de los zapatos —protesté mientras él alargaba el brazo a la velocidad del rayo y me sujetaba antes de que hiciera el ridículo más espantoso —. Mi otro vestuario era mucho más sensato.

Albert decidió no recordarme que, en realidad, «mi otro vestuario» era imaginario, y en cambio comentó:

—No son los zapatos. Eres tú. Eres una torpe... Necesitas vigilancia constante.

—Bueno, ¿no se supone que ese es el trabajo de los policías? Vuestro lema es «proteger y servir», ¿no?

Albert rió.

—En realidad es el de la policía estadounidense.

—Mantengo mi idea —murmuré en el preciso instante en que volví a perder el equilibrio y por poco me estampo en el suelo.

— ¿En serio? Por lo que yo veo, ¡diría que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie!

Ambos reíamos aun cuando entramos en el hall del hotel, cálido y bien iluminado. Nos despedimos en el pasillo que daba a nuestras habitaciones contiguas, pero antes de desearle buenas noches le di un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado hoy —le susurré al oído—. Estaba equivocada; no podría haberlo hecho sola. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido.

Él respondió con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, y después se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios. Yo me eché hacia atrás, un poco sorprendida, pero aunque sus ojos transmitían una calidez infinita, no ardía en ellos ningún fuego. Era un beso que venía a decir: «De nada, no te preocupes, para eso estamos». Era del todo apropiado y absolutamente inocente. ¿Por qué entonces, tras deslizar nuestras respectivas tarjetas en las ranuras y entrar en nuestras habitaciones, deseaba que ese beso quisiera decir algo muy distinto?

Pensaba que tardaría una eternidad en dormirme, que le estaría dando vueltas y vueltas a los sucesos del día y a sus consecuencias. Pero la combinación del vino de la cena y un puro agotamiento nervioso debieron de apoderarse de mí, ya que me quedé rendida a los pocos minutos de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Y durante varias horas dormí profunda y tranquilamente.

Y entonces todo cambió abruptamente, de esa forma extraña típica de los sueños. La playa había desaparecido, así como mi padre. Había retrocedido en el tiempo hasta la noche del accidente de coche, solo que esa vez no era Terry quien había visto el coche dirigiéndose directo hacia nosotros, sino yo.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero cuando abrí la boca para advertirles a gritos no me salió ninguna palabra, ningún sonido. Traté frenéticamente de llamar la atención de todos, pero cada uno estaba enfrascado en una conversación con alguien de la mesa y, a pesar de mis gesticulaciones histéricas, nadie excepto yo se daba cuenta del peligro inminente. Los camareros nos servían la comida o nos rellenaban las copas de vino mientras la muerte se precipitaba hacia nosotros a cien kilómetros por hora.

Y entonces fue cuando vi algo incongruente en la pared que tenía detrás: un gran botón rojo de emergencia. Descargué un puñetazo encima y el ruido de una alarma llenó la sala, pero nadie se movió. Me esforcé por levantarme de la silla, pero estaba tan atrapada por la mesa como lo había estado aquella noche. ¿Por qué no oían la alarma? El ruido era casi ensordecedor; sin embargo, mis amigos permanecían ajenos a todo, esperando sentados a la muerte.

A medida que el coche se acercaba reviví el momento que me había perseguido en sueños tantas veces durante los últimos cinco años y, entonces, por fin recuperé la voz. Chillé varias veces y solo paré cuando el ruido de cristales rotos estalló a mi alrededor.

Solo que no había sido cristal; se trataba de la porcelana del pie de mi lámpara de mesa, la cual había derribado con el brazo.

Me incorporé mientras oía el martilleo atronador de mi corazón y esperé a que se me estabilizara el pulso. Pero no disminuía; más bien al contrario, era cada vez más rápido. A medida que iba recuperando del todo la conciencia, oí a Albert que me llamaba, a la vez que aporreaba la puerta con tanta fuerza que podría haberla echado abajo.

Aún medio dormida, saqué las piernas de la cama y me levanté, pero volví a sentarme bruscamente cuando un fragmento de porcelana me perforó la planta del pie. Solté un juramento en voz alta y gateé por encima de la cama para abrir la puerta antes de que Albert despertara hasta el último huésped del hotel.

Menudo espectáculo habríamos ofrecido a cualquier persona que por casualidad hubiera pasado por el pasillo a las dos de la madrugada. Por suerte, no había nadie cerca que pudiera ver a Albert, despeinado y a medio vestir, en el umbral de mi puerta. Al menos se había Tomado el tiempo de ponerse unos pantalones, pero advertí que, al igual que yo, también iba descalzo.

Entró decidido en mi habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? Te he oído gritar.

Rastreó la habitación con la mirada en busca de la causa de mis gritos de terror. Albert había sonado claramente alarmado, lo cual me pareció raro; ¿acaso los policías no están entrenados para mantener la calma ante una situación de emergencia?

—He tenido una pesadilla —dije sucintamente, yendo a la pata coja hasta el único sillón de la habitación para evitar apoyar mi pie herido en el suelo.

Él emitió un suspiro de alivio.

—Dios mío, ¿eso es todo? Pensaba que te estaban asesinando. Y cuando oí el ruido de algo que se rompía...

—He tenido un pequeño percance con la lámpara.

—Candy, ¡estás sangrando! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Volví a preguntarme si no se habría equivocado de trabajo. Sus dotes deductivas parecían mermadas, por no decir otra cosa.

—He pisado uno de los trocitos de la lámpara rota con las prisas por llegar a la puerta antes de que la echaras abajo.

Debí de parecerle una desagradecida, pero aún era esclava de mi pesadilla y me dolía mucho la herida. Llegó a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con suavidad me apartó las manos del pie.

—Deja que le eche un vistazo.

Apoyé con delicadeza mi pie izquierdo en su mano extendida, preparada para encogerme de dolor cuando me tocase, pero fue muy cuidadoso mientras me sujetaba el talón y examinaba la herida, que aún sangraba copiosamente.

—Vamos a limpiar esto —anunció irguiéndose—. Creo que no hay nada dentro del corte, pero necesitaremos más luz para estar seguros.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, Albert ya se había inclinado y me había cogido en brazos para llevarme al baño.

—Puedo andar —protesté—. O cojear.

Hizo caso omiso de mi comentario, abrió la puerta del lavabo de una patada y encendió la luz. Mientras miraba alrededor en busca de un sitio donde depositarme, yo era muy consciente de la sensación desconocida, aunque no desagradable, de estar apoyada en su pecho desnudo. Menos placentero fue percatarme de que mi camisón era increíblemente corto y que, a consecuencia de mi pesadilla, se pegaba a mi cuerpo empapado de sudor de modo revelador. Intenté tirar del dobladillo para cubrirme, pero solo logré dejar más a la vista. Por suerte, Albert tenía centrada toda su atención en mi herida.

Me dejó en el borde de la bañera y usó la regaderilla de la ducha para rociarme agua en el pie y en el tobillo lentamente. Al principio me ardió un poco, pero no me atreví a moverme demasiado, ya que quería mantener el poco recato que me quedaba con una pierna subida al borde de la bañera. Nunca antes había necesitado ropa interior con tanta urgencia.

Bajo la relajante acción del agua y las luces fluorescentes del baño, Albert estudió con minuciosidad la herida y, tras determinar que estaba limpia y sin trozos de porcelana, presionó firmemente el corte para restañar la hemorragia. El baño era minúsculo, sin duda pensado para un solo ocupante, así que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro; tan cerca que oí cómo su respiración, en lugar de calmarse ahora que el pánico inicial había pasado, empezaba a acelerarse. Entonces supe que no era la única que era consciente de lo íntimo del momento. Con su pulgar presionando aún el corte, sus dedos acariciaban mi tobillo lentamente, trazando círculos casi imperceptibles. No sabía si se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o si su caricia era deliberada, pero no ayudaba a que mi corazón recuperara su ritmo normal.

Algo nuevo estaba pasando ahí, y hasta el mismísimo aire de la pequeña estancia parecía vibrar de forma excitante e imprevisible. Albert levantó la vista y en sus ojos había algo que no había visto nunca antes, aunque él también debió de percibirlo, ya que mi cara reflejaba lo mismo. Pareció que el tiempo se detenía y permanecimos atrapados por su intensidad, sin atrevernos a hablar ni a movernos por miedo a romper la frágil atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

—Albert —dije en voz baja e insegura, alargando una mano para tocarle el pecho. Las puntas de mis dedos permanecieron allí tan solo un instante, lo justo para notar sus fuertes latidos reverberando contra ellos, y entonces él sacudió la cabeza como si negara lo que ocurría y se levantó bruscamente. Tardó bastante más de lo necesario en poner la regaderilla en su soporte y cerrar el agua, pero cuando se volvió y me miró de nuevo, ese «algo» en sus ojos había desaparecido, como si el fugaz momento que habíamos vivido no hubiera ocurrido jamás.

—Creo que ya ha dejado de sangrar, pero seguramente deberías ponerte una tirita, si tienes. —Claro.

Me dejó a solas para que me secara el pie y me vendara la herida y mientras tanto regresó al dormitorio y se puso a recoger metódicamente todos los fragmentos de porcelana que había en la alfombra. Le observé en silencio desde la puerta del baño, fascinada por cómo se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y los de la espalda mientras realizaba su tarea. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarle que casi me dolía físicamente. Entonces supe que lo que sentía por él nada tenía que ver con la amistad. Sin embargo, veía claramente que Albert no sentía lo mismo. Fuera cual fuese el territorio en el que casi nos habíamos aventurado unos pocos minutos antes, a Albert no le había gustado. Si forzaba la situación, podría perderle para siempre, y no me veía capaz de volver a pasar por aquello.

Continuara...

Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia.

Se que todo cada vez es mas confuso, pero todo tiene un propósito. Espero me sigan leyendo pese a esta loca historia.

Se les quiere much


	10. Chapter 10

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy.

Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

—Ya estuvo —dijo él enderezándose—, creo que ya no queda nada, pero mira por dónde pisas.

—Gracias —respondí yo en un tono algo apagado, aunque no sé si lo percibió.

Lo que sí vio fue mi estremecimiento repentino e involuntario debido al frío que tenía. Se me acercó y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Madre mía, Candy, estás helada. ¿Tienes alguna bata o algo para ponerte encima? Meneé la cabeza. Solo había llevado lo esencial y desde luego no había previsto tener compañía en mitad de la noche.

—Bueno, mejor que te metas otra vez en la cama antes de que cojas un resfriado.

Me cubrí con las sábanas, agradeciendo más el cobijo que proporcionaban que el calor. Para mi sorpresa, Albert no parecía tener ninguna prisa por volver a su habitación y se sentó a mi lado, sobre la colcha de la cama.

—Dime, ¿de qué iba esa pesadilla? La que te ha hecho destrozar la habitación como una estrella del rock.

—No ha sido nada —dije yo con media sonrisa.

—Pues a mí no me lo ha parecido. Me has asustado mucho, que lo sepas.

Le miré a la cara y supe que decía la verdad.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, sin saber muy bien si lo hacía por haberle preocupado, por lo que había pasado en el baño o por todas las extralimitaciones pasadas y futuras—. Era un sueño recurrente que tengo sobre la noche del accidente de coche.

— ¿Te pasa a menudo?

Asentí tristemente.

— ¿Desde el accidente?

—Desde que moriste —le corregí.

Entonces enmudecimos, pues nos quedamos momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Pero ¿por qué sigues soñando con eso? —Preguntó Albert de pronto, dándose la vuelta para verme mejor la cara—. ¿Por qué ahora, si ya sabes que en realidad no ocurrió así?

—No lo sé —dije meneando la cabeza con desconsuelo.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo, una cosa muy obvia: desconocía lo que había pasado de verdad aquella fatídica noche. Fue entonces cuando la realidad se dividió en dos reinos distintos para mí. A lo mejor cuando entendiera lo que había sucedido, mi segunda vida imaginaria perdería su entidad y desaparecería como el espejismo que todos decían que era.

—Cuéntamelo todo. Cuéntame lo que recuerdas de esa noche, desde que nos sentamos a la mesa.

Albert detectó en mi voz mi necesidad de saber, pero antes de empezar me rodeó los hombros con el brazo, como si quisiera protegerme de la verdad en caso de que acabara siendo dolorosa.

Su historia era tal como la recordaba yo. Incluso evoqué de nuevo la sensación de compañerismo y amistad a través de sus recuerdos. No le interrumpí en ningún momento hasta que mencionó el penique que me había dado.

— ¡Lo guardé! —Grité sin querer, antes de puntualizar—: En mi otra vida, me refiero. Lo guardé en mi joyero. No era capaz de tirarlo, representaba mi último vínculo contigo.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Y entonces recordé algo más.

—Y habíamos quedado para el día siguiente. Ahora me acuerdo. Me pediste que fuera a tu casa y sonabas muy misterioso al respecto. Pensé en eso durante años; ¿de qué querías hablarme?

¿Era la luz o se había sonrojado por mi pregunta?

—Ah, no lo sé. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Lo dejé pasar sin comentar nada, ya que no quería desviarlo de su relato. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué acababa de mentirme.

La historia siguió siendo fiel a mis recuerdos hasta que llegamos al instante en que todos empezamos a salir corriendo de la mesa para escapar del coche.

—... y todos conseguimos apartarnos de la ventana antes de que el joven se estrellara contra ella.

—Pero yo estaba atascada. No podía salir, había una silla bloqueándome el paso. ¿No fue así?

Se quedó un momento en silencio y casi pareció que sopesaba qué contarme.

—Pasó todo tan rápido que es difícil de decir. Puede que tú fueras la última en ponerte a salvo.

Albert estaba omitiendo algo y yo no pensaba pasarlo por alto.

—No. Yo no fui la última. Mi padre dijo que tú acabaste herido, así que está claro que aún estabas cerca de la ventana cuando el coche se estrelló. ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces comprendí por qué se mostraba reacio a contármelo.

—Pasó tal como yo lo recuerdo, ¿verdad? Tú volviste a por mí y me pusiste a salvo.

Parecía extrañamente avergonzado de reconocerlo.

—Nos ayudamos entre todos.

Sacudí la cabeza. Aún lo recordaba claramente: todo el mundo se había apartado, todo el mundo estaba a salvo, todo el mundo menos yo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos regresó para rescatarme.

—Me salvaste la vida.

Durante un momento pareció que iba a continuar negándolo, pero detectó la certeza en mi voz y optó en cambio por el humor.

—No podía dejar que murieras y te llevaras mi penique de la suerte.

No iba a permitirle que restara importancia a lo sucedido.

—Me salvaste la vida.

En su siguiente respuesta no hubo rastro de frivolidad; fue honesto cuando me contestó.

— ¿Cómo querías que no lo hiciera? No sabía qué decir.

No hay palabras que puedan expresar esa clase de gratitud ni forma de pagar una deuda así.

—Y acabaste herido.

Levanté la mano para apartarle el pelo que le cubría la frente y quedó a la vista una pequeña cicatriz dentada que descendía desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el ojo.

—Se parece mucho a la mía —dije, asombrada—. La que creía que tenía — me corregí—. Pero la mía era más profunda y larga. —Dejé que mi dedo recorriera su cicatriz—. La mía bajaba así —mi dedo acarició su mejilla, enganchándose ligeramente con su barba hirsuta— y terminaba aquí.

Mi dedo siguió recorriendo el trazo de la cicatriz que recordaba, pero, en vez de detenerse donde terminaba en realidad, continuó bajando hasta su boca y se posó en sus labios entreabiertos.

Saltaron chispas entre nosotros. De repente, el momento del baño se volvió insignificante comparado con aquella atmósfera cargada de electricidad.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, él atrapó las puntas de mis dedos entre sus labios y me rozó con la lengua las sensibles yemas. Un estremecimiento de excitación me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Y de repente estaba entre sus brazos. No sabría decir quién se lanzó primero; podríamos haber sido cualquiera de los dos. De lo único que era consciente era de la intensa pasión de su beso y de su cuerpo fuerte pegado al mío.

El tiempo se detuvo a medida que nos besábamos con más desesperación y el ardor de nuestra pasión fusionaba nuestros cuerpos con una intensidad que me dejó atónita. Su mano tembló levemente cuando me deslizó el camisón por los hombros; se le notaba indeciso, pero no tenía por qué estarlo. Yo quería que pasara eso tanto como él, incluso puede que más. Y entonces tuve una revelación y lo vi claro: por fin reconocí que llevaba años esperando y deseando ese momento y que había estado demasiado ciega para darme cuenta.

Mientras sus labios y sus manos recorrían mi piel se me escapó un murmullo gutural de placer. No podía creerme el intenso deseo que me embargaba y la naturalidad con la que estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. No se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Apartamos las sábanas con los pies y no sentí ninguna vergüenza al estar desnuda delante de él. Dada nuestra larga amistad, aquello podría haberme parecido inadecuado y hasta vagamente incestuoso, pero pensé que era lo más increíble que había sentido nunca. Nuestra respiración agitada desgarró el silencio de la habitación y el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Albert cuando se puso encima de mí me estremeció intensamente.

Fue muy humillante para mí haber tardado tanto en entender lo que estaba pasando. Mis dedos aún se peleaban con la hebilla de su cinturón cuando él bajó la mano, me rodeó la muñeca y la apartó. Mi pasión vehemente se apaciguó un poco y pude fijarme en su cara. El fuego se había extinguido casi del todo y en su lugar había aparecido una determinación de hierro. Estúpidamente, me negué a aceptar que se apartara de mí y le besé otra vez en la boca; estaba segura de que él reaccionaría, encendiendo de nuevo su deseo.

Pero ese deseo había desaparecido; se había apagado. No me importaba por qué intentaba alejarse de mí, tan solo deseaba que siguiera.

—No pares, por favor, no pares —le supliqué yo abandonando todo orgullo.

Le sostuve la mirada fijamente y, de hecho, capté el instante en que los últimos vestigios de deseo se extinguían en la inmensidad azul de sus ojos. Se incorporó con un movimiento rápido y decidido y se sentó en el borde de la cama medio dándome la espalda.

—No puedo hacerlo, Candy. ¿No lo entiendes?

Estaba claro que no lo entendía. Me negaba a aceptar su rechazo, así que intenté abrazarle de nuevo, sin ningún pudor, para que volviera junto a mí, pero él se mantuvo frío, firme e inamovible como una roca.

Sin darse la vuelta para mirarme, recogió mi camisón del suelo y me lo lanzó.

—Tápate.

Aquella palabra atravesó mi deseo y me perforó el corazón. Cogí la prenda de algodón y me apresuré a ponérmela; me sentía humillada y sucia. Me había abalanzado sobre él, no había otro modo de describirlo; le había suplicado literalmente que me poseyera y él me había rechazado. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para dejarlo claro? Sí, ya sé, él había reaccionado al principio, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que solo había sido la respuesta instintiva de un hombre cuando una mujer pretende seducirle. Una reacción fisiológica, tan solo eso.

Pero ni siquiera el deseo puramente físico había bastado para que continuara. Era un hecho frío e innegable: Albert nunca me había deseado de aquella forma, ni en el pasado ni en el presente, y acababa de quedar como la mayor idiota del mundo al arrojarme sobre él como una mujer fatal de pacotilla en una novela de mal gusto.

—Será mejor que te marches —dije en voz baja y temblorosa, dándome cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

La rapidez con que me obedeció me confirmó la verdad: no veía el momento de largarse. Se detuvo solo un segundo en la puerta, se dio la vuelta y me echó una mirada larga y dura. —Lo siento muchísimo, Candy. Perdóname, por favor.

—Su voz sonaba realmente atormentada, pero antes de que se me ocurriera qué responderle ya había abierto la puerta y desaparecido.

¿Que lo sentía? ¿Era él quien lo sentía? ¿Por qué carajos debería pedirme perdón? Era yo la que tendría que haberse disculpado. Era yo la que al parecer era incapaz de controlar sus emociones y a la que debían recordarle que lo que había hecho estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

¿De qué podía culpar a Albert? De nada, excepto de no desearme. Y no me extrañaba que así fuera, ya que en ese momento me sentía la criatura más despreciable y repugnante que jamás hubiera hollado la faz de la Tierra.

Otra noche que me pasé llorando; se estaba convirtiendo casi en un hábito. Si a la mañana siguiente Albert se percató de mis ojos enrojecidos, fue demasiado educado para mencionarlo. Él tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto cuando nos vimos en el pasillo a la hora que habíamos convenido la noche anterior. Por supuesto, eso había sido durante la parte civilizada de la velada, antes de que me entrara la locura en mitad de la noche y actuara de una forma que seguramente había menoscabado nuestra amistad para siempre.

Al despertarme incluso había albergado la patética esperanza de haberlo soñado, que nada había pasado de verdad y que nuestra amistad no se había visto afectada irremediablemente. Pero cuando volví la cabeza observé los restos de la lámpara rota y supe que estaba tan dañada como mi relación con Albert.

Cuando le vi esperándome en el pasillo me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, dudando. No sabía qué decirle, pero, por suerte, parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Solo quiero volver —respondí de inmediato.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como si fuera lo que esperaba oír. Tomó la bolsa de mis manos y se encaminó hacia los ascensores.

—Vámonos, pues.

Seguramente en mi vida habré hecho viajes en coche en los que me haya sentido incómoda, pero sin duda ese fue uno de los peores. Había una tensión imposible de ignorar. Se sentó junto a nosotros como si fuera un tercer pasajero durante todo el trayecto desde Londres hasta Great Bishopsford. Al final desistimos de conversar y preferimos fingir que el silencio que compartíamos era agradable y no crispado e incómodo. Pero nos estábamos engañando. Por primera vez en... bueno, en toda la vida, no podía hablarle a Albert con libertad y soltura. La presión por no abordar el tema sobre el que ambos no dejábamos de pensar era monumental. Y, aun así, los kilómetros iban pasando y ninguno se atrevía a comentarlo. Por suerte, cuando finalmente dejamos atrás el cartel que anunciaba Great Bishopsford ya no quedaba tiempo para hacerlo.

Mientras maniobrábamos por las conocidas calles no veía la hora de salir del coche, ya que tenía la esperanza de que cuando bajara del vehículo me olvidaría de los estragos de la última noche. Y, entonces, cuando creía que era imposible que el día empeorara más, lo hizo.

Tomamos la última curva y allí, aparcado justo enfrente de mi casa, había un coche de carrocería baja y elegante.

—Genial —musitó Albert, subiéndose al bordillo y aparcando detrás.

Apagó el motor y me miró directamente a la cara por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

—Candy, quería decirte... explicarte...

Meneé la cabeza.

—No digas nada, por favor. No hace falta.

Alargó el brazo y me agarró la mano; una parte de mí quería echarse hacia atrás y romper ese contacto y otra parte, mucho mayor, quería quedarse así para siempre. Notó que me temblaba la mano cuando me tocó y malinterpretó mi reacción.

—Sé que ahora mismo debes de odiarme —prosiguió—, pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad para...

No pude oír qué pretendía hacer o decirme con esa oportunidad, pues en aquel momento Terry, que parecía muy impaciente, abrió de par en par la puerta del copiloto. Vio que Albert me estaba cogiendo de la mano, aunque yo la retiré como si me estuviera quemando. Adelantándome a cualquier comentario, bajé del coche a toda prisa.

—Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías en Alemania tres días más.

Terry me envolvió en un abrazo, aunque creo que lo hizo más por Albert que por mí. Para cuando me soltó, este también había salido del coche.

—Me di prisa para terminar lo antes posible; pensé que me necesitarías aquí contigo. Pero veo que te has buscado... algún sustituto.

En serio?, otra vez igual. Esa antigua rivalidad adolescente que tanto me había fascinado en el hospital ahora solo me parecía mezquina e irritante.

—Albert fue muy amable al sacrificar su día libre y llevarme a Londres. Tenía que poner en orden muchas cosas y él se ofreció a acompañarme.

Terry levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Albert, al otro lado del coche.

—Y su noche, claro. También sacrificó su noche libre.

Hasta entonces Albert no había mordido el anzuelo, pero notaba la tensión llena de testosterona arremolinándose a mi alrededor como un tornado en miniatura.

—Anoche era demasiado tarde para volver, así que buscamos un hotel y nos quedamos allí. Papá ya sabía qué planes teníamos.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y yo me pregunté cómo habría reaccionado al llegar allí y saber por mi padre que Albert y yo habíamos pasado la noche fuera juntos.

—Tuvimos suerte de encontrar un sitio con dos habitaciones libres con tan poca antelación —añadí.

Me di cuenta de que hablaba atropelladamente. Me enojó ese empeño excesivo por justificar mis actos, por mucho que Terry, en calidad de prometido, tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a preguntarme dónde había estado. También me avergonzó tener que mentirle.

—No hemos hecho nada de lo que arrepentirnos —le aseguré a Terry, alejándome del coche de Albert y encaminándome hacia casa.

—Estoy seguro de que no —repuso, y aunque sus palabras daban a entender que no lo había dudado ni por un instante, la mirada que le echó a Albert decía algo muy distinto—. ¿No vas a entrar? —le preguntó al pasarle mi bolsa de viaje.

Yo me detuve a medio camino; había dado por hecho que los dos me estaban siguiendo al interior de la casa.

—No, esta vez no. Tengo cosas que hacer. Y seguro que querrás pasar un rato a solas con Candy. Tiene muchas cosas que contarte.

Sentí que me subían los colores. «No te pongas roja; por el amor de Dios, Candy, no te pongas roja.»

Terry miró a Albert y luego a mí y apenas pudo disimular una expresión de sospecha, aunque pretendía mostrar curiosidad.

—Sobre la revista —añadió Albert, a punto de subirse otra vez al coche—. Chao, Candy.

Yo quería salir corriendo hacia él, lanzarme a sus brazos y rogarle que no se marchara. Qué absurdo. Completamente absurdo. Por supuesto, no hice nada de eso y mis pies permanecieron anclados al suelo como si estuvieran cubiertos de cemento. Pero no me gustaba lo definitiva que había sonado la despedida de Albert, no me gustaba ni un poco.

Mientras Terry pasaba junto a la puerta abierta del conductor para reunirse conmigo, Albert alargó una mano y le detuvo. Habló en voz baja porque seguramente no quería que yo escuchara lo que decía, pero en la calle reinó un silencio repentino y pude oír claramente su ruego:

—Cuídala, Terry. Han sido veinticuatro horas muy duras.

Decir que mi padre pareció aliviado al verme entrar por la puerta sería un eufemismo. Yo sabía que en buena parte era por su instinto natural a preocuparse por mí, pero una parte aún mayor se debía a que ahora podía endosarme la carga que suponía entretener a Terry. Deduje que habían sido unas horas bastante duras para ambos mientras nos esperaban a Albert y a mí.

—Ha estado yendo de un lado a otro del salón como un león enjaulado —me susurró papá en nuestra acogedora cocina mientras preparábamos juntos el té y unas tostadas.

En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, pero había sido la excusa perfecta para escabullirme a la cocina y averiguar qué había pasado cuando se presentó Terry y se enteró de que no estábamos.

—Siento que hayas tenido que aguantarlo. La verdad es que no sé por qué está tan furioso.

Mi padre dejó de colocar las tazas y las cucharas en la bandeja, se dio la vuelta y me observó detenidamente. No dijo nada; se limitó a mirarme.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté yo haciéndome la tonta—. ¿Qué?

Mi intento por aparentar despreocupación se fue al traste a causa del rubor que me coloreó las mejillas. Y cuanto más me miraba de esa forma, como un padre que conoce muy bien a su hija, más roja me iba poniendo. No sé qué sabía exactamente, o qué sospechaba, pero no creo que se alejara mucho de la verdad.

—Ten cuidado, Candy, o alguien acabará herido. —Luego suavizó su comentario rodeándome con el brazo y estrechándome contra él—. Y no quiero que seas tú.

Después de haber dado buena cuenta del té y de las tostadas, Terry y mi padre parecían estar de mejor humor, así que me pidieron que les contase todo lo ocurrido en Londres. Estuve un buen rato entreteniéndoles con el relato completo de las últimas veinticuatro horas, omitiendo todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba bastante segura de que nadie querría oír esa triste historia, sobre todo yo.

Cuando terminé hubo una larga pausa mientras ambos asimilaban lo que les había contado.

— ¿O sea que ahora ya te acuerdas de todo? —insistió Terry, esperanzado.

—No, no. Para ser sincera, no recuerdo nada. Pero supongo que al menos ahora sé qué cosas no han pasado.

La decepción de Terry fue evidente, y me pregunté si no me estaría culpando a mí de la situación en la que estaba. Parecía creer que yo no me esforzaba lo suficiente en recordar y que, si me concentrara un poquito más, todos los recuerdos me vendrían rápidamente a la memoria.

—No pasa nada, cariño —dijo papá, dándome un pequeño apretón en la mano para tranquilizarme—. Aún es pronto. Al menos ahora podrás partir de algo positivo cuando vayas a ver al médico de la amnesia esta semana.

—Sí, eso mismo dijo Albert.

La cara de Terry se contrajo de irritación al oírlo, pero permaneció en silencio.

Se le veía muy contento, pero me costó no protestar cuando cogió varios álbumes enormes y una caja con recuerdos que había junto al sofá y los puso sobre la mesita que tenía delante.

Considerando los acontecimientos recientes, no le faltaba razón.

Llevaba unas cuantas páginas del primer álbum cuando la puerta principal se cerró con suavidad. Terry se deslizó junto a mí en el sofá, me quitó el álbum de las manos con delicadeza y me rodeó con los brazos, acercándome hacia sí.

—Olvidémonos de las fotos antiguas un rato, ¿sí? Creo que conozco una forma mucho mejor de ayudarte a recordar.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo para pararle, o pensar siquiera si deseaba hacerlo, ya me estaba besando en la boca, haciendo lo posible para que yo reaccionara. Y, tras un momento de vacilación, lo hice. Quizá eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para activar mi memoria. Tal vez no solo en los cuentos de hadas el beso del príncipe podía devolverle la vida a la princesa durmiente. Y Terry, con su atractivo y su absoluta confianza, reunía las condiciones necesarias para excitar hasta a un maniquí, y no digamos ya a la mujer que llevaba siete años recibiendo esos besos.

Y mientras sus labios besaban los míos y sus manos me recorrían posesivamente la espalda de arriba abajo, sí que recordé. Recordé lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de él siendo adolescente, lo mucho que significaba para mí entonces. Recordaba a Terry del mismo modo que todas las mujeres del mundo recuerdan ese primer amor que nunca se olvida. Pero también recordé la brutalidad con que lo había echado de mi vida cuando murió Albert. Y lo que recordaba con mayor claridad era que, a pesar de que romper con Terry me hizo daño, ese dolor era insignificante en comparación con el tormento que me causó perder a Albert. Y si al final resultaba que esos sucesos solo habían ocurrido en mi imaginación —y las pruebas que tenía al respecto eran ya bastante convincentes—, no hacía falta ser psicólogo para entender el mensaje que intentaba mandarme mi subconsciente.

No le rechacé, pero tampoco me salió responder como él quería.

— ¿Candy? —me murmuró al oído, deteniéndose a mordisquearme cariñosamente el cuello y haciendo que me estremeciera, a mi pesar.

Se echó atrás para contemplar mi rostro y vi el deseo reflejado en el suyo.

— ¿Me estoy pasando? ¿Quieres que pare?

Asentí con la cabeza y, por suerte, él lo entendió. Me di cuenta del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para recuperar la compostura y me sentí culpable por haberle dado falsas esperanzas. Me pregunté si Albert se habría sentido así la noche anterior. Los hilos que unían el tapiz de nuestras vidas parecían entrelazarse irónicamente.

—A lo mejor podríamos echar un vistazo a las cosas que ha preparado mi padre —sugerí yo sin mucha convicción.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... — accedió él, aunque añadió en voz baja —: Pero no creas que voy a dejarte en paz tan fácilmente.

Estaba convencida de que lo había dicho a modo de promesa; ¿por qué, entonces, no lograba sacudirme la sensación de que sus palabras sonaban más bien a amenaza?

Después de tres álbumes y varias horas, no estaba más cerca de recordar los últimos cinco años, pero sí aburrida de mirar fotos de mí misma junto a gente que no conocía en sitios donde nunca había estado. Aunque Terry me proporcionó gran parte de la información que me faltaba, había un sinfín de fotografías de mis días de universitaria que continuaban siendo un misterio.

—Parece que me lo pasé bien — proclamé, cogiendo una foto del montón.

En ella, yo aparecía con varios amigos, todos agarrados de los hombros, con botellas de cerveza en las manos y dirigiendo una sonrisa amplia y achispada a la cámara.

—La universidad estuvo bien — convino Terry, y luego rompió mis defensas al inclinarse hacia mí y plantarme un beso en los labios—. Pero fue duro estar tan lejos de ti durante tres años. Las cosas van mucho mejor ahora.

Supuse que en eso tendría que fiarme de su palabra. Y era imposible no admirar la confianza inquebrantable que demostraba.

— ¿Y cómo nos las arreglamos para que funcionara una relación a distancia?

Una expresión fugaz asomó a sus ojos... ¿Un atisbo de duda, quizá?

—Bueno, aún seguimos juntos, así que no debimos de hacerlo tan mal.

Percibí en su voz cierta indecisión, y entonces trató de distraerme con un recurso de los suyos.

—Y ahora estamos prometidos — declaró con una satisfacción innegable.

—Y ahora estamos prometidos — repetí yo con la voz llena de una emoción muy distinta.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros, George? Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras.

Las palabras fueron educadas, pero me pregunté si mi padre se habría dado cuenta de que la invitación no era del todo sincera. Por cómo le tembló el párpado, supe que lo había captado perfectamente.

—No, no, vayan ustedes y diviértanse. No quiero ser un estorbo y estropearles la cena. Además, tengo que prepararte el cuarto de invitados.

Muy buena, papá, genial.

Terry no comentó nada hasta que estuvimos seguros en el interior de su coche.

—Así que va a desterrarme otra vez al cuarto de invitados, ¿eh?

Intenté no sonreír, pero noté que mis temblorosos labios empezaban a traicionarme.

—Seguro que nos ve aún como adolescentes —se quejó, revolucionando el coche más de lo necesario para bajar del bordillo—. Todavía sigue con ese rollo de «bajo mi techo, no». ¿Qué se cree que hacemos en Londres?

Como en realidad no sabía qué era lo que hacíamos en Londres, me pareció mejor no contestar.

—Da igual —dijo Terry, sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo con expresión lujuriosa—. Aún recuerdo qué tablones crujen en el suelo del pasillo, así que no corras el seguro de la puerta.

Reí con nerviosismo sin saber si bromeaba o no, pero me apunté mentalmente que debía cerrar bien la puerta cuando regresáramos.

Esa noche lo pasamos sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Al estar lejos de la casa y de la mirada vigilante de mi padre, Terry se relajó y volvió a ser él mismo, o como yo recordaba que era años atrás. Fue atento y encantador, y resultó imposible pasar por alto las miradas de envidia que me dirigieron varias mujeres en el gastropub donde fuimos a cenar.

—Me alegro de haber olvidado esto —afirmé después de la enésima mirada que decía a todas luces: «No sé qué ve en ella».

Terry le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros, tras lo cual llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y me rozó los nudillos con un beso.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Para mí solo existes tú, siempre ha sido así.

—No me preocupa, simplemente es molesto. Y grosero.

Entonces se levantó y dijo:

—Voy a ver qué pasa con la cuenta. —Antes de irse, no obstante, me besó tiernamente en la frente—. Y recuerda que solo tengo ojos para ti.

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que ocurriera algo que hizo que me preguntase si esa afirmación sería realmente cierta.

Terry estaba cruzando el restaurante de camino a la barra cuando una pequeña vibración proveniente del extremo de la mesa me llamó la atención. Su fino móvil estaba junto a nuestros platos vacíos, vibrando con insistencia contra la loza e indicando una llamada entrante. Levanté la mirada con intención de avisarle, pero mi instinto me hizo mirar primero el móvil. La pantallita cuadrada revelaba la identidad de la persona que llamaba con su intensa luz verde. Leía el nombre claramente aunque estaba al revés, pero aun así di la vuelta al teléfono con el dedo índice hasta tenerlo de frente. «Sussana.» Siete letras inofensivas, pero que hicieron sonar una señal de aviso que nada tenía que ver con la llamada.

¿Por qué Sussana estaba llamando a Terry? Acerqué la mano al móvil lentamente, pero algún instinto me dijo que no respondiera a la llamada. Varios comensales de las mesas cercanas se habían vuelto hacia mí al oír sonar el teléfono. Les miré a los ojos y les sonreí a modo de disculpa, pero seguí sin contestar. Al final paró.

Terry regresó un par de minutos más tarde con mi abrigo. Esa era la ocasión de decirle lo de la llamada perdida, de preguntarle por qué Sussana, a la que, según él, no había visto en años hasta la noche de mi accidente, le estaba llamando a su móvil privado; recordaba claramente que Terry me había dicho que ese número solo lo tenían sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Pero no pregunté nada.

Volvió a sonar mientras íbamos para casa. Estábamos parados en un semáforo y él sacó despreocupadamente el móvil del bolsillo y consultó la pantalla. Una expresión inescrutable le cruzó el rostro al tiempo que se apresuraba a cortar la llamada. La intuición me dijo que volvía a ser Sussana incluso antes de que detectara su mentira.

— ¿Quién era?

—Era del trabajo. Puede esperar a mañana.

Las luces de la planta baja seguían encendidas cuando llegamos, así que Terry aprovechó nuestros últimos momentos de privacidad en el umbral de la puerta mientras yo buscaba la llave en el bolso.

—Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, señorita White.

Intenté sonreír, pero no me quitaba de la cabeza la extraña expresión que había puesto al sonar el móvil en el coche.

— ¿Crees que tu padre me perseguirá con una escopeta si intento darte un beso de buenas noches en la puerta de tu casa?

Y, sin esperar mi respuesta, me estrechó contra él con firmeza y me dio la clase de beso que en otras circunstancias habría hecho que me temblaran las rodillas. Cuando nos separamos, sus ojos ardían de deseo y no pareció darse cuenta de que mi mente estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Metí la mano en el bolso y extraje la llave. Terry se pegó detrás de mí cuando entramos en el salón para saludar a mi padre y me susurró al oído con picardía: —No olvides lo que te he dicho antes sobre la puerta de tu cuarto.

No fui consciente del nudo de tensión que llevaba aguantando todo el día hasta que al fin estuve sola en mi habitación. Me quité los zapatos con los pies y me dejé caer en mi vieja cama individual. Entonces, a solas por primera vez desde mi desastrosa noche con Albert, noté que todo empezaba a desmoronarse. Los pensamientos y emociones que había tratado de enterrar en el lugar más recóndito de mi mente volvieron a aflorar. Pero había tantas cosas que afrontar, tantos sentimientos en conflicto, que sentí que me sepultaban en sentido literal. Pasar directamente del dolor y de la humillación por el rechazo de Albert a esquivar a Terry, quien, como era de entender, estaba desconcertado ante mi falta de interés, era demasiado para mí.

A fin de controlar ese caos mental, comencé a ordenar mi cuarto y mis pertenencias y, finalmente, me agaché para recoger la bolsa que había llevado a Londres la noche anterior. Abrí la cremallera y dejé que los contenidos cayeran en desorden sobre la colcha.

Apenas tardé en recoger los objetos más pequeños, tras lo cual solo quedó el camisón de algodón que había llevado en el hotel. Fui a coger la prenda con la intención de ponérmela para ir a la cama, pero en cuanto toqué la suave tela una vívida imagen invadió mi mente. Ya no veía mi habitación, sino que me vi transportada de repente hasta el hotel. Notaba el calor de los labios de Albert sobre los míos con la misma intensidad que si lo tuviera delante. Nunca había creído en la psicometría —ni en nada paranormal, a decir verdad—, pero rememoré con atroz y exquisito detalle la sensación de Albert quitándome el camisón lentamente. Mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza a los pliegues de la prenda, reviviendo el momento en que por fin había abierto mi corazón a aquella verdad que había negado durante tanto tiempo.

Solté un grito de enfado y tiré el camisón al otro extremo de la cama. La inofensiva prenda se quedó ahí toda arrugada, pero casi podía distinguir los dedos de Albert grabados a fuego en la tela. Para mí, ese camisón llevaría siempre su marca, y supe que no sería capaz de ponérmelo, no con mi prometido durmiendo al otro lado del pasillo. De hecho, pensé que nunca podría volver a ponérmelo.

Aquella noche volví a soñar vívidamente, pues mi subconsciente estaba tan agitado como mi mente. En mi sueño, yo dormía, no en mi cuarto de la infancia, sino en algún sitio extraño que no reconocí. No obstante, mi padre también estaba lo bastante cerca para que pudiera oír su voz, pero no tanto para que comprendiera sus palabras. Y en mi sueño sabía que tenía una cita importante a la que no podía faltar. La naturaleza de dicha cita no estaba clara; quizá fuera con el especialista en amnesia o tal vez se tratase de otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con eso. Lo único que sabía era que en mi sueño tenía el aciago presentimiento de que me quedaría dormida y que no podría acudir a un encuentro que era vital para mí.

Ya antes había tenido sueños similares cuando se aproximaba algo importante como los exámenes o las vacaciones y, aunque ese sueño se parecía a aquellos, su carácter era mucho más urgente.

Era fundamental que no me durmiera. En el sueño sabía que las consecuencias de no acudir a la cita serían catastróficas, que no podía dejarla para otro día. Como confirmación, oí que mi padre le susurraba a mi yo durmiente:

—Arriba, Candy, es hora de despertarse.

Quería responderle, hacerle saber que sí estaba despierta, pero el sueño me tenía paralizada y no lograba deshacerme de los grilletes de la somnolencia para contestarle. La impotencia al ver que no me despertaba y que no llegaría a tiempo a la cita empezaba a asustarme y sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso por la frustración.

El bip-bip empezó lentamente, filtrándose en el sueño como las punzaditas afiladas de una aguja. Perforó las tinieblas del sueño con un tono agudo e insistente que no podía ignorar. Pero ¿qué era ese ruido? En mi sueño lo oía alto y claro, y a medida que las cadenas del sopor empezaron a aflojarse, comprendí que se trataba de una alarma. Seguí oyendo el sonido mientras me despertaba pestañeando. Desorientada, alargué la mano hacia la mesita de noche. Debía de haber puesto el despertador sin querer antes de irme a dormir. Lo busqué a tientas junto a la cama, pero no lo encontré.

Alcé la cabeza de la almohada. Las tinieblas se disiparon un poco más y me di cuenta de que el bip-bip se iba atenuando cada vez más hasta que al final desapareció. Pestañeé estúpidamente en la oscuridad, confundida por el sueño, y entonces capté el familiar olor del aftershave preferido de mi padre. Eso me despertó aún más que la alarma imaginaria. No era la primera vez que percibía esa fragancia, pero mi padre me había asegurado que no había entrado ninguna noche en mi cuarto... ¿Qué significaba, pues? ¿Acaso era posible tener alucinaciones con un olor?

Mi confusa mezcla de pensamientos se vio interrumpida de repente por un ruidito proveniente del pasillo. Me quedé inmóvil, aguzando el oído para escuchar el sonido. Un momento después volví a oírlo: el crujido amortiguado de los viejos tablones del suelo delataron la presencia de un intruso. Descarté enseguida la idea de que fuera un ladrón. Hubo otro crujido, un paso más sobre aquel suelo revelador y, entonces, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas, vi que la manilla de la puerta de mi cuarto descendía lentamente. La puerta crujió un poco cuando la empujaron con cuidado, pero aguantó. Soltaron la manilla y volvieron a bajarla, y esta vez aplicaron suficiente fuerza para hacer que las bisagras protestaran. Pero el pestillo no cedió.

Aguardé, aguantando la respiración. Temía moverme en el colchón por si se me oía desde el pasillo, y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, preguntándome cuántas veces más lo intentaría y lo firme que sería el pestillo. Era de locos, pero pensé que, puestos a elegir, tal vez prefería que se tratase realmente de un ladrón en lugar de mi prometido.

—¿Candy? —Susurró Terry en voz muy baja junto a la bisagra de la puerta—. Candy, ¿estás despierta? ¿Candy?

Se quedó esperando y el tiempo se ralentizó. No podría aguantar la respiración mucho más y, si Terry no abandonaba pronto su empeño, seguro que oiría la fuerte expulsión de aire cuando respirara o me desmayase por la falta de oxígeno. Por suerte, no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas. Tras otro angustioso minuto, oí que sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo y que se retiraba de nuevo al cuarto de invitados.

Estaba vestido y sentado a la mesa de la cocina cuando bajé a la mañana siguiente. Tenía delante una taza de café vacía y un periódico abierto.

—Buenos días —le saludé jovialmente, en un tono que esperaba fuera el adecuado para una mujer que la noche anterior le había prohibido a su prometido entrar en su habitación. Por si acaso, me incliné y le di un beso suave en la mejilla.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó él educadamente.

Yo le estaba dando la espalda mientras me servía una buena taza de café. Me alegró que no pudiera verme la cara cuando le contesté.

—Sí, muy bien, en realidad. Caí rendida enseguida, dormida como un tronco en cuanto apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

«Ya basta, Candy», me advirtió una vocecita interior. Había exagerado tanto que no sonaba creíble. Él pareció pensar lo mismo.

—¿O sea que no me has oído esta noche llamando a tu puerta?

No me di la vuelta y me puse a remover el café con tanta vehemencia que por poco arranco la cerámica de la taza.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasaba algo?

Se quedó callado tanto rato que me vi obligada a mirarle.

—Fui para estar contigo.

—Ah —dije, pero me di cuenta de que él esperaba algo más, así que añadí —: Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste eso.

Esa no era la respuesta correcta obviamente. Su silencio me forzó a seguir hablando:

—Pero tampoco podíamos hacer nada. No aquí, con mi padre en la habitación de al lado.

—Eso nunca había supuesto un problema.

Tenía razón. Recordaba varias escapaditas adolescentes por el pasillo, cuando el riesgo y el miedo a que nos pillaran lo hacían todo más emocionante.

—Bueno, ahora es diferente. Somos adultos. Y además sabes que aún me siento muy confusa. Dijiste que lo entendías. Dijiste que tendrías paciencia.

—Creo que estoy teniendo una paciencia infinita, Candy —me advirtió —. Pero soy humano. Un día tenemos una relación seria y adulta y al siguiente no recuerdas nada sobre nosotros y te escondes de mí en la oscuridad detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Rayos. Sí que sabía que estaba despierta. Y aun así había permitido que cayera en su trampa y que quedara como una perfecta idiota. De pronto me enfadé.

—Bueno, siento mucho que el hecho de que me atracaran haya interferido tantísimo en tus planes. Te aseguro que no era esa mi intención. ¿Quieres que también me disculpe por la amnesia, ya que estamos, o bastaría con pedirte perdón por no querer acostarme con alguien al que tengo la sensación de conocer desde hace solo unos días?

Darse cuenta de que para mí seguía siendo un desconocido fue lo que finalmente le abrió los ojos. Un espasmo de dolor y remordimiento atravesó su bello rostro. Entonces se me acercó y yo dejé que me rodeara con los brazos, pero no me relajé; le hice notar lo tensa que estaba.

—Perdona —susurró con la boca en mi pelo—. Es muy duro verte, amarte y desearte y saber que tú no sientes lo mismo.

Sonó tan sincero que una ola de remordimiento se llevó casi toda mi ira. No recordaba haberle amado como mujer adulta, pero eso no era culpa suya. A mi pesar, me vino a la mente la imagen de nosotros dos junto a la torre Eiffel. Puede que no recordara el sentimiento, pero no había duda de que cuando nos habían sacado esa fotografía yo estaba completamente enamorada de él. Gemí en voz baja y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara en sus brazos, e incluso rodeé su torso musculoso y le estreché contra mí.

—Lo siento, Terry. Me esforzaré más. De verdad que sí. Dame un poquito más de tiempo. Deja que... me recupere.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como un martillo pilón. ¡Había estado a punto de decir «que me olvide de Albert»!

Me levantó la barbilla y mantuvo mi cara fija en la suya en un gesto que recordaba de hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pero no tardes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Y entonces me dio un beso largo y apasionado, como si quisiera demostrarme lo que me estaba perdiendo. Y yo le devolví el beso porque me sentía culpable, porque lo había amado mucho en el pasado y porque... y porque era Terry.

Soltó su noticia bomba unos minutos después de que mi padre entrara en la cocina y nos saludara con un gruñido. Terry se apartó de mí y me miró como pidiendo disculpas.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Candy, pero tengo que volver hoy a Londres en vez de mañana.

Todavía me sentía culpable por cómo había reaccionado antes, así que soné verdaderamente apenada cuando le contesté:

— ¿Es necesario? Pensaba que íbamos a pasar el día juntos.

Parecía arrepentido, pero su determinación no flaqueó.

—Lo siento, ha surgido algo importante en el trabajo y tengo que solucionarlo hoy.

— ¿En domingo?

—Ya sabes que a menudo tengo que trabajar en fin de semana.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Tengo amnesia, ¿recuerdas?

Podría haber dejado el tema ahí, pero hubo algo en su mirada que despertó mi intuición femenina.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa llamada del trabajo que recibiste anoche?

Se quedó un momento en blanco, luego una extraña expresión se reflejó durante un instante en su rostro, seguida de una breve mirada de pesar.

—Así es, sí. Hay un problema que debo solucionar y que no puede esperar al lunes. Tú relájate aquí con tu padre y te llamaré por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Se marchó diez minutos después, despidiéndose de mí con un beso y de mi padre con un apretón de manos. Nos quedamos en el umbral de la puerta mirando cómo su reluciente coche cromado se alejaba haciendo chirriar el caucho de los neumáticos.

—Qué lástima que haya tenido que irse tan pronto —dijo mi padre al cabo, cuando finalmente perdimos de vista el coche.

Yo sabía que no le entristecía en absoluto y le miré largamente, y me pregunté cuántas mentiras más iban a contarme ese día.

El resto del día transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Me pasé una hora o así intentando caer bien a la gata de mi padre, otra pensando en qué clase de crisis urgente relacionada con Sussana habría requerido la presencia de Terry en Londres, y el resto del tiempo tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en Albert. Lo único positivo fue una llamada inesperada de Annie, que acababa de regresar de su luna de miel. Archivald y ella pasarían la noche con sus padres, pero quedamos en vernos al día siguiente para almorzar, antes de que su flamante marido y ella volvieran a Harrogate.

Aquella noche me fui a dormir sabiendo que me esperaba algo agradable y, por una vez, no me asaltaron los sueños.

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Habíamos quedado en un pequeño restaurante de la calle principal y, como de costumbre, yo llegué mucho antes que Annie. El frío se había intensificado más si cabe durante la noche y, aunque iba abrigada con una bufanda gruesa y unos guantes, el aire de diciembre, que amenazaba nieve, me abofeteaba ferozmente la cara y las piernas.

Y entonces llegó Annie. Bajó del taxi a toda velocidad; transmitía una sensación de calidez y alegría que automáticamente me trajo recuerdos de nuestra juventud. Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me pareció que iba a romperme las costillas —toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que medía quince centímetros menos que yo— y tardamos un buen rato en separarnos.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Me costó un poco responder; al oír el antiguo saludo de Annie se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y aún tenía la cara enterrada en su hombro. Los transeúntes nos lanzaban miradas curiosas, pero a ninguna de las dos nos importaba lo más mínimo.

—Sigo viva, pero un poco chiflada. —Me pareció que eso resumía con bastante precisión mi situación actual.

—Nada ha cambiado, entonces — contestó ella, cogiéndome del brazo y guiándome hacia el restaurante—. Vayamos a un sitio más calentito y me lo cuentas todo. —Y mientras andábamos añadió con socarronería—: ¿Sabes que ahora mismo aquí hace muchísimo más frío que en Santa Lucía?

Nos sentamos y pedimos las bebidas antes de abordar las cuestiones más serias. Y, cuando fuimos a hacerlo, las dos comenzamos a la vez. —¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Has recuperado ya la memoria?

—Cuéntame cómo te ha ido la luna de miel.

Las dos reímos y ambas esperamos a que la otra respondiera.

—Lo siento —dijo Annie—, pero me parece que tu traumatismo craneal y amnesia superan la trivialidad de mi luna de miel.

—Te entiendo —convine yo sonriendo—. ¿Qué quieres escuchar primero? ¿El atraco que no recuerdo o las cosas interesantes que han ocurrido después?

El regocijo iluminó el rostro bronceado de Annie.

—Lo interesante, por supuesto. — Pero antes de que pudiera empezar, cambió de opinión—. ¿Sabes qué? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, hasta el último detalle.

—Eso puede llevarnos un buen rato —la previne—. ¿Archivald y tú no tenéis que coger un tren esta tarde?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si un detalle tan banal careciera de importancia.

—Si no llego a tiempo, tendrá que marcharse sin mí. Solo llevamos casados cinco minutos... ¡Seguramente ni siquiera me echará de menos!

Lo dudaba muchísimo, pero di un largo sorbo de vino para tranquilizarme y empecé a ponerla al día sobre lo que me había pasado desde la noche de su despedida de soltera.

Annie me escuchó con atención mientras hablaba, absorbiéndolo todo, interrumpiéndome de vez en cuando si precisaba alguna aclaración. Se sintió especialmente fascinada por mi realidad alternativa.

— ¿Y cómo soy yo en tu otro pasado? Por favor, dime que soy alta, delgada y guapa. No, mejor aún, dime que Sussana se ha vuelto gorda y fea. Eso sí que estaría bien.

Me reí.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero Sussana era incluso más despampanante que de adolescente. Aunque bastante más desagradable, debo decir.

—No me sorprende —repuso Annie frunciendo los labios irónicamente.

La observé con detenimiento. Annie nunca se había andado con medias tintas al hablar de Sussana. Estaba relatándole los acontecimientos por orden cronológico, así que todavía no le había contado lo de la llamada al móvil de Terry. Suponía que tendría algo interesante que decir al respecto.

—En definitiva, esta otra vida que creías estar viviendo era para echarse a llorar, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sufría de horribles enfermedades o tenía cicatrices que le desfiguraban la cara o estaba muerto, y todas las cosas buenas que te han pasado en la vida simplemente no habían ocurrido jamás. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

—En pocas palabras, sí.

—Y a pesar de eso, ¿te has empeñado en convencer a la gente de que necesitabas volver allí?

—Pues... sí. —Ya veía adónde quería llegar.

—Todos ellos tienen razón: estás loca de verdad. ¿No te han dicho nunca que cuando creas un mundo de fantasía se supone que debe ser mejor que el real y no mil veces peor?

Solo ella podía llamarme demente como si se tratara de una mera y encantadora peculiaridad de mi carácter.

— ¡Oh! ¿Pasó algo con Terry?

Me detuve un segundo antes de responder, consciente de que mi respuesta la dejaría pasmada y escandalizada.

—No, con Albert.

Juro que durante un momento su piel bronceada literalmente palideció, y puso unos ojos como platos, incrédula.

—Disculpe —le dijo a un camarero al que enganchó del brazo—. ¿Podría traernos otra botella de esto? —Señaló nuestra botella de vino casi vacía—. Tengo la sensación de que nos va a hacer falta.

No sé qué me esperaba que dijera cuando finalmente terminé de contarle el incidente del hotel. Quizá pensaba que se mostraría sorprendida o incluso decepcionada al enterarse de la facilidad con que había estado dispuesta a engañar a Terry. Lo que no me esperaba para nada era su rotunda aprobación.

—Ya iba siendo hora.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

—Sí, pero ¿me has oído tú a mí? Me rechazó. No le intereso. Y al día siguiente apenas podía mirarme a la cara. No sé, llámame loca, pero en cualquiera de mis vidas anteriores una reacción así sigue significando lo mismo: «No me apetece hacerlo contigo».

—Bah —replicó Annie—. Eso no significa nada. Para Albert tú eres la única persona que existe en el mundo. Siempre ha sido así.

—Tú no estabas, Annie. No viste la cara de asco que puso. No veía el momento de alejarse de mí.

— ¿Y le preguntaste sobre lo que había pasado entre ustedes al día siguiente mientras volvías a casa?

—No —respondí tristemente, rememorando el incómodo viaje en coche—. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a sacar el tema. Era demasiado violento, demasiado humillante.

Annie sacudió la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber algo más que no sabes, estoy segura. Albert no trataría así a nadie y mucho menos a ti. Sé que no le has visto demasiado durante los últimos años, pero hazme caso. Sigue tan profundamente enamorado de ti como cuando íbamos al instituto.

—Te equivocas —insistí con expresión taciturna.

—Ya veremos.

Habíamos llegado a un punto muerto. No había nada más que añadir sobre esa noche. Finalmente —y por fortuna en lo que a mí respecta— pasamos a hablar de un tema mucho menos complicado: la boda de Annie y su luna de miel. De camino al restaurante había pasado a recoger las fotos del enlace, así que cuando se llevaron nuestros platos puso el enorme álbum encima de la mesa y lo abrió.

Nunca había visto a una novia tan hermosa y radiante de felicidad como Annie. Mientras iba pasando las pesadas páginas labradas del álbum, no pude evitar que me embargara la tristeza por no haber estado allí para compartir un momento tan conmovedor con ella. Debió de leer en mi rostro lo que estaba pensando y el arrepentimiento que traslucía mi sonrisa cuando mis dedos recorrieron una foto de Archivald y ella riendo felizmente bajo una lluvia de confeti.

—Quería posponer la ceremonia cuando supimos lo que te había ocurrido —dijo con suavidad—, pero tanto tu padre como Terry dijeron que ni hablar.

—Hicieron muy bien. Me habría enfadado mucho si hubieras hecho eso.

Seguí pasando páginas. A continuación venían las fotos de la recepción; las mesas estaban bellamente decoradas con motivos florales color bermellón que combinaban a la perfección con los lazos carmesí atados al respaldo de las sillas.

—Todo estaba precioso —murmuré.

Pasé otra página; ahí estaban las fotos que habían sacado a los invitados después del banquete. El hermoso rostro de Terry me miraba desde varias fotografías de grupo. Albert también salía, pero siempre en un segundo plano y sin sonreír directamente a la cámara como hacía mi prometido. Tampoco pude evitar fijarme en que en muchas imágenes también aparecía Sussana, y siempre cerca de Terry. Me detuve a examinar sus facciones exquisitas y vi que Annie me estaba mirando.

—Estaba guapísima, cómo no. ¡Su vestido era tan ceñido que seguro que se lo cosieron con él puesto!

Me reí. Realmente parecía que el vestido de color grana que llevaba Sussana estuviera moldeado alrededor de su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Creo que pretendía eclipsarme.

—Eso sería imposible —le aseguré. Pasé otra página y vi una vez más a Sussana intimando con Terry, esa vez en la pista de baile, y no pude evitar preguntar —: ¿Estuvo pegada a él toda la noche?

Annie se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no lo sabía, pero yo la conocía muy bien y la presioné.

—Dios, nunca deja escapar una oportunidad, ¿eh?

—Ya conoces a Sussana.

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Sí que conocía a Sussana, desde luego; quizá a quien no conocía tan bien era a Terry.

—Y, de todas formas —dijo Annie, cogiéndome el álbum de las manos y cerrándolo firmemente—, da igual lo mucho que pestañee o cuánto escote enseñe, tú sigues siendo su prometida y la persona con la que siempre ha estado.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de que un detallito como ese detuviera a Sussana si realmente se le ponía algo entre ceja y ceja.

—Sé que desde hace meses están pasando una mala racha, pero tú siempre me has asegurado que es por cuestiones de trabajo, que no se trata de nada serio como lo que pasó cuando ibas a la universidad.

Me incorporé de un respingo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó cuando íbamos a la universidad? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se sobresaltó con expresión de culpabilidad y observé el cristalino proceso mental que se reflejó en sus ojos mientras trataba de inventarse un farol para enmendar su metedura de pata. Repetí mi pregunta, intentando que no se me alterara la voz.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando íbamos a la universidad, Annie? Cuéntamelo. No es justo que no lo sepa.

Ella ya no se reía, y vi que mi insistencia la había convencido y que me lo diría.

—Terry y tú tuvieron una pelea enorme y terminaron su relación durante unos cuatro meses, en segundo año de carrera.

Aquello era toda una novedad. Desde luego, Terry no se había molestado en mencionarlo, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando hablamos sobre nuestra relación.

— ¿Terminamos? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—No puedo decírtelo. —No seas tonta, claro que puedes decírmelo —señalé en un intento de convencerla—. No voy a enfadarme, simplemente necesito saberlo.

—No, no es eso. No puedo decírtelo porque no lo sé.

Aquello sí que era extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que Annie desconociera los detalles de algo tan importante que había pasado en mi vida? Siempre lo habíamos compartido todo. Seguro que debí contárselo. Pero me aseguró que no; dijo que había intentado sonsacármelo muchas veces, pero que yo me había negado a explicarle nada.

— ¿Estaba muy disgustada? — pregunté.

—Sí, mucho. Pero aun así no quisiste entrar en detalles. Y créeme, ¡lo intenté por todos los medios!

Entonces reí, imaginándome el tercer grado al que debió de someterme. Annie me apuntó con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

—Y es precisamente por eso por lo que no hay que tener secretos con tu mejor amiga: ¡algún día podrías tener amnesia y entonces querrás que rellene tus lagunas!

Para entonces el restaurante empezaba a vaciarse, y cuando miré por la ventana vi que estaba oscureciendo bajo un cielo color negruzco. Aún había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar con Annie, pero se nos había agotado el tiempo. Pagamos la cuenta y, para apurar los últimos minutos que nos quedaban juntas, le dije que la acompañaría a la parada de taxis.

Estábamos en el paso de peatones, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara, cuando ocurrió. Se puso verde para los peatones, Annie dio un paso adelante y entonces oí la sirena. Es curioso, pero el sonido no resultaba distante, sino alto y estridente, como si la llegada de un vehículo fuera inminente. Miré rápidamente a izquierda y derecha, buscando el vehículo de emergencias que se aproximaba, pero la larga calle gris estaba despejada en ambos sentidos. No obstante, el sonido discordante del doble claxon lo llenaba todo y reverberaba contra los edificios y el suelo. Miré confusa a mí alrededor al tiempo que los otros peatones empezaban a cruzar la calle y se interponían ciegamente en la trayectoria del vehículo que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Más adelante me percataría de cuánto se parecía esa situación a uno de mis sueños recientes, ese en el que yo era la única que veía que había un peligro inminente y todos los demás no se daban cuenta. Pero en aquel momento tenía tan solo una cosa en mente: salvar a Annie de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella. La sirena sonaba ya tan fuerte que apenas oí mi propio grito de advertencia cuando alargué el brazo, agarré la manga de su abrigo y tiré de ella, obligándola a volver a la acera. Estaba convencida de que el vehículo pasaría zumbando a pocos centímetros de nosotras, pero no apareció ninguno silbando y lanzando destellos. La calle permaneció vacía.

Los otros peatones que habían empezado a cruzar la calle junto a Annie ya estaban sanos y salvos al otro lado.

— ¿Adónde ha ido? —le pregunté a Annie, sin saber que mi extraño comportamiento era objeto de la atención del grupo de «supervivientes» del otro lado de la calle.

Para mi sorpresa, Annie solo parecía un poco alterada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que la apartaran bruscamente de un peligro invisible.

— ¿Adónde ha ido el qué?

—La sirena. —Y al ver que seguía mirándome sin comprender, añadí—: ¡Tienes que haberla oído! ¡Iba directa hacia nosotras! La ambulancia o el coche de policía o lo que fuera...

Mi voz se fue apagando al darme cuenta paulatinamente de que el sonido de la sirena había desaparecido. Tuve una horrible sensación de déjà vu.

—No la has oído, ¿verdad?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Pero el ruido era ensordecedor, parecía que lo tuviéramos casi encima.

Ella volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, pero esa vez más lentamente. No hacía falta que me dijera que solo lo había oído yo; lo veía escrito en su mirada.

— ¿Ya te había pasado esto antes? — me preguntó dulcemente.

Pensé en el despertador inexistente sonando en plena noche y en las incontables veces que el aroma del aftershave de mi padre me había envuelto como una nube.

—Un par de veces —admití poco a poco— he oído cosas, o incluso las he olido... —Se me atragantaron las palabras.

—Tienes que contárselo al médico cuando le veas la semana que viene — me urgió, y supe que estaba en lo cierto, aunque era reacia a añadir otro síntoma inexplicable a una lista que no dejaba de aumentar.

—Puede que sea algo común en casos de amnesia —sugirió, pero al ver mi expresión sombría intentó otra estrategia —. O quizá tras golpearte la cabeza se te aguzaron al máximo los sentidos y ahora tienes la capacidad de oír y oler cosas que los demás no pueden.

— ¿Como un perro, quieres decir? Ella rió y me abrazó.

—Exacto, pero con un buen pedigrí.

Unos días más tarde descendía por los escalones de mármol de la clínica con las palabras del médico resonando a cada paso. No contaba con que una sola visita solucionara de forma sencilla todos mis problemas, pero por lo menos sí había esperado obtener algunas respuestas.

La sesión no había ido en absoluto como yo imaginaba, cavilé mientras dejaba que me arrastrara el torrente de compradores y turistas que intentaban dar con las gangas que quedaban en las vísperas de Navidad. La propia clínica era mucho más elegante y exclusiva de lo que esperaba y el despacho del médico mucho menos intimidatorio: ni rastro de un siniestro sofá de piel o de hombres vestidos de blanco esperando entre bastidores para escoltarme a algún recinto seguro.

Incluso el médico me sorprendió: era una mujer, la doctora Russell, mientras que yo me había esperado a un hombre, y resultaba mucho más maternal y afable que el galeno freudiano que tenía en mente. Había sido lo bastante profesional para lograr que me sincerara del todo acerca de mi confusión sobre los últimos cinco años, y lo bastante amable para que yo sintiese que nada de lo que le había dicho le había sonado tan raro para activar el botón de alarma, que de buen seguro estaba escondido en alguna parte de su despacho.

Tampoco había esperado que esa sería solo la primera de las muchas sesiones que tendríamos que compartir para descifrar mi pasado perdido. Me había sometido a todas las pruebas y procedimientos médicos necesarios para diagnosticar cualquier problema fisiológico, pero seguía decepcionándome muchísimo que no hubiera una solución rápida, una pastilla mágica. Supongo que había albergado la secreta esperanza de que pudieran administrarme algún tipo de medicamento o tratamiento que disipara mis ilusiones e hiciera que esta nueva realidad me pareciera... bueno, real. La doctora Russell había sido amable pero firme al desmentir esa falsa ilusión en particular.

Y cuando hice la pregunta definitiva, cuya respuesta me perseguía en esos momentos como una sombra por las concurridas calles de Londres, al menos había respondido con sinceridad.

—Candy, no puedo decirte cuándo recuperarás la memoria. Podría ser mañana, podría ser la semana que viene; de hecho, es posible que te lleve mucho más tiempo. Y, aunque es poco frecuente, tengo la obligación de decirte que en algunos casos muy excepcionales el lapso de tiempo perdido permanece así, perdido para siempre.

«Perdido para siempre.» Esas palabras me perseguían mientras caminaba, haciendo un eco sordo al tiempo que mis pies hollaban las brillantes vías públicas de la capital.

Por otra parte, no toda la sesión había sido tan lúgubre. La doctora Russell me tranquilizó acerca de mis extrañas sensaciones imaginarias. Al parecer, las alucinaciones auditivas y olfativas no eran en absoluto infrecuentes en los sujetos que han sufrido un traumatismo craneal, y cuando le pregunté por qué las cosas que olía y oía eran tan específicas también me ofreció una teoría razonable. La fragancia del aftershave de mi padre quizá tuviera para mí connotaciones de seguridad y confianza, y, dado que el sentido del olfato evoca recuerdos con especial intensidad, la doctora conjeturó que las alucinaciones probablemente fueran un reflejo de la sensación de seguridad física que había sentido de niña en brazos de mi padre. Su razonamiento sobre las sirenas imaginarias fue aún más prosaico: suponía que cuando me llevaron al hospital después del atraco yo no estaba inconsciente del todo, y que de alguna forma la sirena de la ambulancia me había quedado grabada en la memoria y ahora la reproducía arbitrariamente cuando mi mente confusa luchaba para no perder el contacto con la realidad.

En cuanto a las alarmas inexistentes, la doctora no estaba segura de por qué las oía, pero me garantizó que con el tiempo desvelaríamos todos los misterios. Con el tiempo.

Tendría que ser paciente y dejar que la verdad se fuera haciendo patente poco a poco, y me aseguró que por cada elemento que emergiera renunciaría a un fragmento equivalente de mi historia inventada hasta que al final solo quedaría mi pasado real.

A mí me parecía un proceso lentísimo, y no podía dejar de pensar que habría sido mucho mejor si pudieran aplicarme algún tratamiento intensivo — por horrible que fuera— para acelerarlo todo.

Lo que más me gustó de la doctora Russell fue que no se riera cuando le conté por qué pensaba que tenía dos vidas pasadas enteramente distintas. Su reacción no se pareció en nada a la que tuvo Albert cuando le mencioné mi teoría de los mundos paralelos. Por lo menos ella no se partió de risa y le echó la culpa a mi afición a la literatura fantástica. Rápidamente cerré la puerta a ese pensamiento. No me había permitido pensar en Albert durante toda la semana, y la consulta de una psiquiatra especializada en sonsacarle los secretos más íntimos a la gente no era el mejor lugar para dejar que mi determinación flaqueara.

Aunque llevaba unos cuantos días sin hablar con Albert, sabía que él había estado en contacto con mi padre regularmente, ya que oí por casualidad varias conversaciones en voz baja al otro lado de una puerta cerrada. Estaba claro que Albert no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar conmigo; sin embargo, llamaba a diario para preocuparse por mi estado. Una parte de mí se alegraba de saber que le importaba lo suficiente para llamar, pero me dolía que prefiriera hablar con mi padre en vez de conmigo. Eso confirmaba mis peores sospechas: aún se sentía tan molesto por lo que había pasado entre nosotros en el hotel que no quería ni verme ni podía perdonarme. Me pregunté si algún día sería capaz de hacer alguna de las dos cosas.

Cansada de que los empecinados compradores me zarandearan, me metí en un pequeño café y encontré una mesa vacía. En el último momento habían cambiado mi visita fijada a última hora de la tarde con la doctora a primera hora de la mañana. No me había importado coger el primer tren directo a Londres, pero ahora me sobraban muchas horas muertas antes de quedar con Terry para cenar y volver en coche a Great Bishopsford. El día anterior, cuando quise avisarle de mi cambio de planes, ya era demasiado tarde para hablar con él, y aunque había pensado que podría aprovechar el tiempo libre en Londres haciendo las compras de Navidad, la visita con la doctora me había dejado más exhausta de lo previsto. No me apetecía ir de tiendas y tener que soportar los empujones de la muchedumbre.

Eché un vistazo al reloj. Solo era media mañana, así que existía la posibilidad de que Terry estuviera libre para comer. Estaría bien contarle algunas de las cosas que había dicho la doctora Russell, ahora que aún las tenía frescas en la memoria. A lo mejor le ayudaría a entender por qué me estaba costando tanto meterme en mi papel de prometida. Actuando por impulso, saqué el móvil y busqué en la agenda de teléfonos hasta encontrar el de la oficina de Terry.

Su secretaria contestó al segundo tono, y su voz fría y profesional se volvió mucho más cordial cuando me reconoció, al contrario de lo que me ocurrió a mí, pues era la primera vez que la oía.

—Vaya, lo siento, Candy, pero acaba de marcharse. Hace diez minutos que salió para su piso, pero igualmente os veréis ahí para comer, ¿no?

—Eh...

No sé por qué no corregí inmediatamente su suposición, pero una vocecita interior me advirtió que no lo hiciera. Y la escuché.

—Debería llegar en breve, si no hay tráfico. ¿Podrías decirle que he conseguido cancelar las reuniones que tenía esta tarde tal como me ha pedido?

—Ah... Sí, se lo diré.

—Qué alegría volver a hablar contigo. Espero que disfrutes del almuerzo. Todos nos alegramos mucho de saber que te estás recuperando.

—Gracias... —Me esforcé por recordar su nombre pero no me vino a la cabeza, así que le di las gracias de nuevo y colgué.

Me quedé sentada mirando el móvil un buen rato antes de cerrarlo de golpe y meterlo de nuevo en el bolso. Había mil razones por las que la secretaria de Terry podría haber malinterpretado sus planes. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos quedado para cenar esa noche, y cuando Terry le pidió que cancelara sus compromisos de la tarde puede que ella se confundiera y creyese que finalmente almorzaríamos juntos. Pero parecía muy segura de que se dirigía a su piso para verme a mí... ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera malinterpretado aquello?

Aunque quizá me estaba olvidando de la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué asunto tan urgente había conseguido que un adicto al trabajo como Terry cancelara toda su agenda en mitad del día? Estaba claro que no lo había hecho para comer conmigo.

No recuerdo si terminé el café o si pagué la cuenta, pero cuando abandoné el local nadie salió corriendo tras de mí al grito de «¡Ladrona!» así que supongo que lo pagué.

No fue muy difícil encontrar un taxi, aunque tuve que consultar mi libreta de direcciones para darle al taxista la situación exacta del piso de Terry. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba a paso de tortuga debido a la congestión de tránsito, dejé la mente en blanco y me negué a escuchar la voz de mi cabeza que predecía a gritos un desenlace desagradable para aquella visita sorpresa. Me recordé a mí misma que no estaba al tanto de la rutina laboral de Terry, que desaparecer en pleno día quizá fuera una práctica habitual. «Ya, claro», dijo la voz.

Finalmente, el taxi paró frente a un bloque de pisos de aspecto exclusivo. —Ya estamos, guapa, Hanbury Mansions.

Sonreí con frialdad y busqué en mi monedero un billete para pagar al taxista. Vi que la mano había empezado a temblarme muy levemente. «Qué absurdo», me reprendí. ¿Por qué me estaba alterando tanto por algo que podía tener una sencilla explicación? Veía misterios donde no los había. Mi vida ya era bastante trágica; no necesitaba inventarme otro episodio funesto.

Estuve a punto de decirle al taxista que había cambiado de opinión, pero entonces miré por la ventanilla moteada de lluvia y vi el coche de Terry aparcado discretamente en una plaza privada del patio delantero. Vale, sí que estaba en su casa, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada. No obstante, mi mano, que había estado apoyada sobre la manilla en actitud dubitativa, acabó bajándola y descendí del taxi.

Mi resolución flaqueó un poco cuando contemplé el alto edificio de ladrillos rojos y cristal. Quedaría como una estúpida cuando todo resultara ser una misión sin sentido, por no decir como una paranoica. Sin duda eso me daría algo más en lo que trabajar durante la próxima sesión con la doctora Russell.

Pero mis pies se empeñaron en llevarme hacia el edificio. Aunque sabía que Terry podía tener cientos de razones válidas para irse a casa al mediodía, razones que prefería no compartir con su secretaria, no podía ignorar ese impulso que me había hecho emprender ese viaje tras llamar a su oficina. Sabía que lo que sucediese a partir de entonces, fuera lo que fuese, podría acabar muy mal. Pero las palabras de la secretaria habían plantado una duda en mi mente que ahora pedía a gritos una respuesta.

Oí que el motor del taxi cobraba vida detrás de mí y que el vehículo se alejaba del patio a toda velocidad. Inspiré profundamente, me cuadré de hombros y me encaminé hacia el edificio.

La gran entrada acristalada estaba atendida por un portero uniformado que me abrió las puertas educadamente. Hasta que no estuve dentro no caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál era el piso de Terry. La única información que tenía era el número del edificio. El conjunto de buzones cerrados con llave situados a la izquierda del vestíbulo indicaba que había unos veinte pisos en el bloque, y Terry podía vivir en cualquiera de ellos. La solución obvia era preguntarle al conserje uniformado de recepción cuál era el piso del señor Terry Grandchester. Pero, en tal caso, el protocolo seguramente sería llamar al piso y avisar al propietario de que tenía visita. Estaba claro que si hablaba con el conserje perdería el factor sorpresa, así que la única opción que tenía era pasar por delante de él sin llamar la atención e intentar descubrir después cuál era el piso de Terry.

En un arranque de inspiración saqué un trozo de papel del bolso y fingí consultarlo. Si pasaba por delante del vigilante caminando con confianza quizá podría lograrlo. Por suerte, justo en aquel momento sonó el teléfono de recepción, y mientras él atendía la llamada aproveché mi oportunidad. Manteniendo la mirada fija en los ascensores del fondo del vestíbulo, avancé con decisión y dejé atrás la mesa de recepción. Fui rápida, pero no lo suficiente.

—Disculpe.

Hice caso omiso de la voz. «Camina decidida, como si tuvieras todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí», pensé.

—Señorita, disculpe.

Esta vez habló en voz más alta y, a mi pesar, vacilé. No había nadie más en el vestíbulo. Estaba claro que se dirigía a mí. Por un instante me propuse seguir, pero la posibilidad de que un par de guardias de seguridad corpulentos me sacaran a la fuerza del edificio era demasiado espantosa para arriesgarse. Me di la vuelta hacia la mesa poniendo una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciera inocente. Un segundo vigilante que no había visto hasta entonces levantó la vista con interés del montón de papeleo que tenía delante.

El primer hombre, el que me había interpelado, me indicó que me acercara haciendo un gesto sutil con los dedos. Madre mía, aquello iba a resultar más que embarazoso. Eché una ojeada rápida a la entrada, que seguía custodiada por el portero número tres. Estaba claro que escapar corriendo no era una opción. Me sentía culpable, pero hice un esfuerzo por disimularlo, de modo que intenté seguir sonriendo mientras me dirigía a recepción; me notaba las piernas como si fueran de gelatina. A medida que me acercaba, vi que lo que había Tomado por una mueca de enfado era en realidad una sonrisa bastante amable.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté, esperando que los demás no detectaran mi tono titubeante.

— ¿Ha olvidado algo? —quiso saber el hombre.

Le miré pestañeando estúpidamente. ¿Si había olvidado el qué exactamente? ¿Olvidado dirigirme a recepción? ¿Olvidado que no vivía en ese edificio? Qué diablos, podía apuntar mucho más alto: en realidad había olvidado los últimos cinco años.

— ¿Su llave? —prosiguió el hombre, como si le sonsacara la respuesta a un niño.

—Ah, sí, claro, mi llave —repuse yo, y abrí el bolso fingiendo buscar una llave que no poseía.

La sonrisa del guardia se hizo más amplia cuando me alargó una llave que colgaba de un gran llavero de plata.

—Siempre nos pide que le guardemos en recepción su copia de la llave del piso del señor Grandchester, señorita White —explicó en tono amable y paternal—.

Así se evita tener que llevársela a todas partes. Alargué la mano para aceptar la llave que me ofrecían y me fijé en que, por suerte, había un número grabado en el llavero de plata.

El guardia dudó, como si no estuviera seguro de si su próximo comentario sería del todo apropiado.

—Todos esperamos que ya se encuentre mejor, señorita White. La hemos echado de menos por aquí últimamente.

—Eh, gracias. Es usted muy amable.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de la llave y sonreí a ambos hombres; entonces me di cuenta de que el más joven parecía algo inquieto. Su mirada iba de mí a la llave y de vuelta a su colega.

Me volví y reanudé mi marcha hacia los ascensores, y mientras iba hacia allí oí un rápido comentario en voz baja y la consiguiente exclamación del hombre de la mesa.

Pulsé el botón de llamada.

Más susurros apresurados: estaba claro que tenían algún dilema. Uno de ellos dio una instrucción y acto seguido se oyó cómo marcaban un número en el teléfono. Otra exclamación y un cuchicheo acalorado entre ambos.

¿Por qué tarda en bajar el maldito ascensor? Oí que volvían a probar el teléfono en el preciso momento en que se oyó el timbre que informaba de la llegada del ascensor. Solo logre escuchar las palabras «aún están prometidos» mientras se abrían las puertas y entraba en el ascensor.

—Señorita White —quiso detenerme el hombre más mayor levantándose de su asiento y rodeando la mesa. Pero no fue lo bastante rápido y las puertas se cerraron antes de que alcanzara siquiera la mitad del vestíbulo.

El piso de Terry estaba en el ático y solo esperaba que su línea hubiera permanecido ocupada durante el tiempo que me llevó llegar a su puerta. Creo que para entonces ya sabía lo que preocupaba a los guardias de seguridad de recepción y por qué no habían querido que entrara en su piso sin alertarle previamente.

Debía de tener mucha suerte, pues cuando me planté ante la puerta del piso no había señal de que hubieran anunciado mi visita. Desde el interior de la vivienda me llegaba el sonido de música, pero no de una conversación.

Inspiré hondo para calmar mi nerviosismo, temporalmente ensordecida por el fuerte latido de mi corazón, y deslicé la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista un gran loft con parquet, decorado elegantemente con piezas de cuero en blanco y negro. El origen de la música estaba a mi izquierda: un caro estéreo reproducía una lenta y seductora melodía de jazz.

Encima de una mesita de cristal rectangular había una botella de vino abierta y dos copas medio vacías. A un lado del enorme sofá de cuero estaba el teléfono, descolgado. «Buena suerte con esa llamada de aviso, amigos míos», pensé mordazmente, sorprendida por el sabor amargo que tenía en la garganta.

Me quedé unos momentos allí plantada y entonces oí una voz lejana proveniente del fondo del piso, seguida de lo que parecía una carcajada. Me quedé quieta. Ya tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta gracias a todas aquellas pruebas. De hecho, ya conocía esa respuesta incluso antes de salir del café y parar el taxi. ¿De verdad necesitaba llegar hasta su inevitable y fea conclusión?

Caminé en dirección a las voces. Pues parecía que sí.

La puerta estaba abierta; bueno, ¿y por qué no? Pensaban que estaban solos en casa. Entré en la habitación en silencio, viendo más de lo que deseaba de sus cuerpos enroscados, hasta que algún sentido latente les advirtió de mi presencia. Sus reacciones fueron absolutamente distintas: Terry se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, al tiempo que soltaba a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sussana se movió con calculada deliberación y sus ojos tenían una expresión indescifrable cuando cogió lentamente una sábana para cubrirse los pechos desnudos.

Permanecimos inmóviles durante apenas un segundo o dos, pero me pareció que la escena quedaba plasmada para toda la eternidad en un cuadro asquerosamente sórdido.

Pensé en decir algo, pero me habían arrebatado la facultad del habla. Fue Sussana quien rompió el silencio:

—Bueno, esto resulta horriblemente familiar.

Terry le lanzó una mirada iracunda antes de ir por los pantalones que había dejado tirados al lado de la cama. Mantuvo la mirada fija en mí mientras se los ponía a toda prisa.

Di la espalda al dormitorio y crucé rápidamente el piso. Me movía deprisa, pero me parecía estar en un sueño y que todo iba a cámara lenta. Oí que Sussana decía algo, a lo que Terry replicó enseguida en tono enfadado. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando oí que él me gritaba:

—Candy, ¡espera! ¡Por favor, espera!

La abrí. Sus siguientes palabras quedaron silenciadas cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda con suavidad, y no de un portazo. Una vez en el pasillo, con la horrible y patética escena encerrada en el interior del piso, respiré libremente. La sensación de mareo que había empezado a embotarme los sentidos desapareció de inmediato arrastrada por una bocanada de oxígeno, y con ella llegó también el dolor y, peor aún, la humillación. De hecho, la única emoción que no me asaltó fue la sorpresa. ¿Acaso no era exactamente lo que había esperado encontrarme?

No esperé a que llegara el ascensor, sino que seguí las indicaciones hacia la escalera de emergencias, escabulléndome por la puerta antiincendios justo cuando Terry irrumpía en el pasillo, abrochándose precipitadamente una camisa encima de un torso todavía perlado de sudor debido a sus recientes ocupaciones.

O bien oyó la puerta o bien adivinó hacia dónde había ido, ya que no perdió el tiempo llamando el ascensor y atravesó el pasillo corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Oí cómo se abría la puerta y el eco de mi nombre reverberando por el hueco de la escalera. Su piso estaba en la quinta planta: eso equivalía a ocho tramos de escalones. Llevaba ventaja; lo lograría si me daba prisa.

Me alcanzó cuando aún no estaba ni a mitad de las escaleras, ya que mis altos tacones y mi visión borrosa me impedían bajar más rápido. Hasta entonces ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Terry debió de bajar las escaleras como un rayo golpeándose los pies en cada escalón para alcanzarme tan deprisa. Me agarró con tanta fuerza para detenerme que casi me fui al suelo. Él reaccionó rápidamente, tirando de mí y evitando que me precipitara por el tramo de escaleras restantes. Sentí el calor y la humedad que desprendía su cuerpo a través de la fina tela de su camisa y retrocedí asqueada. Era el calor de ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Candy, haz el favor de parar antes de que te caigas.

Entonces me encaré con él, con una furia tan ardiente que me secó las lágrimas al instante.

—¡Acaso te importa! ¡Esa sería la solución perfecta!

Su rostro se contrajo; parecía realmente afligido.

—Claro que me importa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Un veneno oscuro y ponzoñoso fluía por mis venas.

—Pues no lo sé, déjame pensar... ¿Será porque no hace ni un minuto te estabas cogiendo a otra?

Mis palabras le sobresaltaron e intentó acercarse a mí, pero yo me aparté con repulsión.

—Por favor, Candy, deja que...

— ¿Qué, Terry? —le corté—. ¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Explicarte? ¿Es eso? No te molestes. Ya he visto suficiente de tus asquerosos jueguecitos, sobran las explicaciones. ¡Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa!

—Pero ¡si no pasa nada! —gritó.

— ¿En serio? —le dije—. ¡Pues desde donde estaba yo no se veía eso! Y no te olvides de que lo he visto desde primera fila. Puede que tenga amnesia, pero ¡incluso yo recuerdo que lo que hacían Sussana y tú era algo más que «nada»!

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

—No, no me refería a eso. Lo que quería decir es que no significa nada para mí. Ella no me importa en absoluto. Solo era sexo, nada más.

Fingí que su respuesta me había abierto los ojos antes de atacarle furiosamente como una fiera.

— ¿Y se supone que debo sentirme mejor por eso? —Él parecía desamparado, incapaz de hallar las palabras, así que aproveché la oportunidad—. ¿Sabes qué, Terry? Me da igual.

—No, Candy, no digas eso. Déjame que te lo explique. Dame la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —suplicó él, y había verdadera angustia en su voz. Pero sus siguientes palabras sellaron del todo su destino—. Es que cuando la semana pasada te encerraste en tu habitación...

No le dejé terminar. Una ira similar a la lava fundida me fluía por las venas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Han pasado dos semanas desde mi accidente y eso justifica que te acuestes con otra? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? ¿es eso Terry?

Entonces pareció preocupado; se dio cuenta de que seguramente era lo peor que podría haber dicho.

Y fue en ese momento cuando recordé las palabras de Sussana: lo primero que había dicho después de que los pillara.

— ¿Y a qué se refería Sussana antes, cuando ha dicho que «esto resulta horriblemente familiar»? —Sus mejillas se encendieron, mientras que la sangre abandonó las mías—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya había pasado antes? ¿Has mantenido una aventura con ella a mis espaldas? ¿Es eso?

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Ya te lo he dicho, lo de hoy ha sido cosa de una vez. Simplemente... pasó.

Me ocultaba algo; lo presentía.

—Pero ya habías estado antes con ella, ¿verdad?

Su mirada se volvió opaca: vi que se rendía y que estaba dispuesto a confesar. Entonces lo entendí y las asquerosas piececitas del puzle terminaron de encajar.

— ¡Dios mío! Ya te había encontrado con ella en la cama, ¿no? ¡Cuando íbamos a la universidad!

Por un momento pareció alegrarse sinceramente de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

— ¡¿Te acuerdas de eso?!

—No exactamente —bufé—. Pero eso fue lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Los encontré juntos y cortamos.

Asintió miserablemente.

—Pero después me perdonaste.

Leí la súplica en su mirada y maté esa esperanza incluso antes de que pudiera cobrar vida.

—Pero esta vez no, Terry. No voy a darte más oportunidades para que vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo. Nunca más.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

Caminé largo tiempo; anduve hasta que la ira que ardía en mi interior se hubo enfriado y la humillación ya solo me escocía en lugar de perforarme como una lanza incandescente. Pero, por muy lejos que fuera, no lograba borrar la imagen de sus cuerpos perfectos entrelazados como si se tratase de una obra de arte erótica. Pensaba que nada evitaría que esa visión se me quedara grabada en la memoria durante mucho tiempo. Qué irónico, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente había olvidado tantas cosas.

Al final, el frío y el agotamiento hicieron que mis pies inquietos se detuvieran. Levanté la vista en la esquina de un cruce transitado y leí el nombre de una calle que no conocía: no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Llevaba varias horas caminando distraída y, por primera vez desde que había salido corriendo de casa de Terry y me había sumergido en las calles, me obligué a parar un momento y decidir qué hacer a continuación. Y, para mi sorpresa, enseguida lo supe.

Al cabo de pocos minutos paré un taxi y le di al taxista la dirección del piso de Londres que había ido a ver con Albert una semana antes. De camino le pedí que se detuviera un momento porque necesitaba comprar algunas cosas. Mi móvil no dejó de sonar mientras cruzábamos la capital en coche, pero lo ignoré con determinación, tal como llevaba haciendo desde que, hacía pocas horas, por fortuna me había librado de Terry en la escalera. Al cabo de un rato dejó de llamar; quizá había comprendido finalmente que sobraban las palabras: no quedaba nada que decir.

El taxista se ganó la propina ayudándome a entrar en el edificio las cajas de embalar que había adquirido durante el trayecto. En cuanto estuve dentro del piso, dejé las cajas de cartón abiertas apoyadas en la pared, junto con la cinta adhesiva, las tijeras y los cordeles que había comprado.

La llamada que tuve que hacer a mi padre fue difícil. No había una forma sencilla de explicar la situación y, aunque le resté importancia a la naturaleza explícita de lo que había ocurrido, su instinto paternal le hizo poner la directa. Tuve que recurrir a todas mis dotes de persuasión para evitar que cogiera el siguiente tren a Londres.

—No me gusta la idea de que pases la noche ahí tú sola. No harás más que darle vueltas a lo que ha pasado.

—No, no lo haré —le aseguré, esperando que mi respuesta no fuera una mentira—. Estaré demasiado ocupada empaquetando cosas para darle vueltas a nada.

Algo en mi voz debió de convencerle de que no estaba deprimida ni tenía intenciones suicidas, ya que dejó de insistir y solo me pidió que le llamara por la mañana. Colgué el teléfono, segura de que, para él, el hecho de que hubiera puesto fin a mi compromiso y dejase el piso de Londres para volver a casa no eran tan malas noticias. Era demasiado pronto para saber si yo me sentía igual.

Empecé a colocar las cajas, distribuyéndolas por todas las estancias del piso. Trabajé metódicamente, vaciando alacenas, cajones y armarios con la misma indiferencia con la que lo haría un transportista profesional, recogiendo unas pertenencias que no reconocía de un hogar que no recordaba. Guardé muy pocas cosas en las dos cajas que me acompañarían de vuelta a Great Bishopsford: documentación que parecía importante y objetos antiguos que reconocía de años atrás. Las tiendas de beneficencia y el vertedero local podían quedarse con el resto. Quería llevarme lo menos posible de aquel lugar que había olvidado.

El hecho de empaquetar supuso una extraña catarsis; a medida que iba llenando y precintando caja tras caja tuve la impresión de que hacía algo más que deshacerme de posesiones. Por fin había descubierto la única ventaja de tener amnesia: no causaba ningún dolor empaquetar una vida que no recordaba; no sentía remordimientos porque no dejaba atrás recuerdo alguno.

Solo me detuve un momento ante la fotografía de Terry y yo en París. No podía meterla en las cajas de Great Bishopsford ni en las de las tiendas de beneficencia, así que creé una nueva pila con los objetos que pensaba que quizá me hubiera regalado él: todos demasiado caros para tirarlos. Podía embalarlos y devolvérselos pronto.

Cuatro horas después había terminado. Me dolía la espalda y estaba bastante sucia tras empaquetarlo todo, pero aun así sentí por primera vez que, a pesar de los horribles acontecimientos de aquel día, ese era el primer paso que daba realmente hacia el futuro, dejando atrás el pasado.

Apoyé la espalda en un lado de la cama, demasiado exhausta para levantarme del suelo del dormitorio. Solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos un rato.

En algún lugar cercano retumbaban fuertes golpes y gritos, pero no lo bastante cerca para desvelarme del todo. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con la fuerza suficiente para romper una de las bisagras, sí que me desperté. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, así que levanté la vista pestañeando como una lechuza miope por culpa de la luz cegadora de la habitación. Intenté enfocar la gran silueta que se recortaba contra la puerta del cuarto bajo las luces procedentes del resto del piso, unas luces que sabía que no había dejado encendidas.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

Reconocí la voz, aunque todavía me pesaban los párpados y no enfocaba bien.

—¡¿Albert?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

No respondió a mi pregunta, sino que se dio la vuelta hacia alguien que tenía detrás. El desconocido bajito y de mediana edad me miró a mí y después a Albert antes de preguntar en tono vacilante:

—¿Va todo bien, agente?

Me puse en pie con esfuerzo, frotándome los ojos como si todo aquello fuera un sueño enloquecido que pudiera hacer desaparecer con ese gesto. Bajé las manos. No, los dos seguían allí.

Albert guió con mano firme al hombre haciéndole cruzar el piso hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, tras lo cual le dio las gracias por su cooperación. El hombre se dejó llevar; parecía a la vez asombrado y un poco decepcionado de que le apartaran tan deprisa de un posible drama.

—Si necesita que haga una declaración o algo... —insinuó.

—Esta vez no será necesario, caballero. Pero permítame agradecerle de nuevo su ayuda.

Esperé a que Albert cerrara la puerta y entrase en el salón. No abrí boca cuando vi que se guardaba la placa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero mi cabeza inclinada y mis cejas levantadas lo decían todo.

Albert parecía ligeramente avergonzado, pero no del todo arrepentido.

— ¿Esto es legal?

— ¿Si es legal el qué?

—Usar tu placa para allanar la casa de alguien.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero no conseguí descifrar su expresión.

—Yo no he allanado tu casa — corrigió—. He convencido al portero para que me abriera la puerta.

— ¿Diciéndole qué, exactamente? ¿Que soy una terrorista internacional? ¿Una atracadora de bancos peligrosa? ¿Una lunática en fuga?

A Albert pareció disgustarle mi última sugerencia. Salvó la distancia que nos separaba con dos zancadas y contestó en voz baja:

—Que nadie conseguía localizarte... Que habías tenido un trauma recientemente y que luego habías recibido malas noticias. Y que quizá estuvieras... herida.

Me rodeó con los brazos y noté que un temblor le recorría el cuerpo cuando me atrajo hacia sí. Entonces lo vi todo desde otra perspectiva y entendí por qué la preocupación se había tornado tan deprisa en pánico.

—Me imagino que has hablado con mi padre —dije con la cara apoyada en el frente de su camisa.

—Sí.

— ¿Y no te dijo que solo quería quedarme aquí para ordenar el piso y que volvería a casa mañana?

Suspiró profundamente y su voz sonó algo ronca cuando respondió.

—Es que necesitaba hablar contigo. Asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y entonces intenté llamarte no sé cuántas veces y...

—No he mirado el móvil. Pensaba que era Terry.

Albert se echó hacia atrás y estudió mi cara como si intentara averiguar si me había costado mucho mencionar su nombre.

—Tu padre dijo algo al respecto. Me comentó que habíais tenido un desacuerdo.

Me reí.

—Sí, podría decirse así. Él creyó que no era mala idea acostarse con Sussana en su piso y yo no estuve de acuerdo.

Un torrente de emociones cruzaron fugazmente el rostro de Albert, demasiado rápido para que pudiera descifrarlas, pero creí distinguir furia y también algo mucho más dulce y optimista.

— ¡Tu padre no dijo nada de eso!

—Le di la versión editada.

Albert me cogió la mano, me llevó suavemente hacia el sofá y se sentó a mi lado. Consideré retirar mi mano, pero él no parecía tener ninguna prisa por soltarla.

—Cuéntamelo todo —me pidió.

Su voz era suave y alentadora, de nuevo la voz de mi confidente y amigo, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que apenas reconocía, que me estaba alterando el pulso.

Guardó silencio mientras le conté todo mi día: desde la visita con la doctora hasta la traición de Terry. Observé atentamente su cara mientras le relataba todo aquello para ver cómo reaccionaba ante mis palabras. La tensión de su mandíbula cuando llegué a la parte en la que había encontrado a Terry y a Sussana juntos fue la única señal de la ira que se esforzaba por mantener a raya.

Cuando finalmente terminé, le dio la vuelta a mi mano, que tenía entre las suyas, y me pareció que se Tomaba un buen rato para elegir las palabras más adecuadas.

—Lo siento mucho, Candy. Siento que te haya hecho esto, que te haya herido de esta forma. Sé cuánto le... quieres. Pero te mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

Entonces se levantó de golpe y la atmósfera cambió tan abruptamente como si hubieran apretado un interruptor. En ningún momento me miró a los ojos. Se limitó a consultar su reloj con exagerada deliberación.

—Anda, se está haciendo tarde. ¿Qué te parece si voy a comprar comida para llevar o algo para picar? Seguro que no has probado bocado en todo el día, ¿me equivoco?

Sacudí la cabeza, no muy segura de que mi voz lograra ocultar lo que sentía.

—Vale, iré a buscar algo para comer. No tardaré.

Se marchó tan deprisa que casi resultó cómico. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a malinterpretar las señales y tener que ver cómo huía de mí antes de aceptar que los sentimientos que tenía ocultos en mi interior no eran correspondidos?

No le llevó mucho rato encontrar un sitio de comida para llevar. Apenas acababa de lavarme un poco la cara y las manos para quitarme la mugre que tenía encima tras empaquetarlo todo cuando regresó cargado con un montón de comida china y dos botellas de vino.

— ¿Viene alguien más? —pregunté al observar el surtido de recipientes aromáticos que estaba abriendo encima de la mesita.

—Esperemos que no —repuso sombríamente.

Sin duda estaba pensando en Terry. No creía que eso fuera ni remotamente posible; estaba segura de que sabía que presentarse en mi casa esa noche no le beneficiaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, la idea de que si estúpidamente Terry se presentara en el apartamento, y Albert y Terry se enfrentaran, me hizo temblar involuntariamente.

Tenía un hambre feroz y casi termine con nuestra cena improvisada.

— ¡Me encantan los camarones! — declaré mientras intentaba coger con los palillos el último trozo que quedaba.

—Siempre te han encantado —repuso Albert con una sonrisa, y el hecho de que se acordara me resultó extrañamente conmovedor.

Levanté la vista y vi cómo contemplaba mi sano apetito con una aprobación mal disimulada.

—Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó, obviamente ajeno a que le había pillado observándome.

—Vigilarme. Asegurarte todo el tiempo de que estoy bien y de que no voy a desmayarme o a morirme de hambre o a hacer algo estúpido en un ataque de depresión.

—Yo no hago nada de eso —negó él, pero su fanfarronada no me engañó en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, le conocía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y a qué venía lo de antes, entonces, cuando has entrado como una exhalación?

Me miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—No necesito a otro padre que cuide de mí —afirmé. Corría el peligro de sonar desagradecida, pero tenía que estar segura de que lo entendía—. No tienes el deber de salvarme a todas horas.

Su mirada era inescrutable, pero finalmente respondió en voz baja:

—Ya lo sé. Pero siento que...

— ¿Sí? —le animé con un hilo de voz.

—Siento que... soy en parte responsable de lo que os ha pasado a Terry y a ti.

Definitivamente, aquello no era lo que había esperado oír.

— ¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso?

Suspiró con intensidad y se acomodó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de mí, situando la mesita entre nosotros.

— Terry y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien...

— Eso no es nuevo.

Ignoró mi sarcasmo y prosiguió:

—Y supongo que, durante las semanas posteriores a que te atracaran, tú y yo hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos. Está claro que Terry no ha disfrutado de tu compañía tanto como yo.

Una imagen que no quería recordar me cruzó la mente al escuchar su involuntario doble sentido.

—Así que eso no les habrá hecho las cosas fáciles.

Me dispuse a decir algo, pero él levantó la mano para detenerme.

—Y sobre lo que ha pasado hoy en su casa... Bueno, supongo que también debo asumir una parte de responsabilidad.

Me quedé mirándole, incrédula.

—No, ¡a no ser que pagaras a Sussana para que se desnudara y se metiera en su cama!

—Por Dios Candy, no seas tan simplista. ¿No crees que lo que ha hecho hoy es al menos en parte una forma de castigarte por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir entre nosotros?

Su comentario me sentó como una fuerte patada en el estómago.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que se lo conté? ¿Que lo dejé caer como si nada en medio de una conversación? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría algo así?

Examinó mi cara en busca de una respuesta. Pero lo que fuera que vio no suscitó la clase de reacción que esperaba, pues habló en un tono rígido y controlado cuando finalmente contestó:

—Para nada. Tienes razón.

Recogimos la cena en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Tras tanto tiempo esperando a que finalmente hiciera alusión a lo que sucedió en el hotel, ahora deseaba que nunca hubiese sacado el tema. Albert lamentaba profundamente todo el incidente y al parecer daba por hecho que yo también. De repente, el día y sus muchas revelaciones me pesaron demasiado, así que no fingía cuando bostecé de manera exagerada y dije:

—Estoy agotada, me voy a la cama. ¿Seguro que estarás bien en el sofá con esas sábanas?

Como los dos sabíamos que la única alternativa era compartir mi cama, no me sorprendió oír su apresurada confirmación.

—Sí, estaré perfectamente. —Casi había alcanzado la puerta de mi cuarto cuando oí que añadía con voz suave—: Que duermas bien, Candy.

Por sorprendente que parezca, sí que dormí bien. Nada de sueños. Nada de alarmas misteriosas ni de extraños aftershaves, nada. Era evidente que Albert se había levantado y vestido hacía rato, ya que había agua borboteando en la cafetera y un plato de croissants dorados encima de la encimera. Cogí uno y empecé a mordisquear el hojaldre delicado y mantecoso mientras él me servía café... con leche.

—Veo que has ido a comprar.

Albert sonrió; por suerte, la tensión de la noche anterior había desaparecido. Supuse que no habría problema siempre que lo confináramos todo a terreno neutral. Retiró uno de los altos taburetes de cocina y trató de no sonreír cuando vio lo que me costaba sentarme allí.

—Es más fácil con tacones — murmuré.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo me agarró por la cintura y me subió sin esfuerzo en el alto asiento de madera. Sus manos permanecieron allí un instante mientras me acomodaba, pero incluso ese breve contacto me hizo temblar.

— ¿Tienes frío? —quiso saber, fijándose en la camiseta sin mangas y en los pantalones de chándal con los que había dormido.

No era ni de lejos mi look más seductor; estaba sin maquillar y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, un estilo que había vuelto a adoptar felizmente tras cinco años de ausencia. Sin esperar a que respondiera, se quitó la chaqueta y me la colocó por encima de los hombros, envolviéndome en su calor y en su irresistible aroma.

Bajó la cabeza para mirarme y sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez. De pronto ya no sentía frío. Me recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies descalzos, que colgaban a un palmo del suelo. Pensé que le gustaba lo que veía, y juro que no me lo imaginé, pero entonces sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa que había visto mil veces.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? — pregunté, dando un gran sorbo de café con leche para ocultar el rubor que notaba que empezaba a formarse en mis mejillas.

—Tú. Sentada ahí de esa forma me parece verte cuando tenías trece años.

—Vaya. Es por esa clase de cumplidos por lo que aún estás soltero —dije riendo mientras cogía otro croissant.

Nos llevó más de una hora sacar todas las cajas y cargarlas en el maletero del coche de Albert. Estábamos en el ascensor, subiendo hacia mi planta para coger la siguiente remesa, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, tal como había estado haciendo a intervalos regulares durante las últimas horas. Lo saqué del bolsillo de los tejanos, leí en la pantalla quién llamaba y pulsé el botón de colgar.

— ¿Otra vez Terry?

Asentí con la cabeza, devolviendo el móvil al bolsillo.

—Ya se cansará.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Albert cuando llegamos a nuestra planta. Estaba de espaldas a mí cuando se abrieron las puertas, así que no pude ver su expresión cuando añadió en voz baja—: Yo no lo haría.

Interesante. Muy interesante.

Un ratito más tarde cerré suavemente la puerta del piso por última vez. Supuse que tendría que regresar en algún momento para arreglar la cuestión del alquiler y las facturas, pero a todos los efectos oficialmente ya no vivía allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Albert, dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro para reconfortarme.

—Es raro, pero sí —respondí.

—Genial —declaró—. ¡Porque si recuperas la memoria y quieres volver a meter todas estas cosas en el piso tendrás que buscarte a otro que lo haga!

Reí, pero parte de lo que dijo me hizo reflexionar mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta al coche. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente me arrepentía de las decisiones que estaba Tomando ahora cuando recobrara la memoria? La imagen de Terry y Sussana me volvió a la mente; sí que me llevaría tiempo olvidarme de ella, sí. No; algunas decisiones seguirían siendo acertadas fuera lo que fuese lo que la doctora Russell me hiciera recordar.

El tráfico era bastante fluido teniendo en cuenta lo poco que faltaba para Navidad; quizá el cielo oscuro y las ráfagas de viento mantenían a la gente alejada de Londres. En cualquier caso, notaba el calor y la seguridad del coche de Albert, ¿o puede que fuera él quien me hacía sentir así cuando estábamos juntos?

Fruncí el ceño. Sí que había pensado en eso, y mucho. De hecho, me parecía más duro renunciar a aquello que a casi todo lo demás. Trabajar como periodista había sido mi sueño durante muchísimos años; era irónico que ahora me sintiera un poco culpable y fraudulenta por ejercer esa profesión sin habérmela ganado.

—Tonterías —dijo Albert cuando traté de explicarle mis reservas a conservar el trabajo—. Ya viste los artículos que escribiste. Se te da bien. Te mereces ese empleo.

Disfruté de su elogio y suspiré melancólica.

—Es posible. No lo sé. Seguramente aún puedo alargarlo unas semanas más antes de Tomar una decisión definitiva.

—Sí, y por otro lado —especuló Albert al tiempo que se le ocurría otra alternativa—, quizá podrías recuperar tu antiguo trabajo en el periódico. Tu padre comentó en una ocasión que estarían encantados de tenerte de nuevo trabajando para ellos.

Esa idea ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, y aún estaba sopesando su sugerencia cuando añadió:

—Y estaría bien tenerte más cerca de casa. Me di la vuelta y miré por la ventanilla salpicada de lluvia para que Albert no viera que sus palabras me habían dibujado una pequeña sonrisa.

Y entonces fue cuando mi mundo volvió a desestabilizarse y la locura regresó.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

— ¡Gira a la izquierda!

Albert apartó la mirada de la carretera, claramente sobresaltado por la urgencia que transmitía mi voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tenemos que ir por ahí.

Algo en mi cara le dijo que no preguntara nada más y, con una maniobra que probablemente mereciera el bocinazo del taxi al que cortó el paso, viró de un carril a otro y giró a la izquierda.

—Sigue recto después del semáforo —ordené.

Volvió a mirarme inquisitivamente, pero me limité a sacudir la cabeza y él no insistió más. Llegamos a un cruce transitado.

— ¿Hacia dónde voy? —preguntó.

—Gira a la derecha y luego sigue hasta el final de la calle. Llegarás a una curva pronunciada a la izquierda.

No me cuestionó ni una sola vez ni intentó hacerme parar o explicarle adónde le llevaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó por las bruscas instrucciones que le gritaba, excepto una vez que comentó con delicadeza:

—Vaya, la mujer del GPS es mucho más cortés.

Me relajé un poco y estuve a punto de sonreír, lo cual habría sido un gran alivio, ya que mi corazón latía de forma irregular y me notaba el estómago revuelto mientras nos abríamos paso por innumerables callejuelas y desvíos. Sentía que alguna fuerza imparable e irresistible me atraía como un imán hacia nuestro destino.

Poco a poco fuimos dejando atrás los barrios más acogedores y finalmente llegamos a una calle de tiendas bastante dejadas situada en uno de los distritos menos atractivos de Londres.

— ¿Puedes pararte ahí? —dije señalando un aparcamiento que acababa de quedar libre—. Detrás de la furgoneta.

Albert hizo lo que le pedí; aparcó con destreza y luego apagó el motor antes de volverse hacia mí.

El pánico que había experimentado durante nuestro rodeo de quince minutos empezaba a remitir, pero en su lugar estaba apareciendo un temor que me resultaba familiar. Lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a mandarlo todo al traste y provocaría que todos me viesen de nuevo como una loca.

Albert me cogió las manos, que descansaban crispadas sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Cuál es ¿qué? —repuse yo, con la mirada fija en sus grandes manos, las cuales habían rodeado cariñosamente las mías para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Cuál es tu piso?

Entonces le miré, pero no pude verle bien por culpa de las lágrimas perladas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Le indiqué con un gesto de cabeza las viviendas que había al otro lado de la calle.

—El del fondo del todo, encima de la lavandería.

Contempló el inmueble unos segundos y luego se desabrochó el cinturón.

—Vamos, pues.

Le miré perpleja.

—Tenemos que ver qué hay.

Rodeó el coche hasta llegar a mi lado y me Tomó del brazo, sosteniéndolo firmemente bajo el suyo. Mi palidez cadavérica y mi expresión glacial debieron de preocuparle, ya que intentó rebajar la tensión del momento recurriendo al humor.

—Por cierto, recuérdame que nunca corra un rally contigo. Eres demasiado gruñona para ser mi copiloto.

Esperamos para cruzar la calle; la misma que había cruzado miles de veces cuando vivía allí. Albert andaba con paso decidido y firme, guiándome por entre medio del tráfico. Me daba cuenta de que seguramente estaría pensando en cómo lidiar con mi reacción cuando descubriera que el piso no era mío ni lo había sido nunca. Pero a mí me preocupaba algo muy distinto. Me volví hacia él y esperé a que mi voz sonara más segura de lo que en realidad me sentía.

— ¿Qué haremos si resulta que ese piso está lleno de cosas mías?

Enfrente de la lavandería, y sin prestar atención al público cautivo que esperaba junto a las lavadoras en el cálido interior, me rodeó con los brazos y me estrechó contra sí, como si su fuerte abrazo pudiera ahuyentar a los demonios.

—Lo afrontaremos. Pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos.

Era un voto, un juramento, una promesa. Me confirió la fuerza necesaria para dejar de abrazarle y guiarle poco a poco hacia mi otro hogar.

La entrada al bloque de pisos situados encima de las tiendas estaba justo al doblar la esquina. Me detuve antes de girar y dejé que Albert alcanzara primero la puerta.

Me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Ves que a tu lado hay un interfono?

Echó un vistazo a la parte izquierda de la puerta principal.

—Sí, pero la mayoría de los pisos tienen...

—Winter. Hunt. Webb. Freeman.

Observé cómo fruncía el ceño, confundido, mientras iba listando correctamente los nombres escritos en las etiquetas que había junto a cada timbre. Unos nombres que era imposible que estuviera leyendo desde mi posición.

—Y el de arriba es el mío. White. Me miró, después observó el interfono y de nuevo volvió a mirarme.

—Cuatro de cinco —anunció—. La etiqueta de arriba está en blanco.

Di la vuelta a la esquina y vi que estaba en lo cierto. La última vez que había visto ese aparato mi nombre estaba claramente impreso junto al botón superior. La duda empezó a ganarle terreno a la certidumbre que me había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.

—Quizá sea el piso de una amiga tuya a quien no recuerdas —sugirió amablemente. Era una conclusión bastante razonable, excepto por un detalle.

— ¿Y es normal memorizar los nombres de los vecinos de tus amigos?

No tenía respuesta, pero yo veía que su mente policial se debatía contra las pruebas.

Pulsé el segundo timbre del interfono.

—La señora Hunt. Deja entrar a todo el mundo sin preguntar quién es. Es un verdadero peligro si alguien viene a robar.

Y eso fue lo que pasó: poco después de llamar al timbre se activó el mecanismo de entrada y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Albert atravesó el umbral y puso un pie en el oscuro vestíbulo, que siempre olía levemente a detergente a causa de la lavandería. Ese aroma familiar hizo que mi seguridad flaqueara por momentos y que avanzase con paso algo titubeante cuando comencé a subir las deterioradas escaleras que teníamos enfrente. Albert me dio la mano y yo me aferré a ella como si fuera un salvavidas mientras ascendíamos por los desgastados escalones.

Dejamos atrás la primera y segunda plantas sin incidentes, pero cuando emprendimos el siguiente tramo de escaleras, una mujer corpulenta y de mediana edad con el cabello negro azabache se cruzó con nosotros a toda velocidad. Estaba concentrada en la lectura de unos papeles y dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando la saludé.

—Buenos días, señora Keyworth.

Se paró en seco y la sonrisa que ponía siempre para saludar desapareció cuando se fijó en los dos desconocidos que tenía delante.

—Buenos días —repuso automáticamente, aunque los ojos se le iban empequeñeciendo por la confusión —. Disculpen... ¿los conozco?

Esa era una pregunta muy interesante. Aguardé en silencio mientras examinaba mi cara sin reconocerla, y entonces desvió tanto su atención como su sonrisa inquisitiva hacia Albert. Sonreí para mis adentros debido a la típica reacción de mi casera. Siempre había preferido a los arrendatarios masculinos, sobre todo a los jóvenes.

—Seguramente no se acuerda de nosotros —dijo Albert en un tono suave. Eso era evidente—. Somos amigos de una persona que vive aquí. —Y eso otro era mentira.

La señora Keyworth seguía sonriendo indecisa cuando respondió:

—Ah, sí, claro. Me alegro de volver a verlos.

Y, tras eso, continuó bajando las escaleras y nos dejó atrás, aunque se detuvo un par de veces para mirarnos de manera inquisitiva desde el descansillo de la planta de abajo, como si hubiera algo que la preocupase. Probablemente se pasaría el resto de la mañana tratando de recordar dónde y cuándo había conocido a Albert. De mí ya se había olvidado.

Cuando volvimos a quedarnos a solas en las escaleras, miré a Albert para ver cómo estaba procesando esta última revelación.

—Era mi casera, la señora Keyworth. Es una mujer bastante maja, aunque a veces habla demasiado. Y tiene debilidad por los jovencitos.

Albert no dijo nada y ni siquiera sonrió por mi último comentario. Parecía ensimismado, como si hubiera algo que empezase a hacer mella en los fundamentos de sus convicciones.

—Creo que lo suyo ha sido un auténtico flechazo —le vacilé.

No se molestó en seguirme el juego y se limitó a decir en tono distraído:

—Pero a ti no te ha reconocido.

Subimos el resto de las escaleras en silencio hasta que finalmente alcanzamos la planta de arriba, donde se ubicaba la última vivienda. No había previsto que en cuanto nos plantáramos enfrente de mi piso me embargaría de pronto una fuerte sensación de familiaridad.

—Ya hemos llegado. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Albert estudió los alrededores: la puerta, cuyas capas de pintura iban desprendiéndose en gruesas láminas; las tristes paredes, que necesitaban ser redecoradas; y la mugrienta ventana del pasillo, tan impregnada de suciedad que apenas dejaba entrar algo de luz en aquella oscura mañana de diciembre.

—Francamente, me quedo con tu otro piso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno... —me animó, retirándose un poco para que me situara ante la puerta—. ¿Vas a llamar?

Di un paso al frente, pensando que llamar era del todo innecesario: quienquiera que estuviese en mi casa seguramente podía oír mi corazón martilleando como un tambor.

Me di cuenta de que el piso ya no era mío incluso antes de alzar la mano para golpear suavemente la madera. La puerta tenía una mirilla nueva que desde luego no estaba cuando yo vivía allí.

El repiqueteo de mis nudillos contra la madera resonó por todo el pasillo desierto. Dejé pasar varios minutos antes de intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez golpeando mi puerta con más firmeza.

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa — señaló Albert—. Puede que no esté ni ocupada. Abajo no había ningún nombre escrito junto al timbre.

Me sorprendió que sus palabras me llenaran de decepción. Haber llegado tan lejos y al final no poder acceder al piso era de lo más frustrante. Aunque los indicios que ya habíamos descubierto me decían qué me esperaba dentro, seguía necesitando verlo con mis propios ojos. Si quería recuperar cierta paz mental, debía entrar en el piso y comprobar que en su interior no había rastros ocultos de mi vida perdida.

Y entonces recordé algo. Me alejé de la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente a la ventana del pasillo, que estaba a poca distancia. Pasé los dedos por la madera descolorida del alféizar en busca de un asidero. Asiendo firmemente con ambas manos la madera amarillenta, empecé a tirar hacia arriba, golpeándome la rodilla con el alféizar cuando este se resistió a mis esfuerzos.

—Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Albert, situándose a mi lado en un santiamén.

Gruñí a causa del esfuerzo, pero seguí intentando liberar el alféizar del hueco de la ventana. Albert posó sus manos sobre las mías y puso fin a mis intentos por levantarlo.

—Candy, a no ser que quieras que te detenga por vandalismo, ¿podrías explicarme qué estás haciendo?

Solté un suspiro y me enderecé.

—El tío que vivía en el piso antes que yo, un estadounidense, me contó lo de este alféizar defectuoso cuando me trasladé. Según parece solía salir y dejarse las llaves dentro, así que guardaba una de reserva en este ingenioso lugar. Si sigue ahí, podremos entrar en el piso y echarle un vistazo.

—Eso sí que es allanamiento de morada —afirmó Albert—. No quedaría demasiado bien en mi expediente, ¿no crees?

Le miré a los ojos. Tenía razón. Esto podría traerle problemas graves con sus jefes. Y no era responsabilidad suya. No podía poner en peligro su carrera.

—De acuerdo. Tú espérame en el coche. Lo haré yo sola. No tardaré.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Estás empeñada en seguir la senda del delito, ¿eh?

Y entonces, a pesar de sus palabras, me apartó con suavidad y agarró el alféizar. Este se alzó con facilidad de su lugar de apoyo con un único movimiento seco. Al extraer la base de madera se levantó una pequeña lluvia de yeso que enharinó por un momento los ladrillos sobre los que descansaba el alféizar. Cuando el polvo se asentó, ambos nos inclinamos hacia delante para mirar más de cerca. Pero no era necesario; se veía perfectamente que había una llave a buen resguardo dentro de una bolsita de plástico, enclavada en un hueco entre dos ladrillos. Albert emitió una breve exclamación de sorpresa.

Yo había extendido ya la mano para coger la llave cuando nos llegó desde atrás el sonido inconfundible de un pestillo descorriéndose y el ruido de varias cadenas. Con una maniobra veloz, Albert volvió a colocar el alféizar sobre los ladrillos y golpeó con fuerza la madera para que quedara bien asegurado justo cuando la puerta de mi antiguo piso se abría a nuestras espaldas.

—Buenas —dijo una voz masculina. Me di la vuelta esperando no tener la culpa pintada en el rostro y miré al hombre alto y delgado que había en la entrada de mi casa—. Siento no haber abierto enseguida. Estaba al teléfono. ¿Puedo ayudarles? —Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, pero advertí que la dirigía a Albert y no a mí. Ese día estaba que ni se la creía.

—Buenos días, caballero —empezó Albert adoptando su tono profesional—. Lamento importunarle, pero querría saber si podría concedernos unos minutos de su tiempo.

Mientras hablaba, Albert introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó su placa para que el joven la inspeccionara.

Fue interesante observar su reacción, ya que su cara palideció ligeramente bajo su caro y falso bronceado y se pasó nerviosamente las manos por su pelo perfectamente teñido. Me pregunté qué asunto se traería entre manos para sentirse tan incómodo al ver a un policía en la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Podemos pasar un momento? — preguntó Albert, aún en el papel de consumado oficial de la ley.

—Sí, claro, adelante, adelante — farfulló nervioso el nuevo inquilino de mi piso—. Disculpen el desorden. No esperaba visitas; ¡la casa está patas arriba!

Le seguimos mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo, que yo había pintado de un amarillo chillón para darle vida. Ahora estaba recubierto por un elegante papel pintado a rayas azules y blancas. Tampoco el salón estaba ni de lejos en tan mal estado como había afirmado el dueño, decorado con muebles elegantes y minimalistas de color blanco y azul marino. Realmente parecía mucho más espacioso sin todas mis cosas.

—Siéntense, por favor —nos ofreció el hombre—. ¿Quieren algo de beber? ¿O de comer?

—No, gracias, caballero. No nos llevará más que unos pocos minutos, de verdad. El hombre empezaba a relajarse al ver la sonrisa alentadora de Albert. Se le daba muy bien ese rollo policial. Si realmente hubiera ido a interrogarle por alguna falta, seguro que le habría infundido una falsa sensación de seguridad.

— ¿Podría darme su nombre, por favor? —pidió Albert tranquilamente, e incluso sacó una libretita para rematar la ilusión de que se trataba de una investigación. Madre mía, era muy bueno.

—Maximilian MacRae —dijo el hombre, sentado en el borde de un sofá blanco que contrastaba fuertemente con sus pantalones de cuero negros. Se inclinó hacia Albert con una sonrisilla y añadió—: Pero todo el mundo me llama Max.

¿Se podía ser más directo? Me mordí el labio, que amenazaba con temblarme ligeramente por la risa. Albert, en cambio, parecía indiferente ante cualquier comentario inapropiado.

—Señor MacRae —empezó, redirigiendo la entrevista a terreno formal—, estamos investigando la desaparición de una persona. ¿Sabe algo de una tal Candy White?

Levanté la cabeza de golpe al oír mi nombre.

—No. Me temo que no me suena de nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Su tono transmitía una curiosidad casi malsana, el deseo de oír hasta el detalle más siniestro. ¡Si hubiera desaparecido de verdad, este tío sería uno de mis sospechosos principales! —Esperamos que no. Solo tratamos de dar con su paradero. Nos consta que este piso es su última dirección conocida.

Estuve a punto de aplaudir la habilidad con la que Albert había dirigido la conversación para averiguar lo que nos interesaba.

— ¿En serio? Qué extraño. Verá, hace tres años que vivo aquí y antes que yo había un joven estadounidense que llevaba todavía más tiempo. Así que si esta tal... Candy, ¿se llamaba así?, vivía aquí, debió de ser hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Comprendo —repuso Albert, y se volvió hacia mí con una pregunta en la mirada: «¿Con esto te basta?».

Eché un vistazo a aquella estancia que me pertenecía pero que a la vez nada tenía que ver conmigo. Me veía por todas partes y en ninguna. Incliné un poco la cabeza.

Albert se levantó y yo hice lo propio.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias, señor MacRae. Y, de nuevo, disculpe las molestias.

—Por favor, llámeme Max.

—Gracias, Max —corrigió Albert, dirigiéndose ya hacia el vestíbulo—. Ha sido de gran ayuda. Max sonrió, aunque poco convencido por las palabras de Albert.

—Espero de todo corazón que encuentren a la chica desaparecida. Y, por favor, si tiene más preguntas o necesita cualquier cosa, déjese caer por aquí cuando quiera. Siempre estoy en casa.

La invitación iba dirigida a Albert; a mí me excluyó como si fuera invisible. Me di la vuelta y fingí observar mis zapatos, segura de que no haría falta mucho más para que me partiera de risa. Miré de reojo a Albert y vi que le temblaban ligeramente los hombros.

Max nos acompañó hasta el vestíbulo y permaneció junto a la puerta abierta mientras nos alejábamos.

—Por cierto... —dijo Albert, dándose la vuelta hacia Max tras haber dado solo unos pocos pasos—, esa llave que tiene escondida bajo el alféizar... No es una buena idea.

Fue muy divertido ver cómo le cambiaba la expresión a Max: pasó del tímido coqueteo al más absoluto asombro.

— ¿Cómo sabe que...? Nadie más...

—Es el primer sitio donde miraría un ladrón —dijo Albert, cogiéndome del brazo y guiándome hacia las escaleras —. Que pase un buen día, caballero.

Aguantamos la compostura hasta que estuvimos fuera del alcance de su oído y entonces dimos rienda suelta a la risa como una feliz y sana vía de escape a la tensión. Hasta me caían lágrimas por las mejillas cuando abrimos la puerta principal y nos precipitamos al exterior del edificio bajo el frío de aquel día de diciembre.

—Madre mía, estás de racha, ¿eh? — comenté al fin, cuando hube recuperado la capacidad de hablar.

Albert se encogió de hombros con humildad.

—Qué quieres que haga... Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno está bueno.

Una vez dentro de su coche, se puso un poco más serio.

— ¿Sabes cuántas leyes acabo de infringir?

— ¿Unas cuantas? —aventuré, mordiéndome el labio con aires de culpabilidad.

—Sí.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

Alargó el brazo y Tomó mi mano, acariciándola en un intento de reconfortarme. Observé la facilidad con que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos y supe que no debía seguir malinterpretando sus intenciones, aunque me resultase muy difícil.

Por de pronto se imponía la realidad de lo que acabábamos de vivir.

—Vamos, dispara. Dame una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro.

—Bueno, como es natural, Maximilian cayó hechizado bajo mis encantos y...

Antes de que prosiguiese con su comentario chistoso, le corté con una expresión nada propia de una dama.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Explícame cómo sabía yo todas esas cosas: cómo entrar; los nombres de la casera y los inquilinos, tanto los antiguos como los actuales; por no hablar de la llave escondida.

Guardó silencio tanto tiempo que casi pensé que no iba a responder. Finalmente emitió un largo suspiro y dijo:

—No puedo.

Me volví en el asiento para estudiar mejor su expresión. No estaba acostumbrada a oírle tan inseguro. Casi me supo mal el dilema que le estaba planteando porque sabía que su mente lógica de policía debía de estar pasándolo mal al tratar de comprender algo que no tenía ningún sentido.

Entonces encendió el motor, soltándome finalmente la mano.

— ¿Esta vez puedes intentar guiarme siendo un poco menos agresiva?

—Guiarte ¿adónde?

Me miró como si me estuviera haciendo la tonta adrede.

—A Anderson's Engineering. Así se llama el sitio donde trabajabas, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa de pura gratitud. No solamente se había acordado del nombre, sino que, más importante aún, sabía y entendía que necesitaba su ayuda en esa misión imposible, y sin tener que pedírselo. Y, de pronto, aquella peripecia en busca de respuestas me pareció mucho menos abrumadora y siniestra ahora que no la afrontaba sola.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después volvíamos a estar en el centro de Londres.

—Hay un pequeño aparcamiento escondido en ese callejón —dije yo señalándolo.

Albert siguió mis instrucciones y ya no se sorprendió al descubrir que el minúsculo recinto estaba exactamente donde le había indicado.

Mientras recorríamos el pequeño tramo que había hasta la empresa de ingeniería, fui escrutando los rostros de los transeúntes en busca de alguno de mis colegas, pero no reconocí a nadie. Y, lo que era más importante, nadie me reconoció a mí.

La entrada al edificio estaba en lo alto de unos grandes escalones de asfalto. Me quedé dudando un momento en la acera antes de volverme hacia Albert.

—Muchas gracias —murmuré tan bajito que el viento de diciembre casi se llevó mis palabras.

Su sonrisa me infundió todos los ánimos que necesitaba para empezar a subir los escalones en dirección a la gran puerta de cristal. Cuando llegamos arriba, Albert hizo ademán de llamar al timbre, que estaba situado debajo de un cartel que decía: Las visitas deben llamar para entrar.

—Espera —urgí señalando con la cabeza un pequeño teclado plateado incrustado en un marco de aluminio.

Detrás de mí oí la respiración agitada de Albert cuando la puerta respondió a la orden y se abrió. Entonces le miré; y mi rostro expresaba claramente el desafío que aquello suponía contra toda explicación lógica.

La expresión de Albert era un compendio de dudas e interrogantes cuando entramos en el edificio, pero al llegar al vestíbulo fui yo la que vaciló y se detuvo.

— ¿Candy? —Dijo Albert—. ¿Estás bien?

Miré a mí alrededor, a ese conocido lugar de trabajo, y suspiré de impotencia.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Voy a mi mesa y saco a rastras a quienquiera que esté sentado en mi silla? ¿Y luego insisto en que tengo derecho a estar aquí hasta que alguien llame a seguridad y nos echen?

Casi pareció que mis palabras lo hubieran conjurado, pues la aparición de un guardia de seguridad nos cogió a los dos por sorpresa. Se nos había acercado con tanta presteza y sigilo que ninguno de los dos lo habíamos visto venir.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles? —preguntó el hombre en un tono nada amable.

Solo cabía suponer que nos había visto entrar en el edificio y, al no reconocernos como empleados, no había dudado ni un segundo en abandonar su puesto e impedirnos el paso.

Traté de poner una sonrisita inocente, pero no logré rebajar la frialdad de sus ojos. Aquel hombre me resultaba algo familiar, pero veía en su mirada ligeramente hostil que él no me conocía de nada. Esperaba que no hubiera activado ya alguna alarma oculta.

—Ah, hola. Quizá podría ayudarnos, sí. Hemos quedado con una amiga mía para comer; trabaja aquí. Hacía un poco de frío para esperarla fuera. Espero que no sea problema que hayamos entrado.

El guardia relajó un ápice su actitud y su lenguaje corporal pasó de transmitir agresividad a ira contenida. Estaba claro que creía que mi «amiga» había ido repartiendo sin ton ni son la contraseña de entrada a personas que no trabajaban en la empresa. Acababa de meter en un buen lío a mi nueva amiga imaginaria.

El guardia emitió un gruñido evasivo que podría haber sido tanto una respuesta como un simple carraspeo. Mantuve mi amplia sonrisa, pensando que si no dejaba pronto de escudriñarnos de aquella forma tan suspicaz se me rompería la mandíbula del esfuerzo. Por suerte, Albert intervino en ese momento, añadiendo veracidad a nuestra farsa.

— ¿Podría llamar a nuestra amiga y avisarla de que estamos aquí?

Mentía de manera muy convincente para ser un agente de policía, lo cual era un poco preocupante. Sin embargo, su comentario pareció darle cierta veracidad a nuestra historia, ya que el guardia se encaminó de nuevo hacia recepción, indicándonos con un gesto que le siguiéramos.

Cuando volvió a estar tras el mostrador, con los dos visitantes situados tras esa barrera infranqueable, debió de pensar que se había restablecido el orden, ya que fue mucho más cortés cuando preguntó:

— ¿Podría darme el nombre de su amiga, por favor? Sin pararme a pensarlo, dije:

—Candy White.

Cuando su regordete dedo índice llegó al pie del directorio, el guardia levantó la vista y nos miró a ambos con renovada desconfianza.

—Candy White, ¿ha dicho? Aquí no trabaja nadie con ese nombre.

Miré a Albert para ver si pensaba echarme un cable y arreglar mi metedura de pata, pero se limitó a ofrecerme un atisbo de sonrisa que venía a decir claramente: «Tú has cavado este agujero, así que ahora sal de él».

Reprendí a mi compañero con la mirada y me resigné a tener que hacerme la tonta.

—Ah, perdone, ¡ese es mi nombre! — La cara del guardia hablaba por sí sola —. Mi amiga se llama Emily, Emily Frost. —Solté el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza—. Pero bueno, ¿sabe qué? Creo que al final la esperaremos fuera y así... así le daremos una sorpresa. Disculpe las molestias. —Tiré de la manga del abrigo de Albert y empecé a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

—Sutil —declaró este, dejándose llevar hacia la puerta—. Seguro que ahora no sospecha nada raro, ¿eh?

Notaba que los ojos del guardia seguían clavados en nosotros mientras cruzábamos el vestíbulo. Cuando alcanzamos la puerta oí que decía algo y por un momento creí que se dirigía a nosotros, pero solo se estaba despidiendo de otro guardia que salía a comer.

—Hasta luego, Niel.

Con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta, me volví y vi a un segundo vigilante de seguridad que atravesaba el vestíbulo y que se dirigía también a la salida. Tenía la edad de mi padre, más o menos, y era de pelo canoso y de tez rubicunda. Abrí la boca automáticamente y le saludé con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola, Niel. ¿Cómo estás?

La cara de desconcierto de Niel pasó a ser de recelo al escuchar mi siguiente comentario:

— ¿Cómo está tu mujer? ¿Ha salido ya del hospital?

Niel se puso totalmente lívido; sus ojos fueron rápidamente de Albert a mí, y a continuación miró por encima del hombro en dirección a su colega. Salió afanosamente por la puerta arrastrándonos con él. Cuando los tres hubimos cruzado el umbral y estuvimos fuera del edificio se encaró conmigo bruscamente y me preguntó en tono casi beligerante:

—Perdona, ¿qué acabas de preguntarme?

No estaba acostumbrada a que me hablara de esa forma; por un momento me había olvidado de que para él yo era una perfecta desconocida. Niel, en cambio, parecía sumamente alterado por mis palabras.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Candy. Candy White. —Si pretendía con ello que me reconociera, la cosa iba para largo.

—No te conozco —aseguró Niel, meneando la cabeza.

Al parecer, últimamente todo el mundo cantaba ese conocido estribillo. No se me ocurrió qué podía decirle para que no me Tomara por una loca.

—Pero lo que quiero saber en realidad —continuó Niel en tono apremiante— es cómo narices sabes lo de Muriel. No le he contado a nadie de aquí lo de su enfermedad. Ni una sola palabra.

Albert tuvo que contarle una mentira a Niel para que nos acompañara al pub. Decirle que si se Tomaba una copa con nosotros se lo explicaríamos todo estaba lejos de la verdad, se mirara como se mirase. No obstante, cuando sugerí ponernos a resguardo del viento cortante y trasladar nuestra conversación al pub King George, donde cada día acudían a comer la mayoría de los trabajadores de la empresa, Niel aceptó a regañadientes.

Resultó un poco desconcertante ver las miraditas de reojo que me echaba mientras recorríamos los pocos cientos de metros hasta aquel antro, como si fuera una extraña vidente o algo peor.

El pub estaba abarrotado, como era habitual a esa hora, y nos costó encontrar sitio. Mis compañeros de trabajo estaban reunidos en grupitos a nuestro alrededor y tuve que morderme la lengua para no saludar a todos con los que me cruzaba. Al fin vi una mesa libre hacia el fondo del local y fui corriendo a reservarla con un Niel visiblemente reticente detrás de mí.

Le sonreí con timidez mientras Tomábamos asiento. Esperamos sentados y en silencio a que Albert trajera las bebidas. La incomodidad del momento me entristeció porque ese hombre siempre me había caído bien, incluso antes de que averiguara lo mucho que teníamos en común. Albert regresó al poco rato con una ronda de bebidas y nos hizo saber que había pedido tres almuerzos fríos que nos traerían enseguida. No sé por qué, pero dudaba que nadie tuviera demasiado apetito.

— ¿Quién te ha hablado de Muriel, pues? —disparó rápidamente Niel sin más preámbulos.

Sacudí la cabeza, pensando que era mejor no responder en primer lugar a esa pregunta concreta. Niel estaba muy a la defensiva, lo cual quedó clarísimo con su siguiente comentario.

—No sé a qué estáis jugando, pero no quiero que nadie me cause problemas en el trabajo por esto.

Le inquietaba sobremanera que alguien a quien no había visto nunca conociera su secreto más privado. Alargué el brazo para darle unos golpecitos en la mano y tranquilizarle, pero me detuve al ver su expresión horrorizada.

—No queremos causarte ningún problema, Niel —le aseguró Albert en tono apaciguador.

—No tengo dinero, que lo sepáis — advirtió Niel. — ¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo sabéis todo esto? ¿Quiénes sois?

No había modo sencillo de empezar, pero lo único que podía hacer era decir la verdad tal como la conocía.

—Sé que te resultará un poco difícil de creer, pero en realidad soy tu amiga, Niel.

Clavó su dura mirada en mí durante un buen rato. Luego hizo lo mismo con Albert.

—Ah, no —aclaró este—, yo sí que soy un desconocido. Es Candy la que te conoce.

Niel volvió a mirarme, y se le veía tan confuso que me supo mal haberle metido en esto. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con lo suyo.

—Si somos amigos, ¿cómo es posible que no te conozca? Tengo buena memoria, es algo necesario en mi trabajo. Nunca olvido una cara y evidentemente recordaría haberle contado los detalles de mi vida privada a una desconocida.

Sonreí para suavizar mis palabras, aunque esperé que no malinterpretara el hecho de que le mostrara los dientes como un acto de agresión.

—Sé que parece una locura. Pero somos amigos, muy buenos amigos. La razón por la que sé tantas cosas sobre ti y tu familia, en especial sobre la enfermedad de Muriel, es porque yo he pasado por algo similar con mi padre.

Por primera vez, la expresión de Niel se suavizó y reveló al hombre amable que tanto me había apoyado cuando compartíamos nuestras preocupaciones y temores por nuestros seres queridos que luchaban contra la misma enfermedad.

—Lo sé —dije con tacto.

Aquella preocupación había sido un tema recurrente en nuestras conversaciones. Habíamos congeniado y nos habíamos dado fuerzas mutuamente hablando de cómo nuestros familiares luchaban contra el cáncer. Era triste que en esa nueva versión del mundo Niel no tuviera a nadie con quien compartir su carga.

—Pero ¿cómo sabes todo esto? — volvió a insistir Niel—. ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

No podía obviar la pregunta por segunda vez.

—Tú.

No sabría decir si logramos convencer a Niel de que éramos sinceros. Lo único que sé es que cuando le relaté, detalle la lucha de su mujer contra la enfermedad, que tanto se había parecido a la de mi padre, ya no pudo negar que yo poseía una información que creía no haber dado a nadie. Al final intentó hallar una explicación con la que pudiera vivir y no le mantuviese en vela por las noches en años venideros.

—Debe de ser por el estrés —declaró al cabo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Albert.

—Que lo haya olvidado. Sí, eso es. Tanta preocupación me ha provocado una especie de... amnesia.

A sus palabras siguió un largo silencio. Miré un segundo a Albert de forma significativa antes de contestar solemnemente:

—Es algo muy común.

Llegó la comida, pero no nos quedamos en el pub mucho tiempo más. Albert parecía ser el único que tenía un poco de apetito, aunque pensé que Niel comería más cómodo después de que nos fuéramos.

Tuve un extraño encuentro en el baño cuando salí del retrete y vi a Emily Frost delante del espejo del lavabo.

—Buenas —la saludé con una sonrisa cordial, olvidando que no sabía nada de nuestra supuesta cita para comer o ni siquiera quién narices era yo. Me miró con recelo a través del reflejo del cristal. De repente me harté de ser una extraña entre personas que había conocido durante tanto tiempo. Era hora de marcharse.

Albert le tendió la mano a Niel.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Niel no respondiera al comentario. De mí se despidió con un poco más de amabilidad después de que le dijera:

—Lo siento si te hemos disgustado. Espero de todo corazón que Muriel se recupere. Pensaré en ustedes dos.

Entonces nos dimos la vuelta para irnos y la mano de Albert me guio firmemente mientras nos alejábamos de la mesa.

Me volví para mirar al hombre al que habíamos dejado tan confuso.

—Tu padre, Candy, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

Sonreí lentamente a mi viejo amigo.

—Se recuperó, Niel.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

—Niel parece un buen tipo.

No dije nada y me quedé mirando fijamente por la ventanilla mientras íbamos dejando atrás las zonas residenciales de Londres.

—Creo que al final le hemos convencido de que no estamos chiflados —volvió a intentarlo Albert.

Seguí sin contestar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó amablemente, apartando la mano del volante un momento para darme un pequeño apretón y tranquilizarme.

—No me conocía. —Hablé con voz apagada e inexpresiva, pero aun así Albert detectó el dolor que sentía.

—Lo sé —dijo en un tono que expresaba pena y comprensión.

—No entiendo por qué me sorprende, debería haberlo imaginado. Pero Niel es la primera persona con quien hablo que conozco bien, que realmente me importa. ¡Es mi amigo, por Dios, y no sabía quién era yo! —Recordé el pub lleno de rostros familiares, ninguno de los cuales me había reconocido—. Nadie lo sabe.

No podía culpar a Albert por que no se le ocurrieran unas palabras de ánimo. ¿Qué podría haber dicho que me ofreciese algún tipo de consuelo?

—Casi parece que no sea yo quien tiene amnesia... ¡sino ellos! Me han borrado literalmente de sus recuerdos.

—Oye, no irás a ponerte ahora en plan ciencia ficción, ¿verdad?

Estaba claro que Albert se refería a la teoría que le había expuesto la última vez que estuvimos en Londres: la de un mundo paralelo donde todo el mundo seguía existiendo y llevaba una vida similar pero ligeramente distinta a aquella.

—Es una teoría... —propuse tímidamente.

—Es extravagante.

—Pero ¿y si fuera cierta, extravagante o no? ¿Y si me ocurrió algo cuando me golpeé la cabeza durante el atraco? ¿Y si realmente intercambié mi vida con la de otra versión de mí misma?

Albert rió, pero cuando vio que no me unía a él enseguida recuperó la compostura.

—Candy, no puedes hablar en serio —empezó con dulzura—. Sé que hay un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, pero de verdad que no creo que la gente pueda ir dando saltos en el tiempo y aparecer en sus «otras vidas».

—No estoy hablando de viajar en el tiempo. Puede que esa noche pasara algo y crease... no sé... una especie de anomalía en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

— ¿Sabes siquiera qué es el continuo espacio-tiempo?

—No. Pero a lo mejor podríamos encontrar a un científico o a un experto en la materia. Alguien que quizá tenga algunas respuestas. —«Alguien que no piense que estoy loca de remate», terminé mentalmente.

—Candy, cielo, esas cosas solo pasan en los libros y en las películas. En la vida real no puedes buscar «Científico raro» en las Páginas Amarillas. ¿Por dónde empezaríamos?

—No lo sé —repuse tercamente. Sabía que Albert tenía razón, pero no quería oírlo.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pienso yo?

Me volví en el asiento para verle mejor.

—Adelante.

—Pues creo que sí que te ocurrió algo cuando te golpeaste la cabeza. Algo muy inusual y único. Algo que te permite... no sé, leer las mentes, quizá, o captar algún tipo de energía psíquica e interpretarla en forma de recuerdos... No lo sé.

— ¿Y entonces por qué esos daños neurológicos no aparecen en la multitud de pruebas que me han hecho?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Como ya te he dicho, creo que debe de ser algo absolutamente excepcional. Puede que salga en las pruebas pero que los médicos no sepan interpretarlo. Tal vez seas la única persona a quien le ha pasado esto.

No podía negar que su sugerencia tenía cierto fundamento racional. Pero no acababa de encajar, al menos no tanto como mi propia idea.

Tenía dos opciones: seguir insistiendo en que se trataba de algo sobrenatural — a falta de una palabra mejor— y arriesgarme a perder del todo su apoyo o bien Tomar una decisión madura y dejarlo correr. Elegí sabiamente.

—Así que soy única, ¿eh? —dije con un atisbo de sonrisa—. ¿Una entre un millón?

—Nunca en mi vida lo he dudado, ni por un instante.

No pude remediarlo: mi sonrisa fue ensanchándose más y más hasta correr el riesgo de parecer una versión demente del gato de Cheshire. También me di cuenta de que Albert parecía encantado con mi reacción.

Tras unos cuantos kilómetros más observando el quitamiedos gris de la autopista volví a sacar el tema.

—Pero ¿qué pasará si jamás llegamos al fondo del misterio? ¿Si no hallamos nunca las respuestas? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Albert permaneció callado largo rato.

—Bueno —dijo al fin—, recuerdas perfectamente los primeros dieciocho años de tu vida, ¿verdad? —Sí, justo hasta el día del accidente de coche.

—Así que, en perspectiva, podríamos decir que solo has «perdido» inexplicablemente un pedacito de tu pasado. Supongo que lo que debes plantearte ahora es cuánto tiempo y energía quieres dedicar a mirar hacia atrás. —Luego su voz cambió y su timbre se volvió más suave y grave—: Por lo que a mí respecta, me interesa mucho más tu futuro que tu pasado.

Me pasé el resto del viaje hacia casa reproduciendo esas palabras en mi cabeza.

A mi padre se le iluminaron los ojos cuando crucé el umbral con las enormes cajas de embalar y una maleta llena de pertenencias mías.

—No te importa que me quede aquí contigo un poquito más, ¿verdad? — pregunté cuando entré en casa.

Obviamente era una pregunta innecesaria, pero me sorprendió ver que se le humedecían los ojos tras oír mis palabras.

—¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

Se frotó los ojos con la mano.

—Creo que me estoy resfriando — masculló abruptamente inclinándose para recoger las cajas—. Deja que lleve estas arriba. Y por supuesto que no me importa. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

Mientras le observaba subir las escaleras me embargó de pronto una oleada de amor por el único progenitor que había conocido, mezclada con una enorme gratitud porque en esa realidad estuviera tan sano y en forma. Puede que volver a hablar con Niel sobre la enfermedad de su mujer hizo que de pronto me diese cuenta de que, en varios aspectos, esa vida era muchísimo mejor que la que recordaba. Bueno, sin contar el desafortunado incidente con Terry. Pero quizá aquello tampoco era tan malo: mejor enterarme ahora de que era incapaz de serme fiel y escapar mientras pudiera antes de cometer el error de casarme con él.

Al día siguiente por fin me decidí a contestar a una de sus muchas llamadas. Tuve que hacerlo; había estado llamándome sin parar al móvil y a casa desde que le había pillado con Sussana. No fue una conversación agradable y dije ciertas cosas de las que no me siento especialmente orgullosa. No era que no se lo mereciera, pero había albergado la esperanza de que al menos pudiésemos hablar civilizadamente. Pero cualquier conversación telefónica que termina con uno de los dos gritándole al otro «¡Disfruta de tu vida!» no podía considerarse precisamente un éxito.

Los días siguientes se presentaban bastante agradables: el día de Navidad se nos echaba encima y, aunque no sentía mi entusiasmo habitual por aquellas fechas, intenté poner buena cara, por mi padre. De todos modos, no creo que consiguiera engañarle demasiado, sobre todo porque lo primero que yo preguntaba al volver de un paseo o tras ir de tiendas era: «¿Ha venido o llamado alguien mientras estaba fuera?».

Supongo que mi padre pensaba que esperaba noticias de Terry, y no me molesté en sacarlo de su error. Sin embargo, no era la falta de contacto con mi ex prometido lo que me preocupaba, sino no saber nada de Albert. Considerando lo que nos habíamos dicho recientemente, creía —o más bien esperaba— que vendría a casa con más frecuencia, pero no había vuelto a verlo ni a hablar con él desde que habíamos regresado de Londres.

Quizá tuviera mucho trabajo, de acuerdo, pero vamos, ¿qué le costaba hacer una llamada? ¿Era posible que estuviera arrepentido de haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo? ¿O yo había interpretado una vez más lo que eran tan solo las palabras y actos de un buen amigo por algo muy distinto?

Para matar el tiempo concentré todos mis esfuerzos en mantenerme ocupada cada día, ya que el agotamiento físico me dejaba mucho menos tiempo para pensar. Así pues, ordené mi antiguo cuarto. Dos veces. Incluso limpié la casa y la dejé como los chorros del oro. También me dio por la pastelería, aunque fue una empresa de dudoso éxito, ya que apenas había horneado algo antes. Mientras iba sacando bandeja tras bandeja de comida comestible en mayor o menor medida, advertí la pregunta lógica que había en la mirada de mi padre, aunque nunca la verbalizara. ¿Qué hacía yo preparando comida para un regimiento si en Navidad estaríamos los dos solos?

Todas las noches caía en la cama absolutamente rendida, esperando estar lo bastante exhausta para poder ignorar tanto el silencio de Albert como los sueños extraños y las alucinaciones nocturnas que volvían a asaltarme.

Cuando faltaban pocos días para Nochebuena, mi padre entró en el salón arrastrando tras de sí un abeto exageradamente grande.

Levanté la vista desde mi sitio junto a la chimenea, donde había estado haciendo progresos lentos pero constantes con la arisca gata de mi padre. Al menos ahora soportaba mis caricias durante cinco segundos antes de salir disparada.

—Pensaba que este año no íbamos a comprar un árbol.

—Lo sé —dijo él resoplando mientras arrastraba por la alfombra aquel árbol que podía pasar perfectamente por una secuoya gigante —. Pero he pensado que nos vendría bien darle un toque navideño al salón y dejarlo alegre y bonito.

Me apresuré a hacer un hueco en una esquina, intentando esquivar las ramas del abeto, que parecían lo bastante afiladas para sacarte un ojo si no ibas con cuidado. El árbol era tan enorme que la copa se arqueaba contra el techo.

— ¿No había uno más grande? — pregunté Tomándole el pelo.

—Parecía mucho más pequeño en la tienda —explicó papá.

—Deja en paz a tu pobre padre. Deberías haber visto lo que le ha costado subirlo por la colina.

Me volví a semejante velocidad que me dio un calambre en el cuello. Me había concentrado tanto en el árbol que no había visto entrar a Albert en el salón.

—Gracias por acercarme, muchacho —dijo mi padre—. Sabía que tendría que haber cogido el coche.

—No se merecen —aseguró Albert, dirigiendo sus palabras a mi padre pero manteniendo la mirada fija en mí.

Hubo un largo silencio que produjo cierta incomodidad.

— ¿A alguien le apetece un té? — preguntó mi padre, ya con un pie en el pasillo para ir a prepararlo. Esperé a que estuviéramos solos antes de hablar.

—Hola, forastero. Empezaba a preguntarme si volveríamos a verte algún día.

Tuvo la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

—Siento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo. Recibí tus mensajes y quería llamarte, pero... —Su voz se apagó.

—Has estado ocupado. Lo entiendo.

—No, no es eso. Es que...

Aquello empezaba a ser cansino. ¿Pensaba terminar alguna frase o qué?

—Bonito árbol —comentó en cambio, estudiando el abeto con excesiva atención.

Si no le conociera, habría dicho que estaba nervioso, pero juro que no se me ocurría por qué. Mientras mi padre servía el té aproveché para observar a Albert sin que me viera. Al parecer, tal vez no fuese la única que no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente, a juzgar por sus ojeras.

— ¿Tienen adornos para el árbol? — preguntó Albert tras vaciar su taza.

— ¿Te animas a ayudarnos? —Dije poniéndome en pie—. Iré a buscar la caja. Sigue en el ático, ¿no?

Esperaba que al menos uno de ellos se levantaría y se ofrecería a bajar la caja de adornos por mí, pero cuando mi padre parecía estar a punto de hacerlo Albert se lo impidió con una mirada elocuente que seguramente no quería que yo viera.

—Puedes hacerlo tú sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó Albert en tono seguro.

—Claro —repuse captando aquella indirecta tan obvia, y salí del salón.

No me di cuenta de que iba hablando entre dientes mientras bajaba la escalera del ático y colocaba los puntales en su sitio hasta que vi que Pouppe no dejaba de mirarme con curiosidad desde lo más alto de la barandilla.

—Tú tampoco te salvas —le dije al desdeñoso felino, que saltó desde su punto de observación en un frenesí de indignación.

Obviamente, Albert se había librado de mí para poder hablar a solas con mi padre. Seguro que en ese preciso instante debía de estar contándole mi excéntrica teoría, para que supiera que a Candy aún le quedaba mucho para estar bien. Fantástico. Mi padre había empezado a tratarme otra vez con normalidad creyendo que mi «amnesia» se curaría pronto, pero si Albert le explicaba todo lo que había dicho el otro día en el coche volvería a preocuparse como antes.

Estaba enfadada y me sentía bastante traicionada; aunque en realidad nunca le había dicho a Albert que no deseaba que mi padre supiera lo que yo pensaba al respecto, había dado por hecho que me conocía lo suficiente para entender que tan solo quería compartir esa información con él.

Como de costumbre, me llevó mucho más tiempo del debido encontrar la condenada caja de adornos en el ático, y para cuando la hube localizado y tras recoger la escalera, Albert y mi padre ya habían terminado de discutir lo que fuera que hubiesen estado discutiendo.

Y si necesitaba más pruebas de que allí pasaba algo raro, no tuve más que regresar al salón y encontrarme a ambos hombres enfrascados en una especie de conversación sobre fútbol, un tema que no interesaba especialmente a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando apenas había empezado a quitar la cinta adhesiva de la caja, papá se incorporó y bostezó exageradamente.

—Creo que voy a irme a la cama. Ya he cumplido con mi parte en cuanto al árbol se refiere. El resto les queda a ustedes dos.

Miré asombrada el reloj de encima de la chimenea.

—Pero ¡si no son ni las nueve!

¿Se acababa de sonrojar o solo estaba acalorado por el fuego?

— ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no importa. No viene mal irse a dormir temprano de vez en cuando. Buenas noches, Candy. Hasta pronto, Albert.

Esperé a oír cómo crujían las escaleras mientras mi padre subía a la planta de arriba antes de volverme enfadada hacia Albert.

— ¡Sé de qué han estado hablando mientras yo no estaba!

Pero entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente, ya que Albert, en lugar de responder, parecía estar avergonzado y... ¿Se acababa de...? Sí... Estaba claro que se había ruborizado. Incluso aparté la mirada de su rostro para echar una ojeada al fuego, que ardía alegremente en la chimenea. O hacía mucho calor o ahí pasaba algo sospechoso.

—Se lo has contado, ¿no es cierto? — continué al ver que era improbable que Albert dijera nada para defenderse—. Le has contado mi teoría sobre lo que me ha ocurrido.

El alivio le inundó las facciones.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? No, claro que no. Jamás haría algo así.

Lo desmintió con tanta honestidad que supe que decía la verdad.

—Entonces ¿por qué me habéis echado del salón? Su parpadeo delató el desasosiego que sentía, pero respondió con voz bastante tranquila:

—Nadie te ha echado del salón. Fuiste a buscar los adornos.

Le miré un buen rato entrecerrando los ojos de una forma que sabía que recordaría del pasado. Era la mirada que le echaba siempre que decía algo que no me gustaba. Sin embargo, Albert no pensaba dejarme seguir con el tema.

— Bueno, empecemos. Es un árbol grande y no tenemos toda la noche.

Es imposible seguir de mal humor mientras decoras un árbol de Navidad. El centelleo de las lucecitas y el brillo de las bolas de cristal cuando reflejan la luz del fuego tienen algo que simplemente absorbe todas tus vibraciones negativas, por mucho que intentes aferrarte a ellas.

Albert me pidió que pusiera algún villancico. Encontré un CD entre la colección de mi padre y lo puse como música de fondo mientras adornábamos juntos el árbol, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Fue un momento dulce y amigable; nuestras cabezas se inclinaban sobre la caja y a veces nuestros dedos se tocaban cuando ambos íbamos a coger el mismo adorno. O compartíamos gustos en bolas navideñas o era otra confirmación más de lo mucho que sintonizábamos.

El árbol relumbraba debido a infinidad de colores y luces. No habíamos hecho precisamente un trabajo refinado y discreto; ¡queríamos un árbol digno de Las Vegas! Solo faltaba colocar el espumillón para darle el toque final. Con cuidado de no clavarme las puntiagudas agujas del abeto, me medio escurrí tras el tronco principal y le pedí a Albert que me diera la larga y brillante cinta decorativa para poder pasarla entre las ramas. Mi mano permaneció extendida a través del espeso follaje, mientras esperaba que me tendiese la serpentina de colores. Pero en lugar de entregarme el espumillón, noté que Albert me rozaba la mano suavemente con las puntas de los dedos.

—No puedo seguir con esto.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Su voz parecía casi desesperada, como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras en contra de su voluntad. Las ramas del árbol me impedían verlo bien, así que dirigí mi voz hacia donde estaba él:

—No pasa nada. Ya casi estamos, puedo terminarlo yo.

— ¡No estoy hablando del condenado árbol! —No cabía duda: en su tono había auténtica angustia. Me esforcé por liberarme de las ramas que me mantenían prisionera, pero me detuve cuando él añadió—: Hablo de nosotros. De ti y de mí, de nuestra amistad.

Sentí que se me helaba el corazón. Todos los temores que había sentido en mi vida se cristalizaron en ese preciso instante. Era tan devastador oírlo ahora como lo habría sido cuando tenía cinco años. Albert ya no quería ser mi amigo. De repente no tuve ninguna prisa por escabullirme de la protección que me brindaba el árbol. No quería que viera el efecto que me causaban sus palabras. Me lo había ganado yo solita. Había descuidado algo valiosísimo durante demasiado tiempo y luego había abusado del apoyo que me había brindado. Me merecía lo que fuera que se avecinase.

—Entiendo —dije con una voz que empezaba a ser temblorosa—. Ahora mismo necesitas distanciarte y no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Emitió un sonido que más bien pareció un gemido.

—No es eso. Bueno, quizá en parte sí; no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo... — Era lo más duro que había oído nunca, hasta que continuó—: Pero solo porque deseo ser mucho más que eso.

Mi mano, que seguía asomando entre las ramas, recibió de repente un apretón cálido y firme.

— ¿Y tenías que esperar a que estuviera enredada en medio de un árbol de Navidad para decírmelo? —pregunté aturdida y sin haber asimilado del todo sus palabras.

Albert apartó las ramas con un movimiento rápido y contemplé maravillada al hombre que acababa de cambiar radicalmente mi visión del futuro.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no ibas a salir corriendo —dijo, sacándome con cuidado de detrás del árbol y acercándome hacia él.

—Es lo último que haría —le aseguré —. De hecho...

Pero no llegué a terminar la frase, ya que inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y me estrechó contra él. En una combinación perfecta, los contornos blandos de mi cuerpo se amoldaron a la firmeza del suyo. Éramos dos mitades que se complementaban y se fundían, y tuve la sensación de que siempre me había faltado algo hasta ese único y perfecto instante. Noté el estruendo de su corazón resonando contra el mío mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo tembloroso. Le miré a los ojos y hallé todo lo que había estado buscando, así como la expresión de un amor tan sincero y puro que me arrebató el poco aliento que me quedaba. Y entonces su boca se posó en la mía, sus manos me acercaron hacia él y me abrazó mientras yo me enamoraba todavía más del hombre con el que siempre estuve destinada a estar.

El fuego se apagó mucho antes que nuestra pasión. Estábamos tumbados en mi viejo y desgastado sofá con los cuerpos entrelazados. Bajo mi cabeza oía el eco reconfortante de sus latidos mientras sus dedos trazaban circulitos en mi nuca. Nunca antes había vivido un momento de felicidad tan absoluta.

Traté de incorporarme, pero sus fuertes brazos no tenían intención de soltarme.

—No te muevas —me pidió, dándome un beso en la boca para asegurarse de que durante varios minutos más no pudiera moverme.

Me faltaba un poco el aliento cuando finalmente nos separamos.

—Albert, ¿podemos hablar un poco?

Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron por un instante.

—Preferiría mucho más hacer esto — sugirió, moviéndome hasta que pasé de estar a su lado a quedar estirada sobre su largo cuerpo.

Mi nueva posición no me ayudó para nada a concentrarme y perdí sin remedio algunos minutos más al ceder a la pasión exaltada que corría por mis venas.

— ¡Basta! —exclamé, incorporándome con tanta brusquedad que me habría caído del sofá si Albert no me hubiera cogido.

Debió de percibir mi determinación, ya que se levantó de mala gana de encima de los cojines y puso los pies en el suelo, permitiendo que yo me deslizara al asiento contiguo. Vi el esfuerzo tanto físico como emocional que había supuesto para él separarse de mí y sentí una agitación en lo más profundo de mí ser al notar que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

—Tienes cinco minutos —advirtió— antes de que empiece a besarte otra vez, así que mejor que hables deprisa.

Sus palabras y su proximidad provocaban extraños efectos en mi ritmo cardíaco. Articular una sola frase podría llevarme fácilmente todo el tiempo que me había concedido. Pero había ciertas cosas que debía preguntarle.

—Esto... entre nosotros... Estoy confusa... Pensaba que tú no... —Por el amor de Dios, me había arrebatado la capacidad de hablar de manera coherente. —Que no deseabas estar conmigo... Bueno, no de esta forma.

Mis palabras le resultaron tan inesperadas que se le borró de la cara su sonrisa amorosa, que fue sustituida por una expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo es posible que creyeras eso?

—Bueno, después de lo que pasó en el hotel... —Mi voz se apagó.

Vi en sus ojos que empezaba a comprender.

—Aquella noche dejaste bastante claro que no me deseabas —dije en voz muy baja, pues el recuerdo y la vergüenza seguían en carne viva.

— ¿Eso fue lo que pensaste? —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, distraído—. Aquella noche te deseaba tanto que apenas podía respirar. Nunca sabrás lo difícil que fue para mí marcharme de tu habitación.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Entonces tiró de mí para que me acercara a él y me meció contra su pecho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cuello y noté su aliento suave en la frente cuando habló:

—Porque habría estado mal que me aprovechara de ti en ese momento. Seguramente también ahora siga estándolo.

Empecé a protestar, pero él me hizo callar poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

—Esa noche estabas muy confusa y no le veías sentido a nada; necesitabas que fuera tu amigo, no tu amante. Y, además, aún eras la prometida de Terry.

Mis últimas dudas e incertidumbres comenzaron a derrumbarse mientras hablaba. La intensidad de lo que sentía por mí se hacía todavía más patente por el hecho de haber abandonado mi cama esa noche en lugar de quedarse. Annie tenía razón: Albert jamás me habría rechazado si no fuera porque creía estar haciendo lo correcto.

—En cuanto a Terry... —empecé, y él se quejó en voz baja.

— ¿De verdad hace falta que hablemos de él?

Le miré a los ojos dejando que todo el amor que sentía por él se reflejara intensamente en los míos para que comprendiera que no diría nada que pudiese herirle.

—Solo quiero que sepas que ahora entiendo por qué has estado reprimiéndote. Y sé que piensas que necesito más tiempo para superar mi ruptura con él, pero no es así.

Mis palabras no parecieron convencerle del todo.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, Terry y yo rompimos hace más de cinco años. Lo que me costaba aceptar era que fuera su prometida, no el hecho de perderle.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea.

—Muy bien, he agotado mis cinco minutos.

Iba a darle un beso, pero esa vez fue él quien se echó hacia atrás.

—Antes de que me deje llevar del todo, ¿puedo añadir una sola cosa, Candy?

Se puso tan serio que de pronto me dio miedo lo que tenía que decirme.

—Lo de esta noche entre nosotros... No es algo impulsivo, quiero que te quede claro. Lo que siento por ti... Debería habértelo confesado hace muchísimo tiempo. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, de hecho.

De repente las piezas iban encajando.

—Sabía que estabas con Terry, pero me prometí que antes de que fuéramos a la universidad te diría lo que sentía por ti, lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Incluso habíamos quedado, pero fue la noche...

—... del accidente —terminé yo.

—Después de aquello nunca encontré la oportunidad apropiada para decírtelo. Y cuando acabasteis la universidad, Terry y tú seguíais juntos, así que creí que había perdido mi oportunidad.

Me rompió el corazón pensar en el dolor que debía de haberle causado verme todos esos años con otra persona y no poder expresarme sus sentimientos. Ni viviendo cien años podría llegar a compensarle por lo que le había hecho.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dije con la voz rota—. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por no haberme dado cuenta de que me querías entonces?

—Entonces y siempre —me corrigió dulcemente con una voz ronca por la emoción.

—Gracias por esperarme —susurré.

—Ha sido un placer. El fuego chisporroteó levemente en la chimenea y las luces de Navidad brillaron en la habitación oscura, pero no vimos ni oímos nada. Solo existíamos nosotros.

Supe que mi padre había adivinado lo que había pasado entre Albert y yo por la estúpida sonrisa que puso cuando me dio los buenos días en la cocina al día siguiente.

El fuego crepitó levemente en la chimenea y las luces de Navidad brillaron en la habitación oscura, pero no vimos ni oímos nada. Solo existíamos nosotros.

Las expresiones de amor y pasión no pudieron ser reprimidas. No puedo creer lo ciega que fui y todo el tiempo que perdí al no querer ver que ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

Su mirada era intensa, anhelante, esta vez no dejaré que se vaya.

Ahora me toca demostrarle cuanto lo amo y que en verdad valió la pena la espera a este momento. Sólo quiero perderme en la pasión que pueda darme, demostrarle incansablemente que es el dueño de mi alma.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, él sabe que las palabras sobran, y cada beso no basta para expresar nuestro deseo.

-Candy, te amé ayer, te amo hoy, te amaré mañana y toda la vida.- Me decía Albert susurrando mientras sus labios iban de mi boca a mi cuello. Con cada caricia, solo me hacía desearlo más.

Cada instante que pasaba incrementaba mi necesidad de que tomara no sólo mi cuerpo.

Ambos moríamos por estar juntos, pero él se estaba tomando su tiempo. Con cada caricia me hacía sentir venerada, deseada como nunca me había ocurrido. Estoy segura que ni Terry me hubiera hecho vivir todo esto.

Nuestras bocas se juntaban una y otra vez, sus manos acariciaban desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello.

El crujir de los leños creaba la melodía más sensual que había escuchado.

Aun tumbados en el sillón, poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de la ropa, ya mi cuerpo no oponía resistencia alguna, moría tocarlo, por ser finalmente su mujer.

-Eres perfecta Candy, me dijo lentamente.

Mi respiración era cada vez más agitada, acariciar su cuerpo hacia mis manos arder y temblar al mismo tiempo, sumergiéndome en una piscina de placer. Mientras que él y con deseo contenido, llegó hasta mi zona más sensible, dibujando pequeños círculos que cerca estaban de hacerme perder la razón, como si mil rayos atravesaran mi cuerpo encendido. Podía observar con ese delicioso morbo que existe entre los amantes, como mis crecientes suspiros hacían que su mirada se oscureciera más.

Sentía con desesperante claridad, cómo sus besos bajaban torturantes por mi vientre y más allá. Su lengua tibia y la humedad de sus labios jugueteaban a placer, sin prisa dentro y fuera de mi centro, reclamando como suyo cada por de mi piel. Yo correspondí a sus atenciones de igual manera, escuchando excitada los roncos jadeos que sólo en mi imaginación alguna vez idealicé.

Era mío, solamente mío, y de la misma forma estimulada por escucharlo, lo besé sin más, atrapándolo entre la humedad de mi boca, llenándome de él, declarándome dueña de su alma, de su cuerpo y de todo cuanto pudiera poseer. Segundos más tarde lo abracé entre mi calor y experimenté el más placentero encuentro que la vida me pudo regalar. Todo fue perfecto, tal y como lo era él.

Hicimos el amor al lado del fuego. Al tocarme, su tacto me confirmaba que estábamos destinados, que siempre lo estuvimos. La necesidad apremiaba el anhelado momento, que por instantes se tornaba suave y después enérgico. Nos reconocíamos, nos acoplábamos estimulantes entre ese diálogo sin palabras, donde solamente los suspiros, nuestro sudor y el perfecto movimiento de nuestros cuerpos marcaban el ritmo y la estimulación del vívido momento.

En mi interior sabía que aquel hombre era la pieza que faltaba para que toda esta locura por fin tuviera sentido, pues su corazón es el lugar al que pertenezco.

Después de aquel increíble frenesí…llegamos juntos al cielo. A ese lugar tranquilo donde por un instante todo desaparece y sólo importa la presencia del ser amado.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

—Pareces contenta —dijo en un intento de abordar el tema. También yo sonreí—. ¿A qué hora se fue Albert anoche?

Dios mío, la sutileza no era su punto fuerte.

—Tarde —contesté alargando el brazo para tomar la taza de café que me ofrecía—. Ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Asintió a modo de confirmación.

—Albert me comentó que quería confesarte lo que sentía por ti.

¡Así que habían estado hablando sobre eso cuando yo estaba en el ático!

— ¿De verdad te pidió permiso? — pregunté patidifusa al enterarme de que ambos se habían comportado de forma tan inesperadamente tradicional.

—No, no me pidió «permiso» hablando con exactitud. Solo quería saber si pensaba que estabas lista para escuchar lo que tenía que decirte, si estarías lo bastante fuerte o si creía que necesitabas más tiempo.

— ¿Y qué respondiste? —quise saber.

—Le dije que ya había malgastado los últimos veinte años y que debería coger el toro por los cuernos.

—No estoy segura de que estuviera del todo preparada para oírlo cuando tenía tres años.

—Pero ¿ahora sí?

¿De verdad hacía falta preguntármelo? ¿Acaso no lo llevaba escrito en la cara?

—Ahora todo es absolutamente perfecto.

En aquel momento no lo sabía, pero las cosas estaban a punto de mejorar aún más.

Era Nochebuena e íbamos a ir a la misa del gallo. Hacía años que no asistía, pero de repente me parecía tener muchas razones para estar agradecida. Aunque Albert trabajaba hasta tarde, acabaría a tiempo para asistir con nosotros a la ceremonia.

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana del salón mirando cómo los esponjosos copos de nieve iban cayendo sobre la acera y la calzada, esperándole. Mi calle se transformó ante mis ojos en una idílica postal navideña. Sonreí al ver que incluso lo prosaico y aburrido adquiría un hermoso velo blanco.

Llevaba unos cuantos días sonriendo muy a menudo. Cada minuto que pasaba con Albert me llenaba de tanta alegría y felicidad que se había convertido en algo más vital para mi existencia que el propio aire. Cada minuto que estábamos separados lo pasaba pensando en él o esperando emocionada a oír su típica forma de llamar a mi puerta.

Podría haber resultado una hija de lo más insoportable con todas esas sonrisas y miradas nostálgicas si mi padre no se hubiera mostrado tan paciente y encantado con el giro de los acontecimientos. Incluso continuaba empeñado en concedernos el mayor tiempo posible para estar a solas y cada día se iba a dormir más temprano. Últimamente había críos de seis años que aguantaban despiertos más tiempo que él.

Mi padre entró en el salón, vestido ya para salir con un grueso gabán y un sombrero.

— ¿Ha llegado ya?

—No tardará —le aseguré.

La luz deslumbrante de unos faros atravesó los copos de nieve cuando Albert dobló la esquina con su coche y lo aparcó junto a nuestra casa. Cogí mi abrigo de la silla y fui corriendo hacia la puerta con el pulso acelerado. Me sentía de nuevo como una adolescente.

Me quedé esperándole con la puerta abierta mientras él bajaba del coche, haciendo caso omiso de la nieve que me abofeteaba. La intensidad de mis sentimientos me había cogido por sorpresa. Puesto que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, había esperado que nuestra relación ardiera a fuego lento, y no aquellas llamas voraces que me consumían.

—Pareces una reina de las nieves — murmuró antes de besar los copos cristalinos de mi cara—. Y no te has puesto el abrigo —me reprendió al percatarse de que aún lo sostenía en las manos—. Te vas a congelar.

—Contigo aquí imposible —dije yo con expresión soñadora, pero aun así introduje los brazos en las mangas de la prenda que me había cogido de las manos y que ahora me ofrecía. Me gustó especialmente cómo tiró de la larga bufanda que llevaba al cuello para acercarme hacia él y darme un apasionado beso.

—Ejem —oímos detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos sin sentirnos avergonzados y con evidente reticencia —. Espero que sepan comportaros durante una hora en la iglesia —nos advirtió mi padre.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos, George —prometió Albert.

—No sufras, papá —le tranquilicé, cogiéndole del brazo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el coche de Albert—. ¡No pienso avergonzarte delante del vicario!

El camino que conducía a la iglesia estaba decorado a ambos lados con velas titilantes colocadas en recipientes de cristal. Las puertas se hallaban abiertas y en su interior el coro entonaba un conocido villancico para dar la bienvenida a la numerosa congregación. Me detuve un momento en el camino, absorbiéndolo todo: el capitel cubierto de nieve, las brillantes candelas, la música y, sobre todo, el hombre que tenía a mi lado.

—Increíblemente hermoso —dije, maravillada.

Sus ojos no prestaban atención ni a nuestro entorno ni a los demás; solo me miraban a mí.

—Increíblemente hermoso —repitió.

La ceremonia fue de lo más conmovedora. Incluso lloré al escuchar la lectura que hicieron los niños de la escuela primaria del pueblo. Y, cuando me disponía a buscar un pañuelo en el bolso, Albert ya tenía uno preparado en la mano. Me toqué los ojos y no me importó emocionarme: las lágrimas de felicidad no eran algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Mientras salíamos todos en fila, Albert me llevó a un lado del camino y nos apartamos del torrente de feligreses que volvían a sus coches a toda prisa para guarecerse de la nieve. A mi padre le había abordado dentro de la iglesia un viejo amigo suyo, y ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no iba detrás de nosotros hasta que estuvimos fuera.

La temperatura había descendido varios grados durante la misa, y a pesar del abrigo y de la bufanda tirité violentamente. Albert me rodeó con los brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que susurraba en tono burlón:

—Creo que esto es aceptable siempre que aleguemos que solo era para que entrases en calor.

No sé si fue el hecho de que no respondiera o bien que me pusiera rígida lo que le alertó de que algo iba mal. Desde mi posición, abrazada a él, tenía la iglesia a mis espaldas y miraba directamente hacia el cementerio. Sin quererlo, el horrible recuerdo de estar frente a la tumba de Albert me asaltó de pronto de una forma tan terriblemente vívida y real que por un momento olvidé que seguía vivo.

Me apartó con cuidado, vio el dolor grabado en mi rostro y se dio la vuelta, perplejo, para intentar averiguar qué me había causado aquella angustia.

Fue lo bastante intuitivo para entender enseguida lo que me pasaba por la mente mientras contemplaba afligida el cementerio.

— ¿Allí es donde...?

Asentí aturdida.

Miró de reojo hacia las puertas de la iglesia y vio que mi padre todavía no había aparecido. Me Tomó la mano y me la apretó con cariño.

—Vamos.

Mis pies permanecieron anclados al suelo, forzando a Albert a detenerse.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sus ojos transmitían amor y comprensión.

—Necesitas verlo.

Me estremecí.

—Ya he visitado tu tumba. Es algo que no quiero volver a hacer nunca más.

Sin embargo, y como de costumbre, fue difícil resistirse a su paciente persistencia.

—Allí no hay nada, Candy. Ve y compruébalo.

El cementerio no estaba lejos, pero tardamos lo bastante para que se me ocurrieran todo tipo de horribles posibilidades. La que luchaba por imponerse y ganaba de lejos era la siguiente: ¿y si llegaba hasta allí y encontraba su tumba? ¿Me daría la vuelta para mirar al hombre que tenía al lado y descubriría que ya no estaba? Me recorrió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío. ¿Acaso no sería el cuento perfecto de fantasmas de Navidad?

Era imposible ignorar el pensamiento de que cada paso que daba por el césped crujiente del cementerio me conducía a un peligro.

— ¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó Albert en voz baja.

Posiblemente fuera la única persona del mundo en preguntarle a alguien cómo llegar hasta su propia tumba.

—Por ahí —señalé con el dedo—. Detrás de esas lápidas.

Me guió de forma suave pero decidida en la dirección que le había indicado. Yo iba leyendo los familiares epitafios de las tumbas circundantes a medida que pasábamos por delante de ellas. No debería haber sabido qué decían, pero recordaba vívidamente cada una de ellas:

ESPOSO QUERIDO

ABUELA AMADA

QUERIDÍSIMO PADRE

Me pesaban los pies cuando me encaminé hacia el lugar donde habían dado sepultura al hombre que amaba después de que entregara su vida para salvar la mía.

Albert me agarró la mano firmemente y levanté la vista. Por un momento la vi, de verdad que la vi: durante un instante, la reluciente lápida de mármol blanco fue tan real que sentí que casi podía tocarla. Entonces pestañeé y vi tan solo una zona vacía de hierba sin remover.

—Así que aquí estaba —dijo Albert en un tono extrañamente humilde.

Asentí con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de llorar de lo que creía, pues de pronto el dolor de aquella noche amenazaba con superarme.

—El epitafio era tan triste... — susurré—.

«Perdido a la temprana edad de 18 años.

Hijo adorado y amigo leal.

Nuestro amor por ti vivirá para siempre.»

No sabía que esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en mi memoria.

—Fue espantoso. Sentí que se me partía el corazón ahí de pie, echándote de menos, queriéndote... Simplemente me desplomé al suelo junto a ti.

Albert se me acercó y por un extraño momento creí que iba a recrear mis recuerdos y a postrarse de rodillas tal como había hecho yo entonces. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía las dos rodillas en el suelo, sino solo una.

Continuaba sosteniendo mi mano.

La nieve caía a nuestro alrededor creando mágicos remolinos. Sabía que la expresión de su rostro me acompañaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Candy... —empezó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Dios mío —susurré.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El horror asociado a ese lugar se desintegró bajo el poder de su amor. La fuerza de sus sentimientos me liberó de aquellos recuerdos peligrosos, salvándome una vez más.

— ¡No me lo van a creer —dije medio riendo y medio llorando— que algún día les contaré a nuestros nietos que su abuelo me propuso matrimonio en un cementerio!

Si sus ojos habían albergado el más mínimo destello de inseguridad, mis palabras la despejaron al instante.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Me agaché junto a él en el suelo helado, con los ojos empañados y le susurré cerca de sus labios:

—Si, mil veces si.

Continuara


	17. Gran Final

Esta es una historia adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy, Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

Hola chicas

Bueno pues, ante todo quisiera agradecerles que siguieran conmigo esta historia.

Desde que la leí la primera vez supe que los personajes de la historia eran muy parecidos a Candy y Albert. Quise subirla hace ya un tiempo, pero fue cuando empezaron las adaptaciones, y me acobarde, porque siempre supe que esta historia no es la típica historia que solemos leer.

Esta historia es diferente, dramática al 100% y como ya se habrán dado cuenta mucha de ustedes, el final pese a que será "feliz" no será el tipo felices por siempre.

Aprovechando, quisiera dar las gracias a un mis de amigas GW y MV, por ayudarme en el capítulo anterior, ya que este si no está en el libro y fue por petición de varias de ustedes, ya que querían un encuentro más íntimo entre los rubios.

Pues, sin más preámbulo, les dejo el ultimo capitulo.

* * *

 ** _Seis semanas después..._**

Bajé por las escaleras poco a poco y con cuidado, sosteniendo mi largo vestido blanco para que el dobladillo no tocara el suelo.

Mi padre me esperaba abajo intentando mantener la sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando alargó la mano para tomar la mía, se le escapó una única lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla como una perla perdida.

—Ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí para verte. Estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Me puse de puntillas para darle un beso e inhalé el olor refrescante y familiar de su aftershave.

—Calla, papá, o harás que me ponga a llorar y eche a perder todo el trabajo que ha hecho Annie.

Contemplé el pasillo y el salón; momentos antes, estando en la planta de arriba, había sonado como si al menos hubiera cien personas en la casa.

— ¿Ya se han marchado todos?

Mi padre recorrió con la mirada la casa vacía.

—Sí, cariño. Solo quedamos tú y yo. El coche está fuera esperando.

Suspiré para tranquilizarme. Había llegado el momento.

— ¿Nerviosa? —preguntó mi padre, pasándome mi ramo de rosas rojas.

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo.

—Solo emocionada.

Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la puerta.

—Es hora de salir, Candy.

Las seis semanas de compromiso habían pasado volando debido a los preparativos de la boda. Supuse que algunos dirigirían miradas curiosas a mi cintura para explicar nuestras prisas. Estarían equivocados, por supuesto, pero si insistían sería más fácil dar esa explicación que contar la verdad. ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado si hubieran oído la conversación que mantuvimos al respecto Albert y yo?

—No quiero esperar —me había confesado pocos días después de Navidad—. Ya te he esperado demasiado tiempo.

Sus palabras me habían llenado de una cálida satisfacción, pero aún había algo que me inquietaba sobremanera.

—Sé que pensarás que solo son tonterías —empecé—, pero déjame decirlo una vez y te prometo que nunca volveré a hablar del tema.

Asintió levemente. Supongo que imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

—Esto que me ha ocurrido... Sea lo que sea... Creo que empezó cuando me golpeé la cabeza en aquel accidente de coche y acabó fuera de control después de que me atracaran y volviese a hacerme daño...

—Continúa —urgió al verme fruncir el ceño; me resultaba difícil decir aquello.

— ¿Y si me ocurre algo otra vez? ¿Qué pasa si «vuelvo atrás», por así decirlo? ¿Qué haremos si todo vuelve a cambiar?

Me acercó hacia él y me besó lentamente como si quisiera ahuyentar aquella absurda idea.

—No pasará nada de eso —prometió —. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí. No te lo permitiré. —Era una bonita declaración, pero vio que seguía preocupada—. En la vida no tenemos garantías de nada, Candy. Hay accidentes y enfermedades y no podemos evitarlo. Mi trabajo a veces puede resultar peligroso, ¡y ya sabemos que tú puedes meterte en graves problemas solo con levantarte de la cama! Pero no podemos dejar que eso rija nuestras vidas.

—Aunque para curarme en salud quizá te regale un casco como obsequio de boda.

— ¡Quedará muy bien con el velo!

—Lo que a mí me preocupa más — dijo cambiando de tono— es qué puede pasar si de repente recuperas la memoria y un día te despiertas y descubres que te has casado con el hombre equivocado. ¿Y si te das cuenta de que en realidad querías estar con Terry?

En sus ojos había una vulnerabilidad que nunca había visto antes.

— ¿O sea que me curo de la amnesia pero me vuelvo totalmente estúpida?

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Supongo que los dos nos preocupamos por cosas absurdas que nunca ocurrirán.

El largo vehículo plateado, decorado con lazos blancos, esperaba junto al bordillo. Algunos vecinos observaron desde sus puertas o jardines cómo mi padre y yo salíamos de casa. Cerca de nosotros un niño pequeño gritó de alegría. Alguien empezó a aplaudir y la ovación se propagó por toda la calle.

En la parte trasera del coche, mi padre alargó el brazo para apartarme de la cara un largo mechón de pelo que me la tapaba.

—Mi preciosa hija —dijo sonriendo mientras el coche se alejaba de casa y emprendía el corto trayecto hacia la iglesia.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _ **La enfermera hizo muy poco ruido al entrar en la pequeña habitación. No obstante, su entrada sobresaltó al hombre sentado junto a la cama. Este levantó la vista con expresión preocupada, pero al ver que estaba sola se relajó un poco.**_

— _**¿Quiere que le traiga algo? — ofreció con amabilidad la enfermera, ocupada en alisar la colcha, que por otro lado siempre estaba arreglada.**_

— _ **No, gracias —contestó educadamente.**_

 _ **Ella le miró con compasión. Tenía un aspecto muy débil y frágil, como si fuera él quien debiese guardar cama. No había dejado de acompañarla junto a su lecho ni un solo día. Decían que ni siquiera acudía ya a su propio tratamiento. Para las enfermeras era tan desgarrador... Todas se sentían del todo inútiles.**_

 _ **Cruzó el cuarto para alcanzar los aparatos situados al lado de la cama y llevó la mano a un interruptor.**_

— _ **Le bajaré el volumen a esto, ¿de acuerdo? Acaba siendo un poquito irritante.**_

— _ **No, por favor —rogó el hombre en tono angustiado—. Me gusta oírlo. Cuanto más alto mejor. Demuestra que sigue con nosotros.**_

 _ **La enfermera tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero hizo lo que le pidió y subió el volumen en lugar de bajarlo.**_

 _ **El bip-bip alto y persistente que emitía el dispositivo de soporte vital llenó la habitación.**_

 **εїз**

El coche avanzó majestuosamente hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Esperando junto a la entrada techada del cementerio estaba Annie, resplandeciente con su vestido color carmesí de dama de honor. Mi padre me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche. Annie se acercó inmediatamente y comenzó a alisar las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido. Miré a mi vieja amiga, que estaba agachada a mis pies, con una pregunta en los ojos.

Me cogió la mano y me dio un pequeño apretón.

—Claro que está aquí.

Sonreí un poco, aliviada.

—Lleva toda la vida esperando esto, Candy. ¿Dónde quieres que esté?

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _ **La enfermera los dejó a solas, pues comprendía que el hombre necesitaba hasta el último momento de privacidad. Él contempló con amor a su querida hija, que yacía inmóvil en el lecho del hospital. No veía los tubos y cables que la conectaban a la máquina que la mantenía con vida. Solo veía a su única hija, perdida en un sueño profundo del que no lograba despertar.**_

— _ **Papá está aquí —murmuró con ternura mientras le caían las lágrimas.**_

 _ **Alargó el brazo para acariciarle el rostro, fijándose apenas en la cicatriz blanca en forma de rayo que le iba desde la frente hasta la mejilla. Con dedos temblorosos le apartó de la cara un largo mechón de pelo que se la tapaba.**_

— _ **Mi preciosa hija —dijo llorando desconsoladamente.**_

 _ **Esa vez, la enfermera llamó a la puerta con discreción antes de entrar.**_

— _ **Solo quería decirle que el doctor Lenard acaba de llegar. Vendrá en diez minutos, más o menos.**_

— _**¿Tan pronto? —preguntó el hombre con pánico.**_

 _ **Todo estaba pasando muy deprisa; quedaba tan poco tiempo...**_

 _ **Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación, cogió la botellita que guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Le temblaban los dedos mientras trataba de quitarle el tapón y varias gotas cayeron sobre la almohada de su hija. Se aplicó un poco de su característico aftershave en las mejillas macilentas.**_

 _ **Hacía mucho tiempo le habían dicho que a lo mejor todavía era capaz de oír y de oler cosas, incluso desde lo más profundo de su coma. Así pues, cuando estaba en la habitación siempre lo llevaba encima con la esperanza de que, de alguna forma, la fragancia familiar atravesara el velo y le hiciera saber que estaba allí con ella, que no se encontraba sola.**_

— _ **Has sido muy valiente, cariño — susurró cerca de su rostro—. Sé que no quieres dejarme solo, pero estaré bien.**_

 _ **Las lágrimas le quebraron la voz.**_

— _ **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —añadió mientras alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta y la habitación empezaba a llenarse en silencio.**_

 **εїз**

Nos detuvimos frente a la iglesia. Tras las puertas de madera oímos que en el interior se había hecho el silencio. Los invitados esperaban nuestra llegada mirando hacia la entrada con los cuellos estirados. Annie se colocó en su posición detrás de mí mientras que mi padre me cogió del brazo. Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y la fragancia de su aftershave se entremezcló con la de mi ramo de flores creando un aroma embriagador.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Te quiero, papá —le dije, colocándome el velo vaporoso sobre el rostro.

En el interior de la iglesia el órgano empezó a tocar un conocido compás. Era nuestra señal de entrada. Las puertas se abrieron y comenzamos a desfilar por el pasillo.

Sabía que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí mientras avanzábamos, pero no veía a nadie. Solo existía él. Estaba ante el altar, de cara a mí, esperando, como había hecho durante tanto tiempo, igual que un príncipe en un cuento de hadas. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor que me quedé sin aliento.

Quería ir volando a su lado; casi me sentí propulsada hacia él por la oleada de amor de mi grupito de familiares y amigos. Claro que me alegraba que estuvieran allí para formar parte de ese día, pero las únicas personas que me importaban de verdad eran las que tenía al lado y detrás cuando me paré junto al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de mis días.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _ **El doctor Lenard entró en la habitación junto a otros dos médicos que no había visto antes. La enfermera apareció discretamente detrás de ellos.**_

— _ **Buenos días, señor White.**_

 _ **El hombre se vio incapaz de responder; se limitó a mirar al médico con unos ojos enrojecidos e inundados de tristeza. El médico se acercó al hombre y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle. Desde el exterior llegó el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia, un ruido continuo al que el hombre apenas prestaba ya atención.**_

— _**¿Entiende lo que vamos a hacer hoy, señor White? ¿George?**_

 _ **El hombre levantó la cabeza y miró al médico.**_

— _**¿Están completamente seguros? ¿No da ninguna señal? ¿Nada?**_

 _ **El médico sacudió el cabeza, apenado. Se volvió hacia uno de sus colegas y habló en voz baja.**_

— _**¿El papeleo está en orden?**_

 _ **El otro médico asintió una sola vez.**_

— _ **Es que a veces creo que puede oír lo que ocurre —exclamó el hombre—. Y en ocasiones estoy seguro de que sabe que estoy aquí. Creo que huele mi aftershave...**_

 _ **El doctor Lenard volvió a sacudir la cabeza con tristeza. Había oído la misma historia de muchas otras familias consternadas que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas tener esperanza cuando ya no la había.**_

— _ **Desde que tenía trece años, cada Navidad me ha regalado una botellita de esto —explicó el hombre a la enfermera, cuya compostura profesional empezaba a flaquear al escuchar sus palabras—. Era como nuestra bromita secreta... —Su voz se apagó.**_

 **εїз**

No recuerdo la ceremonia, aunque seguro que fue hermosa. Oí vagamente los himnos y supongo que dije «Sí, quiero» cuando tocaba, pero en realidad todo se difuminó maravillosamente como si estuviera en un sueño. Lo único que recuerdo es la expresión en los ojos de Albert mientras me colocaba la fina alianza de oro en el dedo y levantaba con cuidado el velo de mi cara. Se oyó una pequeña aclamación desde los bancos que teníamos detrás cuando reclamó mi boca con un beso tierno.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _ **El hombre asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.**_

— _**¿Hay alguien aquí con usted? — preguntó el doctor Lenard, preocupado no por la paciente, por quien no podía hacer ya nada, sino por su padre.**_

— _ **No, no hay nadie —dijo el hombre al cabo—. Solo estamos nosotros dos. Ella es todo lo que tengo en este mundo.**_

 _ **Detrás de los médicos, la enfermera empezó a llorar en silencio.**_

 _ **El doctor Lenard se acercó a la máquina que respiraba por Candy, tal como llevaba haciendo todos los días desde que la habían ingresado en el hospital unos dos meses atrás.**_

— _ **Llevará un momento —dijo en voz baja el doctor Lenard.**_

 _ **El padre agarró la mano de su hija y la apretó con fuerza para que supiera que estaba con ella.**_

 **εїз**

Nos dimos la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso por el pasillo. Unidos por fin. Juntos para siempre. Cuando pasamos al lado del banco donde estaba mi padre, él alargó el brazo y Tomó mi mano, dándole un fuerte apretón. Le miré y sonreí. No le solté la mano ni cuando empezamos a alejarnos, manteniendo el contacto hasta que solo nos tocamos con las puntas de los dedos.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

— _ **Se ha ido —susurró el médico al oído del hombre mientras la máquina que tenían detrás confirmaba sus palabras con un lastimero sonido largo y continúo.**_

 **εїз**

Un sonido largo y continuo proveniente del órgano de la iglesia se oyó detrás de nosotros antes de transformarse en los compases cantarines de una de mis canciones de amor favoritas.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la entrada nos abrieron las puertas de par en par. Una luz inusualmente brillante para el mes de febrero se coló por la entrada y nos deslumbró con su intensidad después de la fría oscuridad de la iglesia.

Albert y yo intercambiamos una mirada profunda y cargada de significado antes de encaminarnos juntos hacia la luz.

✾◕ ‿ ◕✾ **FIN** ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme en este loco viaje de la adaptación, se que es un historia fuera de lo común, el final es algo que nadie espera, leerlo nuevamente me saco las lagrimas, créanme soy muy sensible con este tipo de historias y de corazón espero que aunque no sea el final que esperaban, le hay gustado mucho la historia

Quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. No leemos en la próxima.

 _ **Enamorada**_

 _ **Wall-e17**_

 _ **Sasha Vy**_

 _ **Elbroche**_

 _ **Ashlyne**_

 _ **Venezolana Lopez**_

 _ **Lovelycan**_

 _ **Yuyu**_

 _ **Ana Isela**_

 _ **Gladis**_

 _ **MadelRos**_

 _ **Mcvarela**_

 _ **Alyvenus**_

 _ **Aliandrew**_

 _ **Kandrew**_

 _ **Rene**_

 _ **Janethlilith**_

 _ **Marcela**_

 _ **Azukrita**_

 _ **Reeka21**_

 _ **Friditas**_

 _ **Alebeth**_

 _ **Mj**_

 _ **Elsy82**_

 _ **Glen**_

 _ **Gabriela Infante**_

 _ **Gabiota**_

 _ **Y a todas las Guest y a las que leyeron en silencio.**_

La novela se llama **_"LA OTRA VIDA DE RACHEL"_** y el titulo original en ingles es _**"FRACTURED"**_ de Dani Atkins.


End file.
